The Life and Times of Subject Delta
by FlashtheFireFox
Summary: This fanfiction is based completely from the view point of Johnny Topside or as he's commonly called, Delta/Subject Delta. The fanfiction starts slightly before Topside comes to Rapture and goes to his death. Last few chapters will be from Elanor's perspective as that's how the endings work. Read and review, no flames please but constructive Criticism/advice is welcomed.
1. An Unusual Visitor On A Beautiful Mornin

Author's Note:

Much to my great sadness I do not own the Bioshock 2 characters (though some like Agent Michel and Lizzie I do), that right belongs to the 2K companies who I would like to thank for creating such an awesome game.

Also I would like to note that throughout the chapters there will be bits that I made up like for example the first chapter is all stuff I made up because not much is known about delta(aka Johnny Topside) before he came to Rapture. Therefore, if you don't like what I made up or don't like something in general then you may give constructive criticism but flaming could lead to you being reported (you have been warned). If you like it then I'm happy for you and welcome any comments you may have.

* * *

><p>The Life and Times of Subject Delta<p>

Ch.1 An Unusual Visitor On A Beautiful Morning

The year was 1957, I had just woken up for the day and was making myself a nice cup of hot coffee when I suddenly felt a familiar set of arms encircle my waist gently. I smiled as my rather small girlfriend of just one year tried to stand on her tip toes so she could lay her head on my shoulder. Despite the fact that we had been together me for a whole year I still couldn't comprehend why such a beautiful woman liked me as much as she did. I am by my own admission a rather average look man; I have brown hair, a light tan, my clothes aren't very fancy. My job as a deep sea fisherman paid me just enough to pay bills and get groceries, leaving barely enough for anything else. There's really only one thing about my appearance that I can think of that might attract women to me; and those are my eyes; I had light blue eyes and have always earned a comment or two about how nice they look.

"Jonathan Thomson what on earth are you thinking about that has you so distracted?" My girlfriend Lizzie asked sweetly with a chuckle which snapped me out of the daze I had been in.

"Oh it's nothing Lizzie, I was just…" I started to say in an amused way, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Now who on earth could be knocking at the door at this hour, it can't be one of your boat friends…even they don't come this early when they decide to come get you." Lizzie said in a shocked way as I nodded in agreement feeling equally shocked that someone was at our door so early in the morning.

With a sigh I walked from the kitchen to the door, when I finally got there and got the door opened I was very surprised to see that there was a man, who was clearly from one of the government agencies, standing at my door.

"Hello sir, can I help you with something?" I asked as politely as I could without looking like I was suspicious of him being at my house which of course I was.

"Yes as a matter of fact you can, my name is agent Michel and if I'm correct you are Jonathan Thompson…the famous deep sea fisherman right?" the agent said holding out his hand which I politely took and shook despite still wondering why the agent was at my house.

"Well yes sir I am Jonathan Thompson and while I don't really think I'm famous I am a deep see fisherman…have I done something wrong?" I asked trying to think of something my men or I had done wrong while we were out fishing.

"No it's nothing like that, I've just heard from quite a few people at the docks that you and your crew are the best fishermen in all of New York." Michel said kindly, trying to butter me up before he got to whatever point he was casting his line off to.

"Well I suppose we_ are_ pretty good, but with as much time as we sometimes spend out there it's really no surprised." I said with a polite smile though not taking the bait right away like he had wanted.

"You won't deny though that you know your way around the area…especially with the bottom of it, you are a deep sea fisherman after all." Michel said tossing me some more bait in hopes that I'd at least nibble on it.

"Well yes sir, I suppose I am well acquainted with the sea…especially with the bottom of it, still I don't quite understand why that would bring a man like yourself to my doorstep." I said politely deciding to nibble the bait on the hook a little bit to get him to move this little talk of ours along.

"You see Mr. Thomson…there's been a lot of missing ships lately and needless to say the government has been noticing, we might have found one of said and after hearing a few things about you that liked my colleges and I were hoping that _you and your crew_ might go looking for the ship we think we've found while you're out on your next trip." Michel said finally throwing me some bait I found very interesting indeed.

Of course being a smart little fishy I didn't show the bait interested me, first I wanted to see what would happen if I took it.

"So let's get this straight Mr. Michel…you're saying that a bunch of ships have been sinking for some reason and now that you think you've found one, you want me and my crew to look for a to go out looking for it while we're catching fish?" I asked letting out the slightest bit a skeptical tone.

"Yes that's exactly right Mr. Thomson, see we know that there have been a lot of ships that have mysteriously sunken but we don't know how, or why they were sunk...and now we think we've found one and need to try see if it holds any secrets for us as what happened to the other ones." Michel said looking a bit frustrated as he talked about it.

"Okay I get what you're saying but still…why don't you and whatever agency you're from go out looking for the ship you found yourself instead of asking an average Joe like me to do it?" I asked feeling even more skeptical about taking the bait hen I had before.

"Well you see we have, the problem is that the men we send down there can't find their own office desk let alone a sunken ship lying on the bottom of the ocean…even if we didn't have the vague coordinates we have; you and your men on the other hand…" Michel said purposely trailing off in hope that I'd nibble on the bait again which I decided I would.

"We know our way around …both above and below the water." I said earning the first smile from Michel since he had arrived.

"Exactly Mr. Thomson, look all we want you to do is_ try_ to find this one ship, and if you don't find anything other than your usual fish the well…at least you tried.' Michel said politely with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So what will happen if I _do_ find this ship?" I asked curiously wanting to be fed a bit more of this new bait before I let myself be caught.

"If you do find the ship then all you have to do its write down the **exact** coordinates or have someone up on your ship do it for you so my agency and I can go out to look without getting lost…also once we find it and figure out what exactly happened to sink it then we'll be sure to give you all the credit for finding it for us." Michel said catching my eye a bit more than before with this new bait.

"Now if something were to happen to me while I'm out there but I still manage to find the ship and write down the coordinates…would you still give any reward that would have been given to me to my girlfriend." I asked curiously as in the back ground I saw Lizzie give me a horrified look at this question.

"Well if that's what you want then…" Michel started saying when I politely interrupted.

"Yes Mr. Michel that's something I would like very much, if anything were to happen to me I'd want Lizzie to be happy which means that I want her to have whatever you plan on giving me as a reward." I said sweetly, earning the slightest smile from Lizzie who despite the smile I knew was still concerned about why I had requested this deal.

"Well then Mr. Thomson, I promise you here and now that if anything happens to you while you're searching; and you've find the ship that we'll give Miss Lizzie what we would have given you." Michel said in a way where I could tell he was being absolutely serious.

"Thank you Mr. Michel, I do believe we have deal then." I said finally taking the bait and letting myself get caught as I shook his hand politely.

"That's good to hear, look I'll let you and your poor girlfriend wake up some more since I've come so early in the morning, once you're ready I'll try to meet you down at the docks." Michel said looking extremely excited all of a sudden.

"Wait, are you going to be going out with my men and I when we go out to sea? I asked curiously not understanding why Michel would be going out to sea with us.

"Oh no Mr. Thomson, I'll just be going down to see you off so I can tell headquarters you've started your trip; I don't have good sea legs." Michel said kindly and chuckling at the last part.

"That's too bad, I love the sea almost as much as I do Lizzie…I can't imagine living without either one." I said feeling secretly glad that Michel wasn't coming with.

"Well then we definitely picked the right man for the job, anyway my good man I'll hopefully see you when you get down to the docks…please take your time though." Michel said with one last smile before he finally left.

"Well that was interesting…I definitely didn't except that to happen." I said closing the door once Michel was out of sight and turning around only to see the most worried look I had ever received from Lizzie.

"Oh Lizzie sweet heart I'm, I didn't mean to…" I started to add on a caring way though stopping because I knew trying to comfort her wouldn't do any good at the moment.

"Jonathan I'm going to make breakfast and you're going to get ready like you always do, but once we're both settled at the dining table…" Lizzie started to say before purposely trailing off because she knew that I knew what it was she was going to say.

"Yes love I know…we need to talk." I sighed, earning a nod from Lizzie before I went upstairs to take a shower to get ready for work and to get ready for a very long talk.


	2. The Long Talk Brings a Surprise, Heading

Author's note: I do not own Bioshock 2, this is another chapter I completely made up so please try bear with me as this isn't the last I'll have to make up. I hope you like this chapter, read and review would you kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Long Talk Brings a Surprise, Heading Down to the Docks<p>

After a rather long shower, which I purposely had to force myself out of, I finally went to my and Lizzie's room to get dressed quickly; knowing that the longer I took the more worried and upset Lizzie would become. Once I was dressed I headed down the stairs and immediately went to the dining room to take a seat at the table where Lizzie was waiting with breakfast already made.

"I don't know why I'm bothering trying to tell you what I am considering that I _know_ that you're not going to change your mind because you're stubborn." Lizzie said smiling though also sighing.

"Aw Lizzie I know I can be stubborn but I do care what you have to say, I've gotten a lot better at listening to your opinion on things." I said sweetly as I got up from my seat, went over to hers, and wrapped my arms around her neck sweetly.

"Yes love I know and it means a lot to me that you take my opinion more then you used to but the point is I_ know_ you won't take it this time…especially not after I tell you the good news." Lizzie sighed softly as she looked up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Good news? What good news?" I asked curiously as I rest my head gently on top of hers.

"Johnny… I'm pregnant." Lizzie said in a soft voice though smiling more and more when a look of pure joy came to me face.

"Really, when did you find out?" I asked curiously in a very happy and also very excited way.

"I found out the other day when I went to the doctor because I wasn't feeling well, I'm not very far along so I don't know what gender the baby is but still." Lizzie said giving me the most beautiful smile.

"Lizzie this is great, I've always wanted a child and once I get back from fishing and looking for that ship we'll…" I started to say when Lizzie interrupted sweetly.

"That's just it though Johnny…I don't want you to go looking for the ship." Lizzie said sweetly as I stared at her in a very confused way.

"Sweetheart I don't understand, you do realize that even if I don't find the ship while I'm out that I'll still be rewarded and that if I do find one I'll be so rewarded that we'll be able to live a better life." I said sweetly before adding.

"Don't you want better life for our child?" I asked curiously not understanding why she wouldn't want me to go.

"Of course I want a better life for our child sweet heart and I admit that this would be a good way to get it but…" Lizzie said looking to the side as she trailed off embarrassedly.

"What sweet heart, what is it?" I asked lovingly as I kissed her sweetly.

"Never mind, you'll think I'm silly." Lizzie blushed with another of her sweet smile.

"Aw come on love you can tell me, I won't think you're silly." I promised with a loving smile.

"I just have a bad feeling that if you go look for that ship you won't come home and the feeling just won't go away no matter how hard I try to make it." Lizzie said looking up at me worriedly with those big brown eyes.

"Oh sweet heart I probably just got you worrying when I asked agent Michel if he and his man would give you the reward for finding the ships if something were to happen." I said sweetly feeling bad that I had caused Lizzie to become so worried about me.

"Well I admit I was more worried when you asked him that but I actually started worrying the moment Michel told you why he was here." Lizzie admitted sweetly.

"Please Jonathan I'm begging you, I just want you to go fishing like you usually do and when you come back you can tell agent Michel that you couldn't find anything." Lizzie added in a pleading way.

"Sweet heart I have to at least _try _to find the ship, I can't go down there go out fishing and not look now that I said I would." I said sweetly with a sigh wishing Lizzie would try to understand and worry less.

"I was afraid you would say that, I suppose there's no point in continuing to try to convince you to not go looking for a ship while you're out." Lizzie said with a sigh that broke my heart.

"Oh Lizzie I'm sorry, I wish that I could go back in time just a few minutes and stop myself from…" I started to say when to my surprise Lizzie interrupted by hugging me sweetly.

"Just _try_ to be careful love and don't forget to take important things like some identification." Lizzie said hugging me with an understanding but never the less sad sniff.

"I promise to be careful love and don't worry; I have everything I need with me." I said hugging Lizzie back with a soft smile.

"Well not everything, there's one more thing you need." Lizzie said smiling a bit as I looked at her in a confused way.

"What that sweet heart…I thought I had everything.' I said feeling very confused as I tried to think of what I had forgotten.

"Here sweet heart, I want you to take this with you and wear it while you're out." Lizzie said handing me her favorite locket on its silver chain.

"Oh Lizzie, I can't take this with me; this is your favorite locket and I might…" I started to say in a surprised way before being sweetly interrupted.

"You won't lose it love, I know you won't; please take it…it'll keep you safe and at least this way you'll have a piece of me when you're away." Lizzie said in a pleading way as she held out the gold heart shaped locket on its silver chain for me to take.

"Thank you Lizzie, I promise to take good care of it." I said sweetly as I opened it out of curiosity seeing a gorgeous picture of Lizzie inside.

"You're welcome love but you better head down to the docks now, the men will start to worry if you don't get there soon" Lizzie said in a sweet but still clearly worried way.

"Alright I'm off then, try not to worry ok sweetie." I said kissing my dear sweet Lizzie before I finally left.

I felt slightly bad as I headed to the bus stop like I always did when I wanted to get to the docks because I knew that my poor Lizzie was sitting at our small house still worrying about me.

"Poor thing...maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said to myself as I saw the bus slowly approaching in the distance.

"Then again if I can find a ship I'll be able to start a new life with her so I guess…'I started to add to myself when a honk from the bus, which had arrived without my noticing, woke me up from my daze.

"Hey Johnny are you getting on my bus or are ya gonna sit there and talk to yourself all day." Big Benny the bus driver from New Jersey, who had for some reason moved to this small town in New York, asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah sorry Benny I'm coming." I said with a chuckle as I got on the bus quickly so Benny didn't have to wait any longer.

"Good cause I was 'bout ta come put ya on the bus myself if ya didn't get on, you're the only company I got this early in the morning and I gotta rant ta someone you know." Benny said with a chuckle as I took my seat.

"Well I'm more then glad to let you talk while I listen." I chuckled with a smile as Benny pulled out from the bus stop.

"Normally I would say thank you for that but I actually got something I want you to explain." Benny said as I nodded already knowing what he was going to ask.

"You saw Agent Michel leaving my house, didn't you Benny?" I asked in a curious but knowing way.

"I sure did Johnny, the feds aren't giving you trouble are they?" Benny asked in genuinely worried way that touched me.

"No Benny he wasn't causing any trouble, here let me explain." I said kindly wanting to reassure my old friend and favorite bus driver as I slowly started to explain what had occurred.

"Wow Johnny that's one heck of a deal ya got going there but how you know that this Michel guy will keep his promise about giving ya the reward for finding the ship." Benny asked curiously.

"Actually, could you do me a favor now that you mention it?" I asked curiously as I shifted in my seat as we drove along.

"You want me ta sure your friend Agent Michel remembers his promise don't ya Johnny." Benny asked in a knowing way with a kind smile.

"Well yeah, but remember, only help if it looks like Michel has _forgotten_ it." I said wanting to make sure that Benny only helped if it was necessary.

"Alright chief if that's what you want." Benny promised as he continued to drive.

"It is Benny and if you don't mind there's one more I'd like to ask you to do for me." I said politely as the docks became visible in the distance.

"I don't mind at all Johnny, you're like family to me and I'll do anything ta help ya." Benny said a smile as we got ever closer to the docks.

"I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me while I'm out looking for that ship that you'll help take care of Lizzie and my unborn child for me." I said softly as I clutched the locket around my neck in my hand.

"Well firstly I'd like ta congratulate ya man, secondly of course I'll do it but nothing is gonna happen to ya so I won't have to do it." Benny said patting me on the back as he stopped the bus and I got ready to leave.

"I hope you're right Benny but thanks for promising anyway." I said with a sigh as I slowly made my way out of the bus.

"Aw you're welcome Johnny, like I said you're like family to me but again I don't think ya need ta worry 'bout nothing." Benny said trying to make me feel better as I hopped off the bus.

"Thanks Benny that makes me feel a little better." I smiled as I sort of carelessly through the bag containing all my valuables, excluding Lizzie's locket which was staying around my neck, over my shoulder.

"You're welcome Johnny, try to relax okay…don't want the guy ta worry 'bout ya do ya?" Benny asked with a kind smile.

"Yeah you're right Benny, I just need to relax." I sighed earning a chuckle from Benny.

"Anyway I better get going or I'll start a panic because I showed up late for the first time." I said earning a kind smile and a nod before Benny drove away.

With that I headed down toward my boat The Guardian Angel and as I got closer I could see Michel and one of my guys talking to each other

"I better go see what they're talking about." I said to myself worriedly before I hurried a little more to get to my boat and wondering what the guys would say to me when I finally got done heading down to the docks.


	3. Out to Sea We Go After Some Well Needed

Author's note: I do not own Bioshock or Delta( I do own the guys he works with but none of them are overly important). This is another made up chapter but we are getting closer to when stuff from the game starts to gett added so bare with me. Any way hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Out to Sea We Go After Some Well Needed Explaining<span>

"Guys what on earth is going on?" I asked in a curious and shocked way as my guys practically ran toward me once they saw me coming toward the boat.

"That fed over there says you agrees ta look for some ship that got sunk for him while we're out fishing." One of my guys, who went by the nickname Louie, said in a shocked and clearly upset way.

"Well yeah I did but…" I started to say before I was interrupted by yet another of my guys.

"So wait, are you the feds then boss?" a twitchy man by the name of Ricky asked looking really worried.

"No of course I'm not with…" I tried to say in an indignant way before again I was interrupted by Ricky.

"I don't think I could take it if I found out that you worked for the feds boss, especially…" Ricky started to say in a sad way as some of my other guys gave me mixed looks when finally I was rescued.

"Guys seriously…shut your yaps and let Johnny talk, we all know he doesn't like the feds so there's got to be a good reason he agreed so shut up and let him explain." My good friend Jerry said causing all the other guys to stop pestering me long enough to let me explain.

"See guys I told you Johnny had good reason; do you think all of us will be rewarded if we help you find a ship?" Jerry asked after I had finally explained everything.

"Well I don't see why he and his guys wouldn't reward all of us for finding a ship; I'll have to talk to agent Michel though." I said earning quite a few excited looks from all of my men.

"Imagine it boss…we'd all be able to have better lives with our loved ones." Ricky said happily as we all started heading toward The Guardian Angel again.

"Yeah that would be nice, if could find Michel I could talk to him about it now but he seems to have vanished from the docks." I said as we finally got to my boat.

"That's just like the feds man, always disappearing when ya need them most." Louie said as we got to the boat and started to get it ready to head out to sea.

"What do you expect, that's what they so best." I said as I got all the fishing baskets and the other equipment ready ahead of time.

"Johnny has a point; anyway did the fed give you any ideas as to where at least one of the ships might be?" Jerry asked as he too my bag containing all of my valuables below deck to the cabin which we used to take naps.

"Actually he did, he left me some coordinates of where he and his guys think a ship might have sunk on a piece of paper in my mailbox." I said going to start the boat as Johnny disappeared below deck temporarily.

"Wow he didn't just give the coordinates straight to you, that sure was nice of him." Louie said in a sarcastic tone as to my surprise he took the wheel before I could get to it.

"I agree Louie but what are you going to…hey why aren't you letting me get control of the boat?" I asked trying to get ready to take hold of the boat's wheel but unable to do so because Louie blocked me.

"You look tired boss; I'm betting that the stupid fed woke you up right?" Louie asked curiously with a knowing smile.

"Well yeah kind of, I had already woken up when he showed up but he did show up early." I said with a confused chuckle wondering why Louie had asked.

"I thought so, you go down below get some rest okay boss…I'll come get you when we're getting close to that where sunken ship was supposed to have sunk at according to Michel." Louie said surprising me with how stern he sounded.

"Aw come on Louie that's a kind offer but…" I started to say before being quickly interrupted.

"Oh no you don't boss; you're going down to rest even if I have to get Jerry up on deck to drag you back down to make you rest." Louie said in a stubbornly stern tone that made me chuckle.

"No need for that Louie, I'll behave…just be sure to have someone wake me up when we get close to the coordinates Michel gave us." I said as I slowly made my way below deck knowing Louie had been serious about getting Jerry to drag me down if I didn't go willingly.

"Don't worry boss I will, no go get some rest already." Louie said chuckling for a moment before going back to looking serious.

"I'm going, just relax." I said with one last chuckle before I finally headed below deck.

Of course as I headed down below I got a few knowing looks from my guys, including Jerry. Without blinking he stared at me, trying not to chuckle as he did so, until finally I was inside the cabin we used to take naps in.

"This is silly, how am I supposed to rest with all this racket going on." I whispered to myself as I laid down at which point all the guys decided to go back to preparing the boat for its journey out to sea.

Realizing that I tried to go back out to help everyone prepare would be yelled at, I turned on a nearby radio and forced myself to close my eyes. Still I couldn't fall asleep so I turned up the radio a little later and with eyes squeezed shut I grabbed the locket Lizzie had given me and started fiddling with it to take my mind off the noise. I was about to give up altogether when suddenly a song that Lizzie and I liked came on and the boat slowly lurched forward bring quiet aside from the soft music of the radio. Finally after fiddling with my locket a little longer I felt myself starting to drift to sleep thanks to both the music and the gentle rock of the sea. As I drifted off into a full sleep I smiled because I knew that I was in safe hands as my boat slowly but surely drifted out to sea.


	4. The Search Begins, Victory an

Author's note: I do not own Bioshock 2 or any of the Bioshock franchise. This is yet another made up chapter but again I ask that you try to bear with me and try to read the chapter without judging me too much. Anyway I hope all of you who read this enjoy the chapter, read and review Would You Kindly

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: the Search Begins, Victory and the Bad Feeling<p>

"Johnny, hey Johnny…wake up!" I heard Jerry say with a chuckle as he shook me to try to wake me up.

"Huh…what, are we here already?" I asked groggily as I slowly woke up from what had been a very good nap.

"Already, Johnny you've been asleep for about an hour a little less…also we're not there yet but we're getting closer to the coordinates Agent Michel gave us." Jerry chuckled as I bolted up now fully awake and in shock.

"You let me sleep for an hour!" I said shocked as I tried to get up when the boat lurched to a stop knocking me back onto the bed on my butt.

"Aw Crap we must be here, I have to get ready to dive or the guys…" I started to say in a panicked way before Jerry interrupted.

"Johnny relax, the guys can wait a little bit while you get ready." Jerry said in a calming way as he retrieved my diving suit from a nearby locker.

"You're right Jerry I'm sorry, oh, before I forget, I need to thank you for helping me earlier." I said taking a breath to calm myself.

"Aw you're welcome Johnny but it was nothing, anyway here's your diving suit." Jerry said blushing a bit as he quickly handed me my diving suit while he looked for his own.

Jerry and I were the only ones on the boat qualified to dive down below the waves. We both attached ourselves to giant clip on hooks attached to two individual cranks I'd had installed on the boat. With these cranks all Jerry and I had to do was push a button on the right side of our helmets and the hooks clipped to our diving suits would be hoisted up. This was very convenient because it meant that the others on the boat didn't have to worry about getting us up, still the cranks had a wheel that could be used to manually pull the person up just in case something happened to the system. I had modified both diving suits to automatically adjust to the pressure as Jerry and I got deeper down, there were a few flaws seeing that I hadn't had enough money to completely modify the suits but still nothing had proven life threatening thus far. I had spent a lot of time and money modifying my suit to be able to hold more air when I dived which could be used when the main supply ran out. I had really wanted to modify Jerry's suit to be able to do the same but had thus far been unable to do so because again I didn't have the money for it.

"You ready to go up on deck Johnny?" Jerry asked as he finished getting his suit on.

"Almost, just have to tuck the locket Lizzie gave me under my suit so that if the chain breaks the rest of the locket will fall into my boot or something." I said as I tucked my diving suit helmet under my arm and prepared to go up on deck.

"Maybe you should leave the locket on the ship, what if it falls out suit." Jerry said kindly as he handed me the bag with my I.D and other stuff in it so I could put in another bag, which was water proof, and attached to the back of my suit.

"No way, Lizzie would never forgive me if I left the precious locket she gave to me as a present on the ship." I chuckled as Jerry did the same knowing I was right."

"Besides if the locket did manage to fall out of my suit I would probably be dead." I added with another chuckle.

"You have a point I suppose, anyway we better head up before guys wonder what happened to us." Jerry said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm ready to go on deck whenever you are." I said as I tucked my diving helmet under my arm and prepared to go up on deck.

Finally once Jerry was ready was sure we had gotten everything we head above deck where Louis, Ricky, and another of my guys by the name of Quincy were all waiting for us. Louis and Quincy had already tossed the fishing nets over into the ocean and were now doing what Jerry and I always teasingly referred to as old fashioned fishing with their fishing rods. Ricky on the other hand was getting the hooks attached to the cranks so he could then attach them to our suit. Jerry and I hurried over to him knowing that if we didn't he'd panic like he always did when he wanted to make sure we were safely secured to the cranks.

"Hook us both up Ricky we're ready to go under, and yes we have everything we need…I even put the short wave radios inside our helmets so we don't lose them." I said kindly trying to calm poor Ricky who was almost always in a panic.

"That's good to hear boss, I have everything ready for you both." Ricky said as he clipped the hooks to the back of mine and Jerry's suit.

"Thanks Ricky we really appreciate it." Jerry said in a kind grateful way as he put his helmet on and headed to the back of the ship onto the area we always used as a dive spot.

"He's right you know, we appreciate the hard work but now do yourself a favor and go relax okay Ricky." I said kindly before I too put my helmet on though I didn't leave right away.

"I'll try to relax boss I really will, you and Jerry be careful down there oaky." Ricky said trying to smile as I gave him a thumbs off before finally heading to down to the dive zone like Jerry had.

"Alright we're heading out." I said into my radio after I pushed the button on the outside of me helmet that activated it.

"You two be careful down there okay, don't want to give poor Ricky a heart attack." Louis says over the radio making me chuckle.

"Ah tell Ricky to relax, the big blue is calm today but tell Ricky we'll careful anyway. Jerry said over the radio as we both slowly stepped closer to the calm ocean waters.

"We'll make sure that Jerry, now go on you two or we'll have finished fishing before you get started." Louis teased making bot Jerry and I chuckle.

"We better get going Jerry, we have to get looking for this ship and get to fishing before we're beaten by the old fashioned fishers." I teased Jerry over the radio.

"Right you are boss, last one down has to lug up any fish we catch after looking for that ship." Jerry said chuckling over the radio before suddenly leaping into the water before I could comment.

"Hey no fair, you had a head start." I said to Jerry over the radio before I too jumped into the water.

"You better hurry Johnny, I'm almost at the…ow ow, oh crap." Jerry started to say in a teasing way before yelping in pain all of a sudden.

"Hey are you okay Jerry?" I asked worriedly as I got down to where he's stopped before I saw that he'd just gotten stuck on some coral.

"You goof ball…you had me all worried." I added with a sigh and a chuckle as I started to try to get his hook unstuck from the coral.

"Johnny just unclip me, we have to start looking for that ship or we'll never be able to get any fish today." Jerry said as he struggled to get free.

"We could go back up quick and get one of the spare hooks." I suggested knowing what Jerry would say before I had even finished my sentence.

"No way Johnny, look let's explore for a while, then we'll fish, and** then** we'll head up for a break." Jerry said in a determined and stubborn way.

"Okay but how are you going to go back up when we have to take the fish back up for our break?" I asked curiously with a teasing chuckle as I now tried unclipping Jerry's suit from the hook.

"I hate to tell you this Johnny but you'll probably have to carry me up." Jerry chuckled embarrassedly.

"Oh great so not only will I have to lug up whatever fish we catch but I have to carry your heavy butt too?" I chuckled with a roll of my eyes.

"I'll have you know I am not heavy." Jerry said in an indignant way, but also chuckling because he knew that I was just teasing as I finally got his suit free from his hook.

With a chuckle we both pushed off gently from the rest of the coral not wanting to harm it any more then Jerry already had by accidently getting his hook stuck in it. Finally we made it to the point where our suits could only go a little further down before well…anyway at that point we looked at each other and without saying a word we split up to start searching.

"Johnny I can't find anything, are you sure that Michel gave us the right coordinates?" Jerry asked over the radio with a sigh after we had searched for a while in opposite directions.

"Well these are the coordinates Michel wrote down on paper and left in my mailbox, he also left a note saying that this was the area where the ship was last seen." I said back in a very skeptical way.

"Yeah well, how much do you want to bet that Michel was off when he gave you them." Jerry said sighing in an annoyed way.

"You're probably right Jerry, lets meet back by the coral so we can figure this out a bit." I said sighing as well before I started heading back.

"Alright Johnny I'm heading back, I'll be there soon." Jerry said with another annoyed sigh.

"Okay Jerry, I'll see you…" I started to say when suddenly I stopped because I noticed a strange light off a little ways from where I was.

"Hey Johnny did something happen…you cut off on me." Jerry said worriedly when I stopped taking.

"I'm fine Jerry, I thin k I found something but I'm not sure so hold on while I look." I said with a chuckle as AI started walking toward the strange glinting light.

"Oh okay, I'll let you look but call me if you find anything." Jerry said with a relieved chuckle.

"Don't worry Jerry I'll call you in a bit, over and out for now." I said with a smile before I cut off the radio and went toward the glinting light.

As I got closer I was both surprised and relieved to discover that the strange glint I was walking toward was coming from the broken glass of the portal of the ship Jerry and I had been looking for.

"Jerry I found the ship, use your radio to track where I am." I said excitedly as I found the ship we'd been looking for.

"Okay hold on I'm coming, don't give the guys the real coordinates until I get there." Jerry said in a teasing but equally excited way.

"Don't worry buddy I won't, I have to give you some credit for finding the ship too." I chuckled while I explored the ship wreck a bit as I waited.

Thankfully it didn't take long before Jerry floated up beside me and once he had I radioed the guys telling them that we'd found the ship.

"Wow I knew that they would be excited but I didn't think they'd be that excited." I laughed after I had given the rest of my guys up on the boat the news and they had responded in an enthusiastic way.

"Well yeah they're excited, we're all going to be rich…and it's all thanks to you Johnny." Jerry said excitedly as we both got a little closer to the sunken ship.

"Aw thanks Jerry but I only did it because…" I started to say in an embarrassed way when Jerry interrupted with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter Johnny, what matters is we found the ship together…now come on let's explore that ship." Jerry said excitedly which made me chuckle as he went a bit further toward the ship.

At least I chuckled for a minute…until I felt a small tremor under my feet which my excited friend apparently didn't feel.

"Jerry did you feel that?" I asked curiously as another tremor came from under my feet.

"Feel what Johnny?" Jerry asked looking back at me curiously when suddenly we both heard a soft ticking noise now that we were both quiet.

"Oh god, I _hear_ that…Johnny what is that?" Jerry asked in a panicked way as the ticking got louder.

"I'm not sure but don't move I'll get to you…Jerry I said don't move!" I said calmly at first until Jerry shifted just slightly in the spot he was in, tripped and feel on his butt.

"I can't help it Johnny, the ground is moving and…"Jerry said in a panicked way before suddenly stopping because to both of our horrors the ticking noise had gotten even faster.

I knew that this wasn't a good sign and also knowing that I'd never get to him fast enough with my hook clipped to my suit I unhooked myself and pushed off from the rock I was standing on. We were both so close to getting to the ship wreck, but all I cared about was that my good friend was standing paralyzed with fear on the crumbling rock with whatever was ticking not far behind him getting even faster. Needless to say I had a very bad feeling as I finally made my way over to my friend.


	5. The Accident, the Fight for Survival beg

Authors Note: Okay first off all I do not own Bioshock or its characters...but I think we all know that by now. Secondly I would like to apologize for how long this taking me, all I can say to excuse myself is say...writers block sucks. Anywho this chapter is filled with all sorts of drama and I'll admit that I might have gone a bit overboard. Nonetheless I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, rate and review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Accident, the Fight for Survival begins<p>

I was just about to grab Jerry's hand, knowing that if I didn't he would get too far away, when suddenly I realized that the ticking had stopped and I pulled my hand away.

"Johnny what are you doing, grab my hand!" Jerry yelled in an even more panicked way reaching for my hand as he was pulled further away.

"It's been nice working with you Jerry, take good care of Lizzie for me okay." I said softly over the radio in a sad way as I closed my eyes tightly because I knew what was about to happen.

"Come on Johnny you can still…" Jerry started to say when suddenly a giant explosion interrupted, blasting not all that far from where I was and where Jerry HAD been standing.

I could hear Johnny scream in horror as I was blasted away from the ship wreck, thankfully the blast had been a fair distance away from the wreck so I was sure that it was intact which I knew would be important when Michel's men came looking for it. What I **was** worried about was when I would stop flying through the sea and when I'd finally hit the sea floor. Finally I felt myself hit the sea floor hard but I was about find out that my experience was far from over and I had just gotten lucky not to die from the impact. As soon as I landed the impact sent the fragile sea rocks I'd landed on crumbling and I rapidly started to roll down a large slope. Knowing that _this _was probably my end I closed my eyes tightly but to my surprise I found that I had stopped rolling and out of curiosity I opened my eyes wondering what I'd see. When I finally opened my eyes instead of seeing the bright white light that was supposed to symbolize one's death drawing closer I discovered that I was still alive and deep under the ocean. Despite shock I knew I had to contact my guys because I knew that Jerry especially would know that I was still alive.

"Jerry, hey can you hear me?" I asked pressing the green button on the side of my helmet that activate the radio inside and trying to contact my guys.

"Johnny? Holy crap you're alive!" I heard Jerry yell happily excitedly before to my amusement I heard the other guys cheering happily.

"Yeah I'm alive but I have no idea where I am." I grumbled as I tried to stand up shakily.

"Don't worry Johnny I'll activate the tracker in your suit and we'll come look for you, try not to move to much ok." Jerry chuckled happily.

"Alright Jerry I'll stay put, I'm going to try standing but…" I started to say with a chuckle when suddenly the rock under my feet started cracking and the smile was wiped from my face.

"Maybe standing wasn't such a good idea, Jerry get the track ready, I have a feeling that I'm…" I started to add when the rock under me cracked sending me tumbling one again.

Again I heard my dear friend Jerry screaming at me in a panicked way and right before my radio cut off out I heard the beep that signaled my tracker in my suit coming on. I was slightly horrified when I felt Lizzie locket rip from my neck but then was relieved to feel it fall into one of my boots which were of course tightly secured to my suit. With that bit of relief in my mind I closed my eyes once again because I knew full well that it was unlikely that I would survive a second time. As before I finally stopped only this time I heard an unusual sound that made me feel sure that I had broken something and would thus die any minute. When I didn't feel myself drifting away I once again opened my eyes out of curiosity only to see a giant rock hurtling right toward me. I barely made it out of the way in time thanks to my heavy suit along with the pressure of the ocean on top of me but I still had no time to relax because right as I dodged the first rock a whole bunch more collapsed in a giant rock slide.

"I'm just not having any luck today." I gasped exhaustedly as I tried my best to run away from the rock slide.

Of course running underwater in a diving suit, especially at the depth that I was currently at, is nearly impossible so it's no wonder that the rock slide didn't catch up and kill me. Somehow I managed to break away from away from the slide right as it was about cascade downward into what looked to be an endless abyss.

"Good lord…what did I do to deserve this?" I asked with a sigh as I panted heavily and tried desperately to get my radio to work.

"Dammit, how am I supposed to tell Jerry and the others that I'm okay if my radio doesn't work?" I added angrily to myself when all my radio did was emit static.

"Well at least my tracker still works; if I stay here Jerry might be able to find me before I run out of…" I started to continue when suddenly I notice something that made my heart drop.

I just happened to notice it as I had looked around to clear my dazed mind, it was the hose that lead to my main oxygen tank…and it was floating behind me. I tried my best not to panic at the realization that my main air supply was gone and tried to focus on the miraculous fact that I still had my reserved oxygen tank which was the only reason I was still alive at the moment. Still I also knew that my reserved oxygen tank wouldn't last me long and though my tracker was still working I knew that there would be no way for Jerry to find me in time which meant that out of everything I had gone through I was going to die from lack of

"No…no I am not going to die like this, I am not going to let myself go out like this!" I yelled angrily into the dark depths of the ocean.

In desperation I looked around for any away to get myself out of the situation I was in knowing deep down that there wasn't anything that could be done, still I didn't care at this point so I looked around and to my surprise…I saw something. There was a strange glow off not far from where I was which was very unusual given how deep in the ocean I was. Despite knowing I should just stay put, whether I'd die before anyone found me or not, I couldn't resist the urge to go see where the strange light was coming from.

"I might as well take a look, it'll give me something to do before I die." I said to myself with a sigh before I slowly but surely started heading for the strange glow.

To my slight dismay there was a slight hill in front of me but wanting to see where the glow was coming from I was determined not to let myself be conquered by the little hill.

As I trekked up what was actually a rather small hill however, I felt my determination slip just a little. I was incredibly tiered from all of the things I had experienced and to my tired body this tiny little hill was like a mountain which was keeping me from my goal. I knew that I had every right just to give up and collapse in exhaustion on the sea floor, something inside me just didn't want to give up though and I knew that I had to see where that glow I was following was coming from. With a tired sigh I continued up the hill at a very slow pace, eventually though I tried to speed up a bit because I knew that I would never get up before my oxygen ran out if I didn't. When I realized that I was near the top of the hill I felt such joy, I didn't get too excited though because I knew I still had little distance to go. Finally I managed to make my way up to the top of the hill, for a brief second I closed my eyes and managed to catch my breath. When I reopened my eyes I discovered to my absolute awe that my trip up the hill had definitely been worth the sight that I was seeing right now in front of me.


	6. The Wondrous Sight, Safe at last

Author's note: I do not own Bioshock 2 or any of its characters blah blah. Anywho this chapter feels really short but maybe I'm just imagining it. We are slowly starting to get into the actual game though of course there are parts that I have to make up still. Also if anyone has a name for the guy Johnny is with I will give him that name, mind he won't be in very many chapters but he will be a few. If no one can think of a name he'll remain nameless. Anyway enjoy this chapter, read and review Would You Kindly

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Wondrous Sight, Safe at last<p>

To say that I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I stood on that hill would be an understatement. Given all that I had been through I would ha normally not have been surprised to think that I was just hallucinating out of desperation…because there was no way **_this_** could be real. Somehow though I knew, deep down in my exhausted and probably damaged brain, that there was no way that I could imagine something like what I was seeing now. In front of me was a massive city and off in the distance from the part where I had stumbled onto there were much larger buildings, some of which were even as tall as the sky scrapers on land. Basically from what I could see the city looked like Manhattan, only the buildings were much more packed together, another difference was that some buildings were connected by what looked like glass tunnels whilst some others in the section where I was at were connected what looked like railroad tracks inside longer _glass_ tunnels. Neon lights sparkled off in the distance where the larger buildings were, there were also some where I was, though not quite as many.

"I must be dreaming; this can't possibly be…" I started to say myself in an absolutely shocked way when suddenly as I was looking around in awe I saw something that caught my eye immediately.

Not far below me was what looked like a door, I was so close to it that my excitement got the better of me and I started rush as quickly as I could to the odd door. Unfortunately for me the hill was steeper going down then it had been whilst I had been going up it and needless to say because I was trying to run underwater like a madman I lost my footing and tripped which caused me to tumble down the hill. Thankfully I was able to stop myself from tumbling, still that didn't stop me from blacking out for a few seconds; thank fully I came to my senses quickly and as I stood back up dizzily I realized three things. Firstly, my diving suit felt just a bit lighter and as I looked around to figure out why I saw that the water proof bag, that contained my I.D. as well as other important things, was snagged on a rock on the hill. The second thing I realized as my vision started to return to normal was that the strange door was closer than it had been before I had taken my tumble. Finally as my vision fully cleared and my heart stopped pounding I realized a very important thing…the last of my air supply was slowly starting to run out. I knew this only because of the fact that I could hear the slow beeping that signaled that my air supply was running low. I also knew that I had a decision to make, on the one hand I could try to get my bag then try to get back before I ran out of air **OR** I could forget my bag for the moment and take the very short trip to the door. Though the decision should have been an easy one, given all I had been through, I found myself having a hard time making it. True I could easily get to the door and thus gain entry to the glorious city in front of me but I knew that my dear Lizzie would want me to at least try to get my I.D out of my bag if she were here with me to advise me.

As I debated for a bit I happened to look up at a window not far from above the door that I really wanted to go through, I saw to my amazement that there were people inside. These people were gathered around the window staring down at me in shock, some looked eager to see me whilst some others looked generally worried about me. I couldn't really think about this for too long though because suddenly the beeping got a bit quicker and I realized that if I did try to get my bag now that I would likely end up dead right as I got back to the door. Without any further debating I rushed for the door which to my surprised slid up and open as I approached, I didn't look back as I entered though I did manage to see a switch and pulled it up. Slowly, to my great relief, the water around me drained causing me to realize that I was in an airlock; which to be honest shouldn't have shocked me because of course a city this massive had to have maintenance…including obviously underwater maintenance. Finally the water drained past my head and right as the last of my air ran out I quickly pulled my helmet off to take a big breath of air as the rest of the water drained away. After catching my breath I saw that a new door had opened in front of me, not having anywhere else to go I decided that I would go through it to see where it led. Once in the new room I noticed that it was full of all sorts of diving equipment, including of course some oxygen tanks. Though I wanted nothing more than to remove my suit, put it in one of the empty lockers that were in the room with me, and explore the city, I knew that had Lizzie been there she would be pleading with me to get my I.D from my bag. Is in mind with a sigh I started to reach for a full oxygen tank when suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps coming stairs stopped me.

"Well I never…who would have ever thought that someone from the surface would find their way down here without an invitation." Said a man with some odd marks on his face in a very surprised way before he rushed over to me.

"Oh well I uh…I didn't really mean to discover this place I said with a nervous blush though feeling very relieved that he looked almost excited to see me.

"Aw that's okay; it's nice to have a new face in Rapture." The man said in a cheerful way as I gave him a very confused look.

"Rapture, what's Rapture?' I asked curiously in a confused way earning a chuckle.

"This whole city is Rapture silly…what did you think that you ended up in the lost city of Atlantis or something?" the man asked before chuckling more.

"Well to be honest I'm still having a hard time believing that my mind isn't in some sort of amazing hallucination while my body meanwhile is laying on the seafloor dying from lack of oxygen." I said in an honest way and blushing embarrassedly as I said it.

"I'm not surprised that you don't believe this real, you look like you've been through hell buddy." The man said kindly as he patted me on the back.

"You have no idea my friend, the worst part is I have to go back out there for a minute and get the water proof bag that I dropped." I said sighing sadly.

"Huh, oh come on buddy, what could possibly be so important in that bag that you'd go back out there right after all the trouble you've been through." The guy asked in a clearly shocked way.

"I suppose I that _could_ go get my bag later; then again I should at least go get…" I started to say with a sigh when my escort interrupted as we walked up the stairs through yet another door which led into the actual city.

"Oh come on you just got here, you should rest and relax; tomorrow you can get your bag…it's not like it's going anywhere." The guy said making a point that my tired brain found hard to argue against.

"Well you do have a point…I am really tired after all." I said looking around as guide led me to wherever it was we were headed.

"Exactly my friend, you deserve to rest after all you've been through." The guy said as he led me into a nearby, medium sized apartment.

"You're right, you know I think that I will just go out and get my bag tomorrow." I said yawing a little.

"Good, in that case you can use this apartment for the time being…by tomorrow though there will probably be so much attention on you that you'll be able to move somewhere nicer." My guide smiled before showing me to the bedroom.

"Thank you very much for your kindness sir, I really appreciate it." I said I yawned again feeling so tired that I didn't ask what the man meant when he said he thought I'd be able to move somewhere nicer.

"You're welcome mister; we're all kinda lonely down in this section of Rapture so you'll be a welcomed change." My companion said with a smile.

"Anyway get some rest and make sure you lock the door so no one can get in." my companion added with a slightly more nervous smile this time.

"Oh uh okay but who exactly would want to come in?" I asked curiously though feeling a little worried.

"Don't worry you'll be okay…even though it is getting worse down here than in the nicer parts of Rapture." My guide said in nervous way.

"Then again you don't have any ADAM in you so the splicers should leave you alone." My companion added in a more confident way, though there was still some nervousness that had me raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"Splicers, ADAM? What on earth…" I started to ask when my guide interrupted with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll explain tomorrow, any who you'll be safe." He said smiling more to try to reassure me.

"Well…Okay, if you say so." I said feeling a little unsure but too tired to argue or press for information.

Once he was gone I quickly took my diving suit off and collapsed on the bed before realizing that there was something I still had to do before I could fall asleep. Sitting up for a minute I carefully unhooked the boot that Lizzie's locket had fallen in from my suit and I carefully dumped out the locket into my hand.

"Oh thank goodness it's not broken." I said in a very relieved way as I took it out and it was intact.

"My sweet Lizzie…hopefully I see you again my love." I added with a slight sigh as I opened the locket so I could see Lizzie's picture.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what Lizzie would say if she knew I had left my I.D behind, I knew that she'd me more happy I wasn't dead but she'd still be concerned.

"I'm sorry Lizzie but if you knew what I've been through you'd definitely understand…besides it's not like I'll need it here." I said whispered to myself as I rubbed Lizzie's picture gently.

"Also I really don't think that you could stay mad at me long enough, you'd be in too much that I'm where I'm at…at least you'd know that I'm safe now though." I added with a chuckle.

With that final chuckle I kissed Lizzie's picture before I closed the locket and finally fell asleep with the knowledge that I was finally safe at last.


	7. Breakfast and A Rather Quick Tour

Author's Note: I do not own Bioshock or any of characters, I do own Vinny but he's not overly important.

The areas I described Vinny giving a tour to Johnny are actually in the game (Pauper's Drop Fish Bowl Dinner (The dinner Vinny and Johnny went to in Pauper's Drop) and Ryan amusements). Also the area Johnny is going to visit by himself(The Atlantic Express and The Adonis) are also areas in the game. Please keep in mind that I'm not going to go into extreme details about what the places look like, I'll probably do so later but by then the descriptions will be different.

Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter, read and review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Breakfast and a Rather Quick Tour<p>

The next morning I awoke to the feeling of being unusually stiff and sore; this however, didn't bother me considering the fact that I just was grateful to be alive in .

"Wow am I stiff, oh well…at least I get the chance to prove to myself that all this real." I said to myself aloud with a yawn as I looked in a nearby closet out of curiosity and to my surprise found clothes.

Smiling to myself as I spotted them, I decided to take the clothes in the hopes that whoever had left them wouldn't mind, once I had them in my hands I then decided to find a bathroom and shower before my new companion came to get me. Finding the shower wasn't that hard but getting it to work was a little trickier, eventually though I managed to get it working. Once done with that I headed into the living room of the apartment to wait, after a while though I suddenly felt the familiar growling in my stomach; thankfully it didn't take long for my new companion to arrive.

"Hey there buddy, sorry it took so long." My companion said apologetically as he came in.

"It's fine, hey you don't mind if I borrow these clothes do you?" I asked curiously.

"Go ahead and take um they're not mine, actually now that I think about it you can move to my place…it would be easier." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks that's really nice of you, anyway you said yesterday that you were going to give me a tour and explain things to me." I said in a grateful polite way as I remembered the tour he'd offered to give.

"That I did, before that though I should probably tell you my name." he chuckled having realized that he hadn't done so yet.

"Anyway just so you know, my name is Vincent…you can call me Vinny though." He added with an embarrassed smile.

"Nice to meet you Vinny, my name is Johnathan but you can call Johnny." I said shaking his hand when suddenly my stomach growled loudly.

"Nice to meet you too Johnny, how about we get you some food before we start the tour." Vinny said chuckling at the sound of my stomach growling.

"That sounds like a good idea, what do you all eat down here?" I asked curiously as I followed Vinny out of the apartment.

"Mostly we eat a lot of fish, 'course there are other things but our meat mostly consist of fish." Vinny explained as he led me to a small diner.

"Well that makes sense, after all you are living underwater." I said as we went into the dinner."

"Yeah I guess so, it can get kinda annoying after a while though." Vinny said with a slightest sigh.

"Oh uh sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel bad." I said blushing apologetically.

"Ah it's okay, you didn't know." Vinny chuckled as he patted me on the back.

"Now come on, let's get you something to eat." Vinny added as held the door open for me.

I chuckled and nodded before going into the diner, it was small but at the same time it had a certain charm to it. We both sat down at the counter and not five seconds after we'd done so a friendly looking waitress appeared.

"Hey Flo, what's the special for the day?" Vinny asked the waitress with a grin.

"Today's special is the lobster stew hun, want me ta write that down for ya?" Flo said with a knowing smile.

"Darn right I do, you know the lobster stew is my favorite." Vinny said looking excited.

"What about you hun, what'll you have?" Flo asked me curiously after having written Vinny's order down.

"Oh um well…I'm not really sure, what do you think Vinny?" I asked my companion curiously not knowing what to get.

"Get the same thing I'm getting, trust me Johnny you'll really like it." Vinny said eagerly.

"Okay then, if Vinny says it's good then that's what I'll get." I told Flo who smiled kindly before going to tell the cook what we'd ordered.

"Hey Vinny once I get my bag from outside I can get my wallet and pay you back for the meal." I said feeling really bad that Vinny had to pay.

"Aw it's okay Johnny you don't have to pay me back." Vinny said with a kind smile.

"Besides you'd have to trade in your money for Rapture money to pay me back, otherwise it wouldn't do any good." Vinny added with a chuckle.

"Wait so you have different money down here from on the surface?" I asked in a surprised way.

"To be honest it's not that much different from topside but you still wouldn't be able to use your money from the surface." Vinny explained with a shrug.

"Anyway our food is here so let's eat, once we're done I'll give you a quick tour." Vinny said as our food came.

"Why just a quick tour, didn't you say that you were going to give me a tour of **all** lower Rapture?" I asked in a curious confused way.

"Yeah I know I did and I'm sorry, see I got a few things to take care of but I'll be back to give the tour I promised." Vinny said in an apologetic way as he ate.

"Oh it's no problem, you could just give me the tour later if you like." I offered feeling bad that Vinny was so busy.

"Nah it's fine, I'll just have to give you a quick tour for now." Vinny said kindly with a sigh.

"That's fine, I just hate being a burden is all." I said in a polite apologetic way.

"Ah you're not a burden, it's my own fault for forgetting that I was going to be busy today." Vinny said patting me on the back again.

"Anyway let's get going, I've got at least three different areas I'd like to show you." Vinny added as he finished his stew.

"How many areas are down here in Lower Rapture?" I asked curiously.

"Well supposedly down here in Lower Rapture there are nine areas total, I've only been ta seven of um though." Vinny said looking oddly relieved as he said this.

"What about the other two, from the look on your face I'm thinking they're not so great." I said feeling slightly confused.

"Well like I said I've never been ton either of um, and personally…I hope I never have to." Vinny said with a nervous gulp.

"See the only people who go there are those that work there and…" Vinny started to say in a shaky way before stopping nervously.

"It's okay Vinny you don't have to say anymore, I think I get the idea." I said patting Vinny on the back in an understanding way as I hid a shiver.

"Thanks Johnny, anyway let's get this tour started shall we?" Vinny said smiling in a bit of a nervous way before signaling me to follow.

"Yes let's, I've already used up enough of your time." I said feeling a bit guilty as I followed.

"Trust me you're not taking up my time, in fact if I could skip what I had to do and give you the tour I promised I would." Vinny said sighing.

"Thank you Vinny but don't worry about it okay, it's not that big of a deal." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Anyway, where are you going to take me first?" I added with a curious smile.

"Well were in Pauper's Drop right now and we've already been to one of the places so I'll be showing you the rest of The Drop first, then we'll take a train to one of the other areas...though I haven't picked which one though." Vinny said as he led me around.

"That sounds good Vinny, I'm really grateful that you're giving me this tour." I said politely as I followed him.

Vinny smiled at this and proceeded to lead me around all over Pauper's Drop, as he did so we saw a lot of very poor looking people and I couldn't help but feel badly for them. Some of the people we passed had syringes and were publicly injecting themselves with some strange-looking liquidy stuff.

"What is that stuff Vinny?" I asked curiously trying not to flinch at the sight of someone injecting themself.

"Those are Plasmids, can't tell which one it is though." Vinny explained.

"What's a Plasmid, do they have something to do with that ADAM stuff you mentioned the other day?" I asked as I vaguely remembered Vinny having mentioned something about something called ADAM.

"Yeah as a matter of fact they do...see the ADAM comes from these weird slugs, ADAM can change your cells or something and Plasmids are made from ADAM and give the user abilities like making a guy stronger." Vinny explained looking surprised that I'd caught on.

"Wow that's amazing, we don't have anything like that on the surface." I said in an amazed way.

"Well I would sure hope not, see a scientist discovered ADAM down here in Rapture and considering that none of us are allowed to its not a surprise that you don't..." Vinny started to say when I very quickly interrupted.

"Wait, what do you mean none of you are allowed to leave?" I asked feeling suddenly very horrified.

"Well see the founder of Rapture, Andrew Ryan, made a law when we first got here that no one can leave...and it's still the law 'cause he thinks that the surface is still dangerous." Vinny explained with a sigh.

"I don't understand, what makes him think that?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Well when we first came down here it was cause of World War II, mostly because of what happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Vinny said in a suddenly quiet and sad way.

"Oh, I think I understand...he was worried that there would be nuclear war when he heard that Russia was developing a nuclear bomb." I sighed in an understanding way.

"That's exactly right Johnny, once things settle down though we'll be able to leave." Vinny said sounding hopeful.

"What about me though, am I going to have to stay?" I asked becoming instantly horrified at the thought of never seeing Lizzie again.

"Well uh I'm not sure exactly but I wouldn't think so...after all you're not from Rapture." Vinny said sounding unsure as he led me into a very poor looking area of Pauper's Drop.

"Anyway you shouldn't worry about it, right now just try to have some fun on the tour." Vinny added with a reassuring chuckle.

"You're right Vinny I'm worrying too much, where are we anyway...no offense but conditions are even worse here than they were where we were before." I said sighing before noticing that the area we were in was very downtrodden.

"No offense taken Johnny, this is Skid Row...I really shouldn't have brought you here." Vinny said noticing how sad I looked as we walked by some very sickly looking people.

"It's okay Vinny, I think it was good for me to see." I whispered wishing I could help these people.

"If you say so, anyway why don't we go somewhere more cheerful...it'll make you feel better." Vinny said grabbing my hand and dragging me away before I could say anything.

I had no idea where Vinny was leading me but I really didn't have a choice other than to follow him, all I could do was try to keep up as he dragged me. Finally much to my relief Vinny came to a stop, we were at what looked like a train station and Vinny had dragged me into the ticket line.

"Say Johnny where would you rather go, Siren Alley or Ryan amusements?" Vinny asked as the line moved slowly.

"Oh um well, I'm not really sure Vinny." I said feeling glad that he'd asked my opinion but having no idea which place would be better to go.

"Do you have a girlfriend on the surface?" Vinny asked randomly as the line continued to move slowly.  
>"Um yeah I do, why?" I asked raising my eyebrow in a confused way.<p>

"Ryan amusements it is then." Vinny said chuckling and not answering my question.

"Wait I'm confused, why did you ask me if I had a girlfriend." I asked feeling more confused than before.

"Well see Siren Alley _used_ to be great honest place, it's still a great place mind ya but well...it's just not as honest." Vinny explained with an odd smile.

"Oh uh okay, uh Vinny I think it's your turn." I said still feeling a bit confused but deciding to worry more about Vinny getting tickets.

"Oops, thanks Johnny...don't wanna make the people behind us angry." Vinny chuckled embarrassed before getting us tickets.

"Anyway let's get on the train for Ryan Amusements, it'll be leaving soon." Vinny added before leading me to the train.

Sure enough after having our tickets punched and being allowed to get on the train, the doors shut and we were off. We didn't talk much on the way, I became preoccupied with staring out of a small window in the train car and wondering if I ever see my old friends or my dear Lizzie again. Of course what I hadn't told Vinny was that my suit still had its tracker and that by some miracle beyond my comprehension it was still working, still despite this miracle I wasn't sure how much good it would do me...after all by now the only logical conclusion my crew would come to was that I had died on no oxygen.

"Hey Johnny are you okay, you've been spaced out for a while now and we're almost there so I thought I'd check on you." Vinny said looking a bit worried as he brought me back to reality.

"Sorry about that Vinny, didn't mean to worry you." I said blushing embarrassed.

"Aw it's okay I know you didn't mean it, anyway though we're here now so let's get exploring." Vinny said chuckling in an understanding way.

We were off to exploring as soon as the train doors opened, we had to get a ticket to go in but then that minor distraction we were ready to look around.

"Wow this place isn't what I was expecting, I was expecting rides...not all this odd animatronic stuff." I said as we walked around and all there really was were animatronic dolls with buttons at the front of the exhibit that when it was pressed would bring the doll to life and tell the tale of Rapture.

"Yeah I know how you feel, this place could have been great...but then Ryan got ahold of it." Vinny said with a sigh and whispering that last part.

"I'm sure there's something here that isn't that bad, we could do that." I said kindly trying to make Vinny feel better.

"Well I don't know if it's good but there is the Journey to the Surface ride, I think you'll get a kick out of it." Vinny said suddenly smiling again.

"Okay then let's go do that, do we need a ticket?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, just follow me Johnny." Vinny chuckled before signaling me to follow.

With that I followed Vinny down some stairs passed an oddly empty wall, then through a large open door, passed another animation, and finally we went past more stairs to odd looking objects that had seats inside them.

"Alright Johnny these are what we ride in, go on and get in." Vinny said as he climbed in.

"What are they exactly, they sure are odd-looking." I asked as I too got in.

"They're supposed to look like bathospheres, which are what the people in Upper Rapture use to travel in mostly, personally though agree that they look odd." Vinny said as the ride started.

"Anyway the ride is starting so let's try to enjoy it." Vinny added sounding oddly sure that we wouldn't be enjoying the ride.

Wanting to give the ride a chance I tried to enjoy it but found out rather quickly why Vinny had been less than thrilled. Most of the ride consisted of who I assumed to be Andrew Ryan's voice, saying how awful things about certain things on the surface. These topics included religion, government, and other issues...some of which I agreed with a little bit much to my shock. Eventually to my great relief the _car_ we were in started to slow down, once it had fully stopped I very eagerly got out of the car.

"So, what's next on our tour Vinny?" I asked eagerly desperate to get as far from the ride as possible.

"Sorry buddy but I gotta go now, here's some money to get back to Pauper's Drop and directions to my apartment...I'll catch up with you later if I can." Vinny said in an apologetic way.

"Oh okay, see you around Vinny." I said feeling shocked that he had to leave already.

"Ah I'm sorry buddy, here take some more money...you can use it to explore if you like, also I'll have someone get your stuff from the other apartment." Vinny said kindly clearly feeling badly about having to leave.

"Thanks Vinny that's very nice of you, I think I will explore more...anyway you better go or you'll be late." I said in a worried but grateful way as I put the directions and the money in my pocket.

"Bye Johnny, have a good time." Vinny said kindly before rushing off.

Though sad to see him go I wanted to see the rest of Ryan amusements and went off to do so, truth be told I discovered that there really wasn't much else to see. There was one area that was still under construction, one area was a restaurant slash lounge which I didn't go because I wasn't hungry, and finally there was a gift shop. I was a bit disappointed as I headed back to the train station, I still wanted to explore but wasn't sure if I should or not.

"Hmmm, according to this map if I go to the Atlantic Train Station I can walk to this Adonis place...yes I think I'll do that." I mumbled to myself before buy a ticket.

Despite not knowing what exactly to expect I was eager to continue explore, I felt a little badly that I was going without Vinny but I was hopeful that he would understand. With that hope in mind I was off on my own and venture hoping that this would be much more exciting than what had been a very short slightly boring tour.


	8. The Celebrity Of Lower Rapture,

Author's Note: I do not own Bioshock or any of the characters in the game, I do own Vinny and the nameless people but the only one that is important is Vinny and he doesn't show back up until later in the chapter.

The Adonis Luxury Resort (the place where Johnny is for a while in this chapter) is a real area in the game and will pop back up later…though it will have changed quite a bit.

The girl that Johnny meets latter in the chapter is actually a character in the game and is very important, however you will not be learning her name until later. Most of this is stuff I made up at the top of my head but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it and are patient enough to keep reading so you can get to real game events.

Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames please but constructive criticism/advice is appreciated as is any other polite comment given.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Celebrity of Lower Rapture, the Odd Little Girl<p>

As I rode on the train to the Atlantic Express Train station I couldn't help but notice that I was getting odd looks from some of the people, I tried my best to ignore these looks but found it difficult...especially when I noticed that some of them were whispering to each other as they tried to sneak looks at me. They didn't look angry as they talked about me, actually they looked oddly intrigued but I still couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Finally, to my relief , the train stopped and I was able to get of; before I left the station I grabbed a map having no idea where to go exactly and not wanting to get lost.

"Wow not many people get maps anymore, you new around here or something?" a man behind me asked in a shocked way causing me to turn around to see who was talking to me.

"Oh well yeah, I suppose you could say that I'm new here." I said trying not to gasp at shock at what looked like scars all over the man's face.

"Hey wait a sec I know you, you were with Vinny the other day and that must mean that you're the guy from the surface right?!" the guy asked in a very excited way.

"Oh um yeah, I was with Vinny; he had to go do something but he said that he'd try to meet up with me latter." I explained not really knowing what to say to the excited man.

"So he just let you go off by yourself, well that was smart of him." the man said in a very sarcastic and oddly worried sounding way.

"He really didn't have a choice, besides I can handle myself." I said defending both myself and Vinny.

"I'm sure you can sir but if I was Vinny I woulda asked someone to stay with you, don't want you to get lost or hurt." the man said in a kind worried way.

"Thank you for worrying about me, I'm sure I'll be okay though." I said politely not knowing how to feel about the fact that this stranger was so worried about me.

"Well okay but if you like I could come with you, that way you'd have some company." the man offered with a kind smile.

"Oh well, I suppose it _would_ be nice to have company; thank you you're very kind." I said again not knowing what to say to the very kind man.

"I was hopin' you'd say that, so where are we headed sir?" the man asked looking very excited.

"I was planning on taking a tour of the train station and then I'd like to see The Adonis Luxury Resort." I said folding up the map I'd gotten and putting it in my pocket.

"To be honest there's not a lot of interesting things to see here in the station, the only thing you really need to know is that this is the start of the Atlantic Express" the man explained as we got ready to start looking around.

"In that case we can just go to the Adonis, I wouldn't want to bore you." I said smiling kindly at the man.

"That's very kind of you sir but don't worry about me, as long as I'm with you I couldn't possibly be bored." the man said giving me an odd look and a smile.

"Oh well um...thank you that's very kind I said with a blush not knowing what else to say.

"You're very welcome sir, now then let's go to the Adonis...it'll be my pleasure to show you around." the man said signaling for me to follow.

Despite my confusion and shock at the fact that this man was being so nice to me I followed closely because I didn't want to get lost, still I couldn't help but wonder why this stranger seemed so happy to be with me. As we made our way to the Adonis I couldn't help but notice that once again I was getting looks from people, like before on the train these weren't angry or nervous stares; instead most looked excited to see me. Of course seeing as I was paying more attention to the people staring at me I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, this being the case I didn't notice that the door I was about to go through was lower than the other doors.

"Oh ouch, well that woke me up." I said wincing in pain as I bumped my head against the door.

"Hey are you okay sir, shoulda warned you about the door...sorry about that." the man I was following said in an apologetic way as others around him gasped worriedly for me and glared at him.

"No it's okay, it's my own fault for not paying attention." I said kindly to reassure the poor man and to stop the glares he was getting.

"Well if you're sure, I don't want you to be injured." he said with a worried smile.

"I'm fine really, thank you for worrying.' I said rubbing my forehead a little but still smiling in a reassuring way.

"Anyway let's head in to the resort, we don't want to stand here forever or no one will be able to get in." I added teasingly earning a laugh not only from my guide but from the people who had been staring.

"You're right sir, we should go in." the man chuckled before opening the door that led into the resort.

Remembering to duck this time, I followed my guide into the resort and tried to ignore the fact that there was a rather large group following us. Almost immediately I noticed a big difference between the area I had just left and the resort, everything was so much fancier and most of the people walking around looked a lot more relaxed and healthier.

"Hello there, are you all here to enjoy the resort?" Someone asked snapping me out of the daze I'd unknowingly fallen into.

"Oh well actually miss I was just hoping for." I started to say before I was suddenly interrupted.

"We'd love to enjoy the resort, don't worry sir I'll pay for everything." my guide said kindly in an eager way.

"That's very kind of you to offer but I can't let you do that, after all you barely..." I started to say in a grateful but disagreeing way when again I was interrupted.

"Don't worry I don't mind at all, after all you're our very special guest." the man insisted eagerly.

"Oh my, this is our special guest you say; in that case you can come in on the house sir." the woman at the check in said eagerly upon hearing this from my guide.

"Thank you but that wouldn't be right miss, I can't go in for free and make these people pay." I said feeling amazed that I'd been offered free entrance but also knowing that it wouldn't be right.

"What a generous man you are, really though it's okay...I'm sure your fans won't mind if you have some time relaxing after what you've been through yesterday." the woman said earning nods from everyone behind me.

"Anyway, come along now sir…you need to relax." the woman added pulling me into resort I could comment.

Not really having a choice I followed behind the woman as she gently yet stubbornly pulled me along.

"Let's see where to take you first, have you taken any plasmids sir?" the woman asked curiously.

"No ma'am I haven't." I said politely whilst secretly trying to pull my hand free from hers.

"Ah well then you won't need plasmid therapy then, although you do have quite a few cuts that could be easily healed up with a quick ADAM bath." the woman said more to herself then to me.

"Well whatever you think I need I'm grateful for your assistance miss, still I don't feel right about being let in for free." I tried telling the woman even though I knew she wasn't really listing.

"Such a kind man you are, yes I think an ADAM bath is just what you need." the woman said smiling politely and dragging me off once again.

Eventually we stopped and I found myself standing in a room with tubs filled with odd red stuff in them, before I could ask any questions I was randomly handed a towel.

"Now just wait a second miss, what _is_ this stuff?" I asked as the woman stared at me in an expectant way.

"This is tub has water that's been mixed with ADAM I, didn't anyone explain ADAMto you?" the woman asked curiously.

"Well yeah kind of, what am I supposed to do though?" I asked in a curious confused way.

"You take a bath in it silly, don't worry you'll enjoy it I promise." the woman chuckled in a reassuring way.

"Oh well okay if you say so, could you uh close your eyes or maybe leave please." I asked blushing slightly.

"Forgive me sir you're right, I should let you have some privacy...enjoy yourself sir." the woman said before leaving.

Knowing that she was likely to be waiting for me outside of the door I decided that I might as well try to enjoy the odd bath, with that decision made I started removing my clothing. Once I'd gotten mostly undressed, I had decided to leave my boxers on just in case the woman came back in, I carefully descended into the tub. I had barely gotten in fully when suddenly I felt a strange tingling sensation shoot through my body. I couldn't help but shiver as I felt some of the cuts I received from all I'd been through in the accident heal, it was a very strange yet oddly refreshing sensation. Though I hadnt _planned_ on staying in the tub long I found myself not wanting to get out even after all my cuts had healed, in fact had I not started to feel a little light headed who knows how long I would have stayed in the tub. To my surprise as I forced myself to get out and the ADAM mixed in water dripped off of me I instantly felt a lot less light headed, not knowing what to think of this I chose to and ignore it, dry off, and get back into my clothing.

"Did you enjoy your bath sir?" the woman who had dragged me to the baths asked as I came out.

"Actually I did, it was a bit odd but it was nice too." I said with a smile, not feeling at all surprised to see that she'd waited.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed yourself, would you like to go somewhere else?" the woman asked cheerfully.

"Actually I should probably get heading to Pauper's Drop, Vinny will worry about me if he gets to his apartment and I'm not there." I said politely ling just a little bit.

"Oh well alright, please come back whenever you like though." the woman said in a slightly sad but politely way.

"Thank you miss I appreciate that, I really did enjoy myself." I said politely before starting to head back to the entrance.

It wasn't until I'd gotten too far to turn back that I realized that I hadn't been paying attention while the woman had dragged me, now she was nowhere in sight to help and as I walked around on my own I quickly found myself wandering around lost.

"Excuse me sir, you've been wondering around for quite a while now...are you lost?" I heard a voice ask causing me to turn around eagerly to see who was talking to me and ask for directions.

"Oh hello little one, yes I _am_ lost but what is a little thing like you doing all by herself?" I asked as I turned around and saw a cure little girl with dark brown hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and wearing a white dress.

"I'll have you know that I'm a big girl who can take care of herself, now do you want my help or not?" the little girl with an English accent in a cute indignant way.

"I'm sorry miss, yes I really would like your help." I said a sweet smile and a chuckle as I tried to be polite to this adorable little girl.

"Good, in that case follow me...I'm in a bit of a hurry though so do try to keep up won't you." the little girl said in a very serious way that made me chuckle more.

"Don't worry miss, I'll keep up I promise." I said trying not to chuckle again as I was given a cute but stern look.

"That's good to hear, now come along let's get going." the girl said seriously before starting to walk away briskly.

Not wanting to upset the little one I was quick to keep up, to me surprise the girl clearly knew where she was going and we actually made it back to the Atlantic Train Station very quickly.

"Excuse me mister may I ask you a question?" the little one asked randomly as we waited in line to get a ticket.

"Of course you can little miss, ask me anything." I said kindly with a smile.

"Do you have any idea why everyone was, and still are, staring at you?" the girl asked having very quickly noticed that people around us were staring at me.

"Well I think that it has something to do with the fact that I from the surface, I'm not sure why that's..." I started to say in a confused way when I was very eagerly interrupted.

"You're from the surface, could you take me with you when you go back?" the girl asked eagerly with big pleading eyes.

My heart melted as she looked up at me with those beautiful big blue eyes, how I could tell her that I didn't even know if I _could_ back. What made the situation all the worse was that people around us that were giving me a pitying look, it was almost as though they knew what I was thinking. Apparently after a minute of thinking about it the girl also realized what I was thinking because the eager look on her face disappeared almost instantly and she started blushing embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that...let's just go on the train so I can get home." the girl said running ahead onto the train with an embarrassed sniffle before I could say anything.

"Hey wait, aw don't cry...please come back." I said chasing after the girl worriedly.

No one stopped me as I got on the train, even the conductor didn't seem to notice, or perhaps didn't care, that I had failed to get a ticket.

"Hey now don't cry, come on cheer up please." I said trying to calm the girl as I sat by her.

"You must think I'm a fool, getting all excited and asking a complete stranger such a question." the girl said sniffling sadly.

"I don't think you're a fool at all, I can understand why you'd want to go up to the surface so much." I said in a sweet reassuring way.

"Really you do, why you say that?" the girl asked sniffling a little bit less now.

"Well I can imagine that it's not easy living in Rapture, especially down in this part." I said sweetly.

"You're right it's not easy, even Upper Rapture is getting hard to live in apparently." the little girl said with a sad sigh.

"You know little miss I don't know if I'll be able to go back to the surface or not but...but if I **can** I promise you that I'll find a way to bring you and your parents with me." I said not wanting the girl to be sad but saying what I did without really thinking of what I was saying.

"Really you will, thank you oh thank you so much sir." the girl said in a very excited way.

"Now wait a second, remember I still don't know if I **can** go back to the surface or not." I said upon realizing fully what I'd said and slightly regretting it.

"So you were lying then, my mommy always said..." the girl started to say when I interrupted.

"No I wasn't lying, I'm just saying..." I started to say in a reassuring way when this time I was interrupted.

"Then promise me, I don't care how long it takes...just promise that someday you'll take me and anyone else I care about up to the surface." the girl said crossing her arms and looking at me in a determined way.

"Go on then, if you're not lying then promise." the girl added stubbornly when I didn't answer right away.

"Okay I promise, boy this is going to be fun explaining to your mother and father." I said finally with a sigh.

"Speaking of my mother I just remembered that I need to go talk to someone about something that involves her." the girl said randomly, completely ignoring my comment.

"Hey you told me that you were going to head home." I said with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Well I was but then you reminded me that I need to talk to someone about something that involves my mother...it's very important you see." the girl said in a very serious way.

"Where are you going, I could go with you if you like." I said not wanting the girl to travel alone.

"Thank you but I don't want to be a bother, besides I still have to get home before Auntie Grace gets home or I'll be in big trouble." the girl said in a polite innocent way before realizing what she'd just said and looking horrified.

"Wait, so you're not even _suppose_d to be out on your own." I asked in a horrified way as the train came to a stop.

"Oh well um I, sorry but I really have to go...don't have time to explain." the girl said running off the train before I could stop her.

"Hey wait a minute, you get back here right now young lady." I said in an oddly stern way as I tried to follow her.

Unfortunately, despite my best efforts I lost track of the little girl; having no idea where she could have gone I started to head back to Pauper's Drop. I had just gotten to the train station's exit when for reasons I cant explain I had the urge to look back, as I did so I just barely managed to catch a glimpse of the little girl's face in the window of a train going in the opposite direction of the one we'd used to get back to The Drop's station.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I said with a sigh as I watched the train leave before I could even _try_ to move to chase after the girl.

"There you are Johnny, I was wondering when I'd run into you." I heard a familiar voice say right as I was about to go get a ticket for the next train that the girl had gotten on to.

"Oh hey Vinny, I was just about to get a ticket for that train." I said feeling happy to see Vinny but wanting to go looking for the girl.

"Really, where are our going?" Vinny asked with a curious smile.

"Oh well uh, to be honest I don't really know but I." I started to say when I was interrupted.

"Johnny not to be rude but maybe you should just wait 'till morning, I'm sure you have a good reason for wantin' to go but it's getting late and I'm sure you're tired." Vinny said with a kind smile.

"Well I am a little tired but that's okay, this is really..." I started to say in an insistent way when again I was interrupted.

"Johnny I'm sure it is important but I can't let Rapture's new celebrity become too tired or you won't be able to entertain your fans tomorrow morning." Vinny said with another kind smile.

"Wait what are you talking about, what do you mean I'm Rapture's new celebrity." I asked becoming slightly distracted because I was shocked by what Vinny had said.

"You mean to say you haven't noticed the stares you've been getting, or noticed the fact that everyone has probably been extremely kind to you?" Vinny asked with a chuckle before gently starting to pull me away.

"Well yeah I noticed but I didn't think..." I started to say with a blush before stopping because I couldn't believe what I'd just been told.

"Aw poor thing you're speechless, come on Johnny let's get you back to my apartment." Vinny chuckled as she continued to lead me away.

Feeling too shocked to argue with Vinny I didn't resist getting taken to the apartment, in fact I didn't fully realize what was going on until we'd gotten there.

"Hey wait Vinny I really needed to take..." I started to say before being interrupted.

"Johnny relax, you can take the train tomorrow, besides I think that was the last train anyway." Vinny said trying to act like he wasn't lying but not being very convincing.

"Well okay I suppose there's no point then, I think that I'll turn in for the night." I said in a much more convincing way then Vinny had.

"Good idea Johnny, I'll probably turn in too." Vinny smiled sounding pleased that I had decided to stay.

"Oh okay, night Vinny." I said with a fake yawn before going to the room Vinny had let me use.

Having no intention of really going to asleep I didn't bother undressing, instead I quietly went over to where Vinny had put my suit. Next to it, much to my relief, was my watch which I quickly set to go off. I knew that I'd only have a few minutes to quietly sneak out and get to the train station when it went off so I didn't bother getting under the covers.

"_Hopefully it'll just look like I was really tired, don't want Vinny to be suspicious_." I thought to myself as I pretended to go asleep.

Quietly I waited for Vinny to go to bed but knew that it might take a while, with that in mind I decided that it wouldn't be so bad to take a quick nap. It was harder than I thought to go to sleep but after a while I drifted off to sleep a bit, still I couldn't help but think of all the things that had happened to me today. Not only had I discovered that I'd become Rapture's celebrity, but I was also determined to find and bring home that odd little girl.


	9. The EarlyMorning Discovery, Searching fo

Author's note: I do not own the Bioshock series, its characters, or any of the areas in it.

This was surprisingly short chapter even when I wrote it down on paper so I'm sure it probably seems even shorter now that it's typed, alas there's not a lot I can do about it.

The man from The Rapture Tribune (which was actually what the newspaper in Rapture was called in the game and book) is important to the game and his name will be mentioned in the next chapter.

Read and Review Would You Kindly. Please no flames, constructive criticism/advice is appreciated and so are any other polite reviews that are given…flames will be reported. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Early Morning Discovery, Searching for answers<p>

When I woke up I was very confused to discover that it was oddly brighter in the room, having no other way to be sure what time it was I decided to get my watch and check. As I reached for where I had set my watch however I discovered, to my great confusion, that it was nowhere to be found.

"What on earth, where is my watch?" I mumbled to myself as I sat up to look for it.

"Huh that's odd, I know I put it right here; oh shit I wonder what time it is." I added realizing that I needed to know the time.

Wide awake now I quickly rushed out to see what time it was, as I was about to check the time though I happened to notice something shiny on the table and couldn't help but look in that direction. I hadn't been prepared for what I saw and couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of anger that filled me; on the table I was now staring at was my watch which was completely destroyed. Despite having no proof I couldn't help but think that Vinny had broken my watch, no longer needing to know what time it was because I'd realized it was the next day I decided to find Vinny and question him about my watch. It wasn't until I got to the train that I realized that I had no idea where Vinny was, wanting to find him I decided to as the person at the ticket booth.

"Good morning sir, by any chance do you do where Vinny is?" I asked politely as I got up to the ticket booth.

"Oh wow you're the guy from the surface, yeah I know where Vinny is but why do you want to see him...he's so boring." the man said looking very excited when he saw who it was he was talking to.

"Oh well uh, see I need to talk to him about something important…I'd be very grateful if you could tell me where he is." I said as politely as I could without showing impatient I was.

"In that case he's down in Siren Alley, he works down in the Pink Pearl." the man said realizing that this was important.

"Thank you so much sir, you've been very helpful." I said gratefully as I bought a ticket.

"You're welcome sir, I hope you can find Vinny." the man said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you sir, hope that I can find him too." I said with a quick smile before getting on the train.

Of course the good mood the man had put me in immediately disappeared the moment the train left the station, I wanted to be believe that it hadn't been Vinny that had destroyed my watch but having no way to know for sure I knew that I had to talk to him to know the truth.

As the train got ever closer to the next station I found myself becoming more and more anxious about talking to Vinny, I wasn't sure how I would react if I learned that he actually had broken my watch.

"_It's really not a big deal to be honest, after all it wasn't even a very expensive watch_." I thought to myself, trying to calm down a least a little.

"_Maybe not but that's not the point, the point is that if Vinny did break your watch there had better be a good reason for it_." I continued to think to myself in a bit more of an angry way.

Realizing that thinking about wouldn't help in the slightest I decided to try finding something else to think occupy my concentration as I waited for the train to reach the station , thankfully for me it wasn't hard to find other things to think of and before I knew it the train had arrived at the station. I quickly made my way off the train and after getting a map I start off to find the Pink Pearl. Finding the place was a lot harder then I'd anticipated, even with the map I was having a very hard time. Finally much to my relief I saw a sign off a ways on the distance that said Pink Pearl and I started to head in that direction.

"Hey, excuse me sir...hey wait up a second." a voice yelled right as I was about to go through the door.

With a sigh I turned around to see who had called to me only to feel slightly glad I had stopped.

The man I saw as I turned around was by far the skinniest, most sickly, palest, and gaunt faced man I'd ever seen and as he reached me he stopped for a minute and started panting heavily.

"Uh are you okay, sorry to have made you run to catch up to me." I said in an apologetic way once I was sure the man had caught his breath.

"Oh it's not your fault, tried to call to ya before when I saw ya get off the train but ya must not have heard me." the man said with a wheezy chuckle.

"You've been following me since I got off the train, you poor thing if I had known..." I started to say in a guilty apologetic way when I was interrupted.

"Ah don't worry friend, it was worth it for the chance to talk to you." the man said with a grin.

"Oh well thank you I think, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked in a friendly way though I still wanted to find Vinny.

"Well see I'm from The Rapture Tribune, that's uh the newspaper here in Rapture ya see, and well..." the man to say in a nervous but polite way when I interrupted politely.

"Are you here to interview me?" I asked in a shocked upon realizing what the man had been hinting at.

"Ah I knew you were a clever guy, that's good...means I dont have ta keep beatin' round the bush." the man said with a pleased smile.

"Um thanks for the compliment, but why do you want to interview me?" I asked feeling confused.

"Well, see you finding Rapture was quite a shock; especially to those in Upper Rapture...anyway my boss couldn't help but notice that you're becoming quite popular down here...in fact we've heard nothing but good things from Lower Rapturians, still I think that you'll agree that it means that the big boss..." the man started going off on a rather long tangent when I finally interrupted.

"He wants to know more about me right?" I asked feeling oddly nervous all of a sudden.

"Exactly my friend exactly, don't worry though I only have a few questions for you...it won't take long I promise." the man said with a kind smile

"Well I don't see what it would hurt, I was going to go find someone but..." I started to say before being interrupted.

"Oh good, come on let's find somewhere private and we'll start the interview." the man said in a very excited way dragging me off before I could comment.

Deciding that it was best not to argue I followed behind realizing that my desire to find and talk to Vinny would just have to wait, it seemed like a much better idea to go with the man who's boss was searching for much more important answers.


	10. The Interview, The Unusually Odd Worried

Authors note: I do not own Bioshock or any of its characters...blah blah I think you get the point but I have to write this or I might be sued or something.

Any who this is another short chapter and I think that there might be more short ones at some point but I'm not sure.

Like I said Stanley (the guy from the last chapter and in this chapter) is an important character in the game, though we won't be seeing him for a loooong time after this chapter. I wanted to try to get a link to a picture of him but sadly it won't work so you'll all have to deal with my description of him from the last chapter or maybe look him up.

I know it's hard to be told this but try to be patient with my made up chapters, things are slowly starting to get to the actual game but I'll still have to make things up when we get there so you might as well get used to.

Read and Review Would You Kindly, please no flames. Constructive criticism/advice is appreciated as is other polite reviewing but extreme flames WILL be reported…smaller flames will just be considered annoying.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Interview, The Unusually Odd Worried Feeling<p>

After following the man from the Rapture Tribune for quite a while we finally got to wherever it is he had decided to take me.

"Alright then, here's a nice private spot ta do the interview." the man said pulling me into a room no bigger than a broom closet.

"Sorry I know it's not that big, it was the only place I could think of in such short circumstance." the man added apologetically with a nervous chuckle when he saw the looking on my face.

"No it's okay I understand, don't worry sir it's really not that bad." I said as kindly as I could though still feeling skeptical.

"Oh that's right I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Stanley...Stanley Poole the Rapture Tribune's best reporter." the man said looking both embarrassed and proud at the same time.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Poole, my name is Johnny." I said politely trying to hold in my comment when Stanley had called himself the Tribune's best reporter.

"It's nice to meet you too Johnny, please feel free to call me Stanley though." Stanley said with a friendly smile.

"You know it's funny to hear you say that your name is Johnny, the locals down here in Lower Rapture have taken to calling you Johnny Topside." Stanley added with an amused chuckle.

"I didn't know that, my real name is Johnathan Thomas though and I actually have an ID to prove it." I said blushing at the nickname I'd unknowingly been given.

"Could I perhaps get this ID of yours, you know so I can show it to the big boss?" Stanley asked in a politely way.

"Oh well I don't have it with me at the moment, I could go get it for you right now if you want though...I know where it is." I said blushing again in a more embarrassed way.

"No it's fine, you can give it to me tomorrow...it's not that important to be honest." Stanley said in a reassuring way which for some reason didn't seem as reassuring as he probably meant it to be.

"Well if you say so, anyway maybe we should start the interview." I said trying to change the subject because I was feeling very nervous for some reason.

"You're right my friend, here let me get my notebook quick." Stanley said with a nod before reaching into a bag he had next to him.

"So where do we start?" I asked once Stanley had gotten situated.

"I was thinking that you could explain how you found Rapture in the first place." Stanley said pulling out a pen from behind his ear.

"Well you see I was asked by a man from the government to find a ship that had sunk recently under mysterious circumstances and I..." I started to explain when suddenly Stanley interrupted.

"Oh so ya worked for the government then?" Stanley asked with an odd look on his gaunt face.

"No, no I don't work for the government…I just agreed to help find the ship." I explained quickly sensing that being a member of the government was considered a bad thing here in Rapture just by Stanley's expression.

"See I was a deep sea fisherman and apparently someone told this agent that I was a good one, then one day he showed up at my door and asked me to look for the ship." I added not knowing why I suddenly felt so desperate to make Stanley believe me.

"Funny how the government seems ta find ya even if you don't care for them much." Stanley said with a sigh as he wrote something down in his notebook.

"I couldn't agree more my friend, the only reason I agreed to do what he asked was because the agent said we'd get a reward." I explained in an oddly over defensive way.

"Do you think that this agent will give your friends and loved ones the reward now that you're uh well...out of the picture?" Stanley asked giving me a slightly skeptical look.

"After all, you're the one who agreed to the job...not your friends or loved ones." Stanley added with what I think was _supposed_ to be a caring smile.

"I'm sure he'll keep his promise, still just to make sure I asked a friend to _remind_ him in case something happened to me and he _forgot_." I said trying not to sound like I'd made a dirty deal with someone but really not having anyway else to put it.

"Now see this what I like, you're very smart Johnny very smart indeed." Stanley said in an improving way causing some of the tension that had filled me to fade slightly.

"Thanks Stanley, anyway should continue explaining how I got down here." I said blushing embarrassedly at how relieved I was to have Stanley's approval.

"Oh right sorry for distracting you, please continue." Stanley chuckled before letting me continue.

I spent the next few minutes or so explaining everything that had happened to me before I'd been through before finding Rapture and though Stanley seemed to be eating up every word to my confusion he wasn't really writing a lot of what I was saying down, not really knowing what to think about this I decided just to ignore it.

"And that's how I literally stumbled upon Rapture Stanley." I finished explaining what had been a long story.

"Wow Johnny, I really don't know what else to say...that's one heck of a story my friend." Stanley said looking absolutely stunned by everything I'd told him.

"I'll say, it still doesn't feel like it really happened...but I'm here so I guess it did." I said also feeling amazed by my story.

"Anyway Stanley, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" I added trying to ease my shock by changing the subject.

"Nah you know what I think I've got enough, thanks Johnny you've been awesome." Stanley said with a smile though looking oddly sad about something.

"Ah you're welcome Stanley, it was a pleasure talking to you." I said with a kind smile before starting to leave.

"Hey Johnny...hold up a second." Stanley said right as I was about to fully leave the room.

"Yeah what's up Stanley, did you think of something to ask me?" I asked kindly as I turned around.

"Nah it's not a question, just wanted ta say something before ya go." Stanley said sniffling a little for some reason as he said this.

"Oh well go ahead, no need be embarrassed." I said not knowing what was making the man act so odd.

"I just wanted to tell ya that you're a good person Johnny, I mean you didn't even _have _to sit here and do this interview with me...proves that you've got a good heart." Stanley said sniffling more now.

"Aw thank you Stanley, it wasn't that big of a deal though...it was a pleasure doing the interview with you." I said kindly though feeling very odd for some reason.

"Oh Johnny you really are a good guy, I don't deserve..." Stanley started to say with a sob when I quickly interrupted.

"Stanley relax you're getting hysterical, I think that you've had a long day and that you should go home and rest as soon as possible." I said in a calming way despite the odd feeling I felt that was getting worse.

"Go on now off you go, if you can you should go home right away...get some rest Stanley." I added gently pushing Stanley out the door before he could protest.

Knowing that I was watching him Stanley left without protesting, still I could clearly see and hear him sobbing despite the fact that he was slowly getting further away. I had the urge to go after him and find out what was wrong but eventually I decided to ignore that urge. As I got further away from the direction he was going and back in the direction of Vinny's apartment however I felt a pain fill my chest. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't relax when I got back and Vinny wasn't there to help so eventually I decided to lay down, unfortunately even as I did this I still couldn't get rid of the odd worried feeling that filled me.


	11. From Hero to Zero

Author's note: I do not own the Bioshock series,any of its characters, or the ares in the game. I do own Vinny, Rich, and Tommy but none of them will be appearing anymore.

It's rather amusing now that I think about it but I discovered as I was typing this that there was a fair amount of swearing in this chapter, I would suggest if you don't like that sort of thing to stop reading because it's only going to get worse...there's a LOT of swearing in the game and we're slowly getting to the main story line of the game.

Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter, comments are welcome but extreme flames will be reported...you've been warned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: From Hero to Zero<p>

When I awoke the next morning I was very tired, I had barely slept at all thanks to the bad feelings had filled me the day before. Grogigily I stumbled out into the kitchen not noticing that Vinny was already up.

"Mornin' Johnny, hey man are you okay...you look exhausted." Vinny said happily at first before noticing how tired I looked.

"I didn't sleep well at all, not sure why though." I yawned and lied about the last part not feeling like explaining all that had happened to me the day before.

"Tell ya what buddy I'll make you some coffee, that'll wake you up." Vinny said patting me on the back kindly.

"Thanks Vinny, I appreciate your kindness." I said yawning sleepily again.

"Aw you're welcome buddy, it's the least I can do." Vinny smiled as he started making coffee.

I couldn't help but smile at how kind Vinny was being when suddenly a thought entered my head, why _was_ he being so nice. Yes Vinny had been nothing but kind to me since I'd arrived a few days ago but this time was different, right now he was being a bit **too** nice. Without being asked to do so he brought me a plate full of food that he'd made, he also very quickly brought me my coffee before going back to cooking.

"Hey Vinny why don't you relax for a minute, we can eat breakfast together." I said as kindly as I could without letting on that I was suspicious of his behavior.

"Well I suppose I could, I'm in kind of a hurry though." Vinny said not looking at me as he sat down with his food.

"Aw why Vinny, is something wrong?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Johnny I know you know what I did, I'm sorry man I really am...I'll get you a new one I promise." Vinny said in a randomly very apologetic way.

"Vinny what on earth are you..." I stated to ask in a tired confused way before realizing what Vinny was admitting too.

"Oh Vinny you didn't, why would you destroy my watch?" I added unable to believe that the man who'd been so kind to me had done such a thing.

"I'm sorry Johnny I didn't mean to I swear, I heard your alarm go off and when I went to check you were sleeping so well that I tried to turn it off but I couldn't and well..." Vinny started to explain before bursting out into tears.

"Aw Vinny don't cry, it's not that big of a deal...come on now don't be upset." I said feeling guilty that Vinny was so upset.

"Vinny I'm not mad, come on now stop crying." I added kindly patting him on the back in the hopes of reassuring him.

"You're really not mad, I mean it was a nice watch." Vinny said sniffling still, but becoming much calmer.

"I'm not mad, it really wasnt..." I started to say when suddenly I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is, I wasn't expecting anyone." Vinny said in a confused way.

"Well you better go see who it is, sounds like they really want to talk to you." I said as the knocking got louder.

"Yeah I suppose I better answer it, be right back Johnny." Vinny said wiping the tears from his eyes before he went to answer the door.

From what I could hear of the conversation everything _seemed_ normal, at least at first it did…until I distinctly heard some one mentioned my name being mentioned in a way that one does not want to hear their name mentioned.

"Hold on a sec I'll check to see if he's here." Vinny said in a overally loud way to make sure I heard him.

"Vinny didn't have to say anything me when he came back to the kitchen, the look in his eyes was more than enough to tell me that something bad was going on.

"Johnny there are men out there, they say…" Vinny barely managed to start explaining when suddenly he was interrupted bu the door being broken down.

"You there, come with us." One of the men said staring right at me.

"No you can't take Johnny, he hasn't done anything wrong." Vinny said in angry way, pulling out a gun and getting in front of me protectively.

"Vinny stop I'm not worth…" I started to say trying to get Vinny to move when suddenly the sound if a gun going off interrupted me and instantly I knew that it hadn't been Vinny's.

Of course when Vinny screamed, dropped his gun, and grabbed his arm I knew I was right, I also knew that if Vinny wasn't stopped they likely stop him themselves.

"Vinny stop please stop, I'll go with you…just leace him alone." I said firstly to Vinny in a kind way as I helped him up, then to the two men who were acting as though nothing had happened.

"Johnny no please, don't go with them…if you do I'll never see ou again." Vinny begged in a desperate way as I prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry Vinny I have no choice, I'm not going to let you die because of me." I said kindly as my hands were placed behind my back and I as handcuffed.

"I'm not gonna let this happen Johnny, I'll find a way to get you your freedom I promise." Vinny said with a determined sniff as he clutched his bleeding arm.

I didn't have a chance to sa anything to Vinny because I was pulled away, had it not been for the fact that he was hurt though I'm sure Vinny would have tried to follow but I was slightly glad that he couldn't. Surprisingly the men leading me away to wherever we were going wer being very gentle with me and despite not understanding this I decided it was best no to question it.

"Hey I just remembered something, hey you where's the suit you used to get here?" One of the men asked suddenly as we were walking.

"It's back at Vinny's in the room I was using, why?" I said in a confused way as I was led along.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it Tommy…you just get him there before night fall." The other man said glaring at me slightly before talking to hiss companion.

"You're gonna make me go alone, man if it weren't for the fact that I know we'll get in trouble for not bringing the suit I'd be pissed." Tommy said angrily.

"Sorry man, if I had any other choice you know I'd go with you." The man said with a sigh.

"Yeah Rich I know, anyway I better get going…if I don't it's gonna be hell to get him away without anyone noticing." Tommy said with a sigh before nudging me to start moving again.

"So where are you taking me anyway, also what did I do in the first place?"

"Firstly you're better off not knowing trust me, secondly I honestly don't know…all I know is that Andrew Ryan, the owner of Rapture, wants you out of the way." Tommy explained with a pitying sigh.

"Oh before I forget I can't be letting you see where we're going, I'm afraid you'll have to be in the dark m friend." Tommy added apologetically before randomly pulling out a blindfold.

Knowing that there was no point in doing so anyway I didn't resist as Tommy put the blindfold on, of course I wasn't thrilled about having to be led around but again I knew that their was no point arguing. With this in mind I didn't resist as I was led away, luckily or unluckily depending on how it's looked at I was too distracted with trying not to bumped into things to worry about wear we were going.

"Low door ahead, you're gonna need to duck." Tommy said suddenly as he led me along.

"Thanks." I said in a slightly grateful way before making sure to duck.

There was no reply from the man leading me which didn't really surprise me and once again I began to focus on not bumping into anything. Eventually i heard the familiar sound of a train coming into the station, unfortunately this didn't help access where I was much because there was there was no way to tell which station I was at for sure.

"Alright sit down for a second, don't bother trying to escape…I gotta do something quick but I'm gonna handcuff you to the bench." Tommy told me as I sat down as told to.

"I'm blindfolded and handcuffed, trust me I wasn't going to try to get away." I said unable to prevent myself from sounding like I thought he'd said something dumb.

Of course I knew that my captor wouldn't take kindly to my comment but what I hadn't been expecting was the sudden taste of blood on my lips.

"Wow really, you really had to break my nose." I said angrily as blood ran down from my nose.

"Serves you right smart ass, now shut up and sit still or I'll break something else." Tommy warned sounding, much to my amusement, very pissed off.

I was about to comment but then a little voice that sounded a lot like Lizzie's warned me that I should stop before I was seriously hurt, with a sigh I decided that I should listen to this voice and be quiet despite really wanting to comment.

"Alright get up, it's time to get you to where you're supposed to go." Tommy said finally after what seemed to be forever.

Without arguing I stood and followed quietly behind, I could tell that we'd gotten on a train but this didn't help much because I had no idea where on the train was headed.

"Shit I didn't realize that I'd hit you so hard, gotta get you cleaned up before we get there." Tommy said randomly in an oddly worried way.

"Um okay why, does it really matter?" I asked in a confused way.

"Yeah it matters you dummy, I was supposed ta get you to where you're going without you getting any damage.'' Tommy said sounding both angry and panicked at the same time.

"Sucks to be ou then, have fun explaining to your boss." I said unable to prevent myself from chuckling.

"Shut up, tilt your head back for a second…I wanna try to stop the bleeding." Tommy said again in an angry panicked way.

With a sigh I did what I was told, it was quite an odd sensation indeed to be blindfolded but still feel him whipping the blood away.

"There good as new, now they wont be able to tell." Tommy said proudly once he'd gotten done wiping the blood away.

"Um Tommy I think that you…" I started to say a helpful way before being rudely interrupted m an elbow in my chest.

"Shut up, I'd like some quiet 'till we get there." Tommy said angrily.

In to much pain from being heavily elbowed in the chest to argue I was quiet, I still I wanted nothing more but to punch Tommy should I get the chance. Thankfully for Tommy I was temporarily distracted from this though because the train lurched to a stop, this was particular painful thanks to elbow in the ribs and the small detail Tommy had forgotten.

"There's a good boy, now come on we just have a bit further to go." Tommy said in a purposely mocking way to annoy me.

I followed behind without a word for a while everything was quiet until suddenly I heard a voice.

"Ah there you are, you took longer then I expected." Someone said as Tommy and I stopped.

"Yeah well _you _didn't have to drag someone here blindfolded." Tommy said sounding way.

"Well you didn't **have** to keep him blindfolded all the way, also ou were _supposed_ to bring him here unharmed." The man said sounding angry.

"What in all Rapture are you talking about, he is…" Tommy started to say angrily when suddenly I heard a gun go off and Tommy fell silent.

"Fool, how could he not have noticed that he'd forgotten to realign your nose." I heard man said after a few minutes of silent.

"Anyway let's you to your cell, once you there I'll take the blindfold off and fix your nose." The man said taking his arm.

"My cell, am I in some sort of prison?" I asked in a shocked and confused way.

"As a matter of fact yes you are, enough talk though…I've got to get you to your cell and then I have to get going." The man said calmly as he led me to wherever my cell was.

I wanted so badly to try to struggle to get away but I knew that there was no pain, even if I could get away I had no idea where I was.

"Here we are, now let's get this sill thing off you." The man said before carefully removing the blindfold.

I winced as the light hit my eyes, truthfully it wasn't even that bright but after having had a blindfold on everything seemed a lot brighter.

"Thanks its good to be able to see again." I said as I blinked and tried to get m eyes adjusted to the light.

"Once you can see again properly I doubt you'll keep thinking that, anyway if you'd be so kind as to sit I'll fix your nose.

"Um okay, thanks I guess." I said trying to sound grateful as I sat.

"There all better; now I'm afraid that its time for me to go, shame really…ou seem like such a nice young man." The man said with a sigh.

"I am, please sir can't you let me go..I haven't done anything wrong." I said desperately in a last-ditch effort to get myself out of this mess.

"I'm sure you haven't, most of the people in here haven't." the man said sighing in a sad way.

"Then free me, what's the point in keeping me here if you know I'm innocent. I begged desperately.

"I'm sorry but I can't, had I a choice in the matter most of the prisoners in here would be free." The man said in a said kind way.

"On a more positive note you wont be here that long, I expect that someone will be sent for you in a few days or so." The man added giving me an odd look.

"What do you mean, is someone coming to free me?" I asked in a confused but slightly hopeful way.

"No they're not coming to free you but they are going to take you out of this place, personally I think that I think being a prisoner in here is far worse than whatever the have planned for you." The man said trying and failing miserably to sound reassuring.

"You sure have a way of reassuring way." I said in a very sarcastic way.

"Well at least I tried, anyway I have to be going now…I really am sorry that you have to go through all this." The man said sadly before starting to leave.

"You and me both buddy, you and me both.' I sighed very sadly as I watched him leave.

Once he was gone I couldn't help let tears fill my eyes, I was suddenly scared and very upset; I didn't understand why this was happening or what I'd done to deserve it. More tears filled my eyes as I thought about everything I'd lost, I couldn't help but wonder what Lizzie would say to comfort me if she knew how quickly I'd gone from hero to zero.


	12. An Unexpected Visitor, Retrieving the Sp

Author's note: I do not own the Bioshock series, Characters, places, etc.

Doctor Sophia Lamb is a very important character in Bioshock two and you'll figure out why later, you will also figure out how she knows the little girl Johnny met later too. Did Dr. Lamb really meet Johnny Topside, to be honest probably not but for the sake of making the chapter interesting I made it so she did. I actually can't be sure if she did meet Topside before he became Delta, the game doesn't really say so if you're a fan of Bioshock two...don't flame me for making them meet.

On another note I want to make it clear that I was not making fun of anyone when I made Terrance talk the way he did, I don't want people to think that I did so here's my reason for why he talks the way he does. Brute Splicers (which is what Terrance is) are big, strong, and dangerous in the game and despite the fact that I showed a softer side of one they are not very friendly. The variety of plasmids taken by Brute Splicer cause them to become huge and insanely powerful, however, this also causes their brains to change as well and they're well...not very bright, hence this why Terrance talks the way he does.

Anyway if anyone was offended I hope you are no longer so, hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: An Unexpected Visitor, Retrieving the Special Treasure.<p>

A few days passed since I'd been arrested and I found that, despite my earlier fears of what would happen when someone _supposedly_ came to get me, I was actually _hoping_ that someone **would** come. Persephone, as I learned the prison I was in was called, was by far the worse place I'd been in thus far in Rapture. Conditions in the prison were absolutely terrible, there were few places in the prison that weren't absolutely filthy though thankfully the area I'd been put in was one of the cleaner ones…though even it was filthy. Every prisoner, including myself of course, were all but ignored unless absolutely necessary… in some extreme cases prisoners were abused horribly. For the most part though life in the prison was very dull and very quiet, hardly anyone spoke though occasionally there were moans or even screams. On some days however almost everyone, except for myself for some reason, were allowed to leave their cells. Where these people went I had no idea but for some reason they always came back looking very happy. Then one day on the third or fourth day of my imprisonment the guard came to the cell block I was in and made a beeline toward my cell, to my surprise he actually opened my door and spoke more than two words to me.

"Hey you, get these clothes on; you're gonna have a visitor before you're taken away and we want you to look decent." the guard said in a slightly grumpy way before handing me some new clothes.

"Wait I'm going to have a visitor, why...I didn't know the prisoners were allowed to have visitors." I said in a light quiet way having not spoken much in the last few days.

"Under normal circumstances they aren't but this is a special case, your visitor would have been here before to visit but she was only told about you last night when it was too late." the guard explained.

"Wait she, why on Earth are you letting a woman in this awful place...a woman doesn't need to be in a place like this." I said quietly in a shocked way.

"Normally I'd agree but unfortunately for this particular woman she's a prisoner here, yeah that's right buddy...Ryan put a woman in here just cause she had different views then he did and got a few people who agreed with her." the guard said sounding angry after I gave him an even more shocked expression.

"Anyway she'll be here soon so get dressed and try to clean up as much as possible." the guard added with a sigh before leaving me to get dressed.

Without hesitation I got dressed, wanting to make myself more presentable though I tried my best to make my hair look decent.; had I had a razor I would have shaved the stubble that was growing on my face but for obvious reasons the guards didn't allow prisoners to have any so I couldn't and would just have to meet my visitor and hope that she didn't mind the fact that I had five-o-clock shadow. Once sure that I was relatively presentable I carefully hid the locket Lizzie had given me under my new shirt, somehow by some medical the guards hadn't noticed it and I wasn't about to tempt fate. I had just hidden it safely under my shirt when suddenly I heard a knock on my cell door, the guard was back but this time he had a woman with him. She was 6ft tall and very skinny, her hair was light blonde and pinned up neatly in a bun, her eyes like mine were blue, she was very pale, and finally she wore very nice looking glasses. Had I not been told that she was a prisoner like myself I would have never known, like myself her clothing was in almost excellent condition though I had a strong feeling that she'd been here a **lot** longer than I had been.

"Hey Topside your guest is here, you gonna welcome her in or have your few days in this hell hole made ya forget your manners?" the guard said rudely as they stood outside of my cell.

"If anyone needs to remember their manners it's you Carcen, the poor man is probably still in shock from being so hastily imprisoned in this place and now there's some strange woman visiting him before yet again he's hastily taken away...I'd say he has every reason to forget his manners whilst _you_ on the other hand have none for not introducing me yet." the woman said in a very practical British accent.

"You're right ma'am I'm sorry, Topside this is Doctor Sophia Lamb." the guard said badly blushing as he introduced me to the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Lamb, I'm Johnathan Thomson." I said politely shaking the woman's hand.

"You should give the doctor an obvious fake name, have you no..." the guard started to say angrily when he was interrupted

"Never you mind Carcen, anyway I'd like to him _before_ he's taken away so if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Dr. Lamb said calmly in a polite way.

"Oh right sorry 'bout that, here you go doctor you can speak to him now." the guard said blushing again before leaving us.

"Ah alone at last, shall I come in or perhaps you'd prefer the chance to walk around?" Dr. Lamb asked once she was sure we were alone.

'I'd love the chance to walk around but if you'd rather sit that's fine ma'am." I said in a quiet but polite way.

"Let's walk, it'll give you the chance to stretch your legs." Dr. Lamb said kindly.

With a smile I followed the doctor around, it was far more enjoyable to walk around then I had anticipated and couldn't help but smile.

"Ah there that's much better, you look so much better when you smile." Dr. Lamb said as we walked around.

"Thank you ma'am I appreciate that, I really haven't had much reason to smile as of late though." I said quietly with a sigh.

"Yes I know and I truly am sorry, I'd like to hear your story but unfortunately we don't have the time." Dr. Lamb sighed.

"Well you seem like a nice enough woman, I wouldn't have minded telling you my story I had known you were here." I said politely.

"I wasn't happy at all when they told me that you've been here for a few days, they didn't tell me about you until last night; had things been different I _may_ have been able to prevent your being taken away today." Dr. Lamb said with a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Thank you Doctor Lamb but I don't see how you could have prevented this, besides I've pretty much accepted that I'll never get out of Rapture anyway." I said in a grateful but slight sad way.

"You poor thing, try not to lose hope...I'm sure the owner of the locket you're wearing would agree that you try to a little hope." Dr. Lamb said kindly.

"Wait, how did you know that I have a locket?" I asked completely ignoring most of what she said because I was in too much shock that she knew about my locket.

"When you were putting it under your shirt I saw a glimpse of it in the mirror, don't worry though Carcen didn't see it and I'm not going to tell him about it." Dr. Lamb said in a calm reassuring way.

"You're really not going to tell him?" I asked feeling very relieved but very confused.

"No I will not I assure you, it's your locket and no one has the right to take it." Dr. Lamb said with a kind smile.

"Thank you doctor, I don't know how to repay you." I said in an extremely grateful way.

"There's no need to repay me, I'm just glad to have made you happy for even a short time.

"Well you have made me happy, if only I could stay that way." I said with a sigh as we continued to walk.

"Unfortunately it likely won't be, if there was anything I could do I would but sadly I can't." Dr. Lamb said sighing in a sad way.

"Thank you that's very kind, you know I suppose you _have_ helped a bit." I said smiling a bit.

"Oh really and how, may I ask, have I done that?" Dr. Lamb asked curiously looking the slightest bit confused.

"Well you're actually listening to me, for the last few days I've been all but ignored." I said smiling a bit more as I said this.

"Then you're right, I suppose I have helped." Dr. Lamb said with a smile and a light chuckle.

"You know when you laugh you remind me of a little girl I met on my way back to Pauper's Drop, actually now that I think about it doctor you look a lot like her." I said as I remembered the little girl and realized that she had some of the same features as the doctor did.

"By any chance do you remember what this girl looked like, was she with anyone when you saw her?" Dr. Lamb asked curiously in a suddenly slightly worried sounding way.

"Well her complexion was pale like yours is, she also had blue eyes, she had an English accent like you do, her hair was dark brown and in pigtails." I started to explain earning an even more worried look from the doctor.

"As for whether anyone was with her, no there wasn't and then as we were getting off the train she let it slip that she wasn't supposed to be out; I tried to follow her but she ran off to quickly and I lost track of her." I added feeling suddenly very guilty thanks to the worried look on the doctor's face.

"Do you have any idea where this girl..." Dr. Lamb started to ask in an almost desperate way when suddenly to people came in and she stopped.

"Sorry to disturb you Doctor Lamb but we're here to pick him up." One of the two men said to the doctor in an apologetic way as he pointed to me.

"Very well I suppose I have no choice, you'll have to go with them now I'm afraid." Dr. Lamb said first to the man and then to me.

"Thank you doctor you've been..." I started to say in a grateful way before I was interrupted.

"Come on will you, we're in a hurry." the other man said in an impatient rude way.

"Fine I'm coming, you could at least let me say goodbye to the doctor though." I said feeling frustrated.

"Watch your mouth smart ass or I'll...hey what's this?" the more impatient man said grabbing me by the shirt collar before suddenly noticing that I had something under it.

"Well would you look at this, that's a nice locket you have." the impatient man added with a devilish smile as he pulled the locket out from under my shirt.

"Get your hands off my locket." I said batting his hand away angrily.

"You bastard, how dare you touch me...just for that I gonna take this stupid thing away." the man said ripping the locket off my neck.

"Give it back!" I yelled angrily as I tried getting my locket back.  
>"Fred stop it, give him the locket...it's not yours to take." the other man said in kind way as he also tried to get my locket back.<p>

"You always were soft Pete, you want this locket...go get it!" Fred said mockingly before throwing my locket into a heavily locked down cell.

"Fred you're an ass, you go get that locket..."Pete started to say in an angry way when I suddenly interrupted by pouncing furiously on Fred.

"You miserable bastard, that locket was all I had left of her...you better hope that the prisoner in there doesn't ruin it." I said in an absolutely furious way as I loosely wrapped my fingers around Fred's neck.

Under normal circumstances I would never had done something like this to a person but these were not normal circumstances; that locket had been all I had left of Lizzie and now for all I knew it was gone. In the few days I had been here I had learned that prisoners behind these types of doors were known as Brutes, these types of prisoners had use certain plasmids to make themselves big and strong and were very hard to control. I knew that there was likely no way I'd get my locket back without someone else getting hurt and knew that the guards would not risk this.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get my locket." I yelled at Pete as I tightened my grip on Fred's throat.

"Please I don't have the key to the cell, I can't..." Pete started to say when I quickly interrupted.

"You better hurry and get it then, that locket is precious to me and if I don't get it back your friend here..." I started to say as I tightened my grip more before a hand on mine caused me to stop and look up.

"Johnathan please, this isn't the man I was talking to earlier...don't do this to yourself." Dr. Lamb said in an oddly calming way.

"But doctor...my locket." I said desperately unknowingly loosening my grip a bit because I was trying to calm down.

"Yes I know but don't worry I'll get it back, first you have to let go of Fred though." Dr. Lamb said in a calm understanding way.

"Well okay, how are you going to get it back though...you don't have a key either?" I said calming down more and letting go of Fred who immediately started gasping for breath as Doctor Lamb helped me off of him.

"You're right I don't, I don't need one though you'll see." Dr. Lamb said kindly as she ushered me aside so Pete could help Fred up.

"I don't understand, how will you get my locket back if you don't have a key/" I asked in a confused and slightly impatient way.

"Patience me friend, I **will** get it I promise." Dr. Lamb said calmly as she opened a slot on the upper part of the door that I hadn't noticed before.

"Careful doctor, I don't want you to get hurt." I said suddenly feeling bad.

"Don't worry I'll be okay, Terrance may I please speak to you." Dr. Lamb said first to me in a reassuring way before talking to I assumed to be in the cell.

"Yes it has been a long time hasn't it, I'm sorry about that...if you give me that locket you're holding I promise I'll visit more." Dr. Lamb added responding to words I hadn't even heard the person in the cell say because he was speaking to quietly.

"Yes I know it's very shiny and I'm sure the picture inside is very pretty but you see it's very special to the man that owns it, he was very sad when it was thrown into your cell." Dr. Lamb continued to say to the man in the cell in a sweet calming way.

"I understand, I'll tell you what Terrance I'll trade you...my very pretty cross for the locket." Dr. Lamb said finally with a calm nod before removing a beautiful cross from her neck.

"Doctor wait, I can't ask you to give your cross away." I said going up closer to the doctor slowly and blushing embarrassedly.

"Don't worry it's fine, I can always get another but that locket is one of a kind." Dr. Lamb insisted kindly before handing Terrance her cross.

"Terrance this is the owner of the locket, could you please give him it...he has to leave soon." Dr. Lamb said to the man after he'd gently taken her cross from her.

"Well go on, get your locket." Dr. Lamb continued to me as a giant hand held my locket up to the slot.

Cautiously I approached the slot, my heart pounded in my chest and carefully I reached for my locket.

"You'll have to push the locket through the slot more Terrance, Johnathan can't reach it." Dr. Lamb said kindly to the man.

Carefully the giant man pushed my locket through with two giant fingers, it was hard to believe that someone so big could be so gentle.

"You reach now?" I heard Terrance ask in almost a whisper.

"Yes Terrance I can reach now, thank you." I said with a kind smile.

"Pretty locket, Terrance no break it...promise." Terrance said quietly with a nod.

"Thank you Terrance, I appreciate that you were so careful." I said in a happy grateful way as I discovered my locket was completely undamaged.

"Yes Terrance very careful, here you take this too and give to doctor...Terrance no want make doctor sad." Terrance said handing me the cross.

"Oh Terrance this will make the doctor so happy, you're a good man." I smiled happily as I took the cross.

"You...you make Terrance happy, Terrance likes you." Terrance said actually smiling.

"Thank you Terrance, I like you too." I said with a blush not knowing what else to say."

"Okay already enough, we gotta go!" Fred said out of nowhere before grabbing me roughly.

"Bad man no touch friend, bad man let go of friend...let go now!" Terrance said angrily before starting to pound angrily on his cell door.

"Terrance stop it okay, I'll be okay...I have to go through now." I said in a reassuring way as a large dent started to appear in his door.

"Terrance no want friend to go...bad man might hurt." Terrance said calming down a bit but still looking angry.

"What if the other man takes your friend, would that make you feel better Terrance?" Dr. Lamb asked kindly trying to help me calm the giant man.

"'ppose so, does friend really have to go?" Terrance asked sadly as Pete pushed Fred out of the way so he could take me.

"Yes Terrance unfortunately he does, he'll come back to visit you though...won't you Johnathan." Dr. Lamb said in a calming way before looking at me.

"Of course I will, I promise Terrance." I said in a reassuring way even though the doctor and I both knew that this would likely never happen.  
>"Well alright, Terrance will miss friend...Terrance can't wait for friend to come back." Terrance said sadly at first before becoming a bit happier.<p>

"Good bye Terrance, I look forward to seeing you again too." I said kindly before starting to be led away.

After allowing me to put my locket back on and letting me give the doctor her cross Pete gently handcuffed me, he looked less worried about me then Fred did but there was still a cautious look in his eyes.

"Pete I'm sorry, I didn't mean what happened earlier...you were trying to help." I said in an apologetic way as he led me away.

"It's okay I understand, you know you really made that Brute happy, proves you're a good guy and that you don't deserve any of what's happing to you." Pete said kindly with a sigh.

"If you ask me it just proves what a sap he is, come tomorrow that big palooka he was talking to isn't..." Fred started to say before I could thank Pete when thankfully Pete interrupted.

"Well no one asked you, now shut up or I unhandcuff him and let him strangle you again." Pete warned in an angry way.

Amazingly this threat immediately shut Fred up, of course it was obvious that Pete didn't believe that I'd actually try strangling Fred again but he wasn't about to tell Fred that and not wanting to have to listen to him neither did I. Besides even as I was led away to lord only knew where, I wanted to think of something pleasant before we arrived. There was only one thing that I could think of as we boarded a train but it was definitely happy, as we left the horrible Persephone the only thing that crossed my mind was how happy I was to have been able to retrieve my very special treasure.


	13. Ryan Industries' New Lab Rat

Author's note: We all know that I don't own the Bioshock series... why do I have to keep rubbing it in.

And so in this chapter poor Johnny starts the process of becoming Subject Delta, after this chapter I shall be calling him that from now on. This is sort of a sad chapter and it is also a bit short.

Anyway hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Ryan Industries' New Lab Rat<p>

Despite being extremely grateful for it I knew that something was up when i awoke and realized that I'd been allowed to sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" Pete asked kindly when he saw that I was awake.

"Yeah I did actually, why did you let me sleep though?" I asked in a confused way.

"Caus stupid this is probably the last time you'll ever get any sleep." Fred said, before Pete could comment, with a sinister chuckle.

"Shut up Fred, no need to worry him." Pete warned angrily.

"Hey I was just being honest, you know as well as I do that..."Fred said trying to act innocent before being interrupted.

"I _said_ shut up Fred, it's bad enough that the poor man got contracted out to this place...he doesn't need to worry about what they're gonna do to him." Pete said angrily.

"Fine I'll shut up, I was just trying to warn him though." Fred said playing innocent yet again.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh; anyway we'll be at your final destination soon so try not to worry okay." Fred said rolling his eyes at Fred before talking to me as we got off the train.

Not knowing what to say I followed, despite Pete's effort to reassure me I found that a feeling of dread was filling me. Eventually we stopped in front of a large door, when we didn't go any farther I couldn't help but become very confused.

"What's going on, why did we stop?" I asked curiously.

"We stopped because **we're** not allowed in, you'll have to go in alone." Pete explained.

"Oh I see, before I go in could I ask you something Pete? i asked nervously.

"Yeah of course you can, ask away." Pete said kindly.

"Will I ever come out from whatever is waiting for me behind that door?" I asked curiously not knowing why I bothered asking this.

"If you do you won't be the same man you are now, if you can help it try not to lose all of yourself okay." Pete said sounding very sad.

"I'll try not to Pete, I'll try not to." I sighed in a depressed way knowing somehow that it would be hard to keep my word on this on.

"I should go, you'll get in trouble if I wait too long." I added sadly, allowing Pete to remove my handcuffs before I willing went through the door.

I had barely gotten in when suddenly there was a flash of bright light. Blinded temporarily I had no chance to even _try_ to resist as I was very quickly stripped of **every** article of clothing.

It wasn't until whoever was taking my clothing tried to take my locket that I resisted, with my eyes slowly adjusting to the light I managed to snatch my locket before they could take it away from me for good.

"I don't think so, I don't care what you do to me...you are **not** taking this locket from me." I said as firmly as I could and I put the locket around my neck.

"Very well you may keep it, it will do you little good though." a voice said from somewhere nearby.

"I don't care, I want to keep it anyway." I said in a very stubborn way, not caring in the slightest if they didn't approve of my resistance.

"As you wish, now if you don't mind please go over to the chair and sit." the voice said sternly.

"Do I really need to be naked to do whatever you're going to do to me?" i asked feeling very awkward about standing in front of a bunch of people I didn't know in my birth day suit.

"Do as your told and stop asking questions" the voice said sternly completely ignoring my question.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I sighed in an annoyed way before getting in the chair that had suddenly appeared as I been told to do.

"There you go, as of now you are the property of Ryan Industries and as such you will need a new title...from now on you will be referred to as Subject Delta." the voice said as though I cared about any of this which of course he didn't.

"Not like I have a choice in all this is there, well go then…get on with whatever you're going to do to me over with." I said in an uncaring way not knowing what else to say.

"That's right you don't, now is everyone else ready to begin." the voice said first to me then apparently to whoever was with him or her.

Obviously the people were ready because the next thing I knew there were scientist everywhere around me, each had a cart with odd looking bottles on them as well as empty syringes. I had never liked needles much but seeing as I had been strapped down to the chair as soon as I had sat down there was little I could do to resist. With this in mind I quickly closed my eyes and started to try to think of _anything_ happy to distract myself, unfortunately given the circumstances I wasn't surprised at all to discover that there was nothing **happy** I could think of.

Instead, all I could think of was all the bad things that had happened to me thus far and when pain filled my body I couldn't help but to wonder what was going on.

"Fascinating, give him another of the test plasmids." I heard the voice say I forced eyes to stay shut.

"Ah good it's arrived, it'll need some modifications before he goes to Fontaine Futuristics but that won't be so hard since it's already got quite a few modifications." the voice said in an excited way.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know what it was this person was looking at, it was fairly obvious that it was my diving suit which had been taken from Vinny's.

"Oh Vinny I sure hope you're okay." I whispered quietly to myself even though my tongue suddenly felt like led.

"What did the subject say?" I heard the voice ask one of the scientist in a confused way having seen me mumble something but not hearing me clearly.

"Nothing of importance sir, shall I continue sir?" a scientist asked curiously.

"Of course, we want all the use out of him that we can before he's transferred to Fontaine Futuristics." the voice said firmly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this person giving the orders was acting like I wasn't human anymore, it couldn't have been more clear to me that to all these people around me thought I was nothing more than Ryan Industries new lab rat.


	14. The Plasimid Theater, Big Daddy Conditio

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock series, characters etc.

When I wrote these last few chapters I had feeling that they were really short but alas I really don't have anything to add to any of them. I guess if the chapter being too short is your only complaint then I'll deal with it.

In this chapter Delta isn't officially an Alpha Series Big Daddy yet but by next chapter he will be. You know even reading this now and editing up a bit I still find it strange; I've played this game millions of times yet as I wrote this fanfiction, and made things up I found that Delta's story is really quite sad. Of course anyone who's played the game can TELL you that the game is sad but having wrote this it and having made things up gets to a person every now and then.

Anyway hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Plasmid Theater, Big Daddy Conditioning.<p>

I lost track of time after a certain point and there was no use even _trying_ to sleep what with all the experimental plasmids flowing through my veins. There was no resistance at all on my part when they put me in what had once been my diving suit, they had modified it beyond all recognition and it was slightly loose on my body. Of course I knew this fact wouldn't last long but I wasn't overly worried, in fact I barely worried about anything anymore. My mind was in a daze and I barely felt it as I was unstrapped from the chair and led away, one moment I found myself on a private train then before I could blink I was standing in front of large a crowd.

"_What on earth, why are all these people here_?" I managed to think to myself as I stood there.

"Subject Delta we want you to demonstrate your plasmids for the crowd, there will be machines that are going to light up...we want you to use the plasmids that correspond with the machines that light up." the voice from earlier said from the radio in my helmet which had been modified.

Knowing I had little choice I did as I was told, almost immediately the crowd gasped in shock as I demonstrated the new test plasmids I'd been forced to take. All of these people I was standing in front of were in too much shock and amazement to realize that I was acting oddly, they were completely oblivious to the fact that I was a less than willing demonstrator. Eventually the show ended but I knew full well that there would be more, instead of allowing me to get a moment of rest though I was led out of what I learned was called the Plasmid Theater and brought into a large laboratory for more new plasmid testing.

* * *

><p>Time jump:<p>

* * *

><p>Days went by and my day's events gradually became a routine, first I would do a show for large and very excited crowds, and then I would go back for more testing. Very rarely I'd be allowed to get out of my diving suit and would be allowed to rest for a while, eventual I didn't even need to rest but of course I wasn't about to go and tell the people in charge of me that. One day however my routine was broken slightly when after a show I was stopped by my <em>owners<em>, they looked very excited about something.

"Delta there's a scientist here that wants to see you, he wants to buy you and depending on how much he offers you may not be seeing us anymore." one of my owners said sounding very excited at the possibility of being able to sell me for a high price.

"_Thank goodness for that_." I managed to think to myself despite my plasmid filled haze.

"Ah there you are Doctor Alexander, this is Subject Delta." another of my owners said as I was led over to a man I didn't know

He was a medium sized man dressed in a nice suit, his hair, eyes, and his small mustache were all brown; all in all the man was fairly average looking. In fact if it weren't for the odd glint in his eyes I wouldn't have noticed him; it wasn't a bad look I was being given but nonetheless there was something about the man that made me feel nervous.

"What a magnificent specimen, how much do you want for him...I must have him." Dr. Alexander said walking around me and looking very excited.

"Well he's been of great use to us doctor, how much are you _willing_ to pay?" one of my owners said in a slightly hesitant way.

"I can understand your hesitation but here I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll give you a check and you write down any figure you desire...money is no issue I assure you." Dr. Alexander said handing one of my owners a checking before looking at me longingly.

"Yes this is a reasonable price, be sure to cash this check as soon as possible." Dr. Alexander added signing the check once my owners had all agreed what number to put down.

"Thank you doctor we'll be sure to that, Delta go with the doctor...you belong to him now." my owners all said together as the all looked excitedly at the signed check.

Having gone all but mute at this point I nodded obediently and followed my newest owner, the boots of my diving suit thumped slightly loudly against the floor as I followed; all the plasmids I'd been forced to take had changed me quite a bit and now I was a lot heavier then I had been.

"Delta you are the perfect candidate for becoming what the little ones and my colleges are calling Big Daddies, you'll have to go through conditioning of course but I'm sure you won't mind participating." Dr. Alexander said with an odd smile.

"_Actually I __**do**__ mind you prick but there's no point trying to tell you that._" I thought to myself angrily not caring about what his colleges called me as I followed.

"Ah we're here at last, time to get started with the condition process." Dr. Alexander said excitedly.

Before I had the chance to blink I was yet again being led somewhere new, I didn't really care anymore about what happened to me; the only thing that really mattered to me anymore was that no one tried to take my locket from me. Despite having become all but apathetic to almost everything, even I couldn't help but wonder what horrors awaited me when I was forced to start what the doctor had called Big Daddy conditioning.


	15. The Friendly Scientist, The odd Happy Fe

Author's Note: As we all know I do not own the Bioshock series, characters, etc...Enough said about that.

The only reason I never named the friendly scientist is because she was only in this chapter, thus it would be kind of silly to name her. I thought it would be nice for Delta to have someone show him kindness. Also I own every character mentioned in this chapter except Gill Alexander...who I made do some very dumb things in this chapter.

I hope I didn't gross anyone out in this chapter, I actually don't really know the details about how they replaced Delta's voice box or how they put the slug in the little girls that became little sisters. I also don't know how the bonding process was done for the Alpha series' for sure, thus if anyone doesn't like the things I made up well...too bad for you.

Anyway hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Friendly Scientist, The Odd Happy Feeling<p>

Days, weeks; it's hard to say for sure how long I went through conditioning but by the end of it whatever had been left of the man I was before was all but gone. I had been forced to go through strenuous genetic and physiological conditioning, I had also lost almost all of my free will. I was no longer able to speak anymore, I won't go into the process but my voice box had been replaced and now all I could do was make whale like sounds and grunts. On the outside I appeared almost normal but under my diving suit, which I no longer removed despite being able too, my body had severely changed. I was no longer seen as a man anymore, the scientist who had _helped_ me through the process of becoming an Alpha Series Big Daddy; as they called me; were scared to death of me. I was glad that I scared them, it meant for the most part that I was left alone; unbeknownst to them however there was still a very small part of the old me left. Though I couldn't see it anymore I could still tell that Lizzie's locket was hanging around my neck, what with all I'd been through it had actually fused into my chest but nonetheless it made me happy to know it was there. This however was the only happy feeling that I had left, other than that I barely felt anything anymore. My conditioning had made sleep unnecessary though occasionally I'd stop moving around just to prove to the scientist that I wasn't completely inhuman, as soon as the green light that signaled that I was calm went out though they would panic and try to get me moving again. These lights were the only way that anyone could tell how I felt, the green light meant that I was calm and that people were safe around me, then there was yellow which signaled that something had caught my attention and that it likely meant danger was near. Finally there was red which meant I was **very **angry and was likely to attack, the scientist did their best to avoid this stage if possible. For the most part things had become quiet as of late, my conditioning was over but without Doctor Alexander to tell them, the scientist had no idea what to do with me and thus I was forced to stay with them. Then one day as I was standing around _sleeping_ I happened to hear an excited voice near me.

"Delta, are you awake Delta?" I heard a female voice ask me before feeling a small hand tug on my giant one.

"Yes you silly woman I'm awake." I said grumpily though of course the words came out in odd noises she couldn't understand.

"Hello Delta, how are you feeling today?" the odd young woman asked curiously as she continued to hold onto my giant gloved hand.

"Why do you always ask me that, obviously I'm calm or my helmet would be a different color and you'd be nowhere near me." I grumbled wondering why this scientist was so nice to me all the time when all the others avoided me as though I had the plague.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Delta, doctor Alexander has come back today and he has a surprise for you." the woman said with an oddly unenthused sigh.

"Oh great a surprise, I can't wait." I grumbled making sure to groan extra loud to make sure she could tell that I was less than thrilled.

"Ah I know big guy but don't worry, you'll like this surprise." the woman said sweetly somehow knowing that I was unhappy despite the fact that my helmet's light hadn't changed colors.

"You're a sweet girl, you shouldn't be working in this place." I grumbled before ever so gently patting the young woman on the head with my giant hand.

"Aw I like you too big guy, now come on the doctor is waiting." the woman said smiling for a moment before becoming serious again as she took my hand and led me away.

She led me to an oddly familiar door that I'd seen some of my fellow Alpha series counterparts go through but never come back into the Training Grounds, which is where I was. With this in mind I stopped walking and having not expected this my poor guide, who was still holding my hand, tripped because she was still walking after I had stopped.

"Hey you big goof ball what are you doing, come on Delta we have to get going." the woman said in a confused was as she tried to get me moving.

"Sorry but no, that room is bad I'm sure of it and I'm not going in." I said stubbornly though again it wasn't actually words that came out of my mouth.

"Delta what's wrong, I wish I knew what you're thinking big guy." the woman sighed looking genially worried about me.

Wanting to help her understand I pointed to the door, once she'd looked at it and looked back at me I shook my head no.

"You don't want to through the door, Delta that's where your surprise is." the woman said sweetly.

"Maybe so but I don't want to go through the door, my kind don't come back after they go through that door." I groaned before seeing another Alpha series and pointing to it, then the door, then circling my free hand around to try to make her understand that I knew I wouldn't come back.

"I think I understand Delta, you've seen some of the other Alpha series go through that door and not come back out here haven't you?" the woman said in a kind suddenly knowing way.

"That's what I thought, it's okay big guy...the reason they haven't come back is a good one I promise." the woman added trying to sound reassuring way when I nodded my head.

"You don't seem completely sure, I still don't know if I want to go." I groaned feeling scared which caused my helmet light to unintentionally go yellow.

"Shh Delta it's okay, how about I hold your hand the whole time...would that make you happy?" the woman said in a sweet reassuring way.

"Well...okay, I suppose that would make me feel better." I groaned and nodded.

"Okay it's a deal, now come on big guy let's get going...the doctor will worry." the woman said squeezing my hand as best as she could.

With a whale like sigh I followed her through the door, sure enough as she'd predicted Doctor Alexander looked worried but instantly looked relieved.

"There you are dear, I was wondering where you and our dear Delta had gotten off too." Dr. Alexander said with a smile when he saw me.

"Sorry sir, there was another Alpha series blocking our way in and I had to try to convince him to move." the woman lied not wanting to get me in trouble which I greatly appreciated.

"You certainly are good with the Alpha series, for example I've never seen Delta so calm." Dr. Alexander said in an understanding way before giving her a look I didn't like at all.

"Well I think he likes me, after all he's letting me touch him." the woman said in a calming way more to me then to the doctor as I started to step in front of her so he'd stop giving her that look.

"Yes I can see that, he also seems to be..." Dr. Alexander said about to touch her when I quickly grabbed his arm roughly.

"Protecting you...fascinating absolutely fascinating." Dr. Alexander said with a big grin, not seeming to care that I had his arm or that I could snap it in half if I wanted to.

"Delta let the doctor go please, I'm okay really I am." the woman said kindly in an obviously scared but nonetheless reassuring way.

"Please Delta, you can't get your surprise if you don't let Doctor Alexander go." she added pleadingly when I didn't let go of the doctor at first.

I didn't really care about my surprise but not wanting to upset the sweet scientist I let go, Alexander seemed unfazed that I'd almost broken his arm and merrily rubbed it so I felt little pity for him.

"Yes I made the right choice picking you Delta, perhaps the process will be a success this time." Dr. Alexander said in a hopefully still oblivious way.

"That would be wonderful sir but perhaps you should be more careful, Delta could have..." my little scientist started to say worriedly before being interrupted.

"Will you take him over to the chair please dear, he'll likely be calmer if you stayed…if you could sit by him during process I would appreciate it." Dr. Alexander said kindly though completely ignoring her worry.

"Of course doctor I'd be happy to, come on Delta; over to the chair you go." my scientist said kindly as she tugged gently on my hand with a quiet sigh.

Obediently I followed her to the chair, I didn't resist at all as she put the retrains on me despite not really wanting them on and sensing that she didn't really what them on me either.

"Does he really have to be restrained doctor, he hasn't been _too_ much trouble so far." my scientist said in a sweet way ignoring the fact that I'd almost broken the doctor's arm because unlike others in the room she actually cared about me.

"Unfortunately yes he does, he may be calm now but if the process works he'll be very unhappy when we test it." Dr. Alexander explained going to pat my scientist on the back when a groan from me stopped him.

"Anyway let's get started, our fellow scientist are probably losing patience." Dr. Alexander added before opening another door nearby.

Once he'd done so in came three people, two scientist; a young male and an older female, and being lead close by was a little girl. Instantly some part of what was left of my old self came snapping back to me, somehow I knew that I had seen this girl before though where I was unable to remember. She was a pretty little thing, dark almost black hair in pig tails, she was wearing a pretty white dress she was very pale, and oddly her blue eyes were hazed and she was acting as though she'd been drugged...which I quickly realized she probably had been.

"Will you look at that, Delta's already showing interest in his little sister...are you sure they haven't already been bounded doctor." the you male scientist said to the doctor in a teasing way.

"Little sister, what is that?" I groaned feeling very confused as the drugged little girl was led to another chair next to me.

"Delta you remember your conditioning don't you, when this girl become your little sister you'll have to protect her...she's very special." my scientist said to me as the doctor and the other two scientist secured the girl.

"Well if the bounding process works we won't have to worry about him protecting her...he'll just do it anyway." the older female scientist said chuckled after they finished with the girl.

"True but first we have to make her a proper little sister, you might want to look away dear...I know that you're sensitive to this process." Dr. Alexander said first to the older female scientist and then to my kind one.

"I'll just talk to Delta, that'll help distract me." my kind scientist said looking suddenly ill as she took one of my restrained hands.

"As you wish dear." Dr. Alexander said in an actually kind way as the other scientist pulled a jar out with the ugliest creature I'd seen so far inside it.

"That's an ADAM slug, they're going to insert it in the girl's stomach lining...once the procedure is done she'll be a _proper_ little sister." my kind scientist explained as the lid was removed from the jar and then the jar was placed into an odd machine hovering over the girl.

"Why would they need to put that _thing_ in the poor girl, what purpose does it serve?" I groaned feeling disgusted for the first time in a long while.

"Once that slug inside the girl she'll be able to heal from almost every injury imaginable, she'll also be able to locate and inject ADAM." my scientist started to explain briefly before being drowned out by the machine.

Thankfully for my poor scientist I didn't need her to explain any further, I knew ADAM was important and I also knew it was hard to find; still I found myself unable to understand why they had to use children to find it for them. Of course even if I could have spoken I would have had no say in this matter, nonetheless I was glad when eventually the loud noise of the machine started to get quieter.

"They're almost done with her big fellah, the next step involves you though." my sweet scientist said sadly.

"Alright well that's over with, now before we try to bond her with Delta there's still a few adjustments that need to be done." Dr. Alexander said as finally to my relief the machine was stopped.

"Shall I try to inject him with the pheromones doctor?" the young male scientist asked curiously.

"Yes get the vile out but I don't want you to inject him, I want her to do it...Subject Delta seems found of her and will likely remain calm for her." Dr. Alexander said gesturing to my scientist.

"I'd be honored to help sir." my scientist blushing embarrassedly as she went to help.

Carefully she took the vile of the stuff the young male scientist had called pheromones and filled the syringe with it, it was by far the nastiest smelling thing I'd smelled thus far and had it been anyone else getting ready to inject me with this stuff I would have resisted. I didn't really feel any different once she was done but there was definitely a reaction...albeit it wasn't from me. The little girl, who's beautiful blue eyes had been taken over by an odd yellow glow, stared fixatedly at me almost immediately after I'd been inject my the pheromones.

"Excellent it worked, the pheromones actually worked." the young male scientist said sounding very excited.

"True they did work but let's not get too excited, we're not done yet." Dr. Alexander said chuckling at the young man's enthusiasm.

"Right sorry doctor, I'll hook them both up to the next machine now." he said blushing in a very embarrassed way.

Despite not really wanting some strange machine attached to me I allowed the young male to attach it because of the look I saw my young scientist giving him, I was also quite amused when I saw him give her the same look back.

"There he's all hooked up, you might want to let go of his hand." the young male said first to the doctor and then to my sweet scientist.

"That's very sweet of you to worry but I'll be okay, I'd like to hold Delta's hand just a bit longer." my sweet scientist said turning bright pink.

"That very sweet but make sure you let go once we've finished the process, Delta might not be as friendly to you if it's successful." Dr. Alexander said ruining the moment between my sweet scientist and the young male scientist.

"Yes Doctor Alexander I will." my scientist said with and obedient but sad sigh.

"Alright then let's begin, start the machine." Dr. Alexander said once both myself and the little girl were attached to the machine.

"Starting the machine doctor, injecting the first plasmid into both subject now." the young scientist said in a suddenly serious way as both myself and the girl were injected.

"Vitals are normal doctor, neither are having negative effects." the older female scientist said suddenly in an eager way.

"Inject the second plasmid please." Dr. Alexander said watching carefully.

"Yes doctor, oh no something is wrong...the second and third button on Delta's side are activating at the same time." the young male scientist said eagerly at first before becoming suddenly worried.

"Sir the plasmids are being injected into Delta at the same time." the young scientist added panicked.

"Quickly you must stop them both from being injected into him." Dr. Alexander ordered in a panic.

"I'm trying but I can't, I'm sorry sir there's nothing I can do." the young scientist said apologetically as the plasmids finished injecting into me.

The reaction was instantaneous, my body started to shake and my already hazed filled brain started to feel even worse. My vision blurred and I could feel my heart start pounding, whatever those two plasmids had been they were definitely not meant to be injected into a body at the same time.

"Doctor his heart rate has spiked heavily, we'll lose him if we can't slow it." the older female said as she monitored my vitals.

"No we can **not** lose him, try to get his heart rate down." Dr. Alexander yelled in a desperate way.

"I'm trying doctor but everything I'm doing is failing" the older scientist said in a panicked way as she tried desperately to slow my heart.

The doctor yelled something at the scientist but I didn't hear what, my brain felt even fuzzier then usual and I found myself barely able to hear or see anything. The last thing I saw and heard before I blacked out was my sweet scientist telling me to try to hold on and despite wanting to do so I found myself unable to do as she asked.

Briefly my heart stopped and I found myself wondering if I'd finally be able to find peace, unfortunately the cards weren't in my favor and before I knew it I once again felt my heart beating.

"He's back doctor, she was right...it brought him back." I heard the older female say in a very relived way.

"Hey big guy, good to have you." my sweet scientist said taking my hand and smiling happily when my helmet light came back on.

"Yes thanks to you he's back, we owe you a lot my dear." Dr. Alexander said patting my young scientist on the shoulder gratefully.

"Now then let's try injecting the plasmids at the proper rate, be sure to check the machine first." Dr. Alexander added glaring at the young male scientist as he said this.

"Yes doctor of course." the young male said in an obedient but clearly embarrassed way.

After making sure to check the machine at least five times the scientist had to catch the girl up with me, of course the injected her plasmids one at a time but eventually she was caught up.

"Alright let's continue injecting the other plasmids, one at a time though please." Dr. Alexander said still glaring at the poor young male scientist.

With a tired groan I watched as one by one more plasmids were injected into myself and the girl, after a while I got bored and decided to stare up at the ceiling until they stopped or something interesting happened. Thankfully or unthankfully depending on how its looked at it wasn't long before I felt something, it was an odd though not unpleasant feeling that cause me to look over at the girl. As I did so I noticed to my slight confusion that her part of the machine had been detached from her whilst mine hadn't.

"One last plasmid for Delta, you might want to let go of his hand now...if this works he's not going to be happy in a few minutes." Dr. Alexander said to my sweet scientist kindly as my last plasmid was prepared.

"Yes doctor, I'm going to miss you big guy...you take care of her now you hear me." my sweet scientist said hugging me as best as she could and sniffling sadly.

"I'll miss you too my sweet scientist." I groaned sadly wishing I could hug her back but settling with squeezing her hand which eventual she took away.

"Very sweet I must stay, you may stay and watch the results if you like." Dr. Alexander said kindly as my scientist was about to leave.

"Oh thank you sir, I'm so grateful really I am." she said looking very grateful indeed and also slightly happier.

"You're welcome dear, anyway let's get this done then shall we." Dr. Alexander said with a smile before attaching the last plasmid to my side of the machine and pressing the button.

Again I felt the odd sensation of a plasmid slowly flowing through my veins but this time was different, though it was hard to tell _what_ exactly I could tell that there was something different about this plasmid.

"Did it work sir, it doesn't seem like anything happened." the young male scientist said looking confused.

"Patience my young friend, there's a way to _test _if it worked or not." Dr. Alexander said calmly as for some reason he grabbed a small scalpel.

Everyone, including myself, looked at the doctor in a confused way as he approached the little girl with the scalpel, in fact it wasn't until he had put it near the girl that I realized what he was going to do.

"No, daddy help me." the little girl whined, speaking for the first time in a vaguely familiar accent, when the doctor put the scalpel against her cheek.

Instantly rage filled me for reasons I didn't quite understand, yes I knew that I had met this girl somewhere before but I could also was able to remember that I had barely known her then either and thus knew that I shouldn't feel as protective of her as I did.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled making sure that despite the fact that the doctor didn't hear words he **knew** that I was angry.

"Doctor please stop, you're making Delta very angry." my sweet scientist begged desperately as my restraints strained to hold me and my light started flickering to red.

"One more test, just one more test and we're done." Dr. Alexander said calmly as he put the scalpel down.

"I don't know doctor, maybe we should just let..." the young male scientist started to say before being interrupted.

"Relax you two the doctor knows what he's doing, if you don't like it then leave." the older female scientist said as the doctor reached for a syringe.

I'm not sure **what** it was exactly that bothered me about this syringe but something told me that _whatever_ it was that was in it wasn't good, what I didn't know was just how right I was as my instinct told me this. Slowly Alexander injected the girl with whatever it was inside, almost immediately I could tell something was very wrong with her. She went from sniffling to absolutely silent which I didn't like at all, then suddenly there was a tremendous pain in my chest and as I watched the little girl close her eyes everything around me very quickly went black.

"Quickly bring the girl back, I can't believe it...the process actually worked." I heard Dr. Alexander say in a very excited way as I struggled to keep from fading away.

Of course when I finally came back into reality I was less than happy with the doctor, I didn't know or care **what** it was he'd done to the girl...all I knew was that he had tried to hurt her and I was not about to allow that. Summoning all of my strength I broke out of my restraints and before anyone could even try to do anything I pinned the doctor to the nearest wall by the throat with just on hand.

"Delta stop please, let the doctor go." the young male scientist begged trying to free the doctor from my grip but only getting shoved await, as gently as I could, with my free hand.

"Delta please, see she's okay...let the doctor go now." my sweet scientist said freeing the girl from her restraints and carefully bringing her over to me despite the fact that the girl struggled as she was picked up.

"Daddy hold me." the little girl whined looking up at me sweetly as she continued to try to wiggle out of the sweet scientist's arms.

"Please Daddy, won't you please hold me...this lady is nice but I want you." the girl added in a more pleading way when at first I continued to strangle the now very red faced Doctor Alexander.

Finally unable to resist the girl's charm I released the doctor, who immediately started gasping for breath, and gently took the girl from my sweet scientist.

"Thank you Delta, now come on let's get you pf this place and back into Lower Rapture." my sweet scientist said kindly as she hesitantly took my hand.

Having no problem with _her_ I happily allowed her to lead me away from the still gasping doctor.

"Once you go through this door you'll be free to go where ever you like Delta, if I were you I'd get as far away from this place as possible." she advised as she handed me what looked like a giant drill.

"This goes on your hand Delta, it'll help you protect her." she added in explanation when I tilted my head to show I was confused.

"Thank you, you've been so kind to me." I groaned quietly and patted her on the head to show that I was grateful.

"Goodbye Delta, I really will miss you." the woman said smiling as she opened the door that the young male and the older scientist had come through with the girl.

"Good bye miss, Daddy says that he'll miss you too." the little girl said sweetly to my scientist before we finally headed through the door.

"We should come back sometime and visit her Daddy, she really was ever so nice." my little one said happily from my shoulders as she snuggled against me.

"Whatever makes you happy dear." I grumbled feeling very happy to have her close.

"Oh daddy you're the best, all the other girls will be jealous." my little one said in a very excited way.

I couldn't help but smile at this, not only was I happy that the girl could somehow understand what I was saying but I was thrilled to have made her happy. In fact for some reason as long as she was close to me I felt very happy, I realized that this was likely because of the plasmids and the bond but it didn't really matter.

"Daddy I want to explore but I'm so very tired, I should take a nap but you have to promise not to explore without me." my little sister said sweetly with a yawn.

"I won't explore without you I promise, where should we go so out can take a nap?" I promised before becoming confused.

"This way Daddy, follow the mist." my little one said with a yawn as suddenly a strange purple mist appeared.

Obediently I followed the mist avoiding people if I could, I kept my drill on my hand and close to me in case anyone came to close to me or my little one. Finally though we reached an object shaped a bit like a giant clock or maybe a key, after staring at it for a bit in a confused way I suddenly remembered this strange object was called a little sister vent. These vents were used for little ones to get around safely with out there protectors when necessary, they led to safe places where the little ones could stay for a while.

"I don't want you to go." I told my little one as I helped her down from my shoulders.

"Aw don't be sad Daddy, I'll be back latter and when I come back we can explore together." my little one said sweetly.

"Well...oh okay, be back soon though." I grumbled grumpily as she got ready to leave.

"I will Daddy I promise." my little on said sweetly before crawling into the vent

As I watched her crawl away a feeling of sadness filled me, still I knew that eventually she'd come back and that thought quickly brought back the odd happy feeling I'd had before.


	16. Innocent Exploration, Scary experience

Author's note: Blah blah blah I do not own any of the Bioshock series, so please don't sue me 2K companies for writing this.

Though I have no way to PROVE my theory as it was not mentioned in any of the Bioshock games I would like to think that Big Daddies(maybe even Alpha series in particular, I don't know) have the strong the desire to protect any child whether or not the child is bonded to them, this being said however I'll acknowledge the fact that this protective instinct is limited, a big daddy cares a heck lot more about his little sister then he does for a child that isn't bonded to him.

For those that don't know, the original name for the little sisters was Gatherers, if I'm correct(which I might not be...can't remember every little detail ALL the time) they received the nickname Little Sisters because of the orphanages Frank Fontaine set up(you want more details on the subject go look it up on Wiki).

Anyway hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Innocent Exploration, Scary Experience.<p>

I'm not sure how long I stood next to that vent waiting but I was so happy when I heard little noise coming my way.

"Hello Daddy, did you sleep while I was gone." my little one said with a giggle when she saw my staring into the vent.

"Not really, I was too worried about you." I told her sweetly.

"Aw poor Daddy, I was okay though really I was." she said giving me a cute look as I helped her down.

"I know you were sweetie but I was worried." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay daddy, worrying about me is what you're supposed to do." she giggled happily in a sweet understanding way.

"Exactly, now how about we go exploring like you wanted to before." I aid smiling though of course she couldn't see.

"I'm so excited Daddy, I wonder what we'll see." my little one said excitedly before skipping off.

"Hey wait for me silly, I don't want to lose track of you." I said to worriedly as I lumbered along behind her.

"Don't worry Daddy I'll stay close, still I wish that you weren't so slow." my little one teased sweetly as she continued to skip.

"I'm trying to move faster but it's hard, I'm heavy." I said to her with a chuckle as I tried to speed up.

"You're heavy because you wear all that armor silly Daddy, if you take it off you'll be less heavy." my little one said giggling.

"Armor, what armor sweetie?" I asked feeling very confused.

"They shiny golden armor you're wearing, boy Daddy you sure are silly." my little one said giggling more and giving me a look.

I was about to tell my poor little one that I wasn't wearing golden armor when suddenly I realized very quickly that the condition she'd gone through before becoming my little sister and the fact that she had a strange slug inside her I realized that she might see things differently than I did, thus I decided that I would just have to deal with...just because she saw things differently than I did dint mean that I didn't love her.

"Daddy stop sleeping, I really want to explore." my little one suddenly whined when I stopped walking.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking." I told her with a chuckle.

"Well stop thinking silly, I want to explore." my little one said putting her hand on her tiny hips and pouting.

"Okay sweet heart we'll explore, I'll try to keep up you." I promised before starting to walk again.

"Hey wait silly, you're not supposed to start walking without Me." my little one teased with a giggle as she started to follow.

Of course it didn't take long before she was ahead of me, she wouldn't go too far ahead though and occasionally she would look back and see if I was following. Mostly though we spent time walking around the area, somehow we eventually managed to find a train station.

"Oh look Daddy a train, can we go on it please?" my little one asked looking excited.

"Of course we can sweet heart but don't you want to keep exploring this place." I asked curiously.

"Well yes but we can always come back later, right now I want to see where the train goes." my little one said eagerly before running off toward the train.

"Hey wait I have to get a ticket, sweet heart wait." I said following my little one as she ran passed everyone to get on the train.

Despite my fears that someone would get angry that my little one had run onto the train without a ticket no one stopped her, of course as I got on the train I quickly realized why no one stopped us. Everyone looked nervous and confused, I can only imagine what I must have looked like and how odd my little one must have seemed but it was slightly glad that they were afraid of me.

"Daddy when we get back off the train can we get something to eat, I'm hungry." my little one asked sweetly as the train started to move slowly.

"Of course we can sweetie, I'll find a nice place for you to eat." I said to her sweetly earning some odd looks from the people around us because they could only hear me make whale like noise.

"Thank you Daddy, hey why is everyone staring at you." my little one said happily before noticing that everyone was staring at me.

"They don't understand me the way you do sweetie." I told her as the people continued to stare at me.

"Well it's not your fault that they're silly, they shouldn't stare at you just because they can't understand you...its rude." my little one said seriously as she glared at the people who all temporarily stopped staring.

Eventually though my little one became distracted by some fish swimming by the train window as it slowly went along and once again the people started to stare at me; I really didn't care to be honest and ignored it as best I could.

"No sweet heart what are you doing, please don't..." I heard a panicked voice start to say when suddenly it stopped and I felt someone touch my hand.

Turning to look to see who it was in case my little one was in trouble I was all ready to attack if I had too when, to my surprise, I saw a little boy staring up at me in a fascinated way.

"Don't worry my Daddy won't hurt you, even if you're not a Gatherer like I am." my little one said sweetly to the boy though looking confused at the site of him.

"Your Daddy sure is big, he's really cool." the boy said excitedly as he gently touch one of my fingers.

"Yep he's big and he protects me, just like a good Daddy should." my little on said sounding very proud as she spoke to the boy.

"I wish my Daddy was as nice as yours, my Daddy left my mommy and I." the boy said suddenly sniffling sadly.

Something, though what I am not sure, made me feel really bad for the boy. Even though he wasn't my little one I wanted to make him happy, so very gently in front of all of the passengers I picked the boy up, put him on my lap for a moment and ever so gently hugged him before putting him back down.

"Aw Daddy you're so sweet, daddy wants you to feel better...please don't cry." my little one said to the boy who looked a bit less sad.

"Thank you mister, I'll try not to be sad anymore." the little boy promised before going back to his previously very worried looking mother.

"Mama did you see, the big man in the funny suit is nice." the boy said with a very happy smile on his face.

"Yes my sweet I saw." she said hugging him and over at me with a teary eyed smile.

"Daddy the lady is crying, you should give her a hug too." my little one said sweetly as the people around stared at me in shock now.

"I'm sure she'll be fine sweetie, besides the train is stopping and we should get ready to get off." I told her feeling a bit grateful that train stopped.

"Oh goodie we get have lunch now, come on Daddy let's go." my little one said eagerly before running off the train.

"Hey no fair, you had a head start." I said with a chuckle as I slowly started following her.

"Bye mister, thank you for being so nice to me." the little boy said as he and his mother also got off.

With a wave I left and as quickly as I could I caught up with my little one who was waiting for me.

"Sorry I took so long sweetie, let's go find you something to eat now." I said in an apologetic way when as I got up to her and she gave me a slightly impatient look.

"It's okay Daddy I know that you don't _mean_ to be slow." she said sweetly with a nod.

"That's right, now come on sweetie." I said before heading out again.

Happily she followed me despite not knowing where I was going, eventually to my little one's relief we found a place to eat. As we went in though I realized that I had no way to pay for the meal, luckily though upon the sight of me the person behind the counter quickly brought food that my little one had already ordered and didn't ask for money.

"Daddy this food is good but I'm still hungry for something else." my little one said in an apologetic way after she'd ate her food.

"It's okay sweet heart, I just wish I knew what would make your tummy feel better." I told her with an understanding sigh.

"The voice in my head is telling me I need ADAM, it says I'll feel all better if I get some." my little one said in a misty way as she rubbed her stomach.

It didn't take long before I realized that she was saying that the slug inserted inside her was able to communicate with her, I also remembered that ADAM had been discovered because of the creature and thus it needed it to survive.

"Alright love I'll find you some ADAM, the question is how." I said to my little one sweetly before mumbling more to myself because I didn't know how I was going to find it.

"Don't worry Daddy, I know how to find ADAM." my little one said looking very proud of herself.

"Such a clever girl you are, finish your lunch and then you can help me find you some ADAM." I said feeling proud of my little one.

"Okay but before I do I have to get something, I'll eat first though." my little one said excitedly.

Patiently I waited for her to finish her food, once she had though we quickly left the dinner and I followed my little one to the vent.

"Daddy I'll be right back, when I come back with the thing I have to get we can go get ADAM." my little one said excitedly with an odd hungry look in her glowing yellow eyes.

"Okay sweet heart I'll wait right here, take your time...I'm in no hurry." I told her not really wanting her to go but not having a choice in the matter.

"Aw you're so sweet Daddy, I'll be back soon though...I want ADAM." my little one said before crawling away.

Again I found myself waiting patiently for my little one to return, I didn't know what it was she wanted to get but I found myself wanting her to return. Thankfully it didn't take long before my precious little one to return, this time however she had strange object her. It looked like a syringe only a giant version, it was attached to a strange device with a handle underneath and one the other end of the syringe was what looked like a baby's bottle.

"That's a strange looking device sweetie, what's it for." I asked as I helped her sown from the vent.

"It's for getting Adam Daddy, one of the other girls said that we can get ADAM from the angels." my little one said sounding very excited.

"Oh okay, and where can we find these angels?" I asked wondering to myself what these so called angels looked like in reality.

"Follow me Daddy, I'll show you." my little one said in a very excited way before she started skipping off.

Obediently I followed close behind, not wanting to lose track of her; I had no idea where we were going but as long as I could keep track of my little one I was happy. Finally we came to a stop and hesitantly I looked to see what it was that my little one saw as an angel in the made believe world she was apparently in, I was presently surprised to see that what I'd be dreading was just a dead person who had clearly used a lot of Plasmids laying around.

"Such a beautiful angel isn't she Daddy, look at her beautiful wings...seems a shame to have to take her ADAM but I have too." my little one sighed as she got her giant needle ready.

"I didn't have the heart to tell my little one that I didn't think that her _angel_ was beautiful, from my perspective the dead woman was the furthest thing from beautiful. It was obvious that while living this woman had been a sever ADAM addict, or as I had heard them called; splicers, and there was odd cancer like growth and some other mutations all over her body. Thankfully I didn't get the chance to comment because suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw someone slowly approaching us both.

"Hello mister, have you come to see the angel too?" my little one asked having also noticed the man getting closer.

When he didn't answer I became suspicious, to my little one in the little dream world her conditioning had her in he probably looked normal but to me, I saw the reality and saw a man who was clearly on to many plasmids and wanted the ADAM she was gathering...which of course I wouldn't allow him to take. Unfortunately for the man it seemed unclear that I wanted him nowhere near my little one, maybe he didn't see me or maybe he thought me a hallucination but it didn't really matter. When he tried to pull the syringe out of my little one's tiny hands whatever her dream world had made the man look like clearly vanished and she screamed in terror, this was all I needed as an excuse to show the stupid man that I _was_ in fact real. I didn't kill him despite the fact that I could have, he quickly ran off after I had knocked him to the ground and knowing my little one was safe I found it unnecessary to follow him; what **was** necessary was comforting my little one…the poor thing was shaking in fear and was crying.

"Shh little one shh, everything will be okay." I told her in a sweet reassuring way as I picked and her in my arms.

"Daddy I don't understand, why did the nice man turn into a monster and why did everything look different when he did?" my little one asked shakily in a confused way as I gently rocked her.

"Because he _was_ a monster sweetie, monsters have the ability to trick gatherers like you into thinking that they're nice but when they try to take your ADAM away they can't hide what they are anymore and not only do you see them for what they are you see where they come from too." I explained not knowing what else to explain to my little one without ruining the imaginary world the conditioning and the slug put her in,

"Is everybody I see really a monster Daddy?" my little one asked still sniffling.

"No sweetie not everyone, most people are nice...like the woman and the boy we met." I said honestly having seen few addicts or splicers despite the new plasmids being out.

"Well good, cause they're ever so scary, at least I have you though Daddy." my little one said in a relieved way before hugging me.

"And you always will sweetie, I won't ever let anything happen to you." I told her sweetly as I gently hugged her back.

"Anyway I should eat Daddy, don't wanna waste the ADAM the angel gave me." my little one said becoming instantly happy again.

"You're really going to eat all of that, it's a lot and I don't want you to have a tummy ache." I said unable to believe that she planned to eat it all.

"Well actually I'm going to _drink_ it and no I'm not going to drink all of it, most of it will go to Mama Tenenbam." my little one giggled before starting to drink from the bottle.

Of course I had no idea _who_ Mama Tenenbam was but I didn't ask, my little one was happy again after what had been a scar experience and I was not about to interrupt her happiness.


	17. The Routine, The Very Strange Bad Feelin

Author's note: I do not own the Bioshock series, characters, etc.

Firstly I know that this chapter is short but considering that we're actually about to get into the game I don't really care.

Secondly the African American woman mentioned briefly is a character in the game and is important.

I hope you enjoyed my description of some of the other Big Daddy models, I'm not sure when the scientist started making other models but I don't think it was that long after the Alpha series what with the fact that there was a rapid increase of Splicers.

Anyway I did the best I could describing them but there is also Wiki for those that don't like my description. Finally, I shall try not to use any titles that have the word feeling at the end...I seemed to be doing that a lot and I'm sure you're all sick of it.

Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Routine, The Very Strange Bad Feeling<p>

Somehow I had discovered that the year was now 1958 and though it hadn't _seemed_ that long since I'd been imprisoned I was nonetheless happy to be free. It didn't matter that it was somewhere in the middle of 1958 and that I'd missed half the year...all that mattered was that I could spend time with my little one. We had unintentionally fallen into a routine, first I would get my little one from one of the vents, next we would go exploring for a while, eventually she'd get hungry and we would go off in search of ADAM. She would drink some of it but then she'd take the rest of it off somewhere, if there was time we'd go exploring a little more and then finally I'd take my sleepy little one back to the vent where she'd crawl away to find a safe place to sleep. The only thing that changed in our routine was the fact that there seemed to be more violence lately, though I cared little about it I could tell that there was a lot of hostilities going around Rapture...especially in Lower Rapture which of course we were in. Another thing that broke our routine was that one day while we were walking an African American woman got close to my little one, she apparently recognized my little one from before her sisterhood and tried to hold her. Unfortunately for the woman my little one was very picky about who she let hold her without my approval and tried to wiggle free, when the woman didn't put her down I tried gently pushing her away from my little one. Sadly I must have pushed her too hard because she feel down, knowing that I'd accidently hurt her I tried to help the woman up but she slapped my hand away and ran off.

"Daddy that woman called me a name, does she know me?" my little one asked in a confused but curious way once the woman ran off.

"She must have known you before you were mine, I feel bad that I hurt her." I told my little one with a sigh.

"Aw don't be sad Daddy, if she had just asked you if she could have held me then I wouldn't have wiggled and you wouldn't have had to push her away." my little one said sweetly.

"Thank you sweet heart, you're so sweet." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome Daddy, now come on...it's time to look for ADAM." my little one said happily before becoming much more serious.

With a nod I followed her and back we went to our usual routine, the rest of the day thankfully went as normally as usually did. Things were relatively quiet for the most part when my little one gathered ADAM, there were splicers watching but not many were dumb enough to attack us. Those that did try attacking were quickly dealt with and though I_ tried _not to seriously hurt them but sometimes I couldn't help it, some of the more stubborn ones were even unfortunate enough to meet a very painful end.

There were a lot more Splicers around as of late which caused myself and the other Alpha Series quite a bit of trouble, so much so that the scientist of Rapture started making new Daddies; first came the Rosie models which were about the same size as Alpha series and then more recently came what the scientist called Bouncers. These last type of Big Daddies were referred to by the Gatherers as Mr. Bubbles and in fact their diving suits did make them look like they had a lot of bubbles for eyes, they were shorter then Alphas and Rosie's; they couldn't use plasmids like Alphas could but they were a heck lot more powerful. Anyway Aside from the hardcore Splicers there was also quite a few riots from the poorer classes of Rapture, most of which were unfortunately in the section that my little one were in. Most of the people in Lower Rapture were sided with a man who called himself Atlas; an Irish immigrant who was against Rapture's founder, Andrew Ryan, for control of Rapture. There had apparently also been a side of Rapture under the control of, the vaguely familiar name, Doctor Lamb, but for reason unknown to the people her group had been very quiet. None of this information would have normally meant anything to me but because of all the chaos that was starting to go on and the fact that some of it involved my little one it mattered quite a bit; it wasn't only the hardcore Splicers that wanted the ADAM my little one gathered.

Luckily for her I was always there to protect her when she needed to be and, for the most part, those that had _some_ sanity stayed away. What bothered me most about the groups under Atlas was that there was a lot of political and other dangerous topics discussed, it didn't a genius to figure out that all this tension was going to explode at some point...the question of course was when and how would it affect my little one and I.

No matter how hard I tried there was no getting over it, I knew that something was going to happen and not even the joy of having my little one around me could take away the very strange bad feeling I had.


	18. The New Years Eve Party, The Failed Prot

Authors note: I do not own anything that pertains to the Bioshock series.

Please note: This chapter (except for a few minor details) is basically exactly what happens at the beginning of Bioshock two, all the talking is actual dialect that goes on in the beginning (thank the lord for wiki and the fact that when I was doing a playthrough of this game on certain site I, which won't mention the name of for fear of getting in trouble, used subtitles.

I also looked up the description of the gun on Wiki so no I didn't just make it up off the top of my head). From now on we are in the actual game play though of course I will probably still make things up.

You finally figure out Deltas little sister's name YAY, she's very important to the game so don't think that you've seen the last of her because you haven't.

Please be aware that we've really only just started this fanfiction, it's going to be a long one so try to hold on for the ride.

Anyway hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The New Year's Eve Party, The Failed Protector<p>

The rest of 1958 flew by and before I knew it there were New Year's parties being held everywhere. I was temporarily alone but that was about to change, I would get my little one, we would gather ADAM as we always did, then perhaps I would take her for a dance or two. I was feeling more excited than usual as I went to a nearby vent, I was determined that my little one and I weren't going to spend long getting ADAM; instead we were going to have fun. With this in mid I banged on the vent twice as loudly as I could, not seconds after I'd done so out popped my little one holding a little Big Daddy shaped doll in her hand.

"Look Daddy-It's you!" She said joyfully as she held the doll up so I could see it...

I smile happily and though I know that she doesn't see it some who I know that she knows that she made me happy as I help her down from the vent.

"Let's go out to play, Daddy." she says to me in an excited way, taking my hand and tugging on it before I can comment.

Obediently I follow along without commenting, as we walk I can see my reflection in the glass tunnel we're in. I look so much bigger than my little one and knew that if I wanted to I could easily squish her...which of course I never would. In reality it is she who holds the power, I consistently spoil my little one rotten. Once out of the tunnel we walked up stairs, lying right at the top is a body which smells of only a little ADAM. Having sensed this before I did my little one quickly rushed ahead, thankfully it doesn't take me long to catch up to her.

"Mmm!" my little one says with a giggle after she drank what little Adam she'd gathered from the body out of her baby bottle.

Of course despite wanting to tell her that that's enough for now I know that the tiny amount of ADAM she gathered was not nearly enough for her.

"More angels, Daddy! This way." she said in a determined way after having sniffed the air like a dog would when hunting its prey.

Before I have a chance to say a word off she runs through doors leading into a New Year's party, with a sigh I follow as quickly as possible not wanting to lose sight of her for too long. As I start walking through the party carefully a fancily dressed man jumps out of my way, having done nothing to me or my little one I ignore him as well as other fancily dressed and masquerade mask wearing people in the room. Suddenly I hear a scream, it sounds like my little one but at first I'm not sure if it is.

"Daddy!" I heard my little one yell which causes me to run as fast I can.

From the balcony that I'm now on I see four different Splicers, one of them is trying to pull the syringe out of my little one's hands.

"Get the ADAM!" the one trying to take the syringe yells at the others.

"Come with us, little girl!" a female Splicer says to my little one as she struggles to keep the syringe in her hand.

Angrily I jump from the balcony and land on an unfortunate Splicer who just happened to me standing there, needless to say his death was quick...though rather messy.

"You want some, big guy?!" the Splicer who'd been trying to take my little one's syringe said to me tauntingly as he finally got the syringe from her and injected the leftover Adam into himself.

Before I could do anything lightning came from his fist and he shocked me, I'm electrocuted for an instant but then quickly snap out of it and start revving my drill up. Foolishly another male Splicer approaches me with only a steel pipe to defend himself.

"Bigger they are, harder they..." he starts to say as he leaps to attack before I cut him off by running my drill through him.

There are only two now, the woman approaches now also holding a pipe...I knocked her away but refrain from killing her. Now there's only one left and as I turn toward him I don't feel too worried.

"Get out of here, freak." he yells at me foolishly before I knock him down with my drill.

I try to drill through him like I did to his friend but he manages to roll out of the way, I quickly turn to try drilling him again but as I face him them man is suddenly holding a strange glowing green spherical shaped object and he's quick to throw it at me. As it splatters against my helmet despite still wanting to save my little one I feel a sudden rush of calm fill me. I turn toward my little one and see that she looks both scared and confused, like me she has no idea what's going on.

"There we are. He's perfectly safe now." I hear a familiar voce say in a reassuring way before someone new appears.

My little one quickly turns to see who is speaking and sees as I do that a very well dressed woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses is standing near her. I know that I know this woman somehow but in my current stat combined with all I've been through the memory is fleeting and I can't remember how I know her. My little one ignores the woman and reaches out to me worriedly, as she does this though the familiar woman stops her from approaching me.

"This is not your daughter, do you understand me? Her name is Eleanor. And she is mine." the woman says to me in a calm yet firm way as she steps in front of my confused little one.

"Now. Kneel, please." the woman orders in a polite way.

Obediently I do as I'm told despite not wanting to, I realize quickly that whatever that orb was that the Splicer had thrown at me was what was making me act the way I was.

"Remove your helmet." she ordered in a still calm way.

It had been so long since I'd remove my helmet and despite not wanting _anyone_, **especially** my little one, to see what I looked like I nonetheless had no choice but to do as I was told.

"Now...take the pistol." the woman ordered calmly as suddenly she held out a golden Luger P08 pistol for me to take.

"Place it against your head." she ordered once I'd taken the pistol.

"_No, no she can't do this...not in front of my little one_." I thought to myself knowing what I was about to be ordered to do as I shakily put the pistol against my head.

My little one puts a hand over her mouth in horror, it's clear that she can't believe that I obeying the order the woman just gave me and worst of all I can see that she knows that there's nothing she can do to help me.

"Fire." the woman orders once the pistol is to my head.

With no other choice I do as ordered, the last thing I see before all goes black is my little one reaching for me.

"Daddy!" I hear her scream in horror as I fired the gun and collapsed right in front of.

The only comforting thought I have is the fact that I know that I'll be the only one who will die, still I can't help but have one final thought before I fade away...my only though is that I have failed, I am a failed protector.


	19. The Reawakened Man, A New Mission

I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game, the song the little sister was singing is also from the game and I decided to put it in ** too(I do not own any of these, I just put them in my fanfic).

Just so my readers know, most of the content of this chapter is from actual game play, if you don't believe me feel free to check out a certain video site(whose name will not be mentioned for fear of getting in trouble) and find a walkthrough to watch or play the game and it'll prove it to you. Some of the stuff in the chapter is stuff I made um but as I mentioned most is from actual game play.

Also just so my readers know, there are (according to Wiki) 129 Audio Diaries in the game; needless to say I didn't put. If I think that are important to the story I'll put them in but otherwise you can just go look them up. I will put all the radio messages but that's because they're all pretty important to the story.

Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: The Reawakened Man, A New Mission<p>

They say that when you die you see a white light and that might be true, unfortunately however when I died I didn't see it. Now it's not that I wasn't a religious man before I came to Rapture, in fact I _did _believe in a higher power but given all I'd been through it wasn't that surprising that the last thought on my mind was finding the fabled white light. This being the case I drifted in a long dark void thinking only of my little one, I wanted nothing more than to wake up so I could look for her. Then suddenly one day as I was drifting there was finally a white look, as it got brighter my head started to clear and I couldn't help but wondering if I finally heading on. For the first time in lord know how long though I could hear a noise, it was static and it was quickly fading but I could hear it.

"Hello? Hello...can you hear me? Your-your signal, it is very faint..." I heard a woman with a German accent start to say faintly in my radio as my eyes started to open when suddenly my radio cut out.

As things slowly came into focus I found myself lying in a puddle of water still in my diving suit and slowly I stood up, feeling very dizzy as I did so. Once steadily on my feet I realized for the first time that I could actually think like I could before all the plasmids and conditioning, I was at least mentally; back to being Johnathan Thomson again.

"This is the Adonis." I said to myself not knowing _how_ I knew this but somehow knowing.

"How am I alive?" I wondered aloud to myself turning around to see a strange blue pod like machine.

Instantly I knew that somehow that this strange machine had brought me back from the dead but before I had a chance to investigate it more I suddenly hear singing coming from nearby that caused my newly awakened heart to skip a beat.

**"In the House of Upside-Down: cellar's top floor, attic's ground. In the House of Upside-Down: laughing cries, and smiles frown." In the House of Upside-Down: found is lost and lost is found..." the tiny voice sang very quietly.

Slowly I walked up the very wrecked coral covered stairs, and to my great joy I say a vent. As I approached I saw two familiar glowing yellow eyes retreating into the darkness of the vent.

"It's not her, oh sweetie where are you." I asked feeling sad when it wasn't my little one.

Even without having my old clear thoughts back it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that my bond to my little one was still there, I was free mentally but the physical bond still had a grip on me. With a sigh I left the vent to head onward only to be blocked by a wall of coral, thankfully though I still had my detachable drill and was quick to get the coral out of my way. A beam had apparently fallen sometime during my death or perhaps afterwords and thus I had to crouch low to get under it, once I had done this I returned to standing normally and continued to walk. As I continued onward I saw the shadow of a little one going by and quickly I followed, I headed into the main entrance of what used to be the Adonis baths but now was in absolute ruins. The pool was almost completely drained except for a small amount of water which was clear until suddenly _something _leapt by rapidly and knocked a beam into it. What it had been I had no idea but as it was gone now I decided to ignore it and move on, as I did so I happened to see an Audio Diary. Audio Diaries were basically giant tape recorders that allowed the people of Rapture to record their thoughts, out of curiosity I decided to listen to it.

**"_Lesson one, mop jockeys: You are under the ocean now. If you feel the soft patter of rain on your hat, you're already fired. Lesson two: you can jumpstart a dead generator with a direct spark, but clear the guests out of the pool first! Scares these rich pricks to watch a workin' stiff hurlin' thunderbolts, ya follow me?_" the voice on the Audio Diary instructed in a sort of bored but stern way.

"I'll have to find the Electrobolt Plasmid, that's the only way I can get the generator started." I said to myself with a sigh at the knowledge that I had to go hunting for a plasmid.

With this in mind I headed off in search of the plasmid, as I did so however I encounter a Splicer with really bad ADAM scars and quickly I have to take care of him because he attacks me. Becoming temporarily distracted I backtrack for a moment and notice a locked spa door, scrawled on the door in the steam is a code which I enter. Inside the spa is a poor unfortunate woman who had obviously gotten locked in the spa at some time and had thus died of heat exposure, next to her is a diary but I decide not to play this one because I suddenly remember that I need to find the plasmid. Back on track now I headed back to where the splicer had tried to attack me, through the door I happen to notice a syringe full of EVE which I picked up because I knew that I'd be needing it.

Not far away I a cash register with twenty dollars in it, next to that was an EVE dispenser and very eagerly I get as many as I can before moving on. Once I have as many as I can gather I continue to walk and notice a Gatherer's Garden machine, these clever little machines allow people to buy different plasmids with ADAM and I quickly make a beeline toward it. Suddenly as I approached a flash goes through my head and I see a teenaged girl about sixteen or seventeen with dark hair, blue eyes, and she's wearing a white night gown.

"Father..." the girl says to me looking very sad when suddenly the vision ends abruptly.

"Eleanor? No it can't be...my Eleanor is a child." I said to myself feeling very confused after what I'd see.

Deciding that there was no point questioning what I had seen I looked back at the Gatherer's Garden machine and to my surprise there was already a plasmid sitting there. Having no other choice I stick and empty syringe laying nearby into the cap and take a large amount into it which I then inject into a hole in my glove that's connected to my veins. Almost instantly my hands begin to spark, dizzily I fall to the floor but look up slightly when I notice the shadow of a little one approaching .

**"Daddy was sleeping...for such a long time...and Eleanor has missed you...find her and you'll be all better." she told me sweetly as I looked at her.

I didn't have the chance to say anything to the girl because suddenly she was snatched up by a very thin figure in a diving suit, it looked like a Big Daddy like myself only much thinner and a whole lot faster than any model I'd ever seen.

**"Daddy!" the girl screamed as she was rapidly taken away.

Feeling a bit worried I got up as quickly as I could, the door I had come through had locked and the switch to reopen it had been purposely bumped by that thing carrying the girl and now the switch was short circuiting.

"How long have I been dead, that little one said that it's been a long time." I muttered to myself feeling very confused as I used my new Electrobolt Plasmid and shocked the switch to get the door back open.

As I headed back to the pool area I noticed a Splicer standing on what _used_ to be the diving bored, knowing that he would attack if he saw me I decide to sneak up on him and keep him from doing so. Quietly I approached him and quickly shocked the unexpectant man before he could turn him around I proceeded to knock him into the pool with my drill, realizing however that Splicers hardly ever travel alone I quickly turned around and sure enough there was another Splicer holding a pipe.

I don't give the woman a chance to attack, I quickly shocked and took care of her. With that done I remember that I need to start the generator and do so, much to my relief things get brighter and all the gated that had been blocking the doors lift.

**"Ahh...at last...a signal. You who are bringing this dead city to life, listen. My name, it is Tenenbaum, I know who you are...and I am in much need of your help. Please...find me in the Atlantic Express Train Station." a familiar voice with a German accent said into my radio.

I found myself feeling very glad that there was someone _sane_ here and was glad to go looking for her, leaving the pool area through a newly opened door I head up some stairs and see Rosie model Big Daddy outside of a window fixing a leak with his Rivet Gun. Becoming distracted again I suddenly notice a lady's bathroom to my right, not caring really if anyone was in there I decided to go in to see if there was anything useful. After checking some old knocked over lockers I noticed a diary on a nearby bench, for some reason I sensed that this one was important and played it.

**"_To my daughter, Eleanor. Soon, you will be born, and Rapture will be your home. You shall be raised as I was, to advance the common good through social psychiatry. This city's potential is immeasurable, Eleanor... yet our beliefs are unwelcome here. Life will be difficult, but the price of revolution is always dear. If we are patient with her... Rapture will come to us._" the voice of Dr. Lamb said in a very long winded way to, at the time of the diary's making, her dear unborn daughter.

"Lamb I know that Eleanor is your biological daughter but I'm bonded to her and I will find her." I said as though actually talking to the doctor in a determined way.

Realizing that I had become way too distracted I snapped myself back into reality as left the bathroom, yes ultimately my goal was to find Eleanor, right now however I had to find Ms. Tenenbaum and I knew that this was also an important new mission.


	20. Exploring, I Hate Big Sisters!

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it, I just write it down.

This is mostly a chapter telling you little details about what you can find if you explore the areas I mentioned, The P.A announcements I mentioned are actually in the game though I'm not sure if I'm writing them down word for word or not, I can't find anything about them on Wiki and listening to my videos only help so much. I'm sure you've noticed this but Brigid Tenenbaum (more commonly referred as just Tenenbaum) is a very important character, she plays a bit more of a part in the first game but nonetheless she's important to this game too. As anyone who has play Bioshock 2 is likely to tell you, Big Sisters are EVIL...and I really do hate them. I'll be giving you a better description of what the look like later but for now you'll just have to deal with what I gave you.

** (double star) =actual Audio Diaries/Radio Messages in-game (I do not own these I just put them in the Fanfiction)

Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Exploring, I <span><strong>Hate<strong> Big Sisters!

After leaving the bathroom where I had found the doctor's diary I headed through the door nearby, as I did so I spotted two Splicers standing in a pond and wasted no time in electrocuting both so they didn't have a chance to notice me and thus attack me. Once the water was safe I scavenged what useful items that I could from them and then proceed onward, there was a bridge over the pound and I walked onto it looking around to see if there was of anything of interest.

"A message for the people: Remember. You are not alone. Think of me not as leader but as mother to the Rapture family." Lamb's voice says coming over the P.A system so all of Lower Rapture can hear her.

Ignoring this random announcement from Lamb I noticed a diary under a poster of Rapture's finest, this one seemed important so I played it so I could hear what had been recorded on it.

**"_I am back in Rapture, after so many years. The Little Ones I rescued are grown up, and think of me no more. After what I once did to them, it was a joy to be forgotten. But now, all around the world-children vanish by the sea. Kidnapped. And so, I return...in fear of what I already know: Someone is making new Little Ones...continuing my work, my sins. Even if I am to die for it-I must stop._" I heard Tenebaum's voice say sounding so sad as her past self spoke.

I wasn't surprised to know that Tenenbaum had helped create the little ones, I remembered my Eleanor having mentioned her; I was however surprised to hear that she regretted her actions and had rescued some of them. I was also surprised to hear that not only had she managed to escape Rapture but had had the bravery to come back just to save the apparently new sisters someone was making. Despite my surprise however I knew that I needed to keep moving and I headed through one of the doors knowing that the both lead to the same spot and therefore it didn't matter which way I went. What I hadn't expected to see was the sight of a dead Rosie laying near the door, jamming the door was the Rosie's rivet gun; eagerly I took it knowing that the dead Rosie would no longer be needing it. Quickly I equipped the rivet gun and made my way through the door, as I did this I saw a Splicer stumbling about. As I shocked him to keep him from causing me trouble another Splicer, this one a female, ran out from the Rapture Metro docking station, that at one point allowed people from upper Rapture to come and go from the Adonis, and attacked me.

"Sorry about this but I have no choice." I say to her apologetically, despite knowing of course that she can't understand, as I quickly shoot her with my rivet gun.

She went down quickly but now I had to deal with the Splicer I had shocked earlier, thankfully he also went down quickly. Out of curiosity I decided to head into the old docking station, as I do I noticed some rivets laying on the ground and I pick them up before heading in. As I made my in I noticed an open suit case, there was a diary which I feel like is calling to me and I pick it up to play it.

**"_Barley made it down alive, but here it is-and it's real. Rapture. This is where that thing took my-my poor baby girl. From what I saw in the sub, most of the city's in ruins. But there were lights here and there. And shapes moving...I'm rambling. Scared I guess. But maybe-if I find this Doctor Lamb I keep hearing over the P.A...I'll find Cindy too_." I heard a man's voice say in a desperate hopeful way.

"You poor man, I know how you feel...I had someone taken away too but I don't know if I would have ever had the courage to go look for her like you did...from the looks of that bathospere you went through hell went you got her." I said unable to believe the man's courage as I walked around quickly to get a better look at the absolutely destroyed bathosphers.

Having no reason to keep staring I started heading out of the docking station only to see a splicer kneeling over the suitcase that the diary had been in, I'm quick to take care of him before he notices me and finally exit the docking station.

Before heading on I decided to look for more supplies and thankfully found a few things like and EVE syringe, I use one I have already have to recharge my plasmid and then replace it with the one I found; I also find a very handy medical kit before deciding that now I can head on. I walked up more stairs but this time as the door opens and I see a little one gathering from a body in the darkness of the room she's in, as I approached her she turned around looking happy at first...until suddenly there's an ear piercing scream from somewhere nearby.

"Big sister doesn't want me playing with you." she says in a scared way as around us sparks fly everywhere and some things shatter.

She quickly ran off before I could say anything and then suddenly appearing on a balcony from out of nowhere is the creature that stole the girl from me earlier, _she_ leapt from the balcony right onto me and for a second her red colored helmet is looking me over. Having decided that she's examined me enough she leapt off of me and not giving me a chance to defend myself she attacked me with her long, though slightly familiar looking, syringe.

I did my best to defend myself but she's much too fast and it doesn't seem like I'm really doing anything to her, eventually though for some reason unbeknownst to me she ran off leaving me in the now lit room feeling oh so very confused.

"What the hell man, what I ever do to her." I asked myself aloud unable to believe that this Big Sister creature had attacked me just for talking to a little one.

"This is Doctor Sophia Lamb with a message for the people: Big Sister is always watching. To steal ADAM is to steal from the Rapture family. Your family." Dr. Lamb said over the P.A making me feel even angrier as I explored.

"I wasn't trying to steal ADAM, I was just trying to talk to the little one!" I yelled out loud despite knowing that no one could hear me or understand me even if they could.

Wanting to make myself feel better I picked up an audio diary on a nearby counter, not caring what it because I only cared about make myself feel better.

**"_Diane insisted that we spend a weekend at the Adonis, and already I find myself seeking a respite from my vacation. When she deems it necessary to chide me for working, the words dissolve into an endless, animal bleat. I founded Rapture to be free of law and god...to live among those for whom work is our wage. Yet, when Diane speaks of bearing my child...I'm given pause. Until now, I had never considered my legacy. Perhaps__...__perhaps after the New Year_." A very familiar voice started to say after a short sigh.

"Oh Ryan, you always were an odd one." I say to the diary knowing full well that this diary belonged to Andrew Ryan.

After finding more supplies I once again headed out, as I did so I noticed the shadow of the Big Sister and wanting revenge for the unprovoked attack on me earlier I follow her as quickly as I can.

The room I made my way into is beautiful, though there is water everywhere on the floor there are still beautiful statues around. There are no stairs to get down but as it's not far down I decided to just to leap down, as I did so however the Big Sister suddenly appeared again and before I could blink she scraped her long sharp needle against the glass and quickly leapt away as it slowly cracked. Knowing that there's no way to save myself from what I know is about to happen I braced myself and have one thought as the glass shattered and the ocean flooded in...I **hate** Big sisters.


	21. The Sad Beauty That is Rapture, Two New

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)

The only reason I put the first diary mentioned is because no matter how many times I hear it I always think that it's sad.

The scene with the new model of Big Daddy(Which is known as a Rumbler) that Delta sees is actually a real scene you can see while out in the ocean.

The reason I put that Delta thought that the plane wreckage he saw was important was because it is, it is what is left of the plane crash Jack(the main character from the first game) used to get to Rapture.

The actual name for the tool Delta found is actually The Hacking tool, so no I wasnt just lazy and left out the name.

Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I ran out of space to write in my notebook so I'm literary just trying to come up with stuff of the top of my head. Also I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21:The Sad Beauty That is Rapture, Two New Tools, The Surprising Discovery and the New Enemy<p>

Everything was all topsie turvy once the ocean water had finally settled, tables and even a few corpses were floating all over the place. Once my head was no longer spinning I decided that there was no point staying in the now flooded room and made my way out of the now broken window and into the ocean.

**"In that suit, even the ocean cannot harm you. This is good. But Rapture is the death of many great men. Alone, you will not last long. You can still reach the train station. Find me there." Tenenbaum said over my radio right as I excited into the ocean through the now shattered giant window.

I nodded obediently at this message, though of course she's nowhere around to see; I had already planned on going to find her and didn't really care that I now had to take a minor detour. Before I could head on however I noticed what looked like a sunken bathosphere, unable to prevent myself from being curious I made my way over to it to investigate. Though what I expected to find I'm not sure exactly but as I approached I defiantly was not prepared for what I did see. Inside the sunken bathosphere were two very dead people and one was holding an Audio diary which, out of respect for any last words they may have had I decided to play.

**"Sammy: _All right, Diary - last entry! ...Lizzy and I ... we found a 'phere and we're going home! Ain't that right, baby? Next stop, topside!_

Lizzy:_Oh, I love you. It was you who saved us, Sammy. It was you, button. I - what was that? What's that sound?_

Sammy: _She's seen us! It's Lamb!_ Torpedo! ... _I'll try to _-" the voices said sound so happy at first, then panicked and then...then there was only screaming and gurgling.

"Oh Lamb, how could you do something like that." I said remembering the kind woman that had briefly made me feel better when I had left Persephone.

Unable to stand being near these poor people any longer I left as quickly as I could, a sign advertizing for the Adonis had fallen as I'd approached the bathosphere but thankfully it didn't take that much effort to jump over it and move on. I noticed some rivets as I walked and as I leaned down and picked it up through some nearby glass inside Rapture I suddenly saw a strange Big Daddy model I'd never seen before, he was with a little one who had apparently just finishing gathering ADAM. Suddenly of course they are attacked by a Splicer that had been hiding and waiting to pounce, the strange Big Daddy model threw what looked like grenades, only odder looking, at the Splicer and made quick work of the Splicer. I had to admit that I was impressed but I know that I can't spend all day staring and watching the Big Daddy fight, so with a sigh I continued onward. Thankfully as I walked there are other things to distract me, there was a sunken ship nearby and up on some coral is the tail of a plane; I have the strange sense that this is important but I can't really figure out why. Remembering to try to focus more I walked to an area with two paths, on one side there are whale bones and other a large rock.

"I have a feeling that it doesn't matter which of these I take...I'm going to take the one with the whale bones." I say to myself randomly before doing just that.

Unsurprisingly I was right about it not mattering which path I took, both lead into a sort of tunnel which I headed into; as I walked there is was beautiful coral and other sea plants all around me. Finally I reached the end of the tunnel and had to stop for a minute because of the sight in front of me. To my amazement in front of me is a gorgeous view of the city, a shark swims by not even noticing me; for a brief moment I allowed myself to take in the view and to be stunned by what I see. The city really is beautiful if one doesn't know about some of the things that go on inside, I cant help but think to myself that if things could change Rapture really would be a wonderful place. With this oddly optimistic thought in mind I suddenly have the urge to look down, much to my surprise I discovered that I'm on a sort of cliff and with no other way to get down and do the only thing I can think of doing...I jump off.

"It's strange to float down so slowly despite being so heavy." I mumbled to myself as I finally reached the ground.

In front of me I see a bright neon sign that says Atlantic Express, as I get closer I also see a Big Sister leaping away and despite wanting to get to her I know that there's no chance of getting to her and decide to just head to the draining station and flip the switch. Patiently I waited for the water to drain, right as it does and before the door opens Tenenbaum comes on my radio.

**"Ah, Herr Delta ... you arrive, as the Little Ones said you would. Come upstairs to the ticket booth, und I will offer what I know of you." she said in an oddly relieved way.

"Well I would come find you but the door wont..." I start to say when suddenly of course the door opens.

Right away I see a Splicer but he sprinted off before I could do anything about him, deciding to temporarily ignore him I examined all the lockers for useful items before heading through a door that has bold letters saying Atlantic Express over it. I headed up some stairs and heard a Splicer mumbling something, I'm not sure what he said exactly but I decide that it really doesn't matter as I made my way up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I spot another of the strange blue pod things, I ignored it though because the splicer is just ahead and I know that I can sneak up on him if I'm quiet. Unfortunately I don't seem to have been quiet enough because he heard me and sprinted off, also he seems to have locked the door and I have to go into a nearby room in hopes that I'll find something in there to open it so I can head on.

**"Now, most who survive are like this: are drug addicts, vicious animals." Tenenbaum said with a sad sigh.

"Yeah I noticed, what am I supposed to do now though." I mumble grumpily as I looked around in the search of something to help me open the door.

There's a strange-looking device sitting on the table near the window but I don't know what to do with it, there is also a vending machine with objects in it that I couldn't help but think went with the strange device.

*^"You can sometimes trick the security system into opening a door. But you must have the proper tool." Tenenbaum suddenly says over my radio as I look around in a confused way.

"Hey there's a security pad through that broken window, I wonder if this machine will...well only one way to find out." I said to myself seeing the security pad through the window and wondering if the strange device would help me get it to open the door.

Before getting the device I raided the vending machine of as many of the _ammo_ and then after picking it up I aimed the device through the hole in the window at the pad,to my surprise a gauge appears on the machine; there are green bars and I wait until the dial is right over one before pressing a button.

"Well what do you know, this little device must be some sort of hacking tool." I said to myself excitedly as the door opened.

Feeling very happy I headed out of the room that had been in and through the previously locked door, I've just made through the door when suddenly I notice a little security robot; these little guys are useful so I quickly hacked into it to get it on my side. I don't need my hacking tool this time, there's a gauge inside the robot to tell me when to press the override button in the bot, wondering what'll happen I hit a blue colored part but it didn't seem like anything happened.

"Oh well at least I have another great little tool to use, I'll have to figure out what the blue part does." I said feeling both confused yet very excited at the same time as I walk onward.

I headed into what had once been one of the train workshops, as I do a train; which had originally been hanging up in the air; suddenly falls to the platform floor. Knowing this means that I'm not alone I quickly prepared for a fight and sure enough as I slowly edged over to a nearby first aid station I was attacked by two Splicer at once, thankfully I have my little robot with me to help deal with them. I hear Doctor Lamb over the P.A but it's hard to make out what she was saying what with all the screaming and cursing the Splicers are doing, I just get done with them right as the message gets finished so I missed it completely. Feeling a little ill I used the first aid machine to heal myself, to my slight delight I found that I could hack into this device too; I was even more delighted to discover that when I hit blue for this device I got a free medkit. There was a room nearby and of course I cant help but want to explore, I'm glad that I decided to do so because not only did I find a lot of useful stuff but I also found a diary which I accidentally pressed the button on before I could decide whether I actually **wanted** to hear its secrets.

**"_I am told that the people grow tense and isolated in the absence of the sun. Now... they clamor for a psychiatrist. Do they miss the state censor, I wonder? Wartime seizure of private assets? Or the Cheka police, vanishing them in the night? Regardless, this Lamb woman is said to be the foremost practitioner in her "field." Fine. If she can quiet the rattling of the great chain's weakest links... I will leave her to it._" Andrew Ryan's voice said long-windedly.

"Well it's obvious that you quickly regretted that decision Mr. Ryan." I said with a sigh knowing somehow that hostilities between the doctor and Ryan probably didn't start long after this diary had been made.

Eager to get the long-winded rant out of my head I headed for the only room left that I havent explored, my security bot followed behind, its helicopter like bladed buzzing as it did so. As I went in I spot the switch that will open the gates to the station so I can take a train, as I switch it however everything suddenly goes dark for a minute before suddenly all the monitors in the room come on showing a very familiar face.

**"I know symbol on your hand marks you a dead man. Ten years, Subject Delta, since I watched you put a gun to your head — and pull the trigger. But take heart: Out of your pain, paradise is born. I don't know how you survived, but your suffering is over now. These men will ease your burden. Please understand that like all I have done, this… is an act of love." Doctor Lamb said looking very surprised to see me when suddenly the gates that was blocking the window opens.

**"It is Sofia Lamb! She has found you!" Tenenbaum screams in a panic as a horde of Splicers appear with guns and start shooting at me.

I wanted to say something smart to her but of course there's no point, I also didn't have time to be shocked at what Lamb has just told me; right now I had to focus on not getting shot or getting burned by the fire all the shooting has caused. My bot is trying to drive all the Splicers but before I can let off a shot of my rivet gun the floor suddenly gives out and I fell into the now flooded Maintenance Runoff Pumping Station. For a moment I don't move, I'm in too much shock to anything but stand there and stare.

"Ten years...I've been dead for ten years." I say in a quiet absolutely stunned way before finally I knew that I really should move on.

**"Now you know of the enemy we share: Sofia Lamb. The camera in your helmet allows me to watch through your eyes — and help you to fight her." Tenenbaum says over my radio as I gather supplies from corpses floating in the water.

"Yes Lamb is my enemy, there's no denying it now and I suppose I'm glad that you're here to help Tenenbaum." I whisper not caring that even if she could hear she wouldn't understand because I was still in too much shock at my discovery and the fact that the woman who had once been so kind was now my new enemy.


	22. Too many Splicers, Saying Goodbye to an

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages/Any real dialog found in the game(I do not own these I just put them in.)

*There is a diary made by young Eleanor that you can find in the Atlantic Express, apparently near or in the are where Delta fell, you need Telekinesis to get it and the only reason its not in here is because I forgot about it until it was too late.

By the way the man looking for his daughter Cindy is important, His name is Mark Meltzer(forgot to mention that before, oops)

For those who wonder what happens to Tenenbaum, there is downloadable content(DLC) called Minerva's Den, she is in that and you can figure out what happens to her but either playing it or reading about it on Wiki

The Splicers Delta saw in around the fire before he blew them up were actually discussing Jack( the main character from the first game) and the two endings that may have happened, it's hard to hear what they say word for word though so I didn't put the words in.

Suchong is a character from character in the first game(for details about him look him up on wiki).

Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22:Too many Splicers, Saying Goodbye to an old Alley and Hello to a New One, Exhausted<p>

After finally getting over my shock I headed up some stairs nearby, I had to crouch to get under a door that was halfway closed to get into a new room but I didn't really care...I was glad that I didn't have to be in the corpse filled water anymore. As I walked I noticed yet another strange blue pod thing but ignore it because I spotted a security camera out of the corner of my eye, quickly I ducked behind some boxes so it doesnt spot me and set of an alarm, and as I do this Tenenbaum comes on my radio.

**"Careful! Security Cameras belong to Lamb. But, if you are clever, they can be made to serve you." she warns having apparently heard the noise the camera makes as it moves around through my radio.

"So I can hack the cameras too then, well I'll definitely do that." I mumbled to myself before aiming the Hacking Tool at the camera and shooting one of the darts at it.

After replacing the dart with one that is on the boxes I quickly hacked into the camera, I couldnt help but feel the slightest bit pleased as my new camera spotted the some Splicers and sent security bots to attack them; I almost don't have to do anything becaus the security bots the camera sends after the Splicers shoot most of them before I can. Once the Splicers were all dead and all the security bots, asided from the one I'd hacked earlier, had flown away I decided to go into the room where the camera was,I'm quickly very happy that I did so because not only was there money laying on a desk but there were also other useful supplies all over the room; including a first aid kit.

"It's amazing how much stuff there is lying around, oh well at least I don't have to worry too much about running out." I said to myself feeling very pleased as I gathered the last of the room's stuff and then left.

I had just headed into a room, which had obviously once been a sort of postal service room, when I see a little red wagon with a Plasmid and a random jar of fireflies, I can't tell which Plasmid this is because I can't see the label on the bottom and before I can pick it up and look there's a sudden flash and I have another vision.

**"Father...It's me Eleanor. I know you're awake in there..I can feel it. Mother wont be able to...to toy with you like that, ever again. This Plasmid is for you...If I'm right, you can use it now! Please...find me." Eleanor says sounding sad and desperate before suddenly the image of her runs away and the vision ends.

"No wait, Eleanor..." I say out loud desperately wanting to talk to her but knowing that she was gone now.

Knowing that there's nothing I could do about her vanishing I decided to take the Plasmid she had somehow managed to leave for me, as I take it I read the lable on the bottom of the bottle and discover that the Plasmid is Telekeniss.

"It's a good thing the bottle says what Plasmid this is, otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell anything had happened." I mumbled to myself as I carefully lifted the jar holding the fireflies using my newest Plasmid.

Gently, using Telekinesis, I unscrewed the jar's lid and allow the fire flies to fly away. After watching them for a moment I headed on up some stairs nearby, as I got to the top of the stairs down below me I see three Splicers gathered around a fire they've set in a barrel and as I listen carefully I can hear them all talking about someone; who I have no idea, but they're apparently arguing about what** he **is now doing since he apparently managed to leave Rapture. Despite finding whoever they're talking about interesting I know that as soon as they notice me they'll try attacking and I decided that to make use of an oxygen taken laying just off to the side of where I'm standing, carefully I picked it up with my Telekinesis Plasmid and throw it as close to their fire as I can. I _almost_ feel sorry for the Splicers as the oxygen taken explodes and kills them all, sadly for them I don't to hold on to this feeling long because of course there are more Splicers who weren't by the fire who are now racing up the stairs to attack me. There are all sorts of items laying at the top of the stairs,including a diary, but for now I ignored everything because I'm preoccupied with defending myself. Finally much to my relief the fighting, for at least a short while, is over and I don't even care if the diary is important and I play it if only so I can could catch my breath.

**"_There would be no Rapture without me. No city without the Atlantic Express. Ryan took _his _first grand tour on my flagship coach! But these days, personal bathospheres are all the rage. My rails only connect the oldest parts of Rapture now, and the city's just... just left me behind. Plenty of cash in the bank, though. This private vehicle craze will blow over soon_." the voice of who I know to be Prentice Mill, the founder of the Atlantic Express, in angry yet at the same time very slightly hopeful way.

"Well that didn't happen." I mumbled to myself remembering that even before I'd origianlly died that the Express hadn't been doing well as I looked for any supplies to replace what I'd used on the surviving Splicers of the oxygen blast.

Feeling a bit tired I decided not to explore the area, I knew that I had had enough stuff and wanted to find Tenenbaum soon. I passed by an empty train car and noticed a sort of shelter, in it I see that there is a diary on a worn out mattress and decided to play it before continuing on.

**"_These... people are hooked on some kind of genetic wonder-drug called ADAM. I've read the word "Splicers" scribbled on walls like a warning. One of them... cornered me, and Christ, his face - I had a gun, but I choked - and then out of nowhere we both heard this... singing, and he took off like hell on wheels. It sounded like a kid - a little girl! Cindy's alive... I know it in my gut_." the voice of the man who was looking for his daughter said sounding like he had been feeling a variety of emotions when he'd made this diary.

"Wow I cant believe your luck, first you make it down here safely and then you avoid being killed by a Splicer...hopefully your luck stayed with you." I said to myself impressed by what this man I'd never met had been through.

Despite the fact that I was impressed by what I had just heard I still wanted to move on and finally find Tenenbaum, unfortunately nothing is ever that easy for me as of late. I had barely taken two steps to the door when suddenly the whole thing shut on me and I couldn't head forward.

**"Ach, Sofia Lamb is using the Splicers against you. Most Big Daddies are like her slaves, guarding the Little Ones. But someone has awakened you." Tenenbaum said sounding just as annoyed as I was now feeling.

**"I know of your bond with Eleanor. To save yourself, you _will_ come for her. But Eleanor has a destiny, one you cannot share. There is no place for you in paradise." Lamb said suddenly over my radio sounding mildly annoyed.

"Get off my radio channel, I don't want you talking to me." I grumbled once she stopped speaking and as I looked for some way to open the door.

There was a door next to where I was now and out of curiosity I went in, to my right I noticed that there was a steel pipe stuck into the gears that allowed the door to open and close and after removing I figured that I might as well explore the rest of the area, I find a diary but I'm to tired to really cxare about it and thus I dont play itand am quick to move onto the area that Lamb tried to keep me out of.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look around a little more, I wonder if the Splicer Lamb had jam the gears dropped anything." I muttered heading into the area were I'd see the Splicer.

"Oh look another diary, why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret playing this one." I added to myself with a sigh as I pressed the play button on the diary.

**"_In ethical psychiatry, we must account for the role of evolution. Depression, fits of panic, sexual pathos - all responses to ancient selection pressure. The irony is that this theory is why Ryan's people invited me here. They mistake my study of natural law for the worship of competition. Remember_, _Eleanor-one must know the beast before it can be slain._" Lambs voice said on the diary.

"I'm not sure who sounds crazier sometimes doctor...you or Ryan." I grumbled once the diary had finished.

Quickly I left he room with the gears and headed back out to the main area so I can continue onward, before I do I used some of the money I've gathered to buy some things from a strange vending machine called The Circus of Vaules; it has a clown on top and at one point I think it must have had an automatic voice because I heard static after I buy something. Once I feel like I have enough supplies I decided that now I can finally head on, I got halfway up a new flight of stairs when suddenly I had the unexplained urge to switch from my drill over to my hacking tool. Not paying attention because I was to busy switching over I nearly had a heart attack as a big sister appeared in front of me, to my surprise however for whatever reason the Big Sister didnt try to pick a fight with me and somehow I know that this is a sign that something bad is about to around for anything that might be usuful for whatever is coming I see a camera and am quick to hack it knowing I might need it, I also see that my security bot is still alive and hope that it can stay that way for just a little bit longer.

**"Quickly! Head for the elevator." Tenenbaum yells in a panic as suddenly Splicers start appearing from every where.

Eagerly I do as I'm told taking as many Splicers as I can down as I run, the camera I hacked sends out a lot of bots to help but many, including mine, are destroyed as I reach the elevator. I slamedy hand against the button to get the elevator to go up and to my relief it finally does; as it heads up I'm horrified at the amount of Splicers that I see gathering below but I know that they cant reach me and am grateful for it.

**"Now; Here is what the children tell me. You are a very old Big Daddy, bonded for life to a single Little One. When you are apart for too long, your body begins to shut down, like a coma. As long as the girl is in Rapture, you are trapped here as well. The name of your Little One is Eleanor Lamb, daughter of Sofia. She is kept at Fontaine Futuristics, on the other side of the city. You must go there und save her … before it is too late." Tenenbaum said as the elevator slowly headed up and even continuing as it stopped which allowed me time to watch a Splicer run away right into a sort of red laser which cause some sort of trap to go off and kill him.

"Ooo I want those, they're in rivet cases so they must be trap rivets...very useful indeed." I said to myself rushing excitedly out of the elevator once the doors had opened and after Tenenbaum had stopped talking.

Being a bit greedy I decided to have a quick look around to see if I could find anymore trap rivets, sadly there were no more though in a room with to unfortunate dead people I found a diary and decided to play it because for some reason I feel like it's important.

**"_Doctor Suchong's death was a nasty blow to the Protector program, but I'm gradually settling into his role, picking up the slack that his carelessness left. We are gaining steam again, but I'm not satisfied. Yes, the "Big Daddy" defends the girl...but he is programmed only for the fight, like a sheepdog who wanders off unless a wolf is tearing at his flock. When no aggressor is present, he regards his Little Sister as he might a common houseplant. We need something more, something stronger: an unbreakable physiological bond_." the familiar voice of Doctor Gill Alexander said sounding, much to my amusement, very frustrated.

"I never knew that you weren't originally in charge of the Protector program, I wonder if this Suchong fellow made his subjects as miserable as you made me and the other _successes_." I grumbled angrily not knowing or caring who Suchong was but knowing that I was glad not to have had to deal with both him and Alexander when I'd been forced through conditioning.

Remembering that I needed to move on I did so despite wanting nothing more then to chuckle in amusment at the thought that Alexander'd had difficulties with the original protectors. Forcing myself to regain focus I headed through the door, down some stares and into the room where people would buy tickets from the ticket booth, which unsurprisingly to me at least was gated off from the rest of the area. Despite the fact that the ticket booth is clearly locked down I spot a Splicer was banging on the locked ticket booth window and thus I take the time to deal with him since he has failed to notice that I'm there.

**"Here. In the ticket booth. Press the button so we can speak face to face." Tenenbaum said over my radio after I had killed the Splicer.

"I'll be there a minute Miss Tenenbam, I have a bad feeling." I said politely despite knowing she can't understand me.

Through one of the gated off bars that leads to the actual station and train I spot a security camera out of the corner of my eye and after hacking it I equiped my rivet gun. Carefully through the bars I shot of a few trap rivets; I'm not sure why I'm doing this but am quick to go to the other gate and do the same. Once this is done I reaquipped my normal rivets and headed to the ticket booth and press a button over to the side that the Splicer somehow missed. With this done the gate blocking the view to the inside of the ticket booth opens and for the first time I see Tenenbaum inside and with her are a few of the girls she's apperently rescued.

**"You see? This is why I must fight Sofia Lamb. She is using the new Little Ones for...for something...and I have returned to rescue them. If I do not, more children will die for my sins-and the Rapture nightmare will repeat forever. Now we must talk of..." Tenenbaum started to say as though desperate to get me to understand and about to go on when suddenly one of the little ones pulled on her sleeve and pointed to the t.v moniter.

On screen to my horror is a picture of me but before any of us can say anything about it Lamb starts making an announcement.

**"Citizens of Rapture: This is Subject Delta. Behind that mask hides an enemy of the people-without soul or sympathy. It is a beast apart-and as Family, we must tear out its jaw and drive it back into the sea." Lamb says in firm angry way.

**"Lamb will take this place apart to find you-please hold back the Splicers until we escape." Tenenbaum begs in a knowing way as she gathered up the little ones up and quickly started shunting away.

I don't even consider arguing, I know that Tenenbaum is right and after what she's done for me so far I'm not going to let her or the children to die. What I don't realize is just how many Splicers Lamb sent, I'm bombarded by Splicers and if not for my security camera and the traps I'd set up I would have likely died. After a while I loose track of how many Splicer's I've fought but am beyond relieved when finally they stop coming.

**"Thank you. Now I must leave you, and I am sorry for this. But there are others I must help before the city drowns. This man Sinclair, he is an ally and will guide you to Eleanor. Goodbye, Herr Delta, und good luck." Tenenbaum said suddenly sounding sad yet at the same time grateful.

**"Well, look at you! A bona fide knight in armor, complete with iron horse. The name's Augustus Sinclair, sport. Esquire. Ol' Tenenbaum an' I share an interest in the ol' Fontaine buildin' — the very same place you'll find Eleanor Lamb. I think you an' I can do business. Take the train to Ryan Amusments. I'll see you shortly." A very southern, maybe Georgian, voice said smoothly over my radio before I could even try to get over the fact that Tenenbaum was gone.

Despite my initial shock of having to say goodbye to my old alley I was relieved to know I had a new one and decided to make a quick trip around the room before I went into the train as I'd been told to by Sinclair. Before finally getting on to the train I found a diary, stumbling on the train tiredly I decided to listen to it before I flipped the switch to make the train move on to the next station..

**"_Sofia Lamb has taken Rapture, and is responsible for stealing children from the surface. Her Splicers destroyed my submarine and forced me to run. But the ticket booth here is secure... and though I cannot trust him, Sinclair is a valuable ally. I have already rescued a few of the new Little Ones from Lamb. They all want to know how we will get home. I wish I had the right words for them_." Tenenbaum's voice says sounding worried.

"I wish I could have helped you more, it was nice to have met you Tenenbam." ." I mumble felling worried as I finally switch the switch that'll start the train.

Though worried about Tenenbaum and the little ones I also find that I **need **to sit, I've had to deal with way to many Splicers and the only thing that keeps crossing my mind is that I'm totally exhausted


	23. Finding Important things, The First but

Authors Note: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)

^: There is a special radio message Sinclair will give you if you run out of hack darts when hacking the security panel

Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly, no flames but constructive criticism/advice is always welcome as are any other "nice" review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Finding Important things, The First but not the Last Big Daddy Battle<p>

When I felt the train starting to slow down I knew that I had almost reached the station and also knew that I had to wake up in order to make sure the train actually stopped now...what I hadn't been expecting was the sight of a giant block of ice blocking the next train door.

**"Whoa there, now better apply the brakes unless you're aiming to dash yourself against that glacier up ahead." Sinclair said as train started getting closer to the ice.

Of course I was eager to obey, the last thing I wanted to do was to ruin the train and have no way out of this place.

**"As you can see, chief, the station here's iced over. To reach Eleanor Lamb at Fontaine Headquarters, we'll have to clear the way. Now, in order to melt that ice, you'll need a Plasmid like a handful a' hellfire. We used to sell a fine ol' product called "Incinerate" in the Amusement park up on and find a way in. I've already been on all the rides." Sinclair said as I got of the train.

"I'll do that Sinclair." I said, despite knowing he couldn't understand me, and started to head off.

Making my way up some stairs and passing by one of the strange blue pods I'd seen in other places, I took a quick look around for anything useful but when I didn't see anything I decided to move on. As I head up more stairs through another door I saw a diary lying nearby and having a feeling that this one was important I decided to play it.

**"_Eleanor is progressing brilliantly. My physical participation in her birth was... minimized, of course - it is vital that I am unhindered by nature's crude bias. I will be, above all, her intellectual progenitor... loyal not to her, but to the people she will ultimately save. But, I admit, it is with some measure of pride that I review her marks in standard intelligence tests. As an agent of our beliefs... she may surpass even me._" Lamb's voice says from the diary in a proud way.

"Wow just wow, you make it sound like the only reason you had your daughter in the first place was so you could force her to carry on your beliefs...I will save her from you." I said to the diary unable to believe what I had just heard.

Knowing that I couldn't keep standing around I headed in the direction of a Circus of Values machine, there was a block of ice with a whole lot of supplies frozen inside it but knowing that until I get Incinerate there's nothing I can do about it I ignored it for now. Instead I hacked the Circus of Values so that the things inside would be cheaper, after buying everything I could, even with the cheaper prices, I finally left the machine. With as much as I could buy with me I headed into the Lobby, in front of me I saw the entrance of the Amusement Park nearby but before I could even _try_ to get close a Splicer standing on top of a ruined clock tower started firing his gun at me. Thankfully, even though he had a gun, it wasn't that hard to finish him off because he had bad aim; once sure that I had killed him I carefully stepped over his corpse and mad my way to the Amusement Park's gate.

"Oh crap I don't have a ticket, guess I have to find one or I wont be able to get in and I wont be able to get Incinerate." I sighed realizing that the gates blocking entrance into the park wouldn't open unless I had a ticket.

Knowing that I had to find a ticket around somewhere I headed into a nearby area hoping that it would head somewhere of importance, to my slight amusement as I headed into the new area Sinclair randomly decided to come on my radio.

**"You're a rare ol' model son. Alpha Series, I believe. Now Rapture's full of scientific wonderments like you. And if we can sell it to the world at my price, well, curin' your condition oughta be a cakewalk. Once we find Eleanor, the sky's the limit." Sinclair said sounding eager.

"Wow, you definitely are a business man aren't you Sinclair." I said to him despite knowing that he couldn't hear me and that even if he could that he wouldn't understand and unable to prevent myself from chuckling in amazement at the my new guide's personality.

Still amused I gathered up some supplies before heading off into another room, in the glass to my left I saw that there was a machine gun and though I eagerly tried to break the glass to get it for some reason I couldn't manage to break it and decided with a sigh that for now at least that it was best if I just ignored it. Thankfully for me there was something to make me feel a little better, nearby I spotted a Power to the People machine; Havinf been a big daddy for quiet a while I was well aware that these machines allow a person, or in my chase a protector, to upgrade one weapon at a time and I'm quick to do so to my drill deciding that my rivet gun will just have to wait until I can hopefully find another later. Once my drill has been successfully updated I headed down some stairs, past another strange blue pod, as I headed down a second flight of stairs I saw another diary which I decided to play whilst I hacked into a security pad so I could get through a door in front of me.

**"_I was hired to engineer a park the likes of which no man has seen, and now all I do is watch over it like a grizzled sheepdog. My first line of mechanical puppets made the children here coo with wonder. But Ryan thought my vision was immature... "antiquated," he said. This place could have been something magical, but instead he turned it into a school... no, a cathedral. Dedicated to himself._" the voice of who was apparently the park's engineer said in an irritated way.

"Yeah Ryan tended to ruin a lot of things, still can't believe what he did to this place." I said with a sigh as I remembered having previously visited the park with Vinny long ago.

Despite the good feeling I got at Vinny's memory I knew I couldn't linger on it, I _had_ to find a ticket and despite not being very eager about it I had to go in the park. With this in mind I aimed my hacking tool carefully through the broken window and fired a dart at the security pad and hack into it so I could get through the door.

Once in I noticed that there were two desk in the room, on one of these desk I was very pleased to spot a ticket but I don't pick it up at first like I should because through a widow nearby I see a little one gathering ADAM and am temporarily distracted, she looks up as I approach and suddenly I hear her Protector; who is somewhere nearby but out of my sight, and he didn't sound happy.

"Can I come out to play again Mr. B?" I hear her ask her protector before she runs off toward him and finally they leave.

Now that they're gone I have no excuse to be distracted anymore and turned to my left where the desk that has the ticket is and without hesitating any further I picket up the ticket.

**"Jim Dandy. That'll get you in the park, but buyin' Incinerate!'s gonna cost ADAM It's a sorta genetic goo that lets you rewrite whatever God gave ya. The Little Sisters carry the stuff, as you may recall, so you'll need to locate one. I heard whisperin' near the El Dorado Lounge. Have a look." Sinclair said sounding pleased that I had found a ticket.

"I know what Adam is Sinclair and yes I know perfectly that I need a little one to find it." I sighed wishing that Sinclair could see me roll my eyes.

Despite my slight annoyance at the fact that I felt like Sinclair was treating me like an idiot I knew I couldn't stand around being angry, I had a new very important thing to find and darn it I was going to find it. So with that it mind I headed back the way I came, this time however as I got to where the machine gun had been I noticed there was a Splicer somehow managing to break the glass even though I hadn't been able to.

"Just my luck, I can't break it for what ever reason but by some miracle he can...oh well, I better get it before he does." I sighed before quickly shooting the Splicer so I could get the machine gun and the ammo on the shelf next to where it had been.

Feeling a little better now that I had the machine gun like I had wanted to have before I left the room and started to head back out into the lobby when suddenly I heard a Splicer through the door yelling at someone; knowing full well that I was about to enter into what was supposed to be an ambush I equipped my new machine gun knowing it might help a lot. As I finally came out I spotted about four or maybe a few more Splicers, all of them had guns and all of them ducked behind cover as I finally made my way out. Faintly I can hear Lamb saying something over the P.A but have no idea what she's saying because of all the gun fire; quickly I'm grateful for my machine gun because I realize that without it I'd be severely out matched.

Finally to my great relief the gun fire stops, all the Splicers are dead and though once again I feel tired I know that I need to get into the park and used my ticket to do so. I had just entered the part of Ryan Amusements known as The Memorial Museum when suddenly I hear Ryan's prerecorded voice welcoming me to the park as a Plasmid appears in a nearby manikin's hand; unfortunately it's Sports Boost and not the one I really need but still I know that this one would be useful and took it.

"At least this Plasmid will be able to help me move faster." I say in a grateful as I decide which way to go.

First I decided to go to the right, unfortunately there was a giant hole in the floor and I know that I cant make the jump across no mater how hard I try, behind me there was also a door that's sign red Employees Only that is no use to me because it's locked off. Thankfully in front of me there's machine gun ammo I can get before ultimately I have head back and take the path on the left. I quickly walked by the animatronic displays and keep as far away from the buttons as possible so I don't activate them, though it's been years since I last heard the speeches the give I have no desire to hear them again. There are stairs nearby and down at the bottom where there had once been an empty wall on both sides I see a first aid station, for some reason I have the urge to hack in it and go do so. On the other side of the wall there is a Circus of Values machine and to my absolute delight there is also an El Ammo Banditio, or just as it's more commonly known as a Ammo machine. I eagerly hacked into both machines and took as much as I could afford.

Feeling very happy I ignore a corpse laying nearby and headed up the other side of stairs which heads right next to the gift shop. There's a woman's body near the door of the gift shop, I pick up a diary next to her but decided not to play it out of respect for her. Not sure whether I should head straight to the El Dorado like I'm supposed to or not I do the only thing that comes to mind so I can decide...I do innie minnie minnie moe and landed on the gift shop. Deciding that I should obey fate I do so and head into the gift shop, inside I almost immediately see a few Splicers but I take care of them before either notice me. Once done with the two of them I headed back behind the counter of the Gift Shop and feel very pleased indeed to see a safe, hacking into proved to be harder then I anticipated but finally I managed it to get it open and am so glad that I did; I was very happy to see that there was all sort of wonderful things inside. Next to the safe in a box laid a diary, I decided that since I didn't play the last one that I might as well play this one.

**"_Used to be there was no margin in runnin' the gift shop - I couldn't hardly sell off this tourist crap for a penny more'n it cost to manufacture! Then I met this straight-shooter name'a Sinclair, and he laid a sweet deal on me. Said he's got some hard-luck folks down in Pauper's Drop can whip up this junk at half the cost I useta pay. Yeah, I've had to pick a needle or two out of the shipments, but all in all, nobody's the wiser... an' I'm all the richer._" the man on the diary said sounding eager.

With a shake of my head I decided to move on without comment, I've barely turned around when I see a Splicer who came out from the bathroom, of course she attacks and I have no choice but to deal with her.

After giving the woman as painless a death as I could, I decided to look around in the bathroom area; the switch that locks the door with a gate is short-circuiting on the woman's side but luckily I have Electrobolt to take care of that. There's not much in the bathroom except what looks like what once was a camp, on a mattress there's a diary and I decided to play it because I'm curious.

**"_I know the surface, Eleanor. I spent half a lifetime there, in service of the common good. But then, I heard my own words twisted by fat old men, squatting over the embers of Hiroshima. Were the modern world a patient in my care, I would diagnose it suicidal. On perhaps that point alone, Andrew Ryan is correct. Rapture...is deliverance._" Lamb's voice says sounding slightly sad.

"Wow I never thought I'd ever hear you agree with Ryan on anything, I suppose that makes listening to your diary worth it." I mumbled to myself feeling shocked that I'd just heard Lamb say that she had agreed with Ryan on something.

Thankfully I was quickly able to recover from my shock because I saw two new types of rivets on the mattress; the small letters on the label on the sides told me that they were called Heavy Rivets and I was quick to load them in my rivet gun. Seeing nothing else of interest in the part of the bathroom I was in I decided to go into the other one, once in I found a few things like some more trap rivets and machine gun ammo in a crate and to my slight disgust in one of the toilets with no stall on the door I saw something and take it. As I turned back around to leave I nearly had a heart attack because there's a Splicer standing right there, thankfully despite the fact that my heart is pounding in my chest I manage to get rid of her and finally I leave the bathroom.

"Well I suppose I've doodled enough, time to go to the lounge like I'm supposed to." I said with a sigh as I finally headed to the lounge.

Of course it wouldn't be Rapture if I didn't have to take care of some Splicers before I went in but i was happy once I had taken care of them because as I started to head in I saw a little red wagon and before I could get anything from it another vision activated.

**"Until you arrive, Father, I'm trapped here-smuggling these gifts out is the most I can do to help..." Eleanor's voice said in my head though this time I didn't see her.

Happily I take the Plasmid she left me first, I'm delighted to learn that this Plasmid is something called Drill Power and I quickly took it before playing the diary my dear one left me.

**_In ethical psychiatry, we must account for-(First part of diary scratches, ends, new one is recorded over it). _

Eleanor Lamb: _Eleanor Lamb speaking. Mum says I'm not to play with the other children, because they're 'being raised on a diet of dog-eat-dog.' I wanted to see these dog eaters ... so I waited until Mum was gone... and went out to find one... and guess what? The dog eaters wear human skins... it makes them look just like us!_" A very familiar diary starts saying when suddenly the tape is interrupted and with a very familiar giggle the voice of Eleanor's childhood voice pipes in.

"It's so good to hear you happy, it seems like you're so sad now sweetheart." I say unable to chuckle at her innocence at the time and feel sad at how she was now.

"Anyway I really should head on, Sinclair said that he heard a little one in here and I need her if I'm ever going to get any ADAM." I added to myself with a sigh before once again heading forward.

I've just barely into the lounge when to my delight I spotted a security bot laying on the ground, having lost my old one I eagerly hacked into this one having a feeling it'll help immensely. Once it's hacked I suddenly hear the familiar moan of a Big Daddy and carefully inch forward catching a glimpse of him and his little one as Sinclair decides to comes on my radio.

**"Now that Big Daddy won't bite until you do. But to get to Lil' Sis' you gotta put the old boy down for good." Sinclair said quietly before leaving.

"You have such a way of putting things Sinclair." I sighed feeling bad but knowing I had no choice but to fight and kill this Big Daddy so I could get his little one,

I quickly equipped my machine gun, I can tell that this Big Daddy is a Bouncer and I want to try my hardest to not have to have any physical contact with him, feeling nervous about what I know is about to happen I took a deep breath and before common sense could stop me I fired my machine gun straight at him. Almost immediately his helmet turned red and he charged at me though barely misses me as with my Speed Boost Plasmid manage to dodge, not taking the time to be amazed with the fact that he missed me I wasted no time in continuing to shoot him again but am horrified when my ammo runs out.

There was no time to see if I had more ammo or try to switch ammo before the Bouncer managed to kill me...or least when I thought he killed me fore a second time. I was pleasantly surprised to discover that one of the blue pods in the lounge that I'd ignored has somehow brought me back to life, I am also pleasantly surprised to discover that not only am I alive but I also seem to be perfectly fine. Oddly enough the Bouncer Big Daddy has gone back to being calm and doesn't seem to have notice that I'm the same Alpha series he's just killed, it doesnt matter though because after I equipped my rivet gun and equipped the heavy rivets I once again started firing at the Bouncer before he's quick enough to realize I'm the same Alpha Series and decided to try to kill me again. As he attacks again I'm prepared this time, the Bouncer has made is way into a flooded spot and I decided to take advantage of this by after shocking; once I've done this I'm quick to reload my weapon before the paralysis wears off. Finally to my great delight I managed take down the Bouncer Big Daddy and feel a slight sting when the little one starts sobbing, unfortunately I don't have long to feel sorry though because Sinclair is back on my radio.

**"Take a breath son, you did it. Now, just let her ride on your shoulders, an' she'll trust you like her own daddy." Sinclair said sounding excited.

I'm a little hesitant to touch the girl at first because I'm worried that she'll be scared of me but after a while I realize that I have no choice but to at least try to do what Sinclair said.

"I'm telling the other girls that I have the best Daddy." the little one says suddenly as I reach for her.

I'm surprised by her change of heart but decided not to question it as I put her on my shoulders, all that matters now is that she's mine. Still as I got ready to leave the lounge I couldn't help but feel like I should be me more excited to have beaten the Bouncer and am not sure why I'm not, maybe it's the fact that I know that though I have one my first battle won I know that I will have many more Big Daddy battles to come.


	24. Searching for ADAM, A Hard Decision to M

Author's Note: I do not own te Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)=The radio message Sinclair sent Delta about setting the girl down only happens when you take to long(according to the game) with starting to gather ADAM on the first body.

SPOILERS for those that don't know: The part where Delta can ram a golf club through animatronic Ryan's head with Telekinesis is a reference to Ryan's death in the first game, if you do this in the game you get a trophy, can't remember what it's called though.

The reason I didn't put what the displays in Ryan Amusements say is because it would take to long...plus they're kind of annoying

Just so every one reading this knows: There are four different endings for Bioshock 2(Good, Neutral good, Neutral bad, Really Bad Ending) I will be incorporating the endings in this fanfic so you'll be able to experience all of them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Searching for ADAM, A Hard Decision to Make<p>

**"We're in business. Now, there are corpses all over Rapture, and Lil' Dimples there can sniff out the ADAM on 'em. Find one." Sinclair said after I had picked the little one up.

"Dont worry Sinclair I'll find one, first I want to see if I can find anything useful in here." I mumbled knowing that Sinclair couldn't hear or understand me but not caring as I explored.

To my slight surprise the only really interesting object i found as I explored the lounge was a diary, wanting to make use of the time Id wasted I decided to play it.

**"_I found one of those children at last. Filthy dress, all alone. I approached her... praying that it was my little girl. But she was... gorging herself on blood from a corpse. It wasn't her. I stared, just, just reeling, and then that skinny...armored freak that took Cindy jumped me, shrieking like an animal! I escaped but... could Cindy have become one of those... things? I've got to find her, now more than ever_." the familiar voice of the man who was looking for his daughter said from the diary.

"Sir whoever you are you never cease to amaze me, you actually managed to escape a Big Sister...I salute you." I said in an amazed way as I left the lounge.

"Could you show me where some Adam is little one?" I asked the girl on my shoulders as I dealt with a Splicer blocking my path out into the Splicer.

"This way Daddy." he girl squealed happily as suddenly a familiar purple mist appears.

Obediantenly I followed the mist right toward the body I'd ignored earlier, now that I had the little one with me I could see it glowing.

**She's got a juicy one! But when she starts drainin' out the ADAM, the Splicers will come runnin'. Be ready before you set her down on that body." Sinclair said sounding eager as I found the ADAM filled corpse.

Knowing that Sinclair is right I decide that I need to set up a defense system, I equip my rivet gun and then equip the traps. Once this done I go around and put as many down before going back to the body, I have some rivets left and decide that despite her not being my little one that I should still try my best to protect her and thus surround the body she'll be harvesting from with the remaining Trap Rivets

*^Just put her right down on that corpse." Sinclair randomly pipes in on my radio sounding just a tad impatient.

"I'm about to, hold your horses darn it." I grumbled before finally putting the girl down.

**"That is a child of the Family, not a toy for you to exploit and discard. It is fitting that you expire here—one more forgotten curio in Ryan's shrine to the self." Lamb suddenly says in my radio.

"I'm not treating her as a toy you miserable woman, I'm only doing this because I have no other choice.

She barely gets done talking when suddenly Splicers start appearing from everywhere, thankfully my traps are set and I have just enough time to equip my machine gun and make sure its loaded.

**"Here they come. Keep the Splicers off her now, until she's finished, or they'll never give up the hunt." Sinclair says as they finally get through some of the traps and rush towards me.

"Yes Sinclair I know!" I yell as I do my best to defend myself and the girl.

Thankfully I manage to keep most of the Splicers away from the girl but even I couldn't keep them all away, the ring of traps I put around the body protects her from the Splicers for a little while but even that doesn't last as long as I would have liked.

**"Unzipp um Daddy!" the girl screams as a Splicer finally gets through the ring and gets close to her.

I'm quick to obey her command, I'm her Protector now and even though I'm not bonded to her I still have to protect her. The Splicers seem to just keep coming and I'm not sure how much longer I can take it, I'm running out of ammo for ally my weapons and I don't know how long I'll be able to fend of Splicers with my drill. When the door behind my little one explodes I'm worried about her but there's nothing I can do but try to defend her, my heart drops as more Splicers appear but to my slight relief their numbers appear to be dwindling.

**"All done Daddy." my little one says joyfully as she stood up.

"Oh thank goodness." I said in a relieved way picking the girl up and quickly dealing with the last remaining Splicers.

**"Now you know the stakes, son, but a Plasmid costs a bit more ADAM yet. Keep it up." Sinclair said over my radio once I'd finally gotten rid of the Splicers.

"Oh you have to be kidding me, well I'm not going anywhere untill I search the bodies for stuff I can use." I said feeling frustrated beyond belief that I still had to get more Adam.

Thankfully I calmed down a little bit as I searched through the bodies and through the lock boxes some of the more fearful Splicers had left when escaping, once I was done I quickly bought some things from both vending machines before finally heading on through the now open door that leads to the Journey to the Surface ride. Still feeling the slightest bit frustrated as I started heading in I decided to take m frustration out on an Andrew Ryan manikin, there's a golf club laying nearby and I'm quick to pick it up with Telekinesis and ram it through the manikin Ryan's head.

I'm not sure why this makes me feel better but it does, feeling much calmer I start heading toward the familiar stares. My good mood is quickly ruined however because suddenly someone is shooting at me, I quickly duck behind some boxes; which has more machine gun ammo resting on one of them;and go to shoot only to see a female Splicer ducking into a room.

"Darn it all I will get you." I grumbled as I slowly stood up and then turn to the stairs which I start heading down like I'd planed.

I'm about halfway down went out of the corner of my eyes I see a Splicer hiding behind and old ruined bathosphere shaped ride car, carefully I equip my rivet gun and aim it at his head so I can give him a quick painless death. Just as I put him down I hear another Splicer nearby and a I go down the stairs she rushes toward me, as I'm attacking her another woman appears and now I have to take care of both of them. Once I'm sure that there will be no more Splicers rushing at me I head forward, I'm just heading up the ramp that leads into the ride when suddenly I hear something.

"Come on, exert yourself!" I hear a female Splicer say as the bathospher car that was at the top of the ramp starts to shake.

I just manage to get out of the way as it tumbles down, the woman yells something about flattening me out but thankfully I've moved before it me, unfortunately I don't have time to be relieved because a male Splicer attacks; I hurl him away and unintentionally end up hurling im against the wall and killing him.

"I wonder what's in here, probably nothing." I grumble noticing a door near the wall I threw the Splicer against.

To my disappointment it turned out that I was right, the only things I found were useful heavy rivets and a diary which I decide not to play because I'm in a slightly bad mood again. i quickly leave the room and head up the room, the female Splicer who had been shooting me is up at the top, as she tries to shoot at me again she steps into some nearby water and I'm quick to electrocute her. Next to her is the room she had ducked into and the balcony on which she'd tried shooting at me, in the room there's a first aid station which I'm quick to hack into and use; on the balcony there's a new type of machine gun ammo which says Anti-Personal ammo and I eagerly pick it all up.

After making sure I've gotten everything I head on not feeling at all excited that I have to go through this place, as I head past another broken down bathosphere car there's a display; unfortunately for me it starts up. Not eager to hear Ryan's voice ranting I walk past on a sort of makeshift ramp made on top of some boxes, leaping down from the boxes there's a sudden explosion next my that nearly gives me a heart attack but not quite because I'm to busy dealing with the Splicer that caused the explosion to have one. There's a room next to me and hearing an odd sound I decide to go in to investigate, the room is surround with walls and as I try to find a way in I see a Splicer trying to fix a broken Turret.

"Oh wow a turret, I'm deffinately going to have to hack into this." I mumble to myself quietly as i equipped the Hack Tool.

I actually feel a little bit bad as I get the turret running, I don't even have to deal with the Slicer...the Turret is quick to do it for me.

There's an ammo machine in the back ground and I start heading toward it eager, as I do so I notice another body in the room and as I pick up the diary laying right next to him the girl on my shoulders reacts to the body.

**"Here it is Daddy." the girl squeals happily referring to the fact that she sensed ADAM in the body.

"Well at least it didnt take long to find the body, I'll have set up some protection for you before I put you down." I told the girl who, to my slight disappointment, just nodded quietly.

She was unusually quiet and finding myself wanting something to listen I decided to play the diary I'd found.

**"_I been rationing my supplies ever since the park got cut off from the rest of Rapture. Gotta stay strong. I'm holed up in this workshop, surrounded by those wailing brats, tryin' to beat their way in. They want my food, my guns... they want it all! But I've got a plan - gonna fix up the transport__sub that's been rusting in the maintenance bay. Then I'm gonna get the hell out of this hole. These animals want Rapture? They can have it._" the man on the diary said sounding very nervous and paranoid.

"Alright i suppose I've stalled enough, time to set up a defense system." I sighed before setting up as I'd down the first time.

Eventually I had no more traps to put down and new there was no point in buying any more yet, with this in mind I put the girl down and retreated a few steps away by one of the strange life-giving blue pods.

**"I do not hate you, Delta. Indeed, I care for you in equal measure to any other sentient creature. But I cannot sacrifice a thousand of my children for one rebellious son." Lamb said suddenly after I had put the girl down.

"You care for me, woman if that was true you'd stop sicking your Splicers on me." I grumbled angrily as I equipped my machine gun again and waited for the attack to start.

I didn't have to wait long, Lam had barely finished talking to me when the Splicers started to pour in, thankfully from my corner I had a perfect sight of the little one and it was hard for the Splicers to hit me. I was very grateful for my Turret, it was keeping a majority the Splicers away from both my little one and I so at first I really didnt have to do anything. Despite this temporarily relief I knew that not even my precious Turret could keep everything away and stayed ready to fire at any moment, sure enough it wasnt long before Splicers started coming in through the side of the room that my Turret's aim was limited and I had to start defending the girl. Thankfully with the help of my Turret this gathering attempt seemed to go by much more quickly than before, I was less stressed out and was surprised when my little on stopped so I could pick her up.

**"All right, chief, we've got enough ADAM now. To get the rest, you'll have to take care o' that Little Sister. There should be one of the air vents they favor in the workshop. Bring her down there." Sinclair said over my radio as the attacks from the Splicers stopped.

"Right, can you show me the way to a vent little one." I said to the girl kindly.

**"This way Daddy." the little one said as some more mist appeared.

Obediently I started to head in the direction the mist was, I didn't know what Sinclair had meant by _take care of_ the little one but as I followed the mist I had a good idea. I as I walked along the path there was a Splicer standing around by a destroyed door, though I had planned on sneaking by her my heavy footsteps didnt allow this and she saw me; thus unfortunately I had no choice but to deal with her.

Out of curiosity I decided to see what was behind the door she'd been standing in front of, there was a whole lot of stairs that I had to climb but I wanted to know what was at the top so I kept going. One one balcony I found normal and heavy rivets, on desk nearby there was a diary which I decided to play.

**"_Rapture_ _is a paradise of the ego, Eleanor. Under Ryan, the voices of an entire city sing the virtues of greed and pride. But truth, rather, is in the body. Already they grow weary of struggling against one another in fruitless competition. Observe the bent backs, the drawn faces. 'Ryan promised us more', they seem to say. 'In what shall we now believe?' And Eleanor... it is our task to answer._" Lamb's voice ranted.

"Boy do I wish that there was a way to know who's diary I was about to listen to, it would be so much easier to decide whether or not to play it." I grumbled grumpily before going back to looking around.

I was lucky enough to find a few other objects to add to my supplies, I was grateful to have some useful things as I headed back down into the ride's alley. Once I was back dow in the ally after dealing with a Spicer I discovered that my path was block with lots of debree, thankfully I could still get around it though I did have to go through two of the ride's exhibits to do so. Finally I was able to get to the other side of the debree but seeing a door nearby I decided to go in to see what I could find, as I head down the stairs and after taking a Splicer down I hacked into both the ammo machine and a first aid station that was below.

"There now I have some more stuff." I said before heading up another flight of stairs nearby.

"Excuse me little one, I'm lost could you help me." I added having forgotten which the mist had been going in before it disappeared.

"Silly Daddy, this way." the girl giggled before suddenly to my relief the mist appeared.

This time I was more careful and tried my best not to get distracted, I must have been getting close to the vent because suddenly Sinclair came on my radio as I entered what had once been the area the animatronics were made in.

**"Now Tenenbaum would have you turn that Sister human again. You'll get just enough ADAM for our purposes, an' the girls'll likely try to repay ya somehow. But Rapture's a high-stakes town, son, and she is a jackpot. You just have to be willin' to take it all. You'll harvest more ADAM than the price of one Plasmid... so the rest is gravy. Think about it... down here, it's your survival or hers." Sinclair said sounding more like a heartless business man then ever before.

Of course as I hacked into a safe then headed down some stairs, past a Circus of Values machine, that my decision would be an easy one but as I finally reached the room with the vent in it I found myself actually not knowing what to do. Despite the urge to do the right think and prove to myself that I was still human I had no ties to this girl, she had caused me a lot of grief and I was in a very bad mood now. I knew that I had to think about this for a moment, really contemplate what I wanted to do...I had a hard decision to make.


	25. The Choices We Make, A Surprising Victor

Author's Note: I don not own the Bioshock Series or antything that pertains to it

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)=Sinclair will tell you to melt the ice if you take to long to do so.

So hopefully you all dont mind the fact that I'm includding all the endings, if you do well...sorry but I'm not going to change it. Anywho I really don't have much to say but I really do hope that you like this chapter.

Read and Review please.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: The Choices We Make, A Surprising Victory, The Journey continues<p>

How long I stood there debating what do with the girl I don't know, eventually though I knew it was time to make my decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: Why I had ever thought of doing what Sinclair had suggested I don't know, this girl may not be my little one but the thought of killing her disgust me. I know that I wont be getting as much ADAM as I could but that's okay I don't mind, it's worth it just to know that I'll have saved the girl. With my mind made up I put the girl in front of me, I don't know why but I find myself placing my hand against her head as my other hand holds her close. Suddenly there's a light and her body starts to glow the next I know I'm putting her down.

**"Thank you." her little voice says gratefully as she climbed up into the vent.

*^"Well, our tin man had a heart all along. Personally, I call that a liability - but you have enough ADAM now... barely. Head to the Hall of the Future an' splice up with Incinerate." Sinclair says sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

"Like you wouldn't do the same." I grumble as I leave the area, hoping that I'm right that Sinclair would do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral GoodBad**:(A.N: Throughout the game you have the choice to spare or kill the Sisters and other important people, whatever your choice in the end the differences between the endings only come around at the very end of the game, I'll still put a few things though like I promised)

I'm still unsure what to do but I know that I have to make a decision, though it pains me I decide that its only logical to save some and...well others just wont be as luck. I will decide the fate of the girls I find by deciding whether I need the ADAM and as I already have enough ADAM for the Incinerate Plasmid I decide to spare this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: In pains me to admit it but Sinclair is right, I need as much ADAM as I can get and it's not like this girl means anything to me; besides she's caused me a lot of grief.

**"No Daddy no!" she begs me as I put her in front of me and put hand above her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice." I whisper apologetically before plunging my hand in.

I make it as quick and painless as possible but as I rip the slug out from her, kill it, and take its Adam, I still feel like a monster.

**"Euthanasia, son. That's all it was. You have more than enough ADAM now. Head to the Hall of the Future an' splice up with Incinerate." Sinclair says to me n my radio trying to sound reassuring but only sounding as heartless as I now feel.

"Shut up Sinclair...just shut up!" I yell as I collapse onto my knees and start sobbing.

Never before have I been so glad that Lizzie isnt here with me, had I been in the state I was in before my death but if she had seen me now and known that I was myself mentally again...she'd never forgive me no matter what the consequences.

"I"m sorry Lizzie...I'm so sorry, I can never forgive myself for what I have to do...I can only imagine what you'd say now." I sobbed before finally leaving.

* * *

><p>(Back to the main story now)<p>

My choice having been made I leave, I head through the water and up the stairs toward the workshop; I'm about to go through when suddenly I notice that some of the manikin looked odd and I stopped. Sure enough my suspicions prove to be correct and Splicers pop up and start shooting, I ducked behind the wall and once I was sure I had everything loaded I started shooting back. Once I've cleared the workshop I head back out into the ride's alley, I don't really want to head all the way back in the direction I came and decide just to keep heading forward in the hopes that there's another exit nearby. As I move forward there's a large debree field, there's no getting around this one though thankfully there's a door in a nearby exhibits that lead through to somewhere else. With no other choice I head forward, ignoring Ryan's ranting as I head for the door. It's barely open when I see a Splicer, the room has a lot of water in it and since the Splicer hasn't noticed me because he's to busy with a Power to the People machine I decide to make his death quick with my Electrobolt Plasmid. Patiently I wait for the water to start sparking before actually going into the room, I quickly make a beeline toward the Power to the People machine and upgrade my rivet gun this time. Next to me there's a Circus of Values vending machine which I hack into before buying some things, there was also a diary floating nearby in the water and I decide to play it.

**"_I uh... met with Sinclair today, of 'Sinclair__Solutions.' It's this pseudo-legal firm he set up to take problems Ryan doesn't want to admit he has, and make them go away. I could fill forty front pages at the Tribune with stories about this fella, if he wasn't payin' me not to. And he's got work for me, right? I ask what, and he flashes me these thousand dollar Steinman teeth, sayin' this job'll quote change history end quote._" A very familiar voice said from the diary.

"Stanley...huh, so you Sinclair and did you...somehow I'm not surprised to hear he paid you not to write about him." I sighed rolling my eyes before moving on.

I was rather relieved for some reason to be able to walk up a small stairway into an area that wasnt flooded, as I rounded the corner of the room however my relief temporarily misplaced at the sight of a Splicer sitting in front of a safe. The poor woman had barely enough time to stand up before I shocked her to keep her still, I was just as quick to take care of her.

Once she was taken care of I hacked into the safe, there were all sorts of wonderful objects inside and I was quick to scoop it all up. Finally I headed out of the room and found to my relief that I was now on the other side of the debree, once again however my relief faded as out of the corner of my eye I saw a camera. Thankfully it was no trouble hacking into it, not moments after I had done so it spotted a Splicer and before I could blink there was Security Bots attacking him. I decide to take my time hiding behind the box and get myself a new bot, both of the ones I had were destroyed and I'm happy to have a new on after I've hacked it before it can fly away.

"Now that things are calmer I can get that diary blinking behind that boarded up wall." I mumble to myself having seen the red blinking light of the diary but not being able to get it because of the temporary chaos.

I don't play the diary but as I continue to try looking for an exit I feel happy to have gotten it anyway, I feel even happier when as I walk I see what looks like an exit. I also find another diary, this time I play it since I was being silly and didn't play the last one.

**"_I know this facility is vital to the preservation of secrecy in Rapture. But seeing myself transformed into that... lurching, waxen nightmare... do children truly respond to this? Still, I spoke to a young man exiting the park after the grand opening, asking him what, if anything, he had learned here. He said his chores didn't seem so bad anymore - as long as mother wouldn't send him to the surface._" the voice of Andrew Ryan said sounding oddly sad yet at the same time proud.

"You're a strange man Mister Ryan...very strange." I grumbled as I headed toward a switch next to a door that said Employees Only.

I was very relieved when as I used the switch that the door opened, through the glass I could I see where I had come in from and saw another door open to a room I hadn't been able to go through earlier.

"I'll have to go back down there and see what's in there before I go to the Hall of The Future." I said heading out through the door which thankful led right to the stairs I needed to use to get down to the room.

I found it a bit odd heading back down the stairs just to see what was in the room but I just couldn't help my curiosity, as I entered right away I noticed a Plasmid and decided to read the description before taking it.

"Take full advantage of Rapture's distilleries and vintners. Drink to your health, with Booze Hound!" I read aloud feeling a tad silly for doing so.

"So this basically means that I can gain health by drinking, well that's interesting." I added to myself before taking the Plasmid and going in to explore the room more.

"Wow, there's a lot of alcohol in this room, oh well...might as well make use of it." I said feeling amazed at the sight of a dead Splicer surround with alcohol bottles and shelves that also had alcohol on them.

By the third or fourth bottle I picked up the diary I had planned on ignoring, as I unintentionally pressed play my vision blurred and found myself unable to really focus as the diary started.

**"_I've got a little dating tip for ya, Jimbo, it'll get you out of that lonely hearts club for good. This scheme works 100 percent of the time, guaranteed. First, find some Betty and take her to Ryan Amusements. Then, ya go to the gift shop, buy her a teddy bear - this is key, I ain't kiddin' around. Then... ya buy her a ticket on "Journey to the Surface". As soon as you hit that first scare: Bingo! Tunnel - Of - Love._" I hear the voice on the diary say as my head spun dizzily as I drank more alcohol I found in the desk.

How I managed to stumble out of the room I had no idea, another mystery is how I go up the stairs without killing myself; I decided to wait until I was sober before heading up the next pair of stairs that led covientely very close to The Hall of the Future.

"Oh my aching head, I don't think I'll ever drink that much ever again." I grumble to myself as I grabbed my head and very carefully made my way up the stairs.

Despite my headache I walked into through the front of the door of the now opened Hall of the Future, I had to head up some stairs and through another door but stopped at the sight of two Splicers arguing by a Turret. They didn't notice me, not even as I hacked into the Turret, and I couldn't help but be amused at how surprised they were when they suddenly they were attacked.

The Turret was quick to deal with the two Splicers and I was just as quick to head on, I wanted to get Incinerate so I could get out of this park.

**"So... you would drain the people of their life's blood. Rapture is a body, Delta. I am the voice... and Big Sister is the hand. When Rapture speaks of you, it says only this: Sleep now. Your day is done." Lamb suddenly said over my radio as I headed through a door and saw a Big Sister leaping of a rock outside.

By the time she's done talking I'm next to one the blue pods, I'm delighted to discover that it's called a Vita Chamber according to a sign; I also read that it's suppose to bring back from the dead and wonder how it got ahold of my DNA but knowing that I have to get the Plasmid I didn't dwell on this thought for too long and head around the corner where there is a Gather's Garden machine. I use the ADAM I have to finally buy Incinerate and turn around to leave, a manikin display a suddenly comes on and it asks my to light the mock fireplace that's part of the model.

"Alright if you insist." I say before doing as asked.

Someone, likely a Splicer, had poured oil from the fireplace to the manikins, I found it oddly amusing to watch the manikins explodde before I moved on,as I walked there was another interactive modle though this time as it lights up a Splicer trys to attack me. After dealing with him I ignore the second model, as I head back I noticed a room that I hadn't on my way in, it was iced over but once I equiped Incinerate this was quickly taken care of. In the room there's another Gatherer's Garden machine, this one has different Plasmids in it ans using a bit more ADAM I get a few before I no longer have enough to get anything. Also in the room under some ice, which I melt, there is a variety of rivets, which I collect before leaving the room. As I headed back into the area where the Turret is there was a loud ear-piercing scream, the scream causes all the lights in the room to shattered and I'm quickly left in the dark.

"Oh god, this is going be bad." I groan to myself as I very slowly approach the first door.

As I slowly walked down the stairs toward the door I know something bad is about to happen, it definitely doesn't help the feeling of dread I have as suddenly the door starts ripping off from where it was being held.

Finally as I kind of expected the door was ripped off and not only was it pulled forward but so was I, thankfully I'd had enough sense to have equipped and armed my machine gun before getting anywhere near the door; which is good because as soon as I'm in her sights the Big Sister started to hurl fire balls at me.

"You wanna fight with fire do ya, fine but two can play that game!" I yelled at her before shooting my gun at her and shooting fire at her.

I go through all my Plasmids, on minute throwing fire at her, the next minute trying to to use Electrobolt to keep her still for just a minute, and when that didn't work so well I used Telekinesis to actually catch and hurl back the devil's fireballs at her. All the while I am shooting any ammo at her that I can, she leaps around but surprisingly she keeps her distance from. Finally to my absolute amazement the creature collapsed, for a minute I'm too shocked to believe what it is that I've just done.

**"Holy Moses, son, not even a Big Sister can keep you down! Well, come on back and melt the ice, an' we can say goodbye to this two-bit carny ride." Sinclair says suddenly sounding just as shocked as I feel that I actually killed a Big Sister.

"I killed a Sister...I actually killed one." I said in an amazed way as I looked at the now dead Big Sister in front of me.

Somehow, though how exactly I don't know, I could tell that like me that the Sister was able to take her suit off; I had found out that some Big Daddy's were actually fused to their suits and couldn't take them off. Her suit had clearly been made of a variety of suits, despite it being a bit hodgepodge it still looked better than my. On her back there was a sort of cage, it had bright pink ribbons that must have been put on by a little one because it was the only bright thing on the suit.

"It's weird that your helmet is still red...you are dead right." I said poking at the body as I cautiously scavenged through it,

"Wow you have a lot of good stuff on you, I appreciate all the free gifts." I said to her feeling only a bit bad that I was mocking the dead body.

Once I had raided all of her stuff I finally decided to leave and head back to the station to melt the giant glacier blocking the train, as headed back into the entrance of the part and in the direction of the train station I melted the ice from earlier so I could get the stuff and decided to play the diary.

**"_He's gone. James was the only man I ever loved... now it's like he never even came to Rapture. He heard me sing at the Limbo Room, came up all bashful. He liked hearin' songs about what it's really like to live in this town... I think he's been trying to organize folks against Ryan, and now he's gone, and I'm here, singing 'Rise, Rapture, Rise'...scared to death they're gonna come for me!_" a vaguely familiar female voice sounding both sad and very scared.

"Poor woman, I hope everything turned okay for you." I sigh pityingly before starting to walk back to the train station again.

Once back at the station I made a beeline for the glacier, I quickly melted it so I'd be able to start train and move on.

**"Outstandin', sport, You're provin' to be quite a windfall. Now just open the train tunnel from the security booth there, and I'll come out an' jump on." Sinclair over the radio after I'd melted the ice.

"Woah okay no need to yell, you're hiding in the room I can't go...you dont have to be so loud." i grumbled as the echo bounced off because Sinclair had was hiding in the room nearby.

Despite my renewed annoyance with Sinclair I went in to the security booth to open the gate, I was quick to flip the switch that opened the gate but then stopped for a moment to catch a glimpse of Sinclair. Sure enough Sinclair ran out from the spot in the train station that I hadn't been able to go in, his hair was black and receding a bit, he was wearing a white shirt with a red tie and greyish colored suspenders over them, he was in his fifties or so and had a slight belly to him, finally around his neck he was wearing reading glasses.

**"I like to look a man in the eye when I give him my word. You and me kid-we're goin' places!" Sinclair said to me with a chuckle before running onto the train and into the passenger car.

**"I had thought you some golem of Sinclair's, brought here to hold Rapture's arms as he rifles through her pockets. But no... you are aware of your plight. Who, I wonder, would be so cruel? To force a mirror on a man with no face..." Lamb suddenly said over my radio out of nowhere.

**"Lamb was waitin' for us! Come out shootin' and start the train!" Sinclair yelled in a panic as a Splicer tapped against the window and more were trying to get on the train.

"Again Sinclair no need to yell, but yeah don't worry I'll take care of the Splicers for you." i said before leaving the th ticket booth and dealing with the Splicers.

"I think I'll go see what you had in your little hideout before I start the train." I mumbled after having dealt with the Splicers.

Sinclair's little hideaway was rather tiny, there was a mattress,a whole lot of tv monitors, the radio he'd originally been using to contact me, finally there was a diary which; just to annoy Sinclair I decided to play and make him wait more.

**"_Andrew Ryan. He reckoned the free market was some kinda holy spirit gonna lead us all over the rainbow - and I reckon it's a big fat hooker too dim to spot a wooden nickel. So old Andy went an' became his own ghost, and I whittled nickels 'till I made a mint_." Sinclair's voice chuckling.

"I don't think you'll ever stop amazing me Sinclair, alright I suppose I should get going before you complain." I sighed with a shake of me head before finally heading on the train.

With one more sigh I flipped the switch to start the train, despite the fact that I was continually amazed by Sinclair I knew that I head onward...the journey to find what I was looking for had to continue.


	26. Back in the Drop, The New Weapon, Sidetr

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)=Sinclair will only give you the radio message I put down if you find the code first, if you head to the clinic next to the Pawn shop first then he tells you to look for away in. There are also a few other special radio messages that Grace will give you if you Gather ADAM in certain ares but I didn't put those in because well...to be perfectly honest I'm too lazy to put in that Delta gathered ADAM and then took care of the Sister

Anywho this is basically a Chapter telling you about the things you can find in the different areas of Pauper's Drop, sorry if you don't like it...I'm just happy to have found somewhere to find inspiration from.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, read and review would you kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Back in the Drop, The New Weapon, Sidetracked<p>

As the train pulled into the next station a Splicer stumbled onto the tracks, she looked scared and she was shooting at something; I didn't have time to wonder what it was because suddenly A Brute Splicer also came onto the tracks. He made quick work of the much smaller Splicer but instead of leaving the tracks he turned to face the train with a loud roar, I had no choice but to stop the train so I wouldnt hit him. Of course as soon as I had stopped the train the big Brute leapt out of the way but when I tried to start the train up again it wouldnt move.

**"Attention. Subject Delta is now trapped in Pauper's Drop. All rail car travel is suspended until he is found. Remember-the enemy is alone. We are the family." Lamb says over the P.A system as my car door opened.

"So I'm in the Drop am I, by the way Lamb technically I'm not alone." I sighed as left off the train platform.

**"Lamb's trying to box us in, kid—this is a god-damned city-wide lockdown! To keep the train movin' you need the security override key from the local "governor," Grace Holloway. She kicked me out of my own hotel down here, The Sinclair Deluxe. Find her, an' get that key." Sinclair piped in on my radio

"Right I'll do that, meanwhile you can sit in the train car and watch me, before I go though I'm going to see if the station has anything." I mumbled to myself before going to look around the station.

After discovering that there wasnt much in the station I decided it easy time to leave, I had to hack a security pad to get the door to open but then I was on my way out of the station. The small new area I walked into had a dead Rosie in it, the Rosie was covered in debree which made it slightly difficult to raid his body; eventually though I got a few things and once again I headed forward.

"Why on earth is there just a refrigerator in this room, Rapture has such odd things." I said to myself as I went into the next room only to find a lonely, toppled over refrigerator with a few things in it.

Deciding not to linger on the oddness I headed through the next door wondering what I'd see next, I must say I definitely was expecting what I Splicer were gathered in front of a Sister vent which had been made into an altar of sorts, two were kneeled and one was standing though all three had their heads down as though in prayer. On a table drapped in lovely white sheets was a dead Splicer and crawling into the vent was a little one, above the vent were the words Give Yourself Unto Her and I realized at last to m great surprise what was going on.

"Theyre worshiping her...they actually brought their dead friend to a vent and they're worshiping her as she takes his ADAM." I said in an amazed way before inching forward.

Of course forgetting to be quiet I was quickly discovered by the three Splicers and I actually felt bad that I had to take care of them.

Once they were taken care of I moved on, i found it odd that compared to the altar the other part of the area I was in was so dirty; despite this I was still eager to get all of the objects laying around before I moved on. As I exited into a very familiar looking area I got to see a Brute Splicer hurl a barrel at two Splicers, they were both standing over an oil spot on the floor and needles to say they exploded.

**"I remember you, monster. You stole Eleanor from me... twisted that baby girl into a thing so sick it can't even die... And now you come swanning into my neighborhood looking for me? Wrong turn, Tin Daddy When we hang you from a streetlight, and you're choking out your last... I want you to remember my face." A new voice suddenly said over my radio as I inched forward once I was sure the Brute had left.

"I didn't do anything to Eleanor woman, I was just bonded to her." I said feeling suddenly hurt and angry as I decided which way I wanted to go first.

Feeling hurt and angry still I headed first in the direction of a Circus of Values machine, after buying a few things I continued forward to look around. Deciding I could explore more later though I turned around headed to the left having the odd feeling that I was suppose to go that way, sure enough as I headed through a door into a tunnel there was a sign that said Sinclair Deluxe and figuring that it didn't matter which way I went I headed to the right side of the tunnel and into the lobby of the hotel. There was a Vita chamber in the lobby and two other areas that in the lobby to explore but I ignored these wanting to get into the hotel as quickly as possible.

**"Gracie says piss of an' die, tin shithouse." A brute Splicer said suddenly as I got closer to the actual inside of the hotel before suddenly he threw a bomb which exploded and caused a whole lot of debree to fall right in front of me.

**"Well, sport...I guess Gracie's home...but that big lug just dropped half my damn hotel in your way. Now, to break through that mess, I expect you're gonna have to work out how he got so burly." Sinclair said sounding annoyed.

"And how do you propose I do that Sinclair?" I asked with a frustrated sigh as I made use of a nearby drill refueling station and then started to explore the areas of the lobby I hadn't before.

**"Find yourself a genetic research camera, son. You can pick up a number o' tricks from a Splicer with one o 'those. Try the pawn shop downtown." Sinclair said suddenly over my radio making me chuckle at the fact he'd unintentionally answered my question.

"Okay I'll do that Sinclair, first I'm going to listen to this diary I found though." I said still chuckling as I finished exploring the room on the left and then finding a diary in the room on the right.

**"_Ol' Pauper's Drop's the worst neighborhood in Rapture- but it's a hell of an opportunity to raise up some ah, affordable housin'. When Atlantic Express was constructin' their luxury passenger line, this place was hallowed out beneath as flophouses for the railway crew. Nobody was s'posed ta reside down here long-term - but when you're broke in this town, you're not exactly swimmin' in alternatives. I don't favor spendin' more than an hour or so down here at a time. There ain't a side of the tracks more wrong than under 'em_." Sinclair's voice said on the diary.

"Ever the business man Sinclair, I really shouldnt be surprised." I sighed as I went int a back part of the room in which there was a safe that I hacked into before finally leaving the lobby.

Heading back to where the Fishbowl Diner was I noticed a sort of ramp leading up to the roof, feeling curious I decided it wouldn't hurt to go up and see what was up there. As I headed up to the roof I noticed a walkway connected to the roof and to a small area, i was about to head toward in that direction when I heard a familiar sound and ducked behind a wall. Just as I'd done this a Turret started to shoot at where I had been, I equipped my Hack Tool and fired a hack dart at it.

"I'm really getting good at this, that's good...it means that I don't have to use these Auto Hack Darts I found." I said happily as I hacked into the Turret feeling even more happy that I didn't have to wast the auto hack darts I'd found in the Sinclair Deluxe's lobby.

Safe now I headed toward the walkway like I'd planned, before I went across though I noticed a camera and was quick to hack that as well. I was half way across the bridge when I heard a familiar whale like moan and stopped, patiently I wait for the Big Daddy and his little one to go under the bridge and get to the other side before shooting. Of course he was less than thrilled by this but before he could attack I duck behind a billboard whilst my new security camera went off and security bots attacked him, distracted by these he didn't really have time to attack me as I shot at him with my Rivet Gun...using all my heavy rivets before switching over to my normal ones.

The bots attacking the Big Daddy didn't last long but thankfully for me he wasnt very bright and was still standing in front of my camera, this caused it to go off and a whole new barrage of security bots helped me with my attack. Trying to get a better angle to shoot at me with the Big Daddy; with his little one close behind; backed up into an area with water in in...of course I was quick to use this as an advantage and shock him with Electrobolt. Having realized that he was at a disadvantage the Big Daddy rushed back at me and I had to duck behind the billboard to avoid a hit, thankfully the Big Daddy wasnt bright enough to figure out how to get up to me so I still had an advantage. Finally to my relief I was able to put the Big Daddy down, before going to down to deal with the girl I searched through a crate, picked up a Hacker's Delight Plasmid, and picked up a diary which I decided not to play because I knew I needed to deal with the girl. As I hopped down from my hiding spot I had to quickly deal with a Splicer before I could approach the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Shh now little one shh...Daddy is here." I whispered kindly as I approached the crying girl.

"Daddy." she cooed happily as I picked her up.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." I whispered not wanting to risk the girl's safety by gathering with her.

Sensing that there was a vent near by I headed past a Gatherer's Garden machine and down some stairs, much to my relief there was a vent. As before there was a bright light and her body glowed, when it was over I put her down she looked like an almost normal girl.

"Thank you Daddy." she cooed happily before going into the safety of the vent.

"You're welcome little one, now i have to go so you get somewhere safe." I told her wishing she could see my smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral GoodBad**:

(A.N:Seeing as the differences between these two endings don't come until the end I'll let my readers decide what Delta does with the girls in this version, however there are other characters that you can choose to save or kill...I will be putting in what Delta decides to do with THEM in neutral.)

* * *

><p><strong>Bad:<strong>

******"You're not going to hurt me are you Daddy? I'll be a good girl I promised." the little one said in a pleading way as I got close to her.

Despite feeling horrible as I watched the poor girl shaking in fear I knew I had only one choice, I wasnt going to pick her up and give her false hope by gathering with her then...anyway I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry, I really am...I have to choice." I whispered to her sadly as I picked her up.

"No Daddy please don't..." She started to plead before I quickly cut her off.

Disgusted with myself I set the now dead girl down on the ground before killing the slug that had been inside her, with one final look at the girl I decided to move on so I didn't have to look at her anymore.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

Having dealt with the little one I walked past the Gather's Garden machine and having noticed a back entrance into the Fishbowl Dinner I decided to go in to see what was in there.

"Oh this must have been the kitchen, it makes sense that the workers would have come in through a back entrance." I said to myself realizing that this made a lot of sense as I made my way to the front after gathering some supplies from the kitchen.

As I was exploring the front part of the dinner I found a dead body back in the corner, next to him was what looked like a code and to my great delight a shotgun.

"I wonder what this code is for, oh well I might as well memorize it just in case it's useful later." I said doing so as I eager picked the shotgun up.

Much to my surprise as I turned around with my new weapon in hand Splicers suddenly started bursting through the roof and crashing into the diner, though I new that I'd probably get a little injured I decided to wait until they'd gotten very close before shooting at them with my new shotgun.

"Wow...I think I found my new favorit weapon." I said after having taken care of the Splicers more quickly then I ever had because of my strategy and new weapon.

"I should probably save you for special occasions, I don't have much ammo and I'd hate to waste it all." I added to myself with a sigh before equipping one of my other weapons and gathering stuff from all the dead Splicers.

**"Eleanor's grown now baby-snatcher, even after what you did to her. Dr Lamb found a way to shape that girl into something perfect, somethin' holy, she's a daughter to us all. Nobody in Rapture will shelter you now." Suddenly said over my radio and the P.A as exited the dinner.

"For goodness sake I didn't do anything to Eleanor, none of this is my fault." I said angrily once again feeling hurt by what Grace said.

**"Gracie's got the wrong idea. You're not responsible for turnin' Eleanor into a Little Sister. Big Daddies are just slaves, and you only recently broke free." Sinclair said after Grace in an oddly kind understanding way.

"Thank you Sinclair, at least you understand." I said actually feeling grateful to my guide.

"Anyway I should get moving on, I still have to find that camera.

As I moved on I once again saw the Big Daddy's body in the back ground and realizing that I'd forgotten to search the Big Daddy I headed back in that direction, I also see a small room that under the walkway and go in.

"Wow Johnny you're slipping." I said to myself with a sigh as I quickly got the things the Big Daddy had been carrying and then went into the room where I found a diary I decided to play.**"_Religious rights, Doctor? You are free to kneel before whatever tribal fetish you favor in the comfort of your own home. But in Rapture, liberty is our only law - A man's only duty is to himself. To imply otherwise, therefore, is criminal._

Lamb: _Ask yourself, Andrew - what is your "Great Chain of Progress" but a faith? The chain is a symbol for an irrational force, guiding us towards ascension - no less mystic than the crucifixes you seize and burn._" Lamb and Ryan argued with Lamb receiving angry cheers.

"I should have played the diary I found above this place, oh well at least I can head on now." I sighed before exiting the tiny room and heading back toward the stairs near the Gather's garden machine.

After hacking into an Ammo machine I'd somehow missed and buying some ammo I headed down the stairs by the Gatherer's Garden machine which I didn't buy anything from because I wanted to save my ADAM temporarily. For a moment I found myself relived that as I headed down the stairs that the Pawn shop was in my direction, unfortunately my relief quickly left as a Brute leapt in my way and started throwing things at me. Equipping my Telekinesis Plasmid I caught one of the objects that the Brute hurled at me and was quick to hurl it back, unlike me however the Brute didn't have a gun and thus couldn't throw and shoot like I could. Despite this advantage however I quickly discovered that the Brute wasnt easy to take down, it was like fight the Bouncer Big Daddy model only the brute was slightly faster. Finally though to my great relief I was able to bring the big lug down and was able to approach the Pawn shop.

*^" Use the code you found on the keypad outside the clinic. Should getcha up on the rooftops." Sinclair said randomly as I discovered that the Pawn shop was locked down tight.

"Maybe I'm lucky after all, if I had come down here right away I would have had to go back up anyway." I said heading toward the clinic.

"I'll bet this diary says something about the fact that the code is in the Fishbowl, no use listening to it." I added to myself finding a diary under the clinic's keypad which I picked up and didn't play because I already knew the code.

Before going into the clinic I decided to give the area a quick look around, I was sure that I'd find something useful doing so. As I did so i discover what looked like a sort of memorial, the name Prentice Mill was on a little plaque and as I picked up the diary laying near it I knew it was his voice I'd hear when I pressed play.

**"_This is it. It's over. I built this railroad from nothing... played by Mr.__Ryan's rules. But then he asks me to sink my own cash reserves into the banks to give Rapture some breathing room, and now... now Austen God damned Bathysphere wants to buy me out. Decommission the entire rail! I have no family... and no time for friends. I am the Atlantic Express... and this... this is the end of the line..._" the voice of Prentice Mill said sounding very depressed.

"Poor man, I actually feel really bad for you." I sighed sadly before heading back toward the clinic.

After having entered the code I'd found I went in to the clinic, I walked past a vent and was just heading up some stairs when suddenly I had to dodge out of the way because a Splicer standing on the stairs threw a flaming barrel at me. Once i'd taken care of him I made my way up the rest of the stairs only to have to duck out of the way though this time it was because of a camera, hacking into it was no problem but nonetheless I was glad that it hadn't spotted me before I'd done so.

"There now I can look around the room safely." I said once the camera was on my side.

After gathering some medicine on a nearby dresser I headed through the door nearby, there was another door but I decided to go through this one first, as the door opened however I once again had to dodge out of the way because there was a Turret in the background that immediately started shooting at me.

"I'm going to have to look for more hack darts, I really want to save my auto darts for a special occasion." I sighed after having hacked into the Turret.

"I'll this hole leads into the Pawn shop, before I go in though I should explore the other side...there might be something useful. I said discovering a large hole in the roof I was on before heading back in the direction I came from and now heading to my right.

As I went through a giant hole in the wall and across a large broken up bridge I wondered what I'd discover at the end of it, I was excited to discover that there was an ammo machine and was quick to hack into it so I could get some ammo for cheap. Not far off to my delight there was a Power to the People machine, I eagerly upgraded my Rivet Gun as it desperately needed it. To the left of the machine were more stairs and without hesitation I headed up them eager to see what goodies I'd find, I had to deal with two Splicers at the top but even this did not quench the excitement I was feeling. Going into the room the two Splicer had lept out from I discovered a diary, out of curiosity I decided to play it.

**"_Another day, no clients. Atla and Ryan start goin' at it hot and heavy, and all my business dries up. Used to be easy: put the eye on some spliced-up dame's wandering husband and rake in the dough. Now it's got so bad I hadda put my camera in hock at King Pawn Makes a guy consider splicin' up himself... if I had two dimes to rub together, that is._" the voice on the diary said with a sad sigh.

"So Sinclair was right, I'll have to go back to the roof with the hole in it so I can get into the Pawn shop...first I'm going to finish exploring though." I said stubbornly before going back to exploring.

After picking up and taking a Plasmid that was balancing on a filling cabnit I decided to move on to other spots to explore, instead of heading down the stairs in which I came I headed in the direction I hadn't been in yet only to be greeted by the sight of another shrine at a Sister Vent. Seeing the glow of a diary light blinking in the distance I decided to take care of the Splicers gathered around the vent so i could get it.

"I might as well listen to this one too." I said to myself after having take care of the Splicers.**"Sofia Lamb: _Now Eleanor, Mummy has to go away for a while. You shall be staying with Aunt Gracie._

Eleanor Lamb: _Mummy, don't go..._

Sofia: _Eleanor, you are better than that. Do you remember what I told you?_

Eleanor: _I am very special._

Sofia: _That's right. And what else?_

Eleanor: _I was born to change the world._

Sofia: _Yes. And when Mummy returns home... the world will be very different indeed. She will make it ready for you._" The voices of Lamb and a younger version of my dear Eleanor said to each other with my little one sounding very upset to hear her mother was leaving.

"So Grace took care of Eleanor while you were in Persephone, that explains why she seems so protective of her." I nodded glad to have be able to make some sense of how Grace was treating me.

Having no reason to stand around I continued on my little exploration, hearing a camera nearby I quickly hacked into before it could see me. With this done I continued on my way past a dead Splicer through a door, once I'd search through some crates I headed down some nearby stairs and found myself on another roof with a hole it.

"I know I should go down there and see whats down there but I think that I'll fo through this door first." I said going through a nearby door.

Immediately I had to deal with a Splicer near a safe but didn't mind because that ment i could get into it, I had just gotten the goodies inside when a nearby door opened and I had to deal with another Splicer. Before fully moving on I quickly leaned back into the room and grabbed a diary I'd almost missed, eager to explore more though I decided not to play it.

Not sure where I'm going I head on dealing with another Splicer along the way on an empty roof, it takes a moment before I realize where I am and blush embarrassedly.

"I'm right back where I started." I chuckled having unknowingly walked in a giant circle and knowing that it was time to do what I was supposed to instead of being sidetracked.


	27. Smile for the Camera, Looking for Grace

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do

Okay so first of all I want to apologize for not putting in the Sister's gathering ADAM, they'll actually say funny things sometimes if you have them on your shoulders and attack a Splicer using a certain Plasmid. For example if you set a Splicer on fire with Incinerate they'll say "Ooo marshmellows' . The little Sister also make little comments if you upgrade you weapons or if you attack them different ways, though I feel bad for not put these in it would make the fanfic all the longer if I did...sorry if that frustrates anyone.

Secondly, there aare two little sisters in the Pauper's Drop level and no mater what you choose to do to the second one a Big Sister will appear for you to fight right after you've rescued or harvested her (hence why it after Delta had dealt with the sister)

Anywho with all that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Smile for the Camera, Looking for Grace.<p>

Leaping down into the room I was very pleased to discover that I had landed right by a research camera, I was quick to pick it up wanting to make up for the fact that I had gotten distracted before.

**"That thing's a miracle in technicolor, kid. Works like a movie camera. Start the film rollin' before you open fire on a Splicer, and then anything you hit him with tells you more about his DNA. Let's give it a dry run, shall we." Sinclair said after I'd picked the camera up.

"Right I'll do that, I'll have to find a Splicer first though...funny how they only show up when you don't want them to." I muttered to myself with a slight chuckle before heading out from behind the counter and toward the shop's front entrance.

"Ah there we go, and not only is there one Splicer but there's two." I smiled as I got to the front door and two Splicers were in front doing something and not noticing me.

**"Easy now, looks like you got the jump on this fella. Start your camera recordin' him, then hit him with a lil' bit of everything: Plasmids, firearms, whatever you can dish out!" Sinclair said in an oddly quiet way.

Obediently I started my camera, seeing the flash the Splicers came through the now opened Pawn shop's door and attacked me. It didn't take me long to finish them though it was odd that to use multiple weapons on them, to my surprise after the Splicers were dealt with the camera chimed suddenly and spat out a card that said something about my damage increasing.

**"That's it son! Camera spits out a prize once in a while as you learn what makes a Splicer tick. Now, find one of those big ol' brutes, and take 'im out on film. Before long, you'll be able to brush aside that mess at the hotel." Sinclair said after the camera gave me the card.

"Huh, well that's interesting...I wonder what I'll get when I film a Brute." I said feeling excited as I headed off in search of a Brute.

Thankfully there was really only one way left for me to go seeing as I'd explored most of the area I was in, still I felt my heart drop a little when I read the sign over the door that said Skid Row. It may have been a while since I'd been there and I might not have been in there long but I remembered how bad the conditions had been in Skid row, despite knowing that the conditions would likely be even worse now I knew I had no choice and through the door I went. Going into the tunnel that led toward Skid Row didn't take long but still I was hesitant,who knew what I would see when I went through the door into Skid Row itself.

**"Usin' that camera's a bit like tellin' a joke. Each time you tell it the same way it gets a little more stale, so you gotta change it up to keep it fresh." Sinclair randomly said over my radio as I had just stepped into Skid Row.

"Um okay Sinclair I'll be sure to remember that." I said raising my eyebrow when suddenly I noticed a Rosie model Big Daddy heading toward a vent.

"I'll film him, I'll bet I'll learn all sorts of things about my fellow Big Daddies if I do." I said before pointing the camera at him and starting him.

Funnily enough as I did this Splicers randomly started to attack the Big Daddy before he could fully reach the vent, he made quick work of them but I was able to get good footage of him before he did so. Before going to attack him myself I allowed him to get his little one from the vent, while I waited I hacked into a nearby Circus of Vaules machine.

"He sure is taking his time isn't he." I sighed going into a small dinner nearby because I still didn't hear the Big Daddy's little one.

Finally I heard the girl's voice but figured that I might as well explore the rest of the dinner, as I headed to the back of this one there was a hole in the wall leading to another shop and I crawled through it to get in. Inside te shop was a safe along with a few other things like a diary, curious I pushed play as I hacked into the safe.

**"_This Lamb woman's powers of manipulation are almost scary...her people are using the girls from the surface to gather ADAM from Lamb's followers. It's in the blood-and eventually they give themselves over, like dying is an honor. I'd almost feel sorry for them...if they didn't have my daughter. I'm going to find Lamb...and take Cindy back, one way or another._" the voice of the man looking for his daughter said in a determined way.

"Ah good, at least I'm not the only one who thinks Lamb is scary." I smiled as I gathered the supplies from the safe before I went over to the security pad near the door and hacked it so I could get out.

I was just about to leave the shop when I quickly had to duck back in, had I not done so I would have been spotted by a camera pointing right at me; thankfully it did not spot me and I was able to hack into safely. Thinking I was safe I walked out but hearing something buzzing toward me I ducked just in time to miss being bombed by a Rocket Launcher Turret, again I was able to hack into the device but that didn't help the fact that my heart was thudding in my chest. My heart's condition was not helped by the fact that out of a window I saw a Big Sister swimming by, thankfully I was quickly distracted by a familiar whale like moan and a giggle.

"Oh right I still have to deal with you and your little one." I said feeling glad to have a reason to ignore what I'd seen as I equipped my machine gun and headed toward the Big Daddy.

"Hey get back here!" I added grumpily as the Big Daddy and his little one walked into what looked like a small hallway.

Having no choice I followed and thankfully he hadn't gotten far as I caught up, I didn't bother to start my camera on the Big Daddy as I started shooting seeing as I'd done so before.

Of course even if I had he would have been angry either, before he could start attacking me though I quickly ran back to where the vent was because it water surrounding it. Not being very bright the Rosie entered the water just as I'd planned and I was able to shock him, nearby my security camera caught sight of the Rosie as he was finally able to leave the water and the alarm went of. The fight was made even easier as I brought him closer to my Rocket Launcher Turret, between that, the security Bots, and myself firing at him I was able to bring him down in record time.

"Wow that was fast, alright...now time to deal with you." I said in surprise before walking toward the little one.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Aw now why are you crying, come on smile...Daddy wants to take a picture." I cued sweetly as I brought out my camera.

"Ooo a picture." she cooed happily before posing for me.

"There's a good girl." I smiled before briefly filming her and getting a small prize from doing so.

"Okay, time to make you better." I said again in a sweet way before picking her up and taking her to the vent a short distance away and curing her.

"Thank you Daddy." the girl said happily after the process was over.

"You're welcome sweetie." i smiled before letting her leave and then preparing to leave myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral GoodBad**: (A.N. you decide the fate of the little sisters, I decided the fate of the N. , the difference only comes at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

**"I'll be a good girl Daddy, I promise." the girl said visibly shaking as I approached her.

I don't comment on this, instead I pull out my camera and try to ignore the sudden hopeful smile she gives as I do so.

"_Oh great now she thinks I'm going to save her...if only I had the heart to tell her how wrong she is_." I think to myself as I start the camera briefly earning a prize after I turn it back off.

"Wait what are you doing, no Daddy please." She suddenly begs upon realizing she should have run.

I don't apologize as I do it this time, I have the picture I took to haunt me with what I've done and that will be enough.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

**"Remember son, without using that Research Camera we can't get to Gracie, an' that means we're stuck here. Get one of those big apes on film, then work 'im over." Sinclair suddenly said randomly over my radio as I finish with the girl.

"Yes Sinclair I know, don't worry I'll get a picture of..." I start to say when suddenly a familiar ear splitting scream stops me in my track.

"Oh God not another one." I say to myself knowing what's coming and not feeling at all happy about it.

It took a while but sure enough the evil being that is a Big Sister appeared and knowing that I couldn't miss this opportunity I started my camera on her and then proceeded to unload my weapons on her. Using a similar strategy to the one I used with the Rosie earlier made things a bit easier, unfortunately she destroyed my camera after a while but even then things were easier thanks to my Rocket Launcher firing at her. Much to my relief I was able to bring her down eventually, it hadn't been too easy but it had been a little bit easier than before.

"Alright, now i need to find a Brute." i said panting for a moment starting to walk again.

Not knowing which way would be best to go exactly I headed up a staircase near to where m Turret was, I pass by the window I saw the Big Sister in but ignore it because of course she's no longer there. As I head toward a small door I notice a first aid station and after hacking into it I use it before turning around to go in the door, which funnily enough a Splicer comes through before I can. Dodging an attack from her I turn my camera on her before firing, my camera tells me she's a Thuggish Splicer and as I finish her off it said that Antipersonel bullets are the most effective against her.

"Thanks camera I'll remember that." I chuckled as I finally entered the room.

The room I've gone in is full of all sorts of wonderful things, after pressing play on a diary I found I'm quick to gather supplies.

**"_Been hearin' rumors. Sounds like somebody name o' Wales is startin' up worship services down in Siren Alley, believe it or not. All faiths and creeds welcome, they says. They got big promises... salvation, immortality. A way outta here. I don't care how crazy it sounds - a way outta Rapture's music to my ears. Next Sunday morning... I'll be there._" the man on the diary said in a misty sort of way."

"Wow a church in Rapture...wonder what Ryan thinks of that." I mumbled to myself surprised to hear that there was a sort of church and Ryan hadn't done anything about it.

"Oh well it's not really my problem, I have other things to worry about." I added with a nod before continuing forward.

As I turned around to leave I noticed a Splicer that had entered the room who had yet to see me, seeing as he was in my path I had no choice but to deal with him after starting to film him and to my surprise I earned a new; very useful Plasmid called Scrounger once he was dead.

"This'll be useful, I'll be able to get more supplies." I said happily before finally moving on.

After finding yet another Plasmid called FireStorm in the apartment I was in I tried to find a way out, though happy to be fining so many useful new Plasmids I knew that I had better find a Brute before Sinclair complained again. A little lost at this point I headed through a hole in the wall near where I had found the Plasmid and found myself on a rooftop, there was a small closet like room full of all sorts of goodies,including a diary which I ignored, but after gathering everything I moved on feeling concerned that I didn't really know where to go. With no other way to go on the roof I turned around and headed back the way I came, I knew that there had to be a way out of the apartment area and I was determined to find it. Heading straight this time I actually found, to my great relief, some stairs leading out of the apartment area; I was quick to use them wanting nothing more to leave and not have to come back. Unfortuantly for me there were two paths, one led into a small tunnel like area and the other lead to a larger area. Despite having a feeling i'd regret it I headed down the tunnel area, along the way I found crates full of ammo and also a diary which I decided to play as I made my way through the small area.

**"_I wish I could publish this stuff. It's newsman paydirt. Sinclair says Ryan's making a move against Sofia Lamb, and they want to cut me in on the action. They're building a case that Lamb's a closet pinko. Sort of an undercover thing - so, I cozy up to this guy Wales who works for Lamb, makin' like I want to join up. Then I find out whether he grew his beard for Jesus... or Karl Marx._" A very familiar voice says from the diary.

"Stanley? Stanley you spied on Lamb for Ryan...if you did that what else did you do." I asked myself aloud unable to shake the odd feeling I got from hearing Stanley's voice as I decided to turn around because it didn't seem like this path was leading me anywhere useful.

As I headed the other way I was slightly surprised, in a good way, to see a Brute not far in the distance; of course thanks to the camera on my helmet Sinclair was also able to see him.**"There's one o' them big goons now. Start your camera rollin' on him, then let 'im have it." Sinclair said over my radio in an excited way.

"Sir yes sir." I said obediently walking down the stairs slight to get a better angle to shoot the Brute at.

I was amazed to discover that the camera was able to _see_ the Brute from so far away and was even more surprised that the Brute saw the flash from so far. I had to be carefull as I defended myself from him, there was a camera and I had only a small window of opportunity to hack into it before the Brute charged at me. Unfortunately for me the Brute was to far away for my camera to see but I quickly fixed that by dodging out of his way and running down the steps toward it. Once in the camera's line of sight Security bots were called and things became a little easier, eventually my camera stopped and I earned a new ability known as Drill Dash.

**"Look at you, sport - a regular junior shutterbug! An' it appears you've picked up a new trick from that big galoot. Now get back to The Sinclair Deluxe and just bust through that mess blocking the way." Sinclair said proudly after the Brute went down.

"He speaks! You've been so quiet I thought you'd died or something." I teased feeling glad he couldn't understand me.

"Anyway all joking aside I'll go back in a second, I'm going to take a quick look around first." I added with a chuckle before heading over toward what had once been the Limbo room.

As I headed down the stairs to head into the Limbo room i noticed a child's drawings on the ground, from past experience I knew that this likely ment there was a gift from my dear Eleanor nearby and I eager rushed by and unhacked first aid station into the building. Sure enough as I entered the Limbo Room's Lobby I saw a red wheel barrow sitting in front of the counter and as I approached a vision started.

**"Here, Father. It's Yours. You're evolving quickly, but you're heart is getting weaker. I can keep you alive, but you must find me!" Eleanor's voice said in a desperate way.

"I'm trying to find you, it's a lot harder then you think sweet heart." I said feeling sad as my vision ended.

"Let's see what did you leve me this time...Ooo I dont think I've never seen this Plasmid before." I said added as I picked up the Plasmid she'd left only to discover that it was called Hypnotize.

Curious to see what the Plasmid did I equipped it only to nearly have a heart attack a red orb appeared in my hand, though a different color the memory of the Plasmid used against me so long ago flashed through my mind and I knew that this was likely a more advanced version of what had been used on me. Wanting to get over my shock I started to walk into the Limbo room only to notice to Splicers dancing together, still curious despite being a bit afraid of it I turned my camera on them before throwing the red orb at them and then watching. Like what happened to me long ago the effect was instantaneous, the two Splicers began fighting and both quickly ended each other without me having to do anything.

"Yeah...might just have to save this Plasmid for special occasions." I said to myself with the slightest shiver that I'd been able to take their free will away and make them fight.

"Alright Johnny calm down, it's not that big of a deal...explore the rest of the Limbo room and then head to Sinclair Deluxe like you're supposed to." I added still shaking as I headed around the corner on the stage then went toward where the dressing rooms were.

The door to the room straight ahead of me opened as I approached and as I went in I was thrilled to see a Power to the People machine, this time I upgraded my machine gun before heading out to explore the other room. I was a bit disappointed to discover that the only thing of real interest in the next room was a diary, not wanting to leave disappointed I listened to it to make myself feel better.

"_That's it-we have to close down the Limbo. Bomb goes off in that Fancy place uptown, and everybody panics...pulls their money out of the banks...a whole city tuggin' on the same dollar bill. So the banks fold, and maybe one in ten got their savings out...who's going to come hear me nightingalin' about how broke they are? How am I going to provide for little Eleanor?_" Grace Holloway's voice said on the diary sounding depressed and angry as she spoke.

"It's strange to feel bad for someone who hates me so much but I do." I sighed as headed back and leapt off the stage so I could leave the Limbo room.

Despite the pity I felt as I slowly started making my way back toward the Sinclair Deluxe I knew that I couldn't be swayed from my quest, I had the ability I needed to get past the debree and knew that when I got back that it was time to start looking for Grace.


	28. The Sinclair Deluxe, Dealing With Grace,

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)=if for whatever reason you leave without the key Sinclair will tell you to get it.

The little piece of advice Johnny gave himself...yeah that's something anyone who plays the game needs to remember. So I have a habit of sparing Grace all the time and thus never get the bad ending( you have to kill EVERYONE to get it), nonetheless I have Wiki and other sites so I know what the Bad ending is like and know the response characters have if you decide to kill people.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll have another chapter up tomorrow sometime(most likely)

* * *

><p>Chapter 28:The Sinclair Deluxe, Dealing With Grace, Leave the Drop<p>

**"For Grace, the paradise of Andrew Ryan was most unkind. She spoke against him in song, and he had her blacklisted. It left her penniless. But in the Family she has found hope, a reason to draw breath. Ask yourself, Delta... do you deserve to take it from her?" Lamb said randomly overly my radio as I made my way back to the area where my Rocket Launcher Turret was.

"I'm not taking anything from her woman, well except the key to get out of this place." I grumbled in an annoyed way as I continued to make my way back to The Sinclair Deluxe.

**"The Tin Daddy is not a man, it is half dog and half dimple-made by Andrew Ryan to condem our children to a walking death." Grace suddenly said over the P.A. as I headed through the door that led to the downtown area.

Despite wanting to I had no time to comment on this because I had Splicers to deal with, one lit a fire on an oil spill leading to a refrigerator which exploded after a moment. After a minute of making sure it was safe I got rid of the Splicers before moving on. Heading straight this time I went through a door that led in the Sinclair Deluxe's direction, I had barely gone through the door when I heard some ominous laughing nearby and moved back just in time as a flaming barrel was thrown down the stairs. Despite knowing that it didn't matter which staircase I went up I started heading up the one that hadn't had a flaming barrel fall down it only to have to deal with Splicers anyway.

"Well that was pointless." I grumbled as I made my way up the rest of the stairs and into another tunnel.

Taking a right I found myself back in the lobby of the Sinclair Deluxe, having explored every part of it I decide to just head straight to the debree field.

**"Just rev up that drill o' yours and slam right through that pile o' junk blockin' your way." Sincalir said over my radio as I got closer to the debree field.

"Right, I'll do that Sinclair." I said obediently as I finally got up to the debree.

Doing as Sinclair told me I equipped my drill before slamming right through all the debree with ease and was greeted by the sight of Splicers waiting for me. Eager to test on my new technique more I kept my drill equipped and smashed through the Splicers.

**"Now, Gracie was on the top floor. Get on up there and persuade her to give you that override key." Sinclair said over my radio after the Splicers had all been taken care of.

"I will in a second, there are some things here on the bottom floor I want to take care of first though." I said seeing an ammo machine and making a beeline too it.

Once I'd hacked into it I bought as much ammo as possible before going back and gathering supplies from the Splicers I'd killed, finally knowing that the elevator was dead I began heading up the stairs. Unsure of where to go exactly I started to explore the floor I was now on, seeing more than way to go I went to the furthest room in the back of the hall first.

There was nothing of great importance in the front of the room but not wanting to have wasted my time I decided to look in the back only discover a diary in the bathroom.

"Well I might as well listen to it." I sighed feeling silly for being just a bit lost.

**"_I know it's wrong to feel so fine right now, but I can't seem to quit this grin. Doctor Lamb came to tell me that Ryan's finally going to lock her up. It's going to gut the believers. And I should feel the same. But. Sofia remembered that I... that I was barren. And she asked me to take care of her baby while she's gone - baby Eleanor Lamb! Gorgeous, clever little girl. I have a child, now, and it's going to put the whole world aright._" Grace Holloway's voice said on the diary sounding both thrilled and a bit sad at the same time.

I couldn't help but feel the ice I'd been trying to form around my heart for Grace melt a bit, I could understand how happy she had been to be able to watch over a child when she was physically incapable of having her own, with that in mind even though I wasnt happy about it I could understand her fears of me taking Eleanor from her. With no other reason to stay in this small apartment I left it and headed back out into the hotel, not having much other choice I headed toward the entry way near the stairs. As I entered there was a Splicer laying by what might have been a fountain or something, thinking him dead I started to walk by only to have a heart attack as leapt up and attacked.

"Note to self...if you didn't kill a Splicer then they're probably not dead." I said to myself with a pant after I'd dealt with the Splicer.

With that in mind I tried to figure out which way to go, there were three different paths and though the one on the left was blocked by debree I still wasnt sure which way to go.

"Somehow I have a feeling that this is the wrong way." I said to myself with a sigh as I headed to he right first.

"I hate it when I'm right." I sighed as I headed to the right only to discover it led to a dead-end and.

After I had hacked into a first aid station at the end of the dead-end I headed back to the fountain and then proceeded to head down the straight path. It was very dark on this bath and my light thankfully switched on, most of the doors to apartments were either blocked or locked so I had no choice but to move forward; I couldn't help but be a bit hesitant as I moved forward because there were dead Splicers laying in the hall and I was sure if they were just pretending.

Thankfully for me the dead Splicers weren't just pretending to be dead though as I walked along the dark hall I noticed an open room and heard a Splicer's laugh coming from it. When I saw her by a safe I couldn't resist the urge to go inside, quietly I snuck up on her and took care of her before she ever knew I was there. Unfortunately for me there happened to be another Splicer waiting in the background and once I'd taken care of her friend she attacked me, once I'd taken care of her too I hacked into the safe like I'd planned and collected everything from it. As I prepared to leave the dark apartment I noticed a Splicer laying in the middle of the hall, knowing she hadn't been their before I clicked my camera at her causing her to jump up and attack when she saw the flash. Assured that she was dead down I continued on through the dark hallway only to have to take a right into an actually lit apartment because the rest of the hall was too blocked off by debree.

**"The baby-snatcher's headen' up into the hotel Family. He wants me so that he can get to Eleanor. Tin Daddy feels no guilt, Tin Daddy feels no pain, but we are the family and we can teach him how." Grace suddenly said over my radio and the P.A. as I went in the apartment.

"For goodness sake, I'm getting really sick and tired of all these insults." I grumbled as I made my way through the apartment.

Finding a hole in the wall I headed through it into another apartment, as I did so I saw a Splicer though I wasnt able to take care of him because he ran off.

"Clever Splicer, I'm still going to get you though. I said feeling a bit impressed as I followed him.

"Where he go?" I added as I walked by a Splicer that had committed suicide by hanging and into the kitchen in search of the Splicer that had run off.

Seeing an oxygen tank nearby but not the Splicer I was looking for I had a bad feeling and picked the oxygen tank up with Telekinesis before turning around to head toward a nearby hole in the wall. Sure enough as I turned around there were at least three new _dead_ bodies lying around the one that had hanged himself, with a sigh I used Incinerate on all of them which of course quickly brought them to their feet.

"They must really think I'm stupid." I mumbled to myself after having taken care of them all and gently taking the hung Splicer down from where he was hanging.

With another sigh I headed out of the apartment through the new hole I'd found, to my left was another vent shrine and to my right a long hallway and feeling curious I headed to the right first all the while being careful because I heard a camera nearby.

As I headed down the long hallway I had to quickly dodged out of the way because a Turret started firing at me, once I hacked into it and it was safe I continued down the hallway and went into the room next to my new Turret.

**"Watch'n you hurt shouldn't give me such a lift. But I'm not as clean on the inside as the Doctor. I take my joy when I can." Grace suddenly said over my radio right as I was about to use a Power To the People machine.

"If you say Grace." I sighed in a slightly annoyed way as I upgraded one of my weapons and then headed back in the direction of the vent shrine.

Hearing the camera again I slowly leaned to sneak a peek and see if I could see it, unsurprisingly the camera was right next to the vent and I was quick to hack into it. Once it was safe I approached the bench were a dead Splicer was laying, next to him was a Freezing Drill Plasmid and I was quick to take it. Of course as soon as I did Splicers started rushing down a sort of ramp leading into the upper apartments and I had to deal with them.

*^"Blood divides us monster, its blood that makes us strangers. But thanks to Dr Lamb we're all family now. One people one cause, you can stop this heart, bleed this old body but you cannot end the family. And as for you Tin Daddy, you're dying alone." Grace suddenly said over my radio after I'd dealt with the Splicers.

"Oh Grace I really wish you'd stop talking sometimes." I said feeling frustrated as I headed past the ramp in the direction of another ammo vending machine.

Next to the ammo machine were some stairs and despite the feeling that I need to use the ramp to get to where I needed to go I headed up the stairs anyway to see what was up there. Sure enough there was no way that this way was getting me to the upper apartments, still it didn't matter because I found some ammo and a diary which I decided to play.

**"_Now, I'm a modest man. But my piecemeal needle scam's an outright masterpiece: some slob shacked up here buys a box of syringe parts from me for twice what it's worth. He assembles 'em in his rathole, and I buy back the finished product... for a dime against the dollar that I'll get from Ryan Profit comin', profit goin'. Ol' Andy rambles on about the Great Chain... I got people shellin' out to pull it for me!_" Sinclair's voice said from the diary sounding very proud of himself.

"Modest man my ass." I grumbled with a roll of my eyes before jumping down from where I was and heading up the ramp.

Hesitantly I walked toward a dead Splicer but was quickly relived to find that he was in fact dead, still as I walked forward down the hall I was the slightest bit hesitant though not hesitant enough to resist the urge to go into an apartment on my right.

"Wow this place is shambles." I said in shock as I went into the apartment only to discover that I could als see other apartments because most of the walls were gone.

**Andrew Ryan told me that in Rapture it didn't matter where you came from. Bunk! Times got hard and all our ol' bigger trees bubbles right back up. But Doctor Lamb showed us that down under the skin, down under the money, down under our very names...we...are family!" Grace said over the radio as I navigated through all the different areas of the apartments before I finally found a way out of one and discovered a Circus of Values machine. After hacking in to it and getting some things I turned around to head down the hall only to notice a Splicer reaching for something in the water. Wanting to make it quick for him I used Electrobolt on the water before heading back into the apartments because I had noticed a safe. As I approached the safe I heard a familiar noise and immediately ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a Turret, when I had hacked into it I went back to the safe I'd wanted to open. Next to my Turret was a diary but just wanting to move on I decided not to play it, as I found another door out of the apartments I had to duck out of the way once again because a Brute Splicer appeared from out of nowhere and threw something at me. Throwing an oxygen tank at him with Telekinesis normally would have helped a lot but the Brute had managed to get to close to me and I ended up hurting myself more than him. As I backed up into the area the Brute had come from I tried my best to throw large objects at the Brute but it dint seem to be helping, to make things a bit worse I somehow backed myself into the kitchen which was blocked off by debree. Thankfully the Brute got stuck in the hole I'd used to get in and I was finally able to take him down.

"This is starting to get harder. I panted to myself as stepped over his body and back into the main area of the apartment.

The apartment I was now in was strange, there were beautiful blue butterflies all over the place and out of curiosity I decided to explore it more before moving on. In a very colorful room full of displays of dead pinned up butterflies I found a diary, out of curiosity I played this one all the while admiring the colorful displays.

**"_The blue morpho bounces off the glass as I watch. I fold these paper effigies as secret badges, for the faithful. The morpho caterpillar doesn't spin a cocoon... it just grows armor on the inside... before the change. It is us. To wear a butterfly is to support Doctor__Lamb and the Family. Before long, Rapture will split wide... and take wing. Imago is coming._" the voice on the diary said sounding oddly pleased.

"Another one of those diaries I wish I hadn't played." I sighed with a raise of my eyebrow as I left the colorful room.

As i left the room I noticed that in the bathroom there was a hole in the wall, with no othe place to go I headed that way. Strangely enough there was a sort of ramp and knowing I had no choice I began heading up.

**"Gracie's room is just up ahead. Now, she's been sendin' all manner o' unkindness your way, so I'm not particular as to how you take that key away from her... but she's old, an' this grudge against you was based on a misunderstandin'." Sinclair said suddenly as I made my way up the ramp.

"So basically what you're saying is that I should spare her life...you're a complicated man Sinclair." I said feeling amused that Sinclar was hinting that I should spare Grace but had told me to kill a little girl.

With the slightest chuckle I headed through a hole in the wall into another bathroom and into a new hallway, before I had fully stepped into the hall I noticed a camera and had to hack into before it spotted me. Once that was taken care of I headed in that direction only to discover that I was somehow back at the hotel's entrance only on a higher floor. Making my way toward the right I discovered a crate full of supplies and a diary, feeling curious I decided to play this one as I made my way to the other side.

**"_... and that's a hundred! What a snap! Give Sinclair a few bucks for a load of vials and needles, then it's evenings putting these syringes together while I listen to the radio... sell 'em back to Sinclair at twice the price! Whatta racket! A few pin-pricks here and there's nothin' to complain about. Gonna be back on top soon. Thank you, Mr. Sinclair... sucker..._" the voice on the diary said sounding smug and full of himself.

"You're the sucker you idiot, Sinclair played you for a fool." I said to the diary unable to hold back a chuckle as I made my way toward the other side.

I was glad to not have to be distracted by having to explore, there was an apartment as I walked toward a door with Grace's name on it but when it didn't open I gladly went into Grace's apartment.

**"We both die tonight monster, I because your kind has killin in its nature and you because there's no way the Family will let you stroll out alive with that key." Grace said over my radio as I entered the apartment.

"We'll see Grace, we'll see." I sighed as I tried to find out where Grace was.

Seeing what looked like a child's room I found myself unable to prevent from being curious, it didn't take long to realize that this had once been my dear Eleanor's room. Near the bed was a diary and knowing that it was likely one Eleanor had made when she was little I eagerly played it.

**"_I got in a fight with a dog eater today. His name is Amir, and he was picking on a smaller boy... we called a truce when his nose went red. But Mum says I'm becoming a barbarian. So I said, "Eleanor eat dog now too... Barbarian happy!" And Mum said "They only think they're happy, because they're selfish and ignorant." Hmmph! "Eleanor think ignorant sound like fun!_" my little one's voice said making me chuckle.

"Ah how I miss you my dear Eleanor." I said with a sigh as I picked up the Plasmid on a nearby table.

With no other place to go I headed back in to what must have been Grace's room, seeing another diary I decided to play this one too desperate to find some way to find Grace.**"_Empty house. Only an echo to my name. Eleanor, baby... where are you? I turned my back, and someone took you - it happened so quick. I'm not even a half-momma to you, girl. I couldn't protect you... This poster of Doctor Lamb in my room is staring me down like it knows I'm ashamed... I've always been loyal to your real mother, Eleanor... always trusted her with my secrets. But I lost you - what will the Doctor think of me now?_" Grace's voice said sounding very worried.

Having somehow not noticed the poster on the wall turned to look at it and noticed that there was what looked like a button behind it, desperate at this point I tore the poster down and pushed the button. When I heard a loud noise nearby I looked over and discovered that there was a back room, heading in I had to duck under some pipes quickly so I could get to yet another door. The glass window was fogged and as I cleared it away there sitting on a chair smoking a cigaret was Grace Holloway who, after taking a draw from the cigaret stared right at me.

**"I know what you're here for, go on take it. I won't have you touchn me. Dr Lamb trusted me to care of her child and I tried, but Baby Eleanor disappeared. And then one day I see her walking with you looken wrong. And when I tried to hold her, you knocked me down, broke my jaw. So I'm ready baby-snatcher, come on in and finish the job." Grace said calmly putting the key on the desk she was sitting at before standing up and walking toward the door which she unlocked.

**"Your call friend. Gracie's unarmed, for what it's worth." Sinclair said suddenly over my radio before I could go in.

"I'll keep that in mind." I whispered to myself looking from the key to Grace as I tried to decide what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

A flashback of the day Grace had tried to hold Eleanor came to me as I decided Grace's fate, I knew that I had hurt her but I'd had no idea what I'd really done. Despite all she had put me through I decided that in reality she had a good reason for it all. Knowing that this was the right choice I took the key and ignoring Grace I turned to leave.

**"To hell with you then! Go on!." I heard Grace say sounding more confused than angry as I left.

**"You're a bigger man than I am, chief. Maybe next time she'll think twice about pointin' fingers before all the facts are in. Now, let's be on our way. Eleanor's waitin'." Sinclair said sounding impressed as I left.

"Thanks Sinclair, you're right though, it's time to leave this apartment and get out of the Drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral GoodBad**:

As I stood there for a minute deciding what to do I sighed, really I couldn't blame Grace for everything she'd done and thus I decided that I'd spare her life and took the key be.

(A.N: Sinclair will say the same thing he does if you save her and the same thing he says if you decide to kill her, also if you do save her Grace will say the same thing she does in the good part)

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

Despite knowing that there were good reasons for everything she'd done I was still angry at Grace, it was only reasonable therefore to pay here back for all she'd done. The only kindness I showed her was the fact that I made her death as quick as possible before I took the key.

**"Swan Song. Well, I back your survival instinct, chief. In Rapture, a bleedin' heart tends to bring in the sharks. Now head back an free up this train station. Eleanor's waitin'." Sinclair said over my radio with a sad whistle."  
>"Oh shut up Sinclair, anyway I'll be back at the station as soon as possible." I said before leaving the small room.<p>

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

With the key in hand I took one last look around the apartment, I was glad that I had the key now and even happier that I would be able to leave the Drop soon.


	29. Difficulties Leaving the Drop, Unexpecte

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)=I've never hear Sinclair say this one but apparently it's not really a special radio message, I just put that it was because I've never heard it.

Anyway i know that there are a lot of good, bad, neutral things in this chapter but at this point I have to try to tie everything together so I don't have a choice.

Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, another one will be posted tomorrow

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Difficulties Leaving the Drop, Unexpected Detour, Important mission<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

I had just left Grace's apartment and was walking down the hall toward a previously locked apartment when suddenly my radio clicked on.

**"You had me under a gun, yet you just walked away? No monster alive turns the other cheek. No monster does that. A thinking man does that." Grace said sounding confused and surprised.

"See I'm not so bad." I said unable to stop myself from rolling my eyes as I jumped down through a hole.

**"I know that Doctor Lamb is no liar, but she's got to be wrong about you. It doesn't seem right now, letting you walk into that bushwhack waiting outside. I can't call off the Family, but I can whisper a bit and improve your odds." Grace added when suddenly I heard a buzzing noise coming closer to me.

**"These whirlybirds are custom jobs ... by an old friend. I'm afraid this is all I can do ... for now." Grace finished saying as two security bots appeared as I jumped down another hole into another apartment and headed back out into the hall.

"Thanks Grace, these will be useful." I said gratefully as I headed toward the stairs

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral GoodBad**:

(A.N: Since I spared Grace pretty much the same thing happens as in the good setting)

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Heading down the stair I was of course immediately _ambushed_ by Splicers, luckily for me though they weren't that hard to take care of...especially when they stepped into the water. With them gone I quickly started making my way back to the Deluxe's Lobby only to have to dodge out of the way as a Turret a Splicer had set up, and was trying to fix, started shooting at me. After I had hacked into the Turret I had to deal with its previous owner, thankfully with the help of the Turret this wasnt that difficult to do. With that taken care of I headed back into the Deluxe's lobby and quickly made my way out of the hotel into the tunnel, once again I found myself ambushed by Splicers and had to deal with them all before I could move on.

"I'm just not having any luck." I said about to head through the door leading to the Fishbowl Dinner when suddenly Splicers leapt out-of-the-way of a Turret they'd set up.

Hacking into this Turret was harder than normal because Splicers were all around me shooting nonstop, eventually I made the Turret mine but since the Splicers were everywhere it didn't really help much. Knowing that the Splicers would keep coming I tried my best to just fight through them and get to the train station, unfortunately this was harder than expected...especially when Brutes started appearing. On one Brute I found a diary but too busy fighting my way through all the Splicers I didn't play it, I was far to concerned about not dyeing and getting to the station to care what it said.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

**"Well, sir ... I don't know what to call you now. You've done more than spare my life, you've opened by eyes. I need to put a few questions to Doctor Lamb." Grace suddenly said as I finally started to make my way back to where the first shrine had been.

"Glad to hear it Grace, little busy right now though." I said feeling glad that Grace didn't hate me anymore but wishing that she had better timing seeing as despite the help from her bots I was still having difficulties with all the Splicers.

(Main story)

Finally managing to get rid of all the Splicers I was able to make past the dead Rosie from before and knowing that the station was near I eagerly rushed toward it.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

**"By sparing Grace, do you seek to gain my trust? A feeble ruse. Your crocodile tears may poison her with doubt, but I am not so easy a mark." Lamb suddenly said as I went into the station.

"Trust me woman I am definitely not trying to earn **your** trust." I said with a roll of my eyes as I fully entered the station

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:(A.N: I don't know _when_ exactly Lamb says this because I've never killed Grace but I know she says it and I'm assuming that she says it at the same time as she would if you do the good version...I'm not sure though so don't get angry if I put it in the wrong spot.)

**"Grace failed to protect Eleanor from the fall of Rapture, Delta... and my human daughter was lost forever. But I forgave Grace for that. And you murdered her; ratifying her bigotry. She was right about your nature... and you have made her so." Lamb said sounding very angry

"Like I care what you think Lamb, I have better things to do then listen to ou rant." I grumbled as I headed into the station.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

**"Just take that override key and slot it into the control box in the ticket booth there. That'll open the gates." Sinclair said over my radio as I entered the ticket booth.

"Why don't you come out of the train car and help me for once...on second thought never mind, stay where you are." I said with a sigh as I put Grace's key in.

*^"Hop on, kid, and start the train. Don't make me pull the whistle, now!" Sinclair said with a chuckle over my radio after I'd put the key in at took a moment to appreciate the fact that I could finally leave the Drop.

"Have you been taking ADAM or something Sinclair, you're acting goofy." I said unable to stop myself from chuckling as I got on the train and started it.

Thankfully Sinclair didn't understand me and thus couldn't answer as the train rolled out of the station, everything was going fine for a while but just as I was about to sit back and relax a new voice came on my radio.

**"Hear me, O ye who would murder the Lamb of God. Ye shall never reach her garden." a male voice yelled when suddenly I noticed something hurling down the tunnel right at the train.

"Oh my God, a torpedo!" I screamed upon realizing far to late what it was that was coming toward me and unable to prepare myself as the front of the train exploded and I was hurled into the water to the sea floor below.

Almost instantly I found myself blacking out, I'm not sure how long I spent lying there when suddenly my radio came on.

**"Kid? Come on, wake up now ... There you are – I thought you rode that torpedo into the great hereafter! I'm in Dionysus Park now... train car's a shambles, leakin' air. Whole damn place is flooded and sealed. But there's a pumpin' station back there in Siren Alley, an' I believe you could jerry-rig it to drain the park out. That'll letcha stroll right inside. Get to those pumps ... and hurry!" Sinclair said sounding both relieved that I was alive and yet panicked at the same time.

"Good lord, you're alive Sinclair? You're a lucky man you know that, don't worry I'll get to those pumping station I promise." I said in an amazed way as I slowly stood up after coming too all the way.

Knowing that there was no way into Dionysus park I began making my way back toward Siren Alley, I briefly became distracted by the sight of an ADAM slug but after picking it up and taking its ADAM I quickly went back to my quest.

**"I see Father Wales has parted you from your craft, and yet you cling to life. Congratulations. Today, Delta, you meet a man who has no fear of death, and for Eleanor he would burn with a smile." Lamb said as I walked by a large window which on the inside the new model of Big Daddy walked by.

"You're Father Whales will pay for what he did eventually, for now though I need to worry about saving Sinclair." I said angrily as I found another slug in a coral plant which I picked up before going into the Siren Alley air lock station and flipping the switch.

Once the water had drained an the door opened I quickly left the air lock only to be greeted by the sight of one of the newer model Big Daddies bombing two Splicers and despite knowing that I had to get to the pumping station as soon as possible I became slight distracted by the sound of a little sister's voice. Wanting to know more about this type of big daddy I started my camera on him before attacking, of course he wasnt happy that I attacked him and fired his grenade launcher at me. Luckily I had gotten better at catching things with Telekinesis and was able to catch and then throw the bomb back at the new model Big Daddy. Eventually getting frustrated the Big Daddy rushed down the stairs from the second level and started getting closer to me to have a better firing angle. After a while my camera stopped but I still hadn't finished off the Rumbler, which according the camera was what this Big Daddy was called, and I was starting to feel a little tired. Finally after what seemed like forever I was able to take the Rumbler down and quickly made my way over to his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Now now don't cry, come with Daddy...he'll make you better." I said as sweetly as I could despite being in a hurry.

"Okay Daddy, I'm ready." the girl said smiling as I picked her up.

In a hurry I took her to the nearest vent and rescued her, I let her thank me before looking around to decide which way I should go.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

"Daddy are you going to kill me like you did with Mr. B?" the girl asked curiously in a frightened way.

"Yes...but it'll be quick." I said as kindly as I could ending her existence before she had a chance to comment."

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

With the girl dealt with I made a quick survey of the area to decide where to go, as I did so I noticed that there was a diary not far from the air lock and went back to pick it up though I didn't play it because I knew that I had to get moving. Sinclair was in danger and I knew that I had to save my guide, this was a very important mission I had in front of me and I knew i had to try my best not to become distracted


	30. Can't Help but be Distracted, Code Hunti

A.N: I do not own the Bioshock series or anything that pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)

Okay first of all I need to apologize for something that I forgot to put in the last chapter in the good setting, if you are rescuing the sisters after the 4th one(so after the one at Ryan Amusements and the two at Pauper's Drop) Eleanor will speak to you and tell you that one of the girls you've already cured has left you a gift. This happens after every fourth sister you cure, I don't know for sure if she says anything to you after your fourth killed little one but I'll look it up and if she does I'll put it in when the time comes. Once again I'm really sorry for leaving this out of the last chapter, I'd completely spaced it out an only remembered it the other day when I was playing the game and she told me the girls had left me a gift.

Secondly I'm sorry if this chapter seems short, I'll try to make longer chapters but for now this is all I have for you all.

Thirdly: The Plasmid Delta found by Eleanor's diary is called Handyman, it allows you to repair and name security bots(hence why the bot Delta found is now named Steve); you can also fix cameras and turrets but I can't remember if you can name those. Actually in the game it names the bots for you but I thought I'd be silly and name them myself, if you have any names you want me to call a bot let me know and when Delta finds more bots and that's what he'll call them.

Anywho hope you all enjoy the chapter, read and review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30:Can't Help but be Distracted, Code Hunting<p>

Despite my committment to not be distracted I found the urge to explore hard to ignore and not knowing for sure which way I should go I decided it wouldn't hurt to look around just a bit. Next to the body of the Rumbler Big Daddy was a place called the Mermaid Lounge and hoping that I'd find something useful inside I went in, immediately as I went in there was a Splicer by a jukebox; I was kind enough to let the Splicer pay and listen to the song before taking care of him. Noticing another Splicer in a room nearby I took care of her before she had a chance to see me, with that done I heard another Splicer nearby and when I turned and saw him coming down the stairs i shot him before he could make it all the way down.

"Alright Johnny, explore this place and then get going...Siclair needs you." I said to myself before walking in the room where the second Splicer had been.

To my slight annoyance there wasnt a whole lot in the room except a few cases of ammo, after gathering it I left the room to explore more of the Lounge. Heading back toward an ammo machine I was about to hack into it when suddenly I noticed that the bathroom next to it was frozen over and couldn't help but go into it out of curiosity. After melting the ice I found more ammo and a diary, deciding that no harm would come from it I decided not to play the diary and left the bathroom. Before heading on to explore the lounge more I decided to hack into the safe like I'd planned to originally, once it was hacked I bought as much ammo as I could before heading into a room behind a counter only to discover a blocked off room and having to take a left toward the staircase. As I headed up the stairs I noticed the shadows of two Splicers behind a counter, as I approached the Splicers apparently heard me coming and ran off. Seeing a security pad I realized that even if I tried to go after the Splicers the door would be locked, wanting to make sure the Splicers left me alone I hacked the security pad and also a safe next to it with my Hack tool.

Heading back toward the previously locked entryway I saw another door and decided to head through it first to see what was in the room, at first all I saw was a dead man behind a desk but having a feeling that there was likely more to see I decided to look more closely. As I did I discovered an area behind a book-case, through a window in the room I saw two Splicers arguing; I also noticed that next to the window there were buttons and a sign reading Turret Control. Unable to prevent the urge to push the button I did so only to get to watch to posters slide away and revealed two turrets which immediately started firing on the Splicers, I actually felt bad for them and decided not to watch as the Splicers tried to defend themselves. Heading out of the room I'd been in I headed in the direction of the sound of the turret firing, as I went in I was surprised to see that the two Splicers were still fighting...though they didn't last to long. Once the turrets had stopped firing I saw a diary and picked it up, wanting to make my exploration quick I didn't play it though and headed on.

As I walked in the direction of the stairs I suddenly remembered that I hadn't gone behind the counter where the safe was yet, deciding that if I was going to allow myself to get distracted that I might as well do it al the way I decided to go in there first before looking for the switch. There was a hole in the floor just past the counter area and unable to resist I jumped down, I was thrilled to discover a Power to the People machine and also a diary which I decided to play just to amuse myself.

**"_I do love Siren Alley. The kind of place you go to scratch an itch you're ashamed of - even in a town with no laws. But that's not why I favor it. The place started out as the mason's quarter, all builder an' architects, proper as you please. An' it just tickles me when someone in a fancy hat falls in the mud. Like a lot of the ladies down here, Siren Alley was born with a more respectable name... but only God remembers what it was._" Sinclair's voice said on the diary with a happy chuckle.

"So **that's** why Vinny asked me if I had a girlfriend on the surface, well I'm glad he never brought me here then...Lizzie would have definitely disapproved if what I expecting Sinclair is suggesting about the women here is right." I said blushing before getting ready to leave.

I was just about to leave the small room when suddenly the gate popped open and I was locked in, hearing the crazy laughter of a Splicer and noticing that I was standing in an oil spill I leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being set on fire. Of course I had no time to think that I'd be able to wait for the fire to die down to try to get out because a Splicer jumped down the same hole I'd used, I almost would have felt sorry that she'd been dumb enough to get in a small confined room with me if not for the fact that she was shooting at me. Somehow I wasnt surprised when after i had killed her that the gate decided to open, knowing that she wasnt alone I picked up a nearby barrel with Telekinesis before cautiously leaving the room. Sure enough two more Splicers attacked me from both sides, unable to hit both with the barrel I tossed at the nearest Splicer causing him to explode as I attacked the other one. After finally finishing both of them off I decided that I'd explored the lounge enough and headed out, feeling a little weak I headed back in the direction of the first aid station. Through a nearby window I saw a Plasmid and decided that I would have to try to find a way to get it, heading straight I noticed a large painting of a crazy looking Splicer standing in front of three dead female Splicers hanging on some sort of object.

"I wonder why there are so many of these paintings, first I saw one of a plane crash near a lighthouse and now this one." I said examining the painting and remembering the one I'd first seen near the first diary I'd found upon entering Siren Alley. Deciding it was best not to stand around thinking about it I notice some stairs nearby and started walking up them, ignoring the dead Splicer at the top I made my way to the right into a room with no door. Inside this room there was a hole in the floor, there was also another smaller room nearby but I decided to jump down the hole first. I was immediately glad that I had because not only did I find a diary I also found the Plasmid I'd been trying to figure out how to get, feeling very pleased with myself I decided to play the diary before taking the Plasmid.

**"(sound of hacking initiated) _Well, Mr. Diary - Mum's got a new security__system, to stop me from seeing Amir and the other kids. But security's just made of bits and bobs, like you are - and now we're the best of friends, isn't that right? Anyway, Amir's got a whole book about the surface - it has India and Ireland, and... and everywhere! Yes, all right, Mr. Diary - if you must know,_ (sound of landing the hacking needle) _I do think Amir's kind of pretty,_ (sound of landing the needle again) _for a dog eater._ (sound of a security alarm)_(gasp) Oh no! Retreat!_

Sofia Lamb: _Eleanor! Come back here at once!_" Eleanor's childhood voice from the diary when suddenly an alarm went off from her failing to hack and Lamb's stern voice came on P.A.

"What a naughty clever girl you were Eleanor, I can understand though...I'm glad you gave your mother so much trouble." I chuckled feeling proud as I took the Plasmid.

Still feeling very pleased I decided to explore more before trying to find a way out, turning around I saw a door behind me and decided to see if I could find anything interesting. Entering into a room with a lot of ammo I discover another hole and went through it, when I saw a security pad I realized that I'd unintentionally found my way out. Despite the urge to go back in and look around I resisted and made my way to the left instead, as I did so I saw a Splicer knelt on the ground mumbling to himself.

**"The beast of Ryan lives, gather The family at once!" the Splicer yelled as he turned around and saw me before jumping away.

**"Mother o' mercy, I think that was Simon Wales. What's he done to himself? He and his brother were Rapture's architects, but when Doc Lamb came along, Simon got religion. He's got a ... kinda church down in the pumping station. Expect a reckoning when you arrive." Sinclair said sounding shocked as the Splicer leapt away.

"Good god I was beginning to think I'd gotten to distracted and that you'd died, don't worry Sincair I'm ready for Wales." I said both pleased and surprised to hear my guide's voice.

Glad to hear that Sinclair was still okay I decided that I had to get myself back on track and quickly started to head through the door Wales had gone through, I had just gone through the door when I saw yet another red wheelbarrow which I decided to check out before moving on fully.

**"I think mother knows I'm helping you like this...she's accelerating my treatments. Dont give up on me!" Eleanor's voice said in my vision in a desperate pleading way.

"I would never forget about you Eleanor, I'm coming I promise." I said having to ignoring the gift she'd left me for a moment because to Splicers started to attack me.

Seeing a security bot in the door way I hacked into it to help me deal with the Splicers only to be amused by the sudden fact that a name popped up in my helmet lens.

"Why hello Steve, could you please kill those Splicers for me so I can get the Plasmid Eleanor left me." I said to the now named bot as turned back toward the wheel barrow.

Of course the only response I got from _Steve_ was the bot shooting the Splicers for me, still I couldn't help but feel amused as I took the Plasmid Eleanor had left me. Once they were finished I entered into the room fully, hearing a camera though I quickly ducked behind the nearest object before hacking into it. When it was finally safe I came out from my spot and hacked into a first aid attached to a stair case, on my left I saw a Circus of Values Machine but I ignored it because I had already been distracted enough and wanted to move on. At the top of the stairs there was two Splicer, I was able to shoot one but the other ducked out of the way near a Turret. Unable to hack into it from the angle I hesitantly walked up a couple of steps up to get a better angle, the splicer that had ducked out of way was playing dead so I temporally ignored her until I'd hacked the Turret. Of course once the turret had been taken care of I dealt with the Splicer, Steve was about to help with this but I was done before the bot could start shooting.

With that done I walked out past a gated door toward a door that had a key code next to it, knowing that I didn't have the code I hoped that a diary sitting at the bottom of the stairs would give me some clue I played it.

**"_Daniel... you and I drafted Rapture's blueprint together... 'Wales and Wales, Architects.' Do you remember? But Andrew__Ryan led us astray, my brother... turned us from the Almighty. Doctor Lamb offers you salvation, Daniel. I ask only for proof that the barest flicker of faith remains in you. I left a gift for you at the__Pink Pearl, in your... offices. Find the code on it, brother, and we shall pray together for your sorry soul._" Simon Wales' voice said in a desperate way.

"Well hopefully The Pearl is open, can't find the code to the door if I can't get in." I said to myself remembering walking by the Pear which had been locked.

For some reason I wasn't to worried about the Pearl being locked and with no other choice I headed back in that direction, hoping I would be able to go in The Pearl and start my code hunting.


	31. The Pearl, Painful Death, Fight of My Li

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do)if you don't enter the code right away that's what he'll say

Despite whatever ending you're going with I wanted to show that Johnny/Delta is still a good man, confused maybe but still good. By the way as far as I know you can't save the woman that the male Splicer drags away...its the one of the only times I still feel bad for a Splicer. I'm not sure when the Big Sister shows up, it's supposed to be random though if I recal correctly she up for ever second sister you deal with, no mater how you deal with her...yeah not so random. Bwahahaha I left it on a cliffhanger bwahahha I'm evil.

Anywho hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: The Pearl, Painful Death, Fight of My Life<p>

Heading back out into the main area of Siren Alley I started making my way over to The Pearl, as I approached there was a Brute standing by the door banging on it. Knowing I'd never get in with him standing there I took him down as quickly as I could. before heading the rest way over to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

**"I've got the maddening notion that I owe you my life, stranger ... such as it is. I'm sending you a care package to the pneumo along the way. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Doctor Lamb." Grace's voice said over my radio all of a sudden before I could go through the door.

"Why thank you Grace, don't worry I wont tell Lamb." I said gratefully as I turned back and gathered the supplies in the pneumo tube.

"Wow this'll all help a lot, I owe you one Grace." I said gratefully before finally going in through the door.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Right as I went in I saw a rather gruesome sight, there was a Splicer pinned to the wall with some sort of large dart like object; next to her was a new type of weapon which I assumed was what had fired the spear and I picked it up. Feeling bad for the Splicer removed the spear that was pinning her to the wall and put it in my new weapon, nearby was a dead Rumbler and after gather supplies off if him I wondered over to yet another Splicer that had been pinned up with spears. With that done I quickly continued on into the Pearl's Lobby, up on the second flor there were two Splicers; one was a female dressed scantily clad and she was flirting shamelessly with the male Splicer next to her.

"Once again I find myself feeling glad that Vinny never brought me here." I said in a whisper at I tried not blushing at what I knew was going on the second floor.

Not wanting to have to watch the woman have to flirt any more I decided right then an there to end both her and her_ customer's_ suffering, aiming my new weapon at the male first I was able to bring him down with a single spear. Of course the female was shocked by this and turned around to see who had shot, as she did so I took care of her as well; once again with just one shot.

"This is a good sniping weapon, best of all i can keep reusing the same ammo...unless it gets lodged in the wall to far." I said to myself in an impressed way when suddenly Sinclair came on my radio.

**"The Pearl was among the ritziest lodgings in Rapture, but durin' the war the residents put themselves up for sale ... Daniel's office is on the top floor, I believe." Sinclair said in a helpful way.

"Thanks Sinclair, I'll start heading up the stairs in a minute...I want to take a look around down here first." I said walking over to a nearby door.

To my slight annoyance the only useful thing I found in the room was a diary, with a sigh I decided to play it as I headed out of the room and over to the stairs.

**"_Blasted Simon. So Rapture leaks... cryin' about it's only gonna add to the surplus o' moisture, isn't it? Nothin's to say it's our design, but Simon goes to see Doctor Lamb anyway- beset by guilt 'cause we can't find another contract... And he comes out the other side sayin' he's always wanted to take the orders - he's 'Father Simon Wales' now! If I ever see that Sofia Lamb in the street I'm gonna give her the back o' me fuckin' hand and a knot on the head besides!_" the voice of who I assumed to be Daniel Wale's voice said in an annoyed way.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who wants to slap Lamb then." I said with a smile as headed up the stairs.

I had just gotten to the top of the stairs when suddenly I couldn't help but shiver as a Splicer scuttled by on the ceiling, Spider Splicers; as they had been dubbed; had been a relatively new Splicer type before my death and they'd always freaked me out. Thankfully I didn't have to deal with this one as it had already scuttled away, feeling very glad about this headed through a nearby door hoping I'd find something inside. To my right was another door and hearing voices I headed in, I couldn't prevent the blush on my cheek when as the door opened I saw a male Splicer handing a female money. Of course upon noticing me he immediately stopped, unhappy about this the female joined him as he attacked me. Once they were both taken care of I came into the room fully only to be disgusted by the fact that there was a window into a room where people could sit and watch the people in the room...well like I said I was disgusted.

Pretty much full on supplies and wanting nothing more to do with this room I left it quickly as possible, with nothing else to see in the room I headed out in hall hoping that other rooms wouldn't be so bad. As I headed in the direction of the Splicers I'd pinned up with my spears I heard a familiar noise and ducked out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a turret, luckily I was able to hack it quickly and then out of curiosity I headed down the hall it was in after retrieving my spears. Heading into the first room n the turret's hallway I had to deal with a Splicer who was leaving a room, worried about what I'd see I was saddened to see a dead woman on a bed. Sitting at the end of the bed was another male who was also dead, on a desk nearby was a diary but out of respect I didn't play it and left the room and then the apartment. Once out I continued my way down the hall, I was just getting back to the main hall when noticed a Splicer in the slight distance running up the stairs.

"I'll bet that's Daniel, time to get that code from hm." I said following closely behind the Splicer.

i was a little shocked to see the Splicer waiting for me at the top of the stairs but didn't have long to stay shocked because he held a Molitove Cocktail in his hand.

**"Are ye Simon's pet, well here's my peace offerin!" he yelled before throwing the cocktail down the stairs at me.

Luckily I hadn't made all the way onto the stairs and got out of the way as the cocktail exploded, somehow there was no serious damage to the staircase and once the fire had ceased I was able to go back up. I stopped short of going all the way up because there were two electrified spears blocking my path, not wanting to touch them I used Telekinesis to remove them and then put them in my spear gun.

**"That has to be Daniel! Hunt him down an' pin his ears back, kid!" Sinclair said once I'd gotten onto the third floor.

"Um okay, I'll be sure to do that Sinclair" I said raising my eyebrow a bit.

Before I could even try to move on however a Spider Splicer leapt on me, not knowing much about these particular Splicers I decided that I would have to film the Splicer to learn more about them. He was a fast little bugger but eventually I took him down, after the camera had given me a prize card I hesitantly moved on. Not knowing for sure which way Daniel had gone I headed to my right first, as I was heading down the hall I heard manacle laughter coming from above me and quickly pointed my shot-gun up at the wall. Of course nothing was there but I knew that it wouldn't be long before I was attacked, with that in mind I very hesitantly walked over to a nearby ammo machine. I quickly discovered that this part of the hall was a dead-end and as I turned around I wasnt surprised in the least as a Spider Splicer jumped down from the vent.

Filming him like I had with the first one I took him down a little more quickly than the first one, once he was finished I headed back in the direction I'd come. I continued to head strait on the path I hadn't used before despite the feeling that I was going te wrong way, as I was walking through a small hole in the wall I saw a male Splicer dragging a female away.

**" I got plans for you." he said with an evil chuckle.

**Unhand me at ONCE! You cant do this! HELP!" she screamed as she desperately tried crawling away.

"Damn it no!" I yelled angrily unable to get my gun ready to shoot the man before he dragged the poor woman away.

Never before had I felt so badly for a Splicer and I wasnt just going to sit there, I wanted to try to find her and continued down the hall. I had just started down the hall when I had to dodge out of the way because of a camera, I had just hacked into it when another female Splicer appeared.

"I don't have time for this!" I said angrily as I took care of her.

Withe her gone I went into a nearby room hoping that I'd find the poor woman, not caring that i was in a view area I paid for the screen to open only to have my heart drop at the sight of a dead female Splicer hangin by her wrist on two chains. It was hard to tell for sure if it was the same woman but fairly sure that it was I fired Electrobolt at the switch room wanting to be able to go in and get the poor thing down. Heading back out through the door into the hall I made my way back to a door that had been locked, once in I helped the poor woman down and gently set her on one of the beds before leaving; ignoring the safe and a few things of ammo. With tears in my eyes I started back into the direction I was originally going, angrily I headed back through the nearest door and as I looked around I saw Daniel.

**"Ma Brother sends you now?" he asked tauntingly in surprise before somehow escaping.

"Get back here you bastard!" I yelled removing more electrified spears before seeing a hole in te floor and a door.

Despite my urge to go looking for him I had no way to know for sure where Daniel had gone, so trying to control the anger I felt I went through the door first. Inside the room I found a diary on a desk, I decided to listen to it if only to calm myself from the anger I felt at failing the poor woman.

**"Fuck it. I'm proper drunk and feelin' introspective. Now, in the motherland, Simon and I designed cathedrals together. But I was the black ol' sheep back there, never believin' a word o'the Jesus bollocks meself. Then Andrew Ryan says he wants Wales an' Wales for Rapture - a Cathedral with no God, befittin' the ascent o'man. Now I'm runnin' girls... and Simon thinks he's saving souls. Father Wales - ha! Can ya believe I shared a womb with such a sap!" Daniel Wales' voice said.

"You bastard, I'll take a lot of pleasure killing you and making sure every last of your _business_ is destroyed." I said furiously throwing the diary as hard as i could in anger causing it to fly across the room and smash against a wall into thousands of tiny pieces.

Furious I left the room once again ignoring all the supplies inside, my only goal now was to give Daniel a very painful death and the only way I was going to do that was to find him. With no other way to go I jumped down the hole this time, the room I landed in was dark but I didn't wait for my light to turn on before I started looking around. When my light finally decided to come on I saw a Plasmid, before I could get it however I was interrupted by the sound of a turret. Wasting no time I hacked into it only to discover that there was another, with no choice I hacked into that one too before finally I was able to get and take the Plasmid. With that done I saw a door and picked up a barrel nearby before heading through it., back in the hall I saw Daniel running off right as I got out. Still furious I followed as quickly as i could, not caring that there were others with him I threw the barrel at an oil spot Daniel was standing on and was very pleased when he burst into flames. I was a bit surprised when a security bot flew at me and started to attack but was able to shut it down with Electrobolt, once I had I went back to Daniel who though on fire was still alive. Temporarily ignoring any other Splicer in my way I raced after Daniel as he tried to escape, not having that I used my spear gun and pinned him to the wall, knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere I took care of the other Spider Splicers that I'd ignored. Finally I was able to get back to Daniel who was struggling to free himself of the spears though ultimately just making them go in deeper, eventually he realized his efforts were futile and glared up at me. Without a word I equipped my drill as in the distance Steve; who had finally caught up to me; took care of more Splicers and i rammed my drill threw him making sure to make him scream before I finished Daniel for good. Hoping that Daniel would have the code on him I raided his body, thankfully there was a diary on him and having a feeling that this would give me the code I played it as i gathered m spears.

**"_Tonight, I had a pain in me head, and this time it wasn't the whining of the whores. So naturally I came up to me office to murder it with a drink. And there on my liquor rack... was a bottle of sacramental wine from me dear brother Simon. And of course, the vintage date on the label is the code to enter his territory. Nineteen - nineteen. I should pass his bleedin' wine through me system and send it back warm._" Daniel's voice said with a chuckle.

"Sick bastard...you deserved to die." I said angrily to the corpse as though he could hear me.

Still furious as I started to walk away I heard the voice of a little one and looked down to see a Rumbler in the lobby taking care of a Splicer. While he was distracted I also shot at him, he quickly started launching grenades at me once he'd finished the Splicer but because I was on the third floor he was having a hard time reaching me.

**"Faith, Delta ... it lives within us, yet beyond us. Daniel Wales lacked it; Simon Wales does not. The faithful do not die in fear, as you did; we achieve martyrdom." Lamb randomly said over my radio as I attacked the Rumbler.

"Who said I don't have faith, look woman I'm a little busy so quit your yapping." I said as I continued my assault on the Rumbler.

Thankfully despite her interruption I was able to take down the Rumbler eventually, leaping down from my spot I made my way toward the girl crying beside her dead protector.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Daddy your face looks scary...what's wrong?" the girl asked sweetly as I got close.

"I'm sorry...I didnt mean to scare you." I apologized instantly trying to calm myself down.

"It's okay, you look so much better when you smile though." the girl said with a nod.

"I'm sure I do, daddy will try to smile he promises" I said with a sigh.

"Thank you Daddy." she smiled happily.

"You're welcome, now come...time to make you better." I said sweetly as I picked her up and looked for a vent.

Seeing a vent not far away I took the girl over to it, gently I cured her of her illness and let her thank me again before turning around to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

She shivered as I got closer to her and I noticed her tiny glowing eyes staring over at the vent in the distance, of course I think we both knew she'd never make it all the way over there but nonetheless I could see her consider trying it. Yet for some reason, most likely her conditioning, she didn't run; instead she looked up at me in a hopeful way...I actually felt bad about dashing her hopes as I picked her up and tore out the slug. Finished with the girl I turned to leave The Pink Pearl for good.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

I was just about to leave when I heard a familiar scream, with an annoyed sigh i headed back into the Pearl and made a beeline up the stairs toward my nearest turret. When the evil that is a Big Sister decided to finally show up I was quick to start attacking, I wanted heer gone so I could get back to the task at hand. Eventually our battle finished after gather her supplies I headed back to the Pearl's entrance, feeling weak I headed to the nearest first aid station only to be killed by a nearby Splicer. Thankfully the Vita chamber was quick to bring me back to life and In ws just as quick to leave The Pearl and head back toward the pumping station.

**"Ah, now through this junction is the rest o' the Alley. Includin' the very pumpin' station we're after. Father Wales has been recruitin' Holy Rollers down there for Lamb." Sinclair stated as I went in."

"Yeah I kinda figured Sinclair." I said rolling my eyes as I headed up the stairs

Having a bad feeling I decided to set up a perimeter of traps, as i did so Sinclair once again came on my radio.

*^"Found the code, did ya? All right, time to hightail it back to that door an' punch those numbers in." Sinclair said in what was supposed to be a helpful way.

"I will Sinclair...I just have a bad feeling is all." I said as I hesitantly put the code in.

Sure enough the bad feeling I'd had proved to be correct, the door was starting to open when suddenly it jerked to a stop and the power went out.

**"Father Simon Wales. Can you hear me? I have trapped a devil at your doorstep. And Simon...Daniel is dead. Murdered. Can you hear him crying out for justice?" Lamb's voice said over the P.A.

**They've cut the power on ya – you're stuck 'till the back-ups kick in. I'll help you hold 'em back! Check the pneumo!" Sinclair said in a panicked way.

"Oh shit, thanks Sinclair." I said rushing over to the pneumo and getting what Sinclair had left me.

**"Know this, Beast ... Daniel's body may go cold, but his soul rests with the child of the Lamb. You shall roast and blacken in the pit, and it'll be a grieving brother sends you there." Simon said over my radio sounding both sad and angry at the same time

Immediately after this message Splicers started pouring out from everywhere, though extremely glad that my traps would help I knew that dispight their help I was in for the fight of my life.


	32. The Epic Battle,Exploring,Back on Track

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do

Basically this is another filler chapter, I try to put in as many details of the game that I can though of course I cant put everything in. Any one who has a name for future security bots let me know and I'll be happy to use the name, otherwise I'm going to keep coming up with whatever name that comes to me.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly

* * *

><p>Chapter 32:The Epic Battle,Exploring, Back on Track<p>

The traps and the mini turrets I had set up lasted a lot longer then I had though they would, still I wasnt surprised when my Splicers finally started to get through the trap rivets I'd set up. Eventually my mini turrets were also taken out and though I still had my larger turret I knew that this would likely be destroyed as well, with this in mind I made myself a harder target for the Splicers to hit by continuously moving around. Unfortunately for me I was at a slight disadvantage because Spider Splicer could skitter across the ceiling and get right to me, I knew if I wanted any chance at beating all these Splicers I was going to need help from my security camera. Using my weight and bulk as an advantage I was able to make my way down to the camera past the Splicers that were running up the stairs to attack, they quickly turned back around and to my delight stepped into the water as I reached the camera.

**"Your sin itself marches to meet you, Beast – and it's name is Legion!" Simon Wales said suddenly over my radio as I continued to fight.

"You're not taking me down without a fight you bastard!" I yelled as my camera went off and security bots rushed in to help.

**"Eleanor Lamb is our salvation, demon ... you shall not rob us of our final reward!" Simon yelled over my radio.

"Oh yes I will!" I said determinedly with a pant as the number of Splicers started to dwindle.

When no more Splicers showed up at first I was hopeful that my fight was over, luckily for me though I had yet to lower the weapon I currently had equipped when suddenly a particularly large Brute appeared.

"Just you and me now...then maybe I'll finally be done with this nonsense." I said to myself as the Brute and I charged each other at the same time.

The force of the impact was quite the surprise but I didn't let myself get too distracted, I was basically in a wrestling contest and I was determined not to let the Brute pin me. Eventually I realized that this match couldnt continue and used my drill to push the Brute off of me, before he had the chance to charge me again I lit him on fire with Incinerate; this gave me just enough time to equiped my shotgun which had proven very effective against Brutes. The Brute had just put himself out when I fired my shot-gun at him, I kept doing so not giving him any chance to recover until finally he went down.

**"Atta boy, sport… I think you're closin' in on Simon's underground "temple." Now get down to Pumping Station #5 and drain out the park here. Oxygen's runnin' thin in this train car, and I'd sure hate to see our partnership cut short." Sinclair said over my radio.

"Dont worry Sinclair I'll get to the pumping station, can't have you dying on me." I said gathering from the dead Splicers all around before going back up the stairs and through the now opened door.

**"Ask yourself, Delta ... you who have suffered beyond measure at the hands of men like Ryan ... what is the cost of paradise? To end pain ... to end sin ... what must we pay? Eleanor is my answer." Lamb said as I went through a door into another part of Siren Alley

"She shouldnt be your answer, she's your daughter for god's sake." I said angrily.

Heading down some nearby stairs toward a door that had a sign reading Pumping Station 5 I discovered to my annoyance that it was locked down and knew that I was going to have to find another way in. As I started walking I noticed an ammo machine and low on ammo but with a lot of money I decided to buy some, once I'd bought as much as I could I moved on wanting to find another way into the station as soon as possible. Walking along past another stair case I saw a neon sign reading Green Groceries, to the left of this store was a Gatherer's Garden and a Little Sisters Orphanage. Though curious about the orphanage I decided to look in the Green Groceries in hopes that there might be a way into the pumping station. As I went in I was a little annoyed at first to only see a cash register but when I went behind the counter I saw a switch and immediately I was less annoyed.

"I wonder what this switch does, well there's only one way to find out." I said to myself before pushing it.

Hearing a clicking noise nearby I wandered into the back, I quickly had to deal with a Splicer before I could go through a door but ai didnt mind much. Heading back into the room I saw some stairs going down and decided it wouldn't hurt to see what was down there. Seeing a turret of some sort I hacked into just in time to for a Splicer to see me.

**"Fuck! Turn the fuck around! I'm warning ya!" the Splicer yelled upon the sight of me.

"Yes because I'm really scared of you." I mumbled with a roll of my eyes going into a nearby room instead of going down the stairs.

**"We don't need you mucking up our business!" the Splicer yelled as I took what was in the small room and headed through a hole in the wall because I saw the red light of a security camera.

Unfortunately for me standing in my way was a Splicer, he had a security bot with but thankfully neither of them noticed me; of course this quickly changed when I shot at him. I was quite amused when I was able to hack into his bot; which I named Joe; and sick it on him.

Once the Splicer was taken care of I was quick to go back and hack into the security camera, with that taken care of I headed into the room that the Splicer had come out of. Again I found myself feeling annoyed because I didn't see anything interesting, with past experience fresh in mind though I decided to look around before leaving the room.

"See there you go, this is why you should always look around first." I said to myself with a shake of my head as I found a switch on the side of the desk.

Pushing one of the buttons I didn't have to wait long before something happened, in fact I was surprised to see that a painting on the wall behind the desk was starting to slowly move. Behind the painting was a safe and I was quick to use an auto hack dart to get it open. I was pleased to discover that there was a lot of useful supplies in the safe and eagerly gathered up before getting ready to leave. As I left the room I was in I had to deal with two Splicers before remembering that I hadn't looked below where the stair led, knowing I should probably do so I jumped down from where I was and saw yet another door. Before heading in I went over to an ammo machine which I hacked and bought things from, finally I went into a very dark area. Grateful to have my light I wonder through the dark room filled with water. Wading through the water I found a diary on a nearby table, feeling curious I decided to listen to before continuing to look around.

**"_This Lamb twist went after Ryan all cockeyed. Solidarity angle was smart at first. Poorhouses and breadlines? High-grade bunko. And the religious rights debate- hahahaha! Gotta wonder if she staged it just to watch Ryan squirm up there in his monkey suit. Lamb's only problem is she really buys into the whole song an' dance! Savin' the world - hah! Rapture just ain't her town. Ryan's got her on ice somewhere now... and I figure that opens up the charity angle for the professionals._" the unmistakable voice of Frank Fontaine said on the diary.

"You always were a little crooked Fontaine, I'm glad I never met you personally." I said feeling very glad that I'd never met the man even though I'd been sold to his business.

With the diary done I headed into a back room and was thrilled to see a Plasmid lying around on a mattress floating in the water, once I had grabbed and taken it I decided to head back.

Trudging through the water I made my way back to the first set of stairs and headed up, before I could go up the second staircase though I had to deal with a Splicer who wouldn't move out of my way. With him dealt with I left the Green Groceries and decided to head into the orphanage, I had to deal with a camera first but I didn't really mind. I was about to head toward the orphanage when suddenly I noticed a small area, again I felt the pull of curiosity and couldn't prevent myself from crotching and going into the small area. Though the area was very tight I somehow was able to fit and go dow some stairs, I was feeling very claustrophobic however as I made my way down a tiny hall.

"This had better be worth it dammit." I grumbled as I continued down the hall.

Of course the annoyance I was starting to feel slowly faded as I discovered a Plasmid hanging from some rope, excited to find it I didnt stop to consider that it was quite convenient to have found this Plasmid and took it. I had just done so when I heard the crazy laughter of a Splicer nearby, cornered I picked up a nearby diary but didn't play it as I prepared to be attack.

"Um okay, where are you...I know you're here somewhere." I said aloud when nobody appeared at first.

Hesitantly I made my back the way I came knowing that at any minute I'd be attacked, sure enough as I made way back I saw a Splicer through the grate in the tunnel I was in. I was relieved to be able to take care of her so quickly and though not sure if I would be attacked again I made my way back into the open. Right as I got out a Rumbler Big Daddy started trudging by, with him was a little one and knowing that he was likely taking her to the vent near the orphanage I knew I had to stop him. With the help of my camera and Joe the security bot I was able to avoid getting seriously hurt as I attacked the Rumbler, still he wasnt easy to bring down though eventually I did so; once he was finished it was time to deal with the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Hello Daddy." the girl cooed as I approached her.

"Hello little one, looks like I got to you right on time." I smiled

"You sure did, Mr. B was just about to take me to the hidey hole." the little one giggled.

"Well once I make you better you can head their like you planned." I said sweetly.

"Thank you Daddy." the girl cooed sweetly as I gently picked her up.

"You're welcome." I smiled as I cured her and put her down.

With one last smile at me the girl ran over to the vent, once she was safely inside the vent I decided it was time to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

Being so close to the vent it would have been easy for the girl to have escaped me but once again the conditioning she been put through was stopping her, under normal circumstances a Big Daddy would never had hurt a Gatherer and she knew this...sadly for her however not only was I not her Big Daddy but I wasnt exactly a normal Big Daddy either. Unable to take her frightened tears I ended it quickly for her before with a sigh I tried to decide which way to go.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

In front of me there were two ways to go, straight ahead was the orphanage which I really wanted to take a look at and to my left was another entrance to the pumping station, despite knowing which way I _should_ go I still found that I was having trouble deciding. Before making my decision I picked up a nearby diary and listened to it while I thought about what to do.

**"_The Pair Bond is a success! If somehow an Alpha Series wanders too far from his Little Sister, our physical failsafe kicks in: a chemical trigger that induces coma. It is a symbiotic relationship, enforced by the girl's pheromone signature. The first successful candidate was... Delta, I believe. It is unfortunate that poor Dr. Suchong will not be here to raise a glass._" the voice of Gil Alexander said sounding thrilled.

"You believe? You were there dummy...maybe I strangled you to hard." I said feeling bad for a brief second before it faded and I noticed some stairs nearby.

Still unable to decide whether I should go into the orphanage or to the pumping station I decided to go up the stairs to see if there was anything up there of interest, also I figured it would help me think about the decision. heading up the stairs I made my way down the walkway and toward an apartment, inside of course it was in shambles but that didn't stop me from exploring. I found a diary near a refrigerator but didn't play it because I wanted to explore more. Walking past a large window I made my way through what had once been a bedroom into an area that had a large hole in the wall, at first I was disappointed to discover that there wasnt a lot there but behind a broken wall I notice a staircase and went up it. Taking a right I walked past strange-looking objects hanging from chains, again there were two ways to go but I continued straight and heard the familiar sound of a turret going off as I mad my way toward a door. After dealing with the turret I continued onward through the door, after hacking into a nearby Circus of Values machine I continued my exploration knowing I should move on but letting myself be distracted anyway. In the distance I saw the Orphanage's glowing sign but didn't head toward it right away, instead I went through a nearby door. Inside I found boxes full of different things, some which I collected and others I didn't, I also found a diary and played it.

**"_Lamb's followers are blinded by her promises, but it's clear that this 'religion' she's cooked up is an elaborate front for some insane science experiment. She's twisting these girls into... into slaves, bringing ADAM back to Lamb's science facility, "Fontaine __Futuristics." I've got to find it. I've heard the Splicers mumbling that Alexander is the ferryman_" the voice of the man looking for his daughter said from the diary.

"Alexander, does he mean Gil Alexander?" I asked myself in a confused way.

Though still confused there was no reason for me to stay in the room and thus I left, heading up a stair case nearby I started making my way across a small bridge that led to another walk way. I was wondering along and was thrilled to find a whole bunch of spears, picking them up I continued to make my way along the walkway. Walking across another small bridge I took a left despite there being something right ahead of me only to discover that I was back in a place I'd already been. With a sigh I jumped down on to the second floor walkway and found myself standing back in front of the Little Sister Orphanage again. Again I jumped down from the walkway though this time I landed in from of the orphanage. Having already gotten distracted I decided that it wouldn't hurt to look inside, I was very surprised to discover that the lobby at least wasnt in that bad of conditions. Still amazed by this I headed straight up a staircase, I was halfway up when a Spider Splicer rushed by screaming. Quickly making my way up the rest of the stairs I was about to attack the Splicer but he ran off before I had the chance, wanting to take care of him I followed. As I walked carefully down the hall I noticed drawings all along the walls from when girls had been here, I was unable to enjoy these however because I saw the Splicer scuttling up the stairs. Unfortunately I was unable to get to him because he closed the gate behind him.

"I'm going to get you darn it." I grumbled turning toward a nearby door and heading that way instead.

Again however I was temporarily distracted, the room I was in now was one that the orphan girls had once stayed in and though now abandon the beds werent in all that bad of shape. Seeing a light at the far end of the room I wandered over out of curiosity, as I approached my heart dropped at the sight of a measuring scale similar to one I'd seen in Grace's apartment; next to this was a red wheel barrow which had a diary inside it which I played.**"_I'm all alone here. Mr. Diary. You're my whispering friend. A doctor keeps coming to see me. He says Rapture needs me, and tomorrow I'll be leaving with him. I ask why... and he just smiles. I'm not an orphan. Mum's alive somewhere. And Aunt Gracie is still probably looking for me. But I can't wait for them. I'm going to escape and find Amir, and we'll steal a submarine. Before it's tomorrow, I'll know what sunshine feels like..._" the childhood voice of my dear Eleanor said sound both sad and hopeful at the same time.

"Oh Eleanor, you must have been taken shortly after you made this...whoever brought you to this place will pay I swear to you." I said no knowing who had brought Eleanor to the orphanage but knowing they had ceiled her fate when they did and wanting to make whoever had done it pay dearly.

Still feeling upset by what I'd heard I began making my way back, as I did so the lights suddenly went out. Knowing this wasnt a good sign I left the room only to see the Spider Splicer run by, getting sick of him I decided to follow and deal with him once and for all. Again however I found, as I entered the room he'd gone into, that he had vanished and with no other way to go I headed to straight. When I caught sight of the Splicer I rushed over to try to attack only to have a gate slammed in my face, with a mocking smile the Splicer leaped up to the ceiling a skittered away. Angry I turned to go back the way I came only to discover that the Splicer was there and had closed the gate.

"Shit I'm trapped." I said as the Splicer once again leap up to the ceiling.

With no way out I waited with my gun pointing up to a nearby vent and waited for the Splicer to show himself, right as he was jumping from it I fired a spear at his chest and killed him with one blow as he got pinned to the wall.

"Serves you right." I said feeling no pity as I ripped my spear from his chest and reloaded it.

Unfortunately having thought that he was the only Splicer in the orphanage I was taken off guard as a Brute burst through the gate in front of me and charged me, thankfully I was still able to take him down despite my shock. Feeling the slightest bit jumpy now thanks to the ambush I was hesitant as I went back down the stairs to the lobby, good thing I was too or another Spider Splicer would have ambushed me. Once I was sure that I had dealt with al the Splicers in the orphanage I decided that it was time I left, I still had something important to do and it was time to get back on track.


	33. Pumping Station 5, The Church of Simon W

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.

We're actually getting a little closer to the ending, I'd say that by next chapter we're halfway if not a little further in the game...hard to be sure without checking though. By the way I don't think I mentioned it but you can upgrade some of your Plasmids, most only go up to level 3 and Delta's Hypnotize is currently level 2. To get it to turn from red to the dull green(which causes Splicers to follow you around for a while) you have to charge it up in the game and I'm assuming if it were real Delta would have to do the same. As I'm sure I mentioned before but will mention again(SPOILERS for those that don't already know), Andrew Ryan is dead in this game...Jack(the main character in the first game and the subject of the paintings in Siren Alley) kills him. Delta,having been dead during this time, did not know this until now...hence his shock

Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if I feel like it I might actually post another one today...we shall see. Read and Review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Pumping Station 5, The Church of Simon Wales, Lives lost<p>

Leaving the orphanage I took a left toward the pumping station, though it was a bit dark inside I didnt have to use my flashlight and was able to navigate through past the the large machines. Not sure where exactly to go I wandered around for a minute only to end at a door with a wall of water behind it.

"Well obviously this isn't the way I'm supposed to go." I sais with a sigh to myself gathering some supplies bu the door before turning around.

Hearing someone mumbling I headed in the direction of where I thought the voice might be coming from, heading past one open door to another because the voices sounded closer in that one. As I head through another door I saw two Splicer standing in front of me, thankfully they didn't see me and I was able to use my Hypnotize Plasmid to make them fight each other, I found it amusing afterwords to discover that because I had recently upgraded some of my Plasmids; including Hypnotize: that the effects had changed and now the Splicer I'd Hypnotized was following me. Friendly for now I decided to ignore the fact that she was following me, my security bot Joe seemed confused but because I didn't attack the Splicer he ignored her and allowed her to follow me. As I continued to walk I noticed a shrine of candles below more strange paintings, before I could get a closer look at them though I had to deal with more Splicers that were charging t me. I was greatly amused by the fact that my hypnotized Splicer attacked her fellows, I was used to fighting Splicers...not having one help me. Eventually with the help of Joe and the female Splicer I was able to take down the other Splicers, with that done I went over to a Circus of Values machine to get some things before going to take a look at the paintings. Feeling a bit bad that my Splicer had use her ammo to help me I decided to get her some as well, after buying some for her I turned to give her it only to notice that the glazed look in her eyes was starting to fade.

"Oh no you don't, I don't want to loose you yet." I said equipping my Hypnotize Plasmid again and charging it so it would turn a dull green and then throwing at the woman right as she was about to become a normal Splicer.

"There we go, now I don't have to kill you...speaking of which you should go heal or something." I added knowing she didn't understand me but pointing over to a nearby healing machine to get my point across.

Despite not knowing what I was saying she seemed to understand nonetheless and went over to use the machine, after she'd done so I hacked into so it would e cheaper and so it would kill other Splicer that tried to use it.

Feeling curious I decided to go up some nearby stairs, as I got up to the second level I noticed a crate at the end of the walkway; next to this was a gated off door but seeing a security pad inside I was able to fire a hack dart and get in. Inside the room was a diary and a safe, before hacking into the safe I picked up the diary which I decided to listen to as I attempted to hack into a safe without a dart.

**"_Until ADAM, the human animal was a slave to the gene... the inner Tyrant. Lust... greed... rage - self obsession was etched into our DNA. We were not pulling the ' Great Chain of progress,' as Ryan believed - but shackled to it. But now, in theory, we can redraft the human blueprint. Serving the common interest can become as natural as breathing. The tyrant will simply go extinct._" Lamb's voice said on the dairy.

"Believed? Wait is why is he refering to Ryan as if he's dead?' I said feeling confused for second which caused me to lose concentration a fail at hacking the safe.

"Ow son of...okay let's focus on this and worry about Ryan later Johnny." I added as I was electrocuted because of my failed attempt to hack the safe.

Focusing this time I was able to hack into the safe with issues, having waisted time however I knew that my Splicer would be coming out of her coma induced state and decided to refresh the Plasmid before this could happen. With that done and nowhere else to explore on this second floor level I leapt back down to the first floor feeling too lazy to take the stairs, I waited for a moment however because unlike me my Splicer had decided tp be a bit less lazy. Once she was back with me I headed in the direction of the paintings, I was surprised to see another diary lying by them but was to fascinated by the paintings to play the diary.

"Why would anyone paint a painting of someone injecting themselves in the wrist with a needle, also I wonder what those chains on his wrist mean?" I muttered to myself sensing that the wrist in the painting belonged to someone important but not knowing why he was important and not knowing if I really wanted to know.

Of course my Splicer didn't help my confusion as I heard her mumbling something I couldn't understand about the painting, knowing I couldn't stand there forever wondering about it I decided to continue onward with the slight hope that i would eventually who the man in the paintings was.

As I made my way through the door nearby and headed toward the stairs I was able to hear more voices.

**"But the beast is upon us, children. It wears a hide of iron, and its hands are Death and Change. It would seize the Child from us, and with her, Paradise itself! Be ye soldier of the ground, or angel of the sky, ye must stand fast...and send it howling back to hell!" the voice of Simon said through a nearby door.

Knowing that an ambush was likely awaiting me I didn't go in quite yet, instead seeing a power of the people machine in a nearby room I went in there instead. Also inside the room I saw a diary and though I did pick it up I was more concerned with upgrading my weapon to care about it. Once I had done so I quickly went into a smaller room, there was only a safe inside but seeing as I wasnt looking forward going through the door I wasnt complaining as I hacked into it. With no more excuses I sighed and headed through the door and wasnt surprised in the least to see Simon Wales down below me preaching to a group of Splicers...that is until he saw me. Once he saw me he immediately disappeared and his fellow Splicers started attacking, having expected this I was able to start defending myself as Spider Splicers started to swarm me. Again with the help of Joe and the female Splicer I was able to deal with a lot of the Spider Splicers, not overly concerned with any of them I went looking for the one I really wanted to fight...Simon Wales. Unfortunately I was quickly distracted by the roar of a Brute, I was just about to attack him as he leapt up to where I was when suddenly my hynotized Splicer leapt in the way before he could charge me.

"What is she doing, she's actually...defending me." I said feeling surprised before realizing that the poor thing wouldn't last long against the Brute and knowing that I had to make use of her sacrifice. On the bottom floor in a corner I noticed Joe attack a Splicer in a suit, realizing that this was probably Wales I jumped down to join Joe in the fight. Unfortunately I was unable to focus on just Wales as there were more Splicers attacking me at the same time, thankfully Joe was able to bring Wales down while I dealt with the other Splicers.

**"Pump control oughta ... be in the back. One thing though… once you transfer the suction to Dionysus Park ... we got a tiny window of opportunity to get you inside. I don't have much air left, but I'll hang in there – make sure you're ready before you throw that switch." Sinclair said over my diary gasping for air as he spoke.

"Shit, I'm coming Sinclair...try to hang in there." I said in a panic as I searched Wale's body and found a key.

Quickly gathering supplies from dead Splicers sitting in some of the pews made my way to the back, seeing a diary on a table in front of a large painting I was unable to ignore it and played it as continued to make my way to the back.

**"_We believe in the Daughter of the Lamb, hallowed savior and anointed vessel, whose blood with our blood, sin with our sin, mind with our minds, life with our life, lifts us up from the depths, transcends base temptation, and delivers us all from ego. We commend ourselves to the New and Unknown, borne by our common strength, and guided by the Lamb_." the voice of the now dead Simon Wales said.

"It really shouldnt surprise me that these people are crazy and yet it does." I sighed as I went through the door nearby.

Walking it the room I didn't see anything overly interesting at first, except for a first aid kit on a table past a vent, but as I looked around I saw a switch just at the stop of a medium-sized staircase. Wanting to save Sinclair as soon as possible I quickly headed up the stairs and made my way toward the switch, I had just flipped it when suddenly it sparked and the lights flickered off for a brief second.

**"Do you think me a tyrant, Delta? Vying for control of a dead man's dream? The city is nothing. Rapture must die, so that Eleanor may rise from its body. Allow me to demonstrate." Lamb said suddenly as the lights flickered back on.

"Dead man, wait so Ryan is dead...wait what do you mean demonstrate?" I said feeling very suprised but then very worried before my shock could set in.

Immediately my question was answered as steaming pipes in front of me started bursting and water started pouring in.

**"Lamb's overloadin' the pumps! The place is comin' down! Get to Dionysus Park!" Sinclair screamed in a panic as more pipes started to burst.

"Oh shit, you don't have to tell me twice Sinclair!" I yelled in a panic before trying to get out as quickly as possible.

I was amazed at the sight of how quickly the water was flooding everything around me as I left the back of the pumping station, knowing I had to get to higher ground I made my way toward the stairs and rushed up them without thinking. Poor Joe flew behind me but with water pouring around I wasnt surprised that he was slowed down, as I made my way toward the door I came in I saw the dead body of my dead female Splicer and feeling bad for her I quickly straightened her sprawled out body to look like she was sleeping before once again I rushed out the door. The door screeched open and more water burst in my face, thankfully the water hadn't reached all the way up the stairs yet so I was able to make my way up them.

**"Subject Delta, I want you to commit this moment to memory for me – this… howling, brutish slog through the dark. This is who we are." Lamb said in a calm quiet way sounding almost pleased.

"Woman I can bearily hear you, leave me alone!" I yelled as I continued to rush to escape.

The next room I entered was even more flooded, the small stairs I had used to get back to the pumping station were now flooded as I made my way back but I had no choice but to use them. I had to duck a bit as I entered the net area because the doorway was slightly flooded, I was about to head straight but had to make a detour when the generators started sparking in front of me.

**"Get outta there, kid!" Sinclair yelled over my radio as there were more sparks and more water started to pour in.

"I'm trying Sinclair I'm trying!" I yelled making my way out into the part of Siren Alley that lead to the pumping station.

Running up some stairs nearby I was glad to be at least temporarily on high ground, Sensing that this wouldn't last long I headed across the walkway to a door nearby into the maintenance area. Inside was very dark and as my flashlight came on I was annoyed to see a Spider Splicer above me.

"For god sake you idiot it's flooding, don't you have anything better to do then to cause me trouble!" I yelled as the Splicer threw one of his hooks at me.

With no time to spare I quickly shot him down from the ceiling and allowed the water to wash him away as I made my way past my turret and down the stairs. I had just made it to the door when suddenly it started to buckle inwards, knowing this was a bad thing I tried to prepare but wasnt quick enough as water rushed in and flooded the entire area.

**"Look, Delta, it is the world for which you strive. You ... alone ... amongst the dead." Lamb said over my radio as I walked out from the maintenance area into the now entirely flooded Siren Alley.

"Shut up you miserable woman shut up! How could you kill all these people!" I said feeling furious that the attempt to take my life had instead taken so many others instead.

Avoiding the corpses and a shark that swam by I made my way toward the air lock, of course it was wide open thanks to what Lamb had done so I didn't need to wait to head outside. Furious with the woman I ignored the Big Sister I saw inside as I made my way back, I was determined to get in to Dionysus Park and find a way to make Lamb pay for the lives lost in Siren Alley.


	34. Houdini Splicers,Another New Weapon,Stan

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

The only reason I put in Billy's diary in is because 1. It's a cute diary, 2. It kinda ties in with an earlier chapter, kinda.

Poor Mark Meltzer, he's brave man.

I actually like Dionysus Park for the most part, keep in mind that it was flooded before(which makes me wonder how Stanley got in there before Delta so quickly, probably the train but I'm not sure.)Delta arrived so it's covered with flopping fish, all sorts of coral, sand, etc...it's almost pretty. There are a lot more Houdini Splicers in Upper Rapture then in lower Rapture, thus the reason Delta was confused and didn't really know what the on he saw was. Houdini Splicers used the Plasmid Teleport which allows them to Teleport, this Plasmid is extremely unstable however and was banned for that reason and because Andrew Ryan didn't want people leaving Rapture...hence why Delta doesn't recognize it. Houndini Splicers also used Plasmids like Incinerate and Ice Plasmid(can't recall what it's called at the moment) to make themselves even more deadly. I'm actually not sure if Ryan was talking about Delta but since he mentioned Lamb and a missing sister it makes sense to assume he was.

Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter, read and review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Houdini Splicers,Another New Weapon,Stanley Poole and His Request<p>

I was still very angry as I reached the Dionysus Park air lock but knowing that my anger would do little good for those that had died I tried to cal down as the water drained around me.**"Dionysus Park was owned by Sofia Lamb, chief. Sort of a private retreat for her social experiments. One night it flooded, killin' all her guests. Papers said it was "cult-related." Come on up to the train station, let's rendezvous." Sinclair said as the air lock door opened and I was able to go inside.

"That would explain all the sea plants, seaweed, and other sea life that is laying all over the place." I said as i started walking and saw all the sea life that had invaded Dionysus Park whilst it had been flooded.

Seeing a door nearby I headed in its direction only to have it shut as I approached as the shadow of a Splicer running away. Turning to the right I headed forward in search of where the Splicer had gone only to see a puff of Red smoke as I did so.

"What on earth, what was that?" I asked myself aloud as the smoke disappeared.

Dispight my confusion I headed onward through a door into a room with glowing sea plants on the ceiling toward a Circus of Values machine, as I did so there was yet another flash of red smoke go through a door nearby.

"Okay whoever is doing this it's not funny anymore, I will find you!" I yelled feeling to nervous to care that whoever or whatever was taunting me couldn't understand what I was saying.

Cautiously I approached a health machine in the corner of the room wanting to hack into in, as I did a shadow appeared on the wall and I quickly whipped around to see who was behind me, of course much to my panic there was no one there and I became more annoyed when I heard a strange popping noise on the other side of me. Once again I whipped around but as before the only thing I saw was a red cloud, feeling very nervous I started to go in the direction it had only to have the strange cloud appear then quickly disappeared in front of me.

"Knock it off!" i yelled in a panic when suddenly I noticed a light hurling toward me and leapt out of the way.

Luckily I had avoided being hit by the fireball but the Splicer, who had literally appeared out of thin air, continued to hurl them at me. Having never seen this type of Splicer befor in Lower Rapture I decided to film her to learn more about her, this was more difficult than I expected as she kept disappearing into thin air then reappearing near me and hurling fire balls at me. Somehow I managed to put her down but found that I was very tired from doing so, remembering that I'd filmed her I checked my camera to see what I could learn about her.

"Houdini Splicer, wonder what Plasmid you used to be able to disappear like that...the fire was from Incinerate but how you disappeared is beyond me." I panted trying to calm myself down.

**"Attention: Subject Delta has drained and infiltrated Dionysus Park. His death is our rebirth – the life of the People's Daughter is in your hands!" Lamb said over the P.A sounding like she was actually panicked as she made the announcement.

"You sound worried Lamb...good, I will get Eleanor from you." I smiled as I finally caught my breath.

Feeling rather pleased that I had riled Lamb up I gathered the things the Houdini Splicer had een carrying before heading into a nearby room because I saw a diary light flashing, having no reason not to I decided to play it.

**_Well, I'm in - Yep. Yours truly is the newest member of the Rapture Family. I fed Wales a line about how the Tribune was stopping me from telling the people what's what - and without a word, he hands me an invite to this "artist's retreat" here at the park. Lamb bought my frustrated novelist act... she's even sponsorin' me to ink it while I'm here. Except my story's all about her ... and I don't think she's gonna like the way it ends._" the voice of Stanley Poole said on the diary sounding very pleased.

"Stanely...how can you sound so pleased about the fact that you're likely the reason Lamb went to jail." I said shivering slightly.

Still shivering a bit i headed up a nearby stair case past a window through an open doorway, seeing another diary on a part of the stairs that was blocked off I went to pick it up out of curiosity and decided that after hearing something so disturbing from Stanley it would be good to hear something else.

**"_Dear yellow-eyed__girl: My name is Billy and I saw you the other day at the merry-go-'round. I think you are very pretty and I like your blue dress and the songs you sing about angels. My mom says your dad is scary but I think he is strong and nice like a comic book hero. I got you a gift and put it in in the basement where nobody will find it. The secret code for the door is one-oh-eight-oh. I hope you like it. I will wave to you next time I see you so you know it it's me._" the familiar voice of a little boy said on the diary.

"Hey I remember you, you're that boy that Eleanor and I saw on the train; you can't be talking about Eleanor and I...we never came her." I mumbled with a soft smile at the memory.

"I might have to find the place you left the present at for the little one...maybe she actually went in and got it." I added with a smile before jumping down to the first floor because I remembered seeing a door with a code lock when I had been chasing the Houdini Splicer.

It didnt take long to find the door I was looking for and i was quick to enter the code to get the door to open. As I went in though the happiness I had been feeling quickly faded at the site of a dead Bouncer buried halfway in rubble.

"Surely she wasnt with him when this happened, he probably found the diary Bill left him and came to get the present to give to the little one...she probably didn't even notice he was gone and just went with the next Big Daddy that came along." I said gently picking up the present up that was by the Bouncer's hand.

Unlike Alpha series and a few of the very early models of Rosies Bouncers, and like every other Big Daddy made afterwords, were not bonded to their sisters and thus didn't have to just protect one in particular; why this was the case I did not know but I had heard it somewhere and found I was still curious as to the reason. Despite my curiosity I knew that couldn't stand in this room forever and ponder over it, instead I opened the present I'd found and discovered an oddly beautifully preserved rose. Before leaving the room I used a Power To the People Machine that was also in there, once that was done I picked up a diary on a nearby desk and seeing no harm in it I played this one as well.

**"_I am told that Lamb has been seen in the streets... one of the Alpha__Series was killed in the incident, and his bonded Sister stolen. But the Council has no time for a manhunt; Atlas swells the ranks of his marauders by the day. Regardless, Lamb's name has already faded among the people. She is no more than a ghost who has forgotten to die._" Ryan's voice said on the diary.

"He's talking about me isn't he...good lord he actually heard about what happened to me, still at least I alive now and you're not Mr. Ryan." I said to myself in an amused way before leaving the room and slowly starting to make my way back to the stairs.

Heading back up the stairs I made my through the door as I had originally planned only to see the red light of a security camera coming from the room next to me. More carful now I carefully went around the corner and hacked into the camera before it could see me, once that was taking care of I continued onward seeing nothing of interest in the room. Climbing up more stairs I made my way into yet another room, this time there was an ammo machine which I made a beeling toward; also in the room was a Vita Chamber but not needing it at the moment though I chose to ignore it and deal with the ammo machine instead. Hearing some splicers in the room next to mine I removed some electrified spears so I could go in, carefully I snuck in it so they wouldn't notice me.

Feeling the need to have an alley I equipped my Hypnotize Plasmid and charged it up so changed colors, once the Plasmid was properly charged I threw it at a male Splicer nearby. Instantly my Plasmid took effect and the male Splicer started attacking hs female companion, it wasnt long before he took her down I found myself _almost_ feeling bad for her. My Splicer quickly sprinted over to my side once she was dealt with but before moving on I picked up a diary laying on the floor nearby, having played a lot of diaries recently I chose not to play this one and headed toward a door nearby. As I slowly approached however there was a sudden familiar ear-piercing scream surprisingly very close, hesitating to go through the door for a minute I heard a very familiar voice shout at the Big sister.

**No! Get back! She's my little girl!" the voice of the man who was looking for his daughter shouted before suddenly I heard gunfire.

"Oh dear god you idiot what are you thinking, you're not going to last five minutes against the Big Sister!" I shouted in a panic upon hearing the gunshots.

Bursting through the door I expected to see the body of a brave but foolish dead man but instead I only saw and old broken down carousel, confused I didnt move for a second because I was too busy looking for the man.

"Where'd they go?" I said feeling very confused as I took a few steps further into the room.

**"Well, the good news is, I've located a new train car. But the Station's still locked down, an' we're not alone in here ... I see a shadow in the security booth. I'll lay low while you have a gander." Sinclair said over my radio right as I moved.  
>"Could he mean that man looking for his daughter...I guess the only way to know for sure is to go to the train station." I said feeling curious before starting to look for where the station was.**"Well, hello, boys! The name's Stan Poole – <em>Rapture Tribune<em>. Quality paper ... before the locals stopped readin' and started findin' uh... other use for it. Anyways, I'm looking to cut a deal here, fellas. Come by the train station, I'm here in the booth." the familiar voice of Stanley Poole said over my radio right as I started to move again.

"Oh I know who you are Stanley, it doesn't look like you recognize me though." I said feeling odd to hear Stanley's voice on my radio and also feeling odd that Stanley had no idea who I was.

Before moving onward I noticed a diary in the carousel booth and picked it up, curious I decided no harm would come from making Stanley wait for a minute while I listened to it.**"Mark Meltzer: _I found her... found Cindy, by this... this rusted carousel. But she was just standing there, staring, waiting for the music. She doesn't even recognize me... What have they done to her? Listen to her..._

Cindy Meltzer(Little Sister voice): _The man on the moon is a girl, Mr. Bubbles!_

Mark: ._.. Listen, if anyone hears this, I have to know how to cure her, I- (Big Sister sounds) No! Get back! She's my little girl!_" the voice of the man looking for his daughter said sounding both thrilled and upset at first when suddenly I heard what I had right before coming through the door.

"You poor man...where did you go?" I said shaking my head sadly wish that I could have help the man but not having any idea where he was.

With no way to know where he went exactly I decided to move on , seeing above the door me that said train station I went that way and my hypnotized Splicer followed behind. Seeing some Splicer in the next room trying to hide I shot at them before they could realize I'd seen them, this of course got the attention of my hypnotized Splicer and he too started shooting at the Splicers. Being as there was only two Splicers it didn't take long before they went down, once they were delt with my Splicer and both headed through a door nearby. Slowly the door in front opened up into a tunnel, needing to get to the train station I had no choice but to start heading through.

**"Dionysus Park was my home, Delta ... an experiment in social unity, cut short by human folly. You dishonor its memory with every step." Lamb said sounding sad and angry as I started walking.

"I'm not even doing anything Lamb...I'm just walking for goodness sake!" I said indignantly as I continued to walk.

**"Now that – see, Lamb knows you're here, but I'm incognito. Thing is, since you've drained out the Park, the Little Sisters are already startin' to nose around, lookin' for ADAM. And I can't have that." Stanley said suddenly not long after Lamb had finished.

"Um Stanley I hate to tell you this but I think Lamb might notice that someone besides herself and Sinclair are on my radio, also why can't the Sisters gather...that's what they do?" I said feeling confused as I rolled my eyes.

Still a bit confused I gathered some shotgun ammo lying around a dead Splicer before going through a door at the end of the tunnel, immediately I was greeted by the sight of a male and female Splicer talking with each other by a Power to the People machine and knew I had to take care of them before the saw me.

"Does everyone in this place travel in twos, it sure seems like it." i said to my Splicer, who of course couldn't understand me, once we'd taking care of the couple.

'I'm going to have to reaply Hypnotize soon, it's starting to fade I can tell." i added noticing that the glazed look in my Splicer's eyes was starting to fade and equipping Hypnotize to prevent this.

Once the Splicer was safely back on my side I went over to the Power to the People machine but for some reason I decided not to use it yet, before leaving the room however I hacked into a Circus of Values Machine and then went over to the safe that the couple had hacked into before I'd killed them. With everything dealt with I headed onward into yet another tunnel, halfway through I discovered a barrel and knowing that it would be useful I decided to pick it up with Telekinesis; sure enough as I got to the end of the tunnel there was a Splicer standing in my way.

**"Amy?" he asked turning around to face me when he heard me approach.

"Uh no, sorry." I said apologetically before throwing the barrel at him.

I found myself feeling slightly bad as I watched him explode but decided not to dwell on it and moved on. As I went through the door I saw a little red wagon sitting nearby but of course before I could go look at it closely I was greeted by a vision.

**Take this, Father, and hurry...Mother cant hear this but she's...she's looking right at me. And her face..." Eleanor said sounding scared before suddenly she cut off.

"Oh no, I have to hurry, I'm coming Eleanor." I said picking a grenade launcher that was laying in the wagon and some ammo that was laying nearby.

"I guess I must be psychic or something, now I can head back an upgrade this thing." I added to myself heading back to the room where the Power to the People Machine was.

Quickly upgrading it I turned back around and head back to the room the wagon was in, not stopping this time I headed on into the station. I had just go through the door when I heard the noise of turret starting up, with no time to hack into it because of another Splicer couple near it I had no choice but to throw a barrel lying nearby at both it and them. Thankfully with the use of my Handyman Plasmid I was able to fix it after the Splicer were dead but I still felt bad, I felt even worse when I realized that my Splicer had also been hurt in the explosion and immediately gave him one of my first aid kits. For the first time got to see a smile from a Splicer and though his face wasnt exactly pleasant to look at with the cancer like growth all over from over using ADAM it was nonetheless a suprising sight. Realizing that I still needed to talk to Stanley, who I could see had locked himself into the Security Booth, I had to get over my surprise and I quickly made my way up onto the platform and over to the gaunt man.

**"Okay, so dead men tell no tales, right? Wrong. See, with ADAM involved, every stiff's got a story – and Lamb knows how to read it. If that stuff makes it back to her, I'm an obituary. So I want you to take the story of Dionysus Park ... and bury it. Get rid of the Little Sisters for me ... your way. Do that, and I'll unlock the station here. Scout's honor." Stanley said sounding nervous.

**"Well I'd say "he's hidin' somethin'" – but he sort o' took the fun outta that one. He's locked in the security booth, however – so we'll have to play along. Find those Sisters." Sinclair said over my radio before I could comment on what Stanley had said.

"Glad I'm not the only one who's suspicious, the question is what is he hiding." I said glad to know that I wasnt the only one who was suspicious.

"Well I guess there's no point standing here wondering about it, I have some little sisters to find." I said with a sigh knowing I had no other choice but to deal with Stanley Poole and his request.


	35. Unusual Situation, Sad Goodbyes, Memorie

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.) the only reason this is marked as a special diary is because I don't know if Stanley says it if you choose just to harvest the Sister right away.

So you know a chapter is sad when you find yourself nearly in tears when you type it, which is what happened to me, I admit I made up the fact that the Splicer followed Delta without being hypnotized(yeah doesn't really happen in the game, be cool if could happen though) however I didn't make up the fact that off of EVE Splicers calm down and become clear-headed. In the book(yes there's a book) it mentions that off EVE for one Splicer can't use Plasmids and secondly without EVE to jumpstart the ADAM inside their bodies them become calm and clearheaded... they become a little twitchy because they go through withdraw but nonetheless they become clearheaded. Also my description of the vision Eleanor gives you isn't the greatest but it's hard to describe to you all without a video for you to see, if you don't like my description there's always other places you can find videos or better descriptions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Unusual Situation, Sad Goodbyes, Memories of Dionysus Park<p>

With no reason to linger in the station I exited through the nearest door I could see, in the middle of the room I had entered was an art sculpture covered in sea plants which actually made it look very pretty compared to some of the others I'd seen. Noticing a first aid machine not far off from the sculpture I headed over to it with my Splicer following behind me, once it was hacked into I took a left toward an open doorway and went into another room. The sign above the door said that I was heading into Triton Cinema but hearing a turret starting up I quickly ducked behind a wolf statue at the entrance. Once I was sure that I'd gotten the turret on my side I came out from where I had ducked from, I was very sad however when I discovered that my Splicer hadn't been quick enough and was now laying by the statue in a great amount of pain. Not wanting my Splicer to die I very gently picked him up and carried him back over to the first aid machine, all I could do was hope that my first aid station wouldn't kill him like it normally did when I hacked it and Splicers tried to use. Fortunately, maybe because I was holding him, the first aid machine healed all his injuries and I was able to let him stand by himself.

"There you go, all better." I said patting him on the head to make him understand that I was happy.

Again I was granted a smile from my Splicer though he didn't say anything, feeling very pleased that I'd been able to help him I decided to continue on in like I'd originally planned. Heading passed the first wolf statue and then past another I made my way over to an ammo machine near my turret After hacking into it and getting what I needed I continued onward up a small staircase nearby, seeing some proximity mines in a locked ticket booth I used Electroblt to get the switch to work so the gate would open. Picking them all of I turned back around and before going into the cinema I head into a room nearby; inside there were two Splicers dancing together slowly.-

"Not yet, let them have a little more time." I said blocking my Splicer from immediately attacking when he saw them.

Giving the couple a little more time together I equipped my camera and started approaching slowly, unfortunately for the couple upon the sight of me they instantly became normal hostile Splicers and I had no choice but to attack. Much to my annoyance I discover that these Splicers were both a pair of Houdini Splicers and that made it all the harder to get rid of them, eventually though they both went down.

"I hate Houdini Splicers almost as much as Big Sisters, don't you agree." I said randomly turning my Splicer only to notice that he was no longer hypnotized.

"Wait don't hurt me!" he said throwing his hands up as I equipped my Hypnotize Plasmid.

"You're not attacking me...why are you not attacking me?" I asked feeling very confused as I gently poked at him with my drill.

"Hey don't do that man, I'll be on your side; yeah on your side." the Splicer said shivering as I poked at him.

Not sure what to do I hesitated for a moment, on the one hand I could easily hypnotize the Splicer again but on the other hand he was currently not trying anything and I couldn't bring myself to make him into a zombie again but also couldn't kill the man I had helped before.

"Alright I wont hypnotize you, if you try anything though I **will** kill you." I said poking him a little harder for a second before lowering my weapon cautiously.

"You wont regret this you'll see, I'll be real helpful...yeah real helpful." the Splicer nodded obviously relived I'd decided not to kill him.

"I hope you're right, otherwise I'm going to feel like an idiot." I said before starting to look around the room all the while keeping a close eye on the Splicer who cautiously followed behind.

Aside from a lot of bottles of beer lying around there wasnt much in the room, finding a small staircase near a locked door however I decided to go down and look just in case.

"You go first." I said to the now unhypnotized Splicer still following me, after hacking the security pad, and pointing to the door so he'd understand what I wanted him to do.

At first I wasn't sure if he would go or not but obviously wanting to earn my trust he went down slowly, once he was in a way I started to follow. The floor of the room was flooded but that didn't stop me from getting things that were floating around, not needing everything though I allowed my Splicer to gather so things as I went over to a filing cabinet with a diary sitting on top of it. Despite not completely trust the freed Splicer I decided no harm would come from listening to the diary and pushed the button.

**"_You must learn to play poker, Eleanor. Like anyone, I am flawed, and have a fierce genetic bias towards competition. But each Saturday, I read the other players... and I pick a man who will benefit the most from victory. By the final hand, I ensure that he takes home my entire stake, and that of the others. I win nothing but the feeling of conquest over myself, and the wealth of my competitors is slowly reshuffled according to their needs._" Lamb's voice said on the diary.

"So that's why I one so much." my Splicer said suddenly sounding both shocked and amused.

Of course having never had anyone to comment on what was heard on a diary besides myself I am greatly amused by what the Splicer said and start laughing, not really knowing what is going on with me the poor Splicer backs away slightly and looks just a bit afraid.

"You're funny, I'm glad your on my side." I say to him as I finish laughing and pat him on the head to let him know he's safe.

A look of confusion spreads across the Splicer's face but he allows me to pat him on the head, eventually I stopped and was pleased to see the Splicer looked a bit more reassured.

"Here I'll hack into that safe for ya, you just relax." the Splicer said with a hesitant smile before hacking into a safe nearby.

As he did this I watched calmly, I was amazed to see how careful he was, having thus far seen Splicers be recklace; when he finishes I pat him on the head again to show I'm pleased.

"I'm gonna take that ta mean yer happy, also I 'ppose the fact that yer light aint red means yer happy too." the Splicer said looking confused as he allowed me to pass to gather the things in the safe.

Nodding my head to show him that he was right I took the supplies from the safe but not wanting to seem greedy I decided to give him some too.

"Boy you sure are generous, the others aren't gonna believe this." the Splicers said greatfully with the biggest smile on his face thus far.

"Others? You'll be the only one talking to other Splicers, the only reason I'm talking to you is because you havent attacked me." I said with a raise of my eyebrow before leaving the small room and going back into the lounge.

"Hey wait up big guy, don't leave me!" the Splicer yelled scrambling to follow me.

Waiting for both of us out in the lounge was a female Splicer, she seemed very confused indeed when I attacked her but the Splicer next to me did nothing to help.

"Ya know it's weird, seeing ya kill her like that and not having ya kill me too I mean...not that I'm complain" the Splicer said as we headed out of the lounge before quickly adding the last part.

"Well unless you decide to attack me I wont be killing you anytime soon." I said softly in a reassuring way.

**"You mistake my nature Delta, I wish no ADAM for myself. Eleanor is the dream ... and she needs neither weapons nor parlor tricks." Lamb said suddenly over my radio as we were about to go in the theater.

"It's strange to hear her talk ta ya like that...yer really not as bad as she says ya know, I'll have to tell the others." the Splicer said after Lamb had finished.

Not sure what to say I patted him on the head happily, it was nice to know that thanks to this unusual situation a Splicer realized I wasnt bad. Hearing a voice nearby as I got ready to enter the theater however I immediately focused and went over to where the bathrooms where, coming out of the mens room was a female Splicer, again she looked confused at the sight of an unhypnotized Splicer and thus I was able to take her down. Near me the Splicer following me shivered and I felt bad that he had to watch me kill his fellow Splicers, I had no choice but i still felt bad nonetheless.

"You don't have to help me kill them, I assure you though that you're safe." I said wish he could understand as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Hesitantly he looked up at me still shivering slightly but smiled eventually upon realizing I wasnt going to hurt him, with that understood we explored the mens bathroom only to find that there wasnt much there. I was amused when he didn't follow me into the women's bathroom but was glad that he hadn't when I discovered a Plasmid, it had occured to me a while ago that maybe the reason he was so calm was because he was low on EVE and I wasnt about to get him riled up at the sight of a Plasmid. Quickly taking the Plasmid I placed the empty bottle in the corner of a stall where it couldn't be well seen, just in case the Splicer decided to come in after all. I was just about to exit the bathroom when a Spider Splicer leapt down from a vent in front of me, unfortunately for him he was very close to me and as I equipped and shot him with my shot-gun he went down quickly.

"Okay maybe now I can leave the bathroom." I sighed once I had dealt with the Spider Splicer.

Not sure whether I'd be attacked again or not I was hesitant as I made my way out, thankfully the only Splicer waiting for me was the one I was allowing to follow me.

"Oh there you are, I was beginning ta think you'd found another way out and had left me." my Splicer said looking very relived to see me.

"I wouldn't do that, that would be very rude to just leave you here waiting." I said patting him on the head in a reassuring way.

"Well um yer back so that's good, we should go check the theater out now...right?" the Splicer said looking embarrassed to have been so happy to see me.

"Yes you're right we should." I nodded before lumbering off back to the door that led into the theater.

**"There she is ... lil' tyke wants to be in pictures. Real cute. Now get rid of the muscle and deal with her." Stanley said over my radio as we went into the theater and there was a little one near the stage with her Big Daddy.

My Splicer twitched and took a deep breath in when he saw the little one, I knew he smelled the ADAM she was carrying and knew that being low on EVE himself the ADAM was hard to resist. Thankfully before either of could even start walking toward them a Houdini Splicer appeared to distract both of us, it wasnt easy taking care of him without in turn hitting the Big Daddy but somehow we managed it. Once sure that the Houdini Splicer was out of the way I backed up a bit and prepared for the fight against the Bouncer.

"You nervous too or just me?" my Splicer asked as he prepared his machine gun.

"Nope it's not just you." I said giving him a quick look before also equipping my machine gun.

"Well...let's do this, shall we?" the Splicer making sure his gun was locked and loaded.

"Yes let's." I said taking a nervous breath.

I'm not sure which of us started shooting first but either way the Bouncer was not happy when we did, immediately he charged at both of us but luckily we managed to jump out of the way. I had a slight advantage over my Splicer companion as I had armor-piercing bullets, on the other hand he was a lot quicker then I was and was able to get out of the way faster. We were both doing really well and for a moment I though I was going to set a record for taking a Bouncer down when suddenly something unusual happened. Normally the little ones sat on her Big Daddy's shoulders and held on tight but for whatever reason as her Big Daddy chased us around the theater she decided to help, though I'm not sure she realized what it was she saw a Spear sticking on the wall and some managed to take it out of the wall. Bearily able to lift she dropped it near her Big Daddy, seeing this he picked it up and immediately hurled it toward me. When it completely missed me I couldnt help but be amused for a minute, not worried about it I continued my attack on the Bouncer.

"There we go he's...hey where'd you go?" I said turning to my Splicer excitedly only to notice he wasn't near me.

"Oh no...no it can't be." I added as I turned around and saw that instead of hitting me the Spear had run right through my Splicer's chest and pinned him to the wall.

Horrified I went over to him as quickly as possible, I was even more horrified to discover that he was still breathing as I approached.

"No don't...there's no point." he said softly and coughing up blood as I tried to remove the spear.

"I can't just leave you like this, I can still..." I said trying to get the spear out but suddenly being interrupted.

"Please don't, even if ya do manage to save me I might...I might hurt the girl and I don't want that." The Splicer said doing his best to stop me from removing the spear.

"Ya know it's nice, this the first time in so long that my head's felt so clear and even tough I'm in pain I don't mind; I'd rather die a clearheaded man...then have you have ta kill me for acting like a monster and attacking the girl for a quick fix of ADAM." the Splicer said with a smile and another quick cough of blood.

"Been nice friend, glad to have been able to travel with ya for a while and who knows maybe I'll..." the Splicer started to say when suddenly he stopped mid sentence.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched the light fade from the Splicer's eyes, there was no longer anything I could do for him and I was very upset that I'd had to let him go. Not wanting to let the Splicer, no...the man, stay in that position I finally removed the spear from his body and gently layed him on the floor. Ignoring the cries of the little one near my and closed the eyes of the man, once I'd done that I folded his arms over his chest making him look like he was just sleeping.

"Good bye friend, where ever you go may you find peace." I said kindly before finally turning around to go deal with the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

Despite my the anger and hurt I felt about loosing my companion I knew that I couldn't take it out on the girl, yes she had been the one that had found the spear and had given it to her Big Daddy but it had been the Bouncer that had thrown it and thus it was his fault, not hers, that my companion was dead. Still as I picked her up gently I found that i had nothing to say, sensing I was upset she was also very quiet as I placed her on my shoulders.

*^"Smart – see, you put her to work, and all that ADAM ends up in you! But you're sort of a silent partner, so that's tops with me." Stanely said after I picked her up.

"You are not my partner, and I certain am not going to put to her work." I said finally speaking as I tried to locate the nearest vent.

Finding one I rescued the girl and let her go free before heading off to explore the theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

Sensing that I was very upset and angry the girl actually backed up quite a bit as I approached her, still she didn't try to run. Despite knowing that it wasn't technically her fault he was dead I was still going to hold her partly accountable for my companion's death, after all she had given her Big Daddy the Spear and if she hadn't done so he might still be alive. With this in mind I didn't feel as badly as I had with the other girls when I quickly ended her existence. Unfourtuantly as I killed the slug that had once been inside her I still didn't feel any better and decided that maybe exploring would help ease my pain.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

I had just finished with the sister when unexpectedly a vision started, having not expected this I immediately stopped in my tracks.

**"Father, this ADAM you've found contains memories from all the bodies here. Normally only a Little Sister can see them...but I can show you what Stanley's trying to hide...When mother was taken away, Stanley was left in charge of Dionysus Park...he spent all her money, threw these mad parties...it was like he was trying to ruin her..." Eleanor saying showing only her eyes at first before suddenly i was seeing images of Stanley Splicing, throwing parties with plenty of woman around, and doing other things.

"What a jerk, I can't believe this is the same kind reporter I talked to." I said shaking my head in disgust as the vision ended.

**"You OK there…? Keep your eye on the brass ring, brother. Find the rest of the Sisters."

"Oh don't worry Stanley I will, though I don't think you'd be saying that if you knew what I just saw I said wanting more than anything to go look around for the rest of the memories of Dionysus Park.


	36. Lots of places to go, The Second Memory,

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

There really is a lot to see as you're looking for the sisters and I'm trying to put in as much as I can, there are a lot of diaries in this level of the game so I put in a pit more than usual. So how many people hate Stanley yet, I know I did when I first realized what he'd done. I do not know(though I have a theory) why the last room Delta went in was covered in ice and I didn't want to make anything up in case I was wrong, so no complain that I didn't explain why it was frozen over.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36:Lots of places to go, The Second Memory, The Search for the Last Memory<p>

Despite still wanting to find the rest of the sisters I decided it would be a good idea to explore the rest of the theater. Seeing two rooms on both sides near the stage I headed toward the one closest to me, which was on the left, as I first entered my heart dropped a bit at the site of a first aid kit sitting on looked to be a bookcase of sorts; not needing it I left it and continued on as quickly as possible. I felt almost bad as I killed a Splicer hiding behind a wall but as she ambushed me I knew I had no choice. Still upset at my loss however, I left the body as quickly as possible without seeing what she had on her. As I continued onward I found a diary laying on a shelf, wanting to find a way to distract myself I played it not really caring what it said.

**"_The genius of Sofia Lamb is a thing of empathy, a profound moral sense; I can only describe her... as a kind of... of secular saint. But dividing her loyalty evenly across the world at large spreads it so thin as to be invisible to some. Love... I have found, is... beneath her. Naturally, Ryan arrested her... gave her to Sinclair to incarcerate somewhere. But upon her escape, she took the city... and changed my life forever._" the voice of Gill Alexander said on the diary.

"Wait so you were a follower of Lamb too then, how did Ryan not know that...also is he saying that Sinclair owns Persephone."' I said surprised by what I was hearing.

Feeling surprised along with still upset I continued back the way I came and out into the theater. Slightly curious I decided to see what was on the other side, to my great disappointment and slight anger I discovered a Vita chamber. Furious it was all I could do not to smash the chamber into pieces, instead I made my way back having seen stairs that led up to the balcony. Heading up the stairs nearest to me I was surprise to discover that the hall leading to balcony was in relatively good condition, ignoring the rooms in the hall I made a beeline to the balcony wanting to see what was on it. Seeing a diary on teetering on the edge of the balcony I decided to get it before it fell, I had just put a foot into the area of the balcony that was slightly flooded when suddenly Splicers that had been playing dead leapt up to attack me. Immediately exiting the water I took no pity on these Splicers and Zapped them, unfortunately a few were Spider Splicers but those that weren't were quickly electrocuted. Once I had taken care of all the Splicers I decided to play this diary as well while I took a quick glance around the balcony.

**"_At last, we have our Judas... One of my own __people has been feeding Ryan evidence of my activities, and now I am to be detained. As a religion, they merely monitored us. But as a commune, they would see us crucified. And yet... though he will be the last to see it, Andrew Ryan has already lost the people. Wherever I am sent, Rapture will follow." _Lamb said on the diary sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

"So Lamb found out that someone was spying, does that mean she knows it was Stanley or does she not know exactly who it was?" I wondered to myself.

Wondering around the Balcony I didn't see anything more of interest and decided to leave it, though I hadn't explored the rooms on the side I come up i decided to do that later and went down the other side first. I had just started heading down the stairs when suddenly I noticed room on the stairs, curious I went in and in the back ground I noticed the red light of a camera. Cautiously I went up a small staircase and quickly hacked the camera when I saw it, once that was done and I gather some things in a crate underneath the camera before continuing to explore the back area I was in. As I was walking I almost missed a diary laying in a pile of rubble, if it hadn't been for the flashing red light I might have walked right past it.

" I suppose since I almost missed this diary it's only fair that I play it too." I sighed not really wanting to play the diary but doing so anyway.

**"_The Little Sisters are getting older... which is troubling. As they reach adolescence, they become aggressive, feral. Worse, the ADAM they ingest contains traces of lethal Plasmid left over from the war. The Splicers are becoming far more effective predators as well. Our Big Daddies are falling left and right. Perhaps... perhaps the elder__Sisters could be trained to sniff out the lost ADAM, and reclaim it for us. Yes... from what I've seen, they certainly wouldn't have to wait for the culprit to die..._" Gill Alexander's voice said on the diary.

"And thus the idea for the Big Sister was born, would Eleanor have become on if Lamb hadn't taken her...maybe there is something good that Lamb cure took her and cured her mentally." I said shivering at the thought of having my sweet little one turn into a horrid Big Sister.

Not wanting this thought to linger in my head any longer then it had too I continued on and was slightly happy to see a ammo machine, once I hacked onto and gotten all I needed I headed to what looked like the last room in this hall.

"Oh so this must be where the show is projected." I said seeing a projector in the room and also a Plasmid laying next to it.

After taking the Plasmid I decided it was time to leave the room and made my way back out through the hall and back to the balcony. Knowing that I really should see what was on the other side of the balcony I decided to explore instead of going down the stairs like I could have. Heading back across the hall I made my way to the hall I had first come from only to discover that beside from a vent there wasnt anything there after all. With a sigh I decided that it was finally time leave the theater.

**"Subject Delta's just a serial number, amigo. I did a lot of diggin' on you for a feature once. They used to call you Johnny Topside – found the city all on your own in a divin' bell ... real shame what they did to ya." Stanley said suddenly over my radio as I made my way into the lobby where the snack bar had once been.

"Wait...so you do know who I am? Why did you call me by my old nickname...did ou forget my real name?" I asked feeling very surprised and confused as I continued to make my way out of the theater.

Despite my confusion I finally made my way out of the theater and before I knew it I was back in the room with the Strange Sculpture. Before I could decided which way I wanted to go this time however I had to deal with some Splicers that tried to ambushed me. Feeling no mercy for these ADAM high Splicers I took care them as quickly as I could so I could move on. Before picking a new area I decide to explore this room more having not done so before and was quickly glad I'd done so as I found some useful supplies and found a diary which I decided not to play. Before finally leaving the room I hacked and bought some things at a nearby Circus of Values machine. Finally deciding where to go I made a beeline to the far left of the room and made my way through the door way only to realize it wouldn't have mattered which way I went because both doors led to the same door. Above this new door was a sign reading the Promenade and not wanting to have to backtrack yet I decided it wouldn't hurt to go in to see if a sister was there. Through the door were two rooms to go into, not knowing for sure which way I should go I headed through the door to my right as it was closest and because in the room on the left there were two Splicer fighting with each other and I didn't feel like dealing with it right away.

"Well that was a waste of time."I grumbled to myself when I entered the room only to discover that it led to a dead-end.

With a grumble I turned around and headed into the room where the Splicers had been fighting, one was still alive whilst the other was laying dead on the ground. Much to my annoyance the one still alive was a Houdini Splicer and he quickly teleported him away before I could fire at him, eventually I managed to deal with him and made my back the way I'd planned. In the back of the area I was in there was a sign over the door saying that the place i was about to go in was called J. Fischer Gallery and i was quick to make my way over to the door.

**"There she is ... get her! Hope that bodyguard ain't one of your long-losts." Stanley said over my radio as I went in the gallery and a sister was there.

"No were not related if that's what you're implying, why don't you let me worry about him okay Stanley." I said not liking the tone Stanley had used.

Unfortunately before I could attack the Bouncer Big Daddy I was interrupted by a Houdini Splicer, annoyed by the fact that they kept showing up I took care of her as quickly as possible. Again before I could attack though I had a minor distraction, this time it was camera and I was quick to hack it knowing it would be a great help to me. Once done with that I started my camera on the Bouncer before starting my attack, thankfully I got him to charge right into my camera's line of sight and before I could blink security bots were swarming him. The battle was a long one but after a while I took the big lug down thanks to the help of the bots, before the could all leave I shot two down and hacked into them to give myself some extra help.

"I'll call you Jack and Jill." I told them both with a slight smile not caring that I got no response from either bot.

Though a little more cheerful than before I still had a little one to deal with and with this in mind I approached the girl who was of course crying next to the dead Bouncer.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Now now no need to cry, say hi to Jack and Jill." I told the girl sweetly as I went up to her.

"Daddy you're silly." the girl giggled as she waved to my bots, though what she saw as she waved I dont know.

"Yes I know, now come let's take you to a vent." I smiled before taking her to the nearest vent I could find, and then going back to exploring the gallery.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

There was no easy way for the girl to escape with me catching her in this small room, realizing this the girl was crying more than they normally did and not wanting to listen to her obsessive sobbing I was quick to stop her and take her ADAM slug.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Before I could even think to move another vision started up and once again Eleanor's voice was in my head.

**"That's me, there...I confronted Stanley-said I'd tell mother what he had done. He panicked-took me away and sold me to an orphanage. I tried to fight back...I remember biting his hand, but...Father-he's the reason I was turned into a little sister." Eleanor said as I saw a vision of her younger self confronting Stanley who was yelling at her and then suddenly grabbed her and was dragging her away despite the fact that she bit his hand.

"That bastard that miserable bastard! Stanley you will pay dearly for what you did to Eleanor, oh if I had only not been distracted by Vinny...maybe I could have saved you." I said feeling furious by what I'd just seen.

Despite feeling angry and knowing I had one more little one and memory to find I decided to explore the gallery to see what all was in it, up one small stair case was an ammo machine and though I didnt really need anything at the moment I hacked into it just in case I needed something later. Once I'd done that I headed down the small stairs, past the giant bear statue in the room and made my way over to a larger staircase near the back the room. This one lead up onto a balcony where there was a vent, also inside the room was a Plasmid and diary playing as I took the Plasmid.

**"Ryan's_ goons are sweating me to prove this place is a closet commune, but I need time. And Lamb's kid keeps staring me down like she knows that I'm a phony. I keep thinking of Johnny, though. Took real guts to find Rapture like he did... makes it easier not to crack if I sort of... imagine that I'm him. It's a good thing I can't tell Lamb about that. She'd probably say I got a secret need to fall into his arms and make wild whoopee or somethin'!_" Stanely said on the diary sounding slightly nervous than amused.

"Stanley even if I _was_ bisexual you're the last person I'd have a wild whoopee with." I said shivering at the thought and feeling angry at the comment about Eleanor because I knew what had happened

Seeing nothing else of interest I decided to head back toward the ammo machine and go through the door that I'd previously ignored that leads back into the Promenade only on a different side. Behind a counter was a door frozen around the edges, thankfully I was able to go through the door though as I entered I couldnt help but shiver because it was so cold.

"I wonder what happened in this gallery that made the whole place freeze up like this." I said to myself out loud as I wondered into the room.

Before I could get distracted by my wonderings I noticed a camera in the corner of the room, knowing it would spot me if I wasnt quick I hack it before noticing another camera on the other side of the room.

"Wow there sure are a lot of things in this room to hack." I said about to take a step forward when a turret started up and I had to hack that too as well as yet two more cameras in the other corners of the room.

Sure that I had hacked everything in the room I stepped forward from where I'd been standing and started to explore, as I walked around I noticed that there was a lot of useful supplies frozen under the ice and was glad that I had Incinerate.

Curious to see what other supplies I could find in the frozen room I continued to explore, as I got toward the back of the room near a vent I noticed a diary lying on the floor but wanting to keep explore I decided not to play in and instead made a beeline toward a door near the vent. When the door opened nearly had a heart attack to see a Splicer standing right in front of the door, it took half a second before I realized that the poor man was frozen solid and wasnt about to attack me any time soon. Carefully I tried not to hurt the Splicer as I went through the door but unfortunately for him he had been put in the way and as I bumped into him I accidentally made him shatter into tiny pieces.

"Ew, that's disgusting." I said as I tried not to step on any of his pieces.

Once I managed to get by all the pieces and into the back of the room I saw a Plasmid lying near a safe, feeling lazy I used an auto hack dart to open the safe and then before looking to see what was in it I took the Plasmid. To my great delight there was a lot of really good things n the safe, including some Auto Hack Darts which I happily scooped up. Seeing nothing else in the room to pick up I decided it was time to leave and continue the search for the last memory


	37. Suspiscion, The Last Memory, The Surpris

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

This chapter seemed a lot longer as I was working on but I suppose it's not that short so I shouldn't complain. It's strange but there are only a few places left in the game, there are lots of places to explore in those places but nonetheless we're almost done with this Fanfic...which makes me sad. Still there's is more to read so don't go away yet.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37:Suspicion, The Last Memory, The Surprising Truth, Leave the Memories behind.<p>

Leaving the frozen room and heading back into the Promenade I knew that there were no more Sisters in this area, with this in mind I knew my only option was to back track a bit; I was just about to start making my way back when suddenly Stanley had the nerve to come on my radio

**"Now, you were just a deep sea explorer with iron cojones, pal ... the public gave ya the nickname. But Ryan was sure you were a spook, so his people locked you up ... erased your damn name! Goodbye Johnny Topside – hello Subject Delta!" Stanley said calmly.

"Didnt Ryan read the story of the interview you did with me, if he had he would have known better." I said out loud feeling suddenly very suspicious.

Heading back into the promenade I was still feeling suspicious as I started to make my way back, it hadn't occurred to me until now that perhaps Stanley might have some responsibility for my being turned into a Big Daddy.

**"When all this is over, an' we're divvyin' up Rapture's bounty, you an' I will be holdin' court on a private island, son. Think of it – each world power on bended knee, holding a bouquet made o' money!" Sinclair said suddenly over my radio after having been silent for a while.

"And to think...I was actually starting to miss you." I said both sighing and chuckling once Sinclair's radio broadcast had stopped.

**"ADAM _is_ Rapture, Delta! The finest minds of Paradise in a single, sublime mosaic. Eleanor. Consider the genius you deny her with every stolen drop." Lamb said right as I started moving again.

"I definitely didn't miss you that's for sure" I grumbled waiting for her to finish before starting to walk again.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

**"The girls you've saved from Mother want to thank you. Father. Check the Gatherer's Garden." Eleanor said suddenly through a vision again before I could move.

"Oh goodie, I wonder what they left me this time." I said feeling very excited and starting to walk again in the hopes that I'd find a Gatherer's Garden soon.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

As I got back into a familiar room I remembered that I hadn't seen everything in this room yet and decided to take a quick look around before leaving for good. Behind the wall that I hadn't looked behind yet was a broken piano, on top of this there was a diary; feeling curious I decided to play it.

**"_Awareness of self is no miracle, Eleanor... it is a trick of the gene, an endless inner refrain, asking: "What's in it for me?" To serve the world, we must grow deaf to the self. Are you ready? Now, stop listening to my voice. Stop listening. Stop. Difficult, isn't it? Human verbal cues are defensive coloration - camouflage. Play this recording until you no longer hear the words. Then you may observe the people for who they are._" Lamb's voice said on the diary obviously talking to Eleanor.

"You're a very strange woman Lamb, of course I should know this by now" I sighed before walking toward an ammo machine nearby.

After taking all that I could carry and afford I decided to head through a nearby door I didn't recall going through yet. To my surprise I found myself back in the area with the Carousel, not needing to pick up anything I walked down a nearby staircase and was back down on the main floor. Sensing that I was close to where I needed to go I headed in the direction of a Gatherer's Garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

Standing in front of the Gatherer's Garden was one of the little ones I had cured, in front of her was a teddy bear which I knew was full of goodies. She smiled at me when she saw me approach but then ran off leaving me to get whatever the bear was holding inside of it.

"Wow there's a lot of good stuff inside here." I said picking up 75$, 120 ADAM, and a Plasmid called Demanding Father.

Not really caring about this last object I decided not to equip it but decided it was time to spend the ADAM I'd been collecting.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Having a lot of ADAM in my possession I decided to buy a few things from the Gatherer's Garden, there were lots of great Plasmids to choose from but not wanting to lose all my ADAM right away I didn't get as much as I wanted to. After getting some of I wanted I decided to head into the area near the Gatherer's Garden, I didn't know why exactly but I couldn't dismiss the feeling that I was supposed to go this way. As I first entered the area the first thing I saw was a table with wine and beer bottles sitting on top of it, not interested in this I decided to look around more to see if I could find anything interesting. I was surprised to see another ammo machine as I went to my left, not needing anything I only hacked it and then left to continue my exploration. Near the ammo machine was a vent and also a staircase, not needing the vent at the moment I ignored it and went up the stairs. Unfortunately for me as I approached a door it appeared to me jammed, grumpily I picked up a diary laying by the door and played it as I made my way down the other side of the stairs.

**"M_cDonagh, listen: there's a helluva structural flaw here in Dionysus Park - a leak in the primary drainage pipe line could flood this whole joint. Faulty pressure locks would seal in every sorry soul. One clumsy Big Daddy knocks open the wrong pipe and hey presto! Lamb's little art show turns into fish city. God forbid the wrong element finds out..._" The voice of 'Big Kate' O'Malley said on the diary sounding worried.

"Someone must have listened to this and found a way to flood Dionysus Park...the question is who." I wondered to myself out loud having an idea but not proof to support it.

Wanting to distract myself from the thoughts that were filling my head I saw a sign above the door I was now by reading Lamb's Garden and knew I had no choice but to go through. I had just opened the door when suddenly a loud roar shook the room, it didn't take long for me to see that it had been not one but two Bouncer Big Daddies who were both fighting Splicers and protecting a Sister

**"Alright, there's one. Clobber the big palooka and grab the Sister." Stanley ordered as I saw the Big Daddies.

"I had planned on it Stanley." I said grumpily watching as one of the Bouncers went down whilst the other struggled to protect the girl.

Just to annoy Stanley I decided to sit back for a minute and film the fighting that was going on in front of me, after all why waste all my energy taking down the Big Daddy when the Splicers were unknowingly helping me. Eventually though the Bouncer took down the Splicers and it was left to me to deal with him, thankfully the Bouncer had been seriously injured and as I started to attack it didn't take as long as normal to bring him down. Having finished him off I gathered the things he'd been carrying, once I'd finished with him I did the same with the other Big Daddy before finally going over to the Sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Hello Daddy" the girl said looking very cheerful at the sight of me.

"Hello there little one, there's a vent nearby; let's go to it shall we." I said kindly taking the girl's hand.

"Okay Daddy, let's go." the girl smiled said smiling and following me out to the vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

With little pity for the girl who refused to use sense and run off I was quick to end the girl's life, it wasnt my fault that her conditioning wouldn't allow her to run but I wasnt about to stand by and listen to her sob and beg me not to hurt her.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Before I could move I felt yet another vision starting and decided not to even try to move.

**"With me gone, Father...Stanley let mother's followers turn into animals. When word came that she was returning, he knew they would blame him-so he found a way to silence them all...and now he's trying to cover it up..." Eleanor said showing me a vision of Stanley holding a wrench which he started bashing into a pipe until water started pouring from it.

**"That's it! Now all that old dirt stays underground, and Lamb'll be none the wiser! Hey, come on back. I've unlocked the train for ya! But remember, if Lamb catches ya, mum's the word." Stanley said over my radio not long after the vision had ended.

"You miserable bastard, you're going to wish that you'd left the security booth door locked." I said not caring that I hadn't explored the room because all I wanted was to find Stanley.

**"Delta...our conflict of interest seems to be upsetting Eleanor. For her sake, I made it clear to these men that you are not to suffer. I accept full responsibility for any anger you might experience before you die..." Lamb said over the P.A. before I could move.

"Well that's good because I'm definitely getting very angry." I said battling Splicers as they randomly started appearing.

**"Doc Lamb's turnin' up the heat, chief. Head on back to the train station and let's hit the trail!" Sinclair said over my radio sounding worried.

"I'm trying Sinclair I'm trying." I yelled fighting off as many Splicers as I could when suddenly a familiar ear-splitting scream echoed in the distance.

"Oh no not now, of all times why now." I added feeling horrified at the knowledge that despite taking the Splicers in the room down I was going to have to deal with a Big Sister.

Knowing there was no point in leaving I decided to stay in the room, wanting to start of the battle with a bang with the Big Sister finally showed up I equipped my Grenade Launcher and set up a barrier of proximity mines for her to deal with. Eventually the Big Sister teleported from out of thin air into the room I was in, to my great delight however she had not seen my mines before she landed on the ground and was quickly blown back by the explosions. Though this did not kill her it did to a lot of damage but as she started throwing fireballs at me I had no time to stand around celebrating. With my launcher still equiped I shot at the Big Sister with as many Frag grenades as I could, when I eventually ran out I switched over to my rivet gun and used my heavy rivets. When I ran out of these I switched over to my spear gun and started to fire Rocket Spear ammo at her and was again delighted as they caused explosions all over her.

Somehow, though bearily, the Big Sister was still hanging on; with just a sliver of health left though I knew she wouldn't last much longer and fired on last rocket spear at her. Finally after what had been a very long battle the Big Sister dropped to the ground dead.

"You were a lot tougher than the others were." I said with a pant as I took all the stuff she'd been carrying on her.

Once done with her I headed back in the room where the carousel was and made way up some stairs nearby knowing that this was the way I needed to go to get back to the station.**"Through ADAM Eleanor will become the daughter of the people – a true Utopian ... brilliant beyond measure, but utterly selfless. As she ascends, Delta, you and I will seem as dogs, circling and snarling amid the afterbirth." Lamb said suddenly over my radio sounding the slightest bit excited.

"I'm not going to let you do that to her Lamb, I will find Eleanor." I said in a determined way as I headed back through the room with the broken piano in and hen made my way into the room with the large sculpture covered in sea plants. To my annoyance I had to deal with Splicers along the way but knowing that I was getting close to the station I decided not care as much. Finally to my relief I was back in the station and though I had to get rid of some Splicers I didn't really care, I had just gotten rid of the Splicers when to Lamb decided to come on my diary.

**"Subject Delta, I have known for years of Stanley's betrayal here, and had forgiven him. But in compromising Eleanor now ... he seals his fate. You see, it was Stanley who turned you in to Ryan. He is responsible for what you have become. The security booth is open now ... you may have your revenge." Lamb said calmly over the P.A.

**"Sweet Jesus ... Lamb knew? And she just let me hang myself out to ... oh god ... now-now-now c'mon pal, the train's ready, just ... just let me live!" Stanley said over my radio in a panicked way.

**"Mother's not lying this time, Father...he really did it...to both of us." Eleanor said through a vision sounding the slightest bit upset as it ended.

"Stanley how could you, you turned me into Ryan...you lied to him about me and got me turned into this thing!" I said feeling shocked, angry, and the same time...very sad as well.

Not knowing what to do yet I made my way over to the security booth, as Lamb had said the door was open and as I entered Stanley put his head in his hands and started to shiver.

"I'm sorry, I swear it wasn't personal okay. Don't, dont please." he sobbed as I approached.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

Had it been anyone else standing there in front of Stanley his life would have been ended by now and though after all he had done I had every right I just couldn't do it. Though all sorts of emotions filled me I couldn't bring myself to kill this pathetic man and instead I turned, picking up a diary laying on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral GoodBad**:

It didn't matter that Stanley wouldn't understand me as I prepared myself for what I was about to do, all that matter was that I got out some of the hurt that filled me.

"Stanley you're a miserable human being and after all of the things you've done I can't let you live, maybe when you go wherever it is you're going you'll find mercy but the only mercy you'll see from me is a quick death." I said to him before shooting Stanley in the head with my shot-gun.

Instantly Stanley feel to the ground without a word, feeling no pity for him I didn't close his dead eyes as I turned around to leave, picking up a diary laying nearby as I did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

There was no doubt that I was furious as I stood there in front of the sobbing Stanley, in fact the only reason I hadn't already killed him was because I was deciding how best to end his life. Finally deciding that I was going to use my Rivet Gun I equipped it and pointed it it at Stanley.

"Rot in hell you bastard." I said angrily before rapidly firing my Rivet gun at him.

With Stanley now dead I started to leave the ticket booth only to notice a diary laying on the ground and picked it up before leaving.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

With what Stanley did still fresh in my mind I made my way over to the train as quickly as I could, after everything that I had seen and been through i was beyond relieved to finally be able to flip the switch and leave the memories behind.


	38. Fontaine Futuristics, The Crazy Doctor,

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

So Alexander is back, albeit he's nuts now, like Delta I really don't feel that badly for him...you might but I don't. He's very annoying all throughout this level, speaking of which after this level there's only one left(remember though that each level has a lot of places you need to go or explore so don't get too excited) which means that this fanfic will be over soon...I have mixed emotions about this.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Fontaine Futuristics, The Crazy Doctor, Interference<p>

I felt an on sense of déjà vu as the train pulled into the station, though it had been mostly in the years where I was a brainwashed Big Daddy I still was able to use my recovered mental abilities to remember the Fontaine Futuristics station.

**"This is it, chief, end of the line. If I'm right, Eleanor's momma's usin' ADAM to force all of Rapture's minds and memories into the poor girl. Lamb reckons it'll make that child a saint. Now, Eleanor's in a deep dark place beneath Fontaine Headquarters, and to keep you alive we need to sneak in an' find her. " Sinclair said over my radio, sounding like he actually did feel bad for Eleanor, as I stepped of the train.

"Eleanor...I'm coming sweetheart I promise." I said with a shiver as I started to take a quick look around the familiar station.

Wondering around over to the ticket booth I was the slightest bit disappointed to see that there was nothing in it, seeing nothing else to explore I decided that it was time to move on. Making my way over to the door that led in and out of the station I went through it, as I went through the door the first thing I saw was a diary sitting on a crate and decided to lay it before moving on again.

**"_This facility belongs to the city now - to Ryan Industries... at least until the rioting subsides. While it is unfortunate that such measures had to be taken... I must admit, it is gratifying to see this building condemned. Fontaine is gone. Lamb is gone... or close enough. I am alone at last... alone with my city._" the voice of Andrew Ryan said sounding very relieved.

"Well apparently you weren't alone after all." I said unable to stop myself from chuckling as I started walking again.

Seeing a staircase by the balcony I decided to go down, halfway down however I saw a Splicer standing in front of a vent that'd been turned into in a shrine. Like others I'd seen by these vent shrines she was kneeling and had no idea I was near, deciding to take advantage of this i quietly snuck down the rest of the stairs and dealt with her before she ever knew I was there. Of course there was another Splicer not far by and I had to deal with him as well, once I had I made my way over to a door not caring that there were a few things lying around. Heading through the door I saw a little red wagon sitting in the back ground and made a beeline toward it knowing I would probably get a vision from Eleanor. To my surprise however there was no vision as I picked up the Plasmid sitting in the wagon, though surprised by this I knew I had to move on so I headed down the stairs nearby.

I had just finished walking down the stairs when suddenly a television monitor lit up, surprised by this I stood in front of the camera near the television and watched to see what would come on the television.

**"October 9th, 1967. Hello. (Ahem.) My name is Gilbert Alexander, and by the time you hear this, I will be clinically insane. I am recording these diaries in advance as a last-ditch effort to assist anyone I might... threaten... in dealing with me. My next message awaits you beyond the security checkpoint. The bio-scan will ensure that you're sane enough to need it." said the voice of Gil Alexander as a picture of his face came on the screen.

"Clinically insane? What happened to you to make you go crazy." I asked to myself out loud feeling curious.

**"Hm. Gil Alexander. As I recall, he was involved in Big Daddy development from the beginning. Likely had something to do with you an' Eleanor, son." Sinclair said after Alexander's prerecorded message had ended.

"Yes Sinclair he was and yes he most certainly did." I said not knowing how to feel at the knowledge that I was eventually going to have to deal with the man who had bounded me to Eleanor.

Not wanting to dwell on this I made my way into the airlock and flipped the switch, once it had been flooded the door was opened and I was allowed outside. As I always did, I found that the sights before me were simply beautiful, despite knowing I should get to my next location as quickly as possible I decided that it would be okay to enjoy my surroundings. One of the pluses of taking my time was seeing an ADAM slug lying in the middle of some debree, after picking it up I again starting walking all the while enjoying the scenery around me. I was the slightest bit disappointed to see another airlock but despite the urge to continue looking at the scenery I knew I had to continue on and thus made my way into the airlock. Flipping the switch as usual I had to wait for the water to drain before I could move on, once the door opened I was greeted by the sight of a strange-looking security bot flying away from a dead Splicer with the words YOU'RE Fired! written above him.

"Well that was a strange sight." I said making my way up the stairs and toward the body.

After gathering the things the dead Splicer had been carrying I decided to move on, I was just making toward a small staircase leading into another room when I heard a voice in the distance.

**"He's stealing office supplies, the cheeky little bugger! Company ADAM, from company stock-I saw him jab it into his arm! Search him!" a strange yet somewhat familiar voice ordered someone angrily.

Curious to see what on earth was going on I made my way up the small stairs only to be greeted by the sight of the strange security bot and two Splicers searching the body of a recently incinerated Splicer.

**"But Mister A..." the male Splicer started to say in protest when he was interrupted.

**"MISTER A? I'm your employer boy! What is my name." the strange but familiar voice said angrily from the strange-looking security bot.

**"Alex the Great." the Splicer said desperate scared way."

**"Oh now it remembers! Too late, my friend. Too late!" the voice yelled furiously.

**"Dismissed! Fired! Terminated! I hope that was instructive for the rest of you" the voice said from the security bot as it shot the poor Splicer with bolts of electricity.

Too stunned by what I was seeing I didn't try to help, I stood there wishing I could just teleport away like the female Splicer had done.

**Oho! Come back to line your pockets with more Fontaine ingenuity, have you? Understand sir, that I am the body cooperate! Understand, sir, that I am Alex the Great! A company is an organism, my friend-I can piss you right back out into the ocean, with just one squeeze..." the voice ranted as the bot turned my way and I saw to eyes staring at me from a monitor attached to the bot

Before I could say anything Splicers started appearing from everywhere, despite feeling a bit odd that the eyes on the monitor attached to the security bot I knew I had to deal with the Splicers before I could even consider dealing with the bot.

**"Alex the Great?! Oh hell, that has to be Gil Alexander, same man who left that message we're followin'. He sounds mad as a March hare now." Sinclair said over my radio once I'd dealt with the Splicers.

"That's for sure, I wonder what happened to him to make him this way." I said feeling very shocked and confused as I looked around and noticed that the security bot with the monitor attached as gone.

After hacking into a Circus of Values machine near the body of the poor dead Splicer I decided to take a quick look around the lobby before I headed up some nearby stairs. Heading past a fountain with a giant globe inside it I went behind a wall nearby and discovered a first aid station, once I'd hacked it I continued walking not needing to use it right away. Heading past a vent I didn't see anything else to explore and started making my way up the stairs, seeing a door I knew that was the way I was supposed to go but decided to explore the balcony before going through it. Very quickly I was glad I had done so because I discovered some ammo on one side, not seeing anything on the other side I finally made my way over to the door. Knowing I had no choice I flipped a switch near the door only to hear an automated voice come on the intercom.

**"Initiating bio-scan." the automated voice said calmly causing my to turn around and look up to see a camera that was apparently scanning me.

**"Identifying clearance level...Identfied: Clinical Trial Subject, Classification: Protector, Designation: Delta. Status: Deceased. Error. Updating Status...please stand by..." the automated voice said skipping a bit but nonetheless still scanning me.

"Well darn this isn't good, hopefully this doesn't take long." I said groaning at the fact that I had befuddled the security system and now it had to update.

Of course I became even more annoyed as Alexander's bot showed up through a hole in the wall near the entrance.

**"What's this? My security vouches for you! Delta eh...you're one of our old Protectors, yes? You're a fine product, Delta! Fine product! Built to last. Say, don't look now, but I believe one of your old colleagues wants to welcome you back to the office!" Alexander said sounding surprised at first before suddenly his tone changed as his bot flew toward me for a moment before slowly starting to head back toward the hole.

Knowing this was not going be good I was even les discouraged when i heard a loud roar in the distance, also the fact that it shook the whole room and cause Alexander's bot to fly away was not encouraging. Before I could blink something had leapt down from the hole and landed with a thud on the ground, as the dust around this something cleared it didn't take long for me to realize what it was I was looking at.

"Oh my god, it's another Alpha Series." I said feeling shocked to see one of my own models have not seen one before now and having thought I was the last one.

Of course it was obvious very quickly that this Alpha series was very different then I was, when it came to other Big Daddies I could still sense the man that had once been there but with this Alpha series...all I could sense was the controled beast he'd become. Sadly I was unable to take time to feel bad for him as he immediately started firing at me with a grenade launcher, with no drill to get me with he kept his distance as possible and fired. Thankfully, though rather sadly, the Alpha series was by far the easiest of the Big Daddies I'd faced thus far to take down and he dead in record time. Despite feeling bad for him I nonetheless took the things he'd been carrying, I had just finished doing so when suddenly the automated voice came back on.

**"Designation: Delta. Status updated. Status: Active. Access Granted." the voice said skipping again a bit as the door was opened.

Seeing another television monitor I made a beeline toward knowing that there was another prerecorded message for me, sure enough as I approached the monitor came on.**"Hello again. I… I have been exposed to a massive dose of substance ADAM. By the time you hear this, I will have armed this facility's defenses en masse. You, my friend, must therefore penetrate them… and… kill me. Please believe that if I could have done it myself… Ah… and on that chilly note, you may use the Audio Diary lying near this screen to bypass the vocal print locks ahead and enter the security office. The password is… "Agnus Dei." Alexander's prerecorded voice said instructively.

"I'd almost feel bad for you if you hadn't been the one that bonded me to Eleanor, right now however I'm finding it difficult to pity you." I said to the screen once the messaged had ended and the a small compartment opened up revealing a diary, a syringe full of EVE and a first aid kit.

**"Agnus Dei" the voice of Alexander said on the diary as I picked it up and pressed play.

With the diary in hand I knew that it would come in handy eventually, until I figured out where to use i decided to look around quickly. Seeing a safe behind a counter I had to squeeze by a dead woman to get to but once I was near it I hacked into it like I did with every safe I found, once I'd gathered up every thing in it I made my way out from behind the counter and went back to looking around. Funnily enough I discovered that there wasnt anything left for me to see in this room and instead found a door that I knew i had to get through, pressing a button near the door I was greeted by the automated voice yet again.

**"Please speak password to enter." the voice instructed calmly.

**"Agnus Dei." the voice of Alexander said on the diary I had after I'd pressed the play button.

**"Access granted. Welcome, Gil Alexander." the automated voice said before the door opened.

**"I heard that! My likeness is company property, Delta, just like you are. Don't make me strip you for parts, me laddo!" the current insane voice of Gil Alexander said on my radio.

"Thankfully I'm not scared of you Doctor or I might be worried." I said rolling my eyes as I headed into the new room.

Seeing a locked room and knowing somehow that it was important I made my way around it in search of a door, thankfully I quickly found one in back and seeing another button I pressed it knowing that I'd soon have use the diary again.

**"I warned you!" the voice of the crazy Alexander said before suddenly his bot showed up and started zapping electricity everywhere.

Not wanting to get zapped I stepped away not realizing that I was allowing Alexander's bot better access to the button panel.

**"WHEN YOU'RE DOWN IN THE MOUTH AND LIFE'S A PAIN, WEATHERMAN SAYS "HEAVY RAIN"! A LITTLE BOOST IS ALL YOU NEED, AVERAGE JOE TO HERCULES-STRONGER ARM AND SHARPER BRAIN, THAT'S WHY THE FUTURE IS FONTAINE!" the crazy Alexander started singing horribly while his bot zapped the pannel.

**Access denied. Please speak clearly. Automatic deactivation for 60 seconds." the skipping automated voice said as Alexander's bot flew away from pannel and started to hover near me .

**"Aw, he's jammin' the voice print lock with that awful croonin'! See if you can find someway to sabotage his control of building security." Sinclair said in an annoyed way.

**"Delta...you're dawdling. The security office is well above your pay grade. If you're so keen to help, the restrooms need a good scrub. Here's a clerk or two to help you along." crazy Alexander voice said from the bot zapping two gates which caused them to open and allowing a few Splicers to rush out to attack.

With a groan I dealt with them as I did when any other Splicer that attacked me all the while knowing that Sinclair was right, I had to find a way to end Alexander's interference.


	39. Reliving old memories, The Interesting P

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

1. When you hack into a Circus of Vaules for the first time

you used the bot shutdown(in both Sinclair and Alexander's case)

So yeah this is a really long chapter, sorry...I had a lot I wanted to put. I also want to apologize for the fact that I never mentioned that all the little sisters look pretty much the same in the game, they sisters in 2 look older and a lot healthier then the ones in the first game though.

SPOLIERS for those who didn't know Jack(main char from the first game) is Ryan's son or that he was programmed.

Though I cant be sure exactly, I think that the painting in Fontaine's office is either a picture of him, Tenenbaum and Jack or it's a picture of him and as a child with his parents(though if you read the book like I have you'll agree that's doubtful). At this point, in my opinion, Lamb starts becoming a little more scary than annoying. Also I know that there are a lot of diaries in this chapter but they all have important story relevance so put them in.

Finally the Teleport Plasmid thing I put in is actually in the game, it's an Easter Egg and is completely optional...I just put it in because I think its cool.

Anyway sorry the chapter is so long, hopefully you all enjoy it. Read and Review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Reliving old memories, The Interesting Plasmid and Unusual Discoveries, More Things to do.<p>

Still fighting the Splicers I was able to make my way into the newly opened room, unfortunately I was unable to explore right away as I was constantly being attacked. Once I was sure that there were no more Splicers in my immediate area I decided to look around more, near the entrance of the room there was a large stair case going to the upper floor but I decided to explore the bottom floor first. On a white couch near the stairs was a diary, with no reason not to I pressed play and waited to hear what was on it.

**"Prison_, it seems, was a blessing - Ryan is now dead by his own son's hand. But far more interesting is the program of compulsion bred into his child, coded "W-Y-K." It was some manner of verbal "trigger phrase," which the boy would obey as an order, unerringly. In a way, this sad thing, this... half-man had escaped the self. Highly intelligent, but devoid of so called "free will," with all its convenient blind spots. What if it had been instructed to uphold the common good? What if he were a volunteer?_" Lamb's voice said on the diary.

"Wait...Ryan's own so killed him, god...what kind of program was forced into him; and to think that Lamb actually thinks it was a good thing." I said unable to believe what I'd just heard.

Wanting nothing more than to distract myself I started pulling out spears that were pinning a dead Splicer to the wall, like the other dead Splicer I had found before this one had words written above him; this time though it just said FIRED though. Once I had all the spears I could carry I made my way to the right, as I did so I noticed to my slight surprise that there was a little one skipping down the stairs. Knowing that her Big Daddy wasn't far behind and seeing a vent not far off from where I was standing I knew I had to stop them from getting there. Once the Big Daddy, which was a Rumbler, was in my sights I immediately started shooting at him; of course this made him very unhappy and he attacked. Like always the fight was difficult but eventually I was able to take the Big Daddy, with that done I knew that I had to deal with the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

To my surprise as I approached the girl she wasnt crying like the girls normally did when their protectors died, in fact she didn't really look sad at all.

"Hello there little one, you don't seem that sad." I said feeling confused by this.

"That's cause I know you're a better Daddy, you'll protect me much better then Mr. Bubbles did." the girl nodded happily.

"Well thank you I'm glad to hear you say that, now come...let's go over to the vent together." I said happily.

"Okay Daddy." the girl said taking my hand happily and allowing me to lead her over to the vent where I was quick to cure her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

Though the vent wasnt far off from where we were standing and the girl actually looked like she might run i was blocking her path, however when she slowly started to edge over to the other side of the staircase I knew I had to grab her before she could run off.

"Daddy why?" she asked sadly as I held onto her arm.

"I am not your Daddy!" I said to her in an indignant way before finished the tiny girl off.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

With that done I left the staircase not wanting to go up yet, instead I made my way over to a Circus of Values machine nearby and hacked into it.

*^"Yes, congratulation! You've won a battle of the wits with a home appliance!" Crazy Alexander said randomly over my radio after I'd hacked to machine."

"Yes and now I'm going to buy things from it." I said raising my eyebrow.

Once I had gotten everything I needed I headed back a bit having seen an open entry way, curious I headed through almost having a heart attack at the sight of a turret; thankfully it was short circuiting and I was able to hack into it without issue.

*^"I designed that device, Delta! You fumble at it like an amorous baboon!" Crazy Alexander randomly said over my radio as I finished hacking turret.

"Um...okay then." I said once again rasing my eyebrow before suddenly through a hole in the wall near the turret I saw a Plasmid sitting on the floor near a dead woman with the words HELP Me and code written above her.

"That poor woman, how do i get back..." I started to wonder to myself out loud before suddenly the sound of yelling Splicers got my attention and I quickly turned around just in time to see Splicers running toward me.

Knowing that I had an advantage I stepped out of the way just in time for my turret to kick up and start shooting at them. Once my turret had taken them down for me I knew there was no point continuing to stand here, though there was a door nearby it was looked down tight and I decided to look for another way in. Curious to see what was past the vent I made a beeline in that direction, as i got closer to the where the vent was I was able to better read the sign above the door and knew instantly that I had been here before. I didn't the chance to dwell on this long because suddenly I heard a strange noise, curious to see what this noise was I turned around and saw a bot shutdown switch with a strange-looking object attached to it.

**"Don't you dare touch that signal relay Delta… its value is ten times your own!" Crazy Alexander said suddenly as I got closer to the bot shutdown.

"Well thank you for telling me what it is, now I know to destroy it." I said chuckling for a second before destroying the signal relay attached to the bot shut down.

**"I'm very disappointed in you Delta! Destruction of a Fontaine asset is punishable by summary dismissal! Shall I simplify that for you? Fired! Fired! Fired!" Alexander screamed angrily when suddenly an alarm started to go and instantly security bots started appearing from out of nowhere.

Of course right next to a bot shut down switch I wasnt concerned, in fact I even let the bots shoot at me a few times before flipping the switch and causing them to fall to the ground.

*^"I think you're on to something, kid. Some kinda pirate relay doohickey keepin' security under his spell. Find the rest o' those and vandalize 'em directly." Sinclair said suddenly sounding oddly proud.

"Right I'll do that Sinclair." I said with a chuckle before suddenly Alexander was back on my radio.

*^"I know what you're up to! You're after my job, aren't you? With your background? Ha! Do you know what class of person we chose for the Alpha Series? Criminals, Delta. You'll be laughed out of the board room! Out of the city!" Alexander said yelled angrily as I started hacking the downed bots who I named Phil.

"I wasn't a criminal you bastard, I was falsely accused." I said angrily as I hacked into another bot who I decided to call Paul.

I became even more frustrated when I couldn't hack into the third bot, hoping I'd be able to use it later I had know choice but to leave it and pray it would still be here if I decided to come back.

Seeing that there was an observation area near the bot shutdown I decided not to leave right away, it didn't take a genius to realize that this was probably where I'd first been taken to. Next to the observation windows was a dead Alpha series with a variety of grenades lying around him, though I felt bad for my fellow Alpha series and couldn't help but wonder what had happen to him I knew that he would no longer be needing the grenades and picked them up. Once that was done I made my way over to the observation window, though it was hard to know for ure I was convinced that I had once been on the other side of these widows long ago and curious I decided to push a button on the side to see what would happen.

**"Thanks to new Plasmid technologies being developed here at Fontaine Futuristics, anything is possible: the power of the Gods is yours. All of our procedures are quick, painless, and safe." the prerecorded voice of Gil Alexander said as a light slowly moved across the room until finally it reached a table where there was a diary, a Plasmid, and a dead woman lying tied up with syringes full of EVE stuck into her.

**"Gee wiz Doc, I feel amazing. Never felt better, wow!" A prerecorded feminine voice said on the recording before Alexander chimed in again.

**The results are clear, invest in today's Plasmid technology." Alexander's prerecorded voice said before finally the recording ended.

"Quick, painless, and safe my ass." I said with a roll of my eyes as I tried to look for a way in to the observation room.

Not seeing a way I knew that this was another one of those things I'd have to come back to later, with this in mind I turned around and headed back past the vents in the hopes that there was somewhere I could actually explore. I had just started walking by the stairs when I randomly decided that I should see what was on the second floor, with this decision made I started walking up the stairs. I had just gotten all the way up the stairs and the first thing I saw was a hole in the wall off to one side, curious to see what was in it i went in it. To my surprise as I entered the hole in the wall it actually looked like it led somewhere and I had just started walking along this passage way when Lamb came over the P.A.

**"The Tyrant looks upon the world, saying: 'All of this is mine,' and by force or guile, he makes it so. To the Tyrant, the whole of creation is held in the relative-sun and moon revolve for him alone." Lamb stated sounding annoyed.

"Um okay then, don't know why you decided to say this now." I said to myself with a raise of my eyebrow as I made my way around a beam that had fallen onto the path and into the water.

Immediately though I found myself ducking back behind the beam however as there was a turret on the other side and it started up and started shooting at me. Thankfully I still had plenty of hack darts and it wasnt long before the turret stopped shooting at me. Once it was safe I made way past the beam like I had planned and started to continue down the path, to my surprise I discovered a hole and was quick to jump down it without thinking. To my shock I found myself in the Plasmid Laboratory, knowing that the diary and the Plasmid was nearby I immediately made a beeline over to where I knew the table was. Despite the fact that the Plasmid was right next to me something told me to listen to the diary before picking up, unable to explain this urge I did so just it would go away.

**"_This... this calls everything into question. Even as I record this, I can scarcely believe... Psychiatry has been my continual study... to chart consciousness in all its strata. But intelligence does not require introspection... the son of Ryan was more effective than all his self-aware rivals. He lived without questions. I could end the self... and save the world._" Lamb said on the diary scaring me with the fact that she sounded so amazed and even...excited.

"For some reason this scares me a little." I said shivering as the diary ended.

Wanting desperately to get over the fear that had filled me I picked up the Plasmid, of course had I thought about it more I would have prepared more before I had done so but unfortunately I hadn't thought about it and was caught unprepared as Splicers started appearing and attacking. Quickly getting over to a part of the room that wasnt covered in water I equipped my Electrobolt Plasmid and proceeded to shock the rest of the room.

Thankfully this made everything a whole lot easier, once they were all finished off I made my way out through the now broken observation windows. Once safely out I made my way back to the stairs wanting to see where else I could explore up there. Heading up the stairs to the left this time the first thing I noticed as I got up was a diary lying by a vent, again I couldn't help but get the urge to listened to it and found myself pressing play before I could really think about it.

**"_This is Eleanor Lamb speaking. It's been many years since my last diary. Mother found a way to rehabilitate me psychologically, but she can't remove this... this thing inside my body. I look in the mirror, and I see a freak. I remember very little - just an artificial sense of peace and a compulsive hunger for ADAM. Doctor __Alexander is trying to help me adjust. He's responsible for part of my condition, but he wants to make amends._" Eleanor's voice said on the diary in quiet almost sad way.  
>"This diary must have been made some time before Alexander went crazy, poor Eleanor...I suppose I can feel a little bad for Alexander now since you just said that he was trying to make amends for what he did to you." I said to myself with a sigh before moving on.<p>

Seeing a door not far off from where I was I headed in that direction, as I approached I saw a sign above the door saying Marketing Department and wondered what I'd find inside. As the door opened for me much to my amusement the first thing I saw in the room was a bunch of Splicers sitting down at a table calmly, of course as I entered they immediately turned hostile and I had no choice but to do what I usually did with Splicers. Aside for the fact that one of them was a Houdini Splicer it wasn't overly hard getting rid of them, once I had I started exploring. On one side of the room there was a first aid station on the wall as well as a door with a short-circuiting switch next to it, wanting to deal with the first aid machine first I was quick to do so.

*^"Keep tinkering, you rank amateur! How long before you botch the job?" Alexander said over my radio after I'd hacked in the station.

"Alexander I've been doing this for a while now, I'm pretty sure that even if I did mess up it wouldn't be that bad." I said raising an eyebrow as I turned around to deal with the short circuiting switch so I could go in.

As the the door opened my eyes widened at the sight before me, inside the room on a table was card house only made of money and a Plasmid filled bottle with a Plasmid that was rapidly changing colors.

"Well this is different." I said cautiously approaching the table.

"Teleport...this must be what Houdini Splicers used to allow themselves to disappear." I added as I read the label, which unlike the other labels, was scrawled across the bottle.

Fascinated by this Plasmid I had the sudden urge to touch it, unable to ignore this urge I did so and nearly had a heart attack as the bottle disappeared for a second then reappeared closer to the money. Not knowing what else to do I decided that I was going to try to touch the bottle, once again though it vanished in thin air only this time I wasnt sure where it had gone. An odd desire to looking for it filled me but right before I left the room I was quick to gather the money and hacked into a safe in the room. Once that was taken care of I left the room hearing the familiar noise of something appearing from thin air, unsure if was the Plasmid bottle or maybe a Houdini Splicer I cautiously looked around only to be greeted by the sight of the Teleport bottle sitting on a small filing cabinet by the door.

"Hopefully that silly bottle doesnt vanish again while I look around the rest of the room." I mumbled to myself not really wanting to explore the room in fear that the bottle would vanish but knowing I should.

As I entered the last room in this area I found myself feeling a little nervous, almost all of the floor of the room was covered in water and something was continuously electrocuting the water. Thankfully there were things floating around the room to help me get around but being big and heavy I was worried that I would slip into the water, luckily though I was able to get around to a part of the room that wasnt flooded. Before moving on and looking for a way to shut off the electricity I picked up a diary, having thus far heard interesting though sometimes disturbing information i decided that i would play this one as well.

**"_Anyone in the Plasmid business ultimately requires the use of human test subjects. It's our dirty little secret, and to be frank, Rapture doesn't really want to know, provided the end product is sound. Volunteers were... scarce, even as the economy buckled. A man named Sinclair approached us with a seemingly limitless supply. He... rented them to us, bound and sedated... no questions asked._" Alexander's precrazy voice said on the diary.

"Wait...so Sinclair was involved in this." I said to myself actually feeling shocked.

Not sure what to think of this I decided to temporarily forget about it and continue on my way.

Seeing another part of the room that was flooded and a security pad with a loose cord dangling into the water I was quickly distracted, knowing that this loose cord was the water in the room was being electrocuted I fired a hack dart at it in hopes that I'd be able to stop the electricity.

"There we go, that worked perfectly." I said happily as sure enough the electricity stopped.

Though now safe to enter I didn't go in the water right away, I had seen the light of a security camera and knew that the camera was probably just around the corner. Sure enough as i peeked around the corner I discovered the camera and too my surprise I also discovered another bot shutdown switch with a signal relay attached to it.

Once i hacked the camera I stepped into the water and went right over to the bot shutdown switch.

*^"That little infraction just earned you another slap on the nose, boy!" Alexander said angrily after I had destroyed the signal relay.

Hearing the voices of Splicers approaching I stepped out of the water into the small area of the room that didn't have any water, once the Splicers were in sight I immediately used my Electrobolt Plasmid on them all. I was very pleased to see them all taken down quickly and took a quick look around the room, not seeing anything overly special i decided it was okay to leave the room.

**"Surprise, Delta. Hahahahahaha!"* Alexander said suddenly over my radio with an insane laugh as I entered the main room and was greeted by the sight of his bot zapping something.

I didn't have to know what it was to know I needed to get out of the way, I was able to doge out of the way in time a rocket was hurled at me. Knowing that this came from a Rocket Launcher Turret I quickly equiped my Hack Gun, not wanting to hae to waste any time I equipped the auto hack darts and leaned around the corner from my hiding spot just enough so I'd be able to reach it. In a bit of shock from almost being blow up I didn't notice at first that the Teleport Plasmid bottle was still in the same place as before, quickly though I noticed it and once again I had the urge to touch it. As before the bottle vanished into thin air and knowing somehow that it was no longer anywhere in this area I decided to leave and look for it. I had just made my way over to the stair when suddenly the Teleport bottle decided to appear on one of the broken stair pillars, despite knowing what would happen I nonetheless touched it again in hopes something different would happen.

Of course I was disappointing as the bottle disappeared, not knowing where it went off to I decided to look in the other area on the second floor. This area was extra special because it was Fontaine's office but before I could even think about going in I had to again duck out of the way as a turret turned on. Thankfully this one was just a normal turret so there was no fear of blown up, still I felt the slightest bit annoyed to have to be using my normal darts so much; nonetheless I was able to hack the machine and safely make my way into the office like I had wanted to. Instantly though my relief vanished as the door opened and the first thing I saw and heard was a fellow; very angry; Alpha series.

"I just can't get a break can I" I said to myself with a sigh as the Alpha started firing the machine gun he was holding at me.

Wanting to amuse myself at least slightly I decided to film this battle, being an Alpha myself I knew fully well what my weakness and strengths were so this was more for laughs than anything. I really felt bad for the Alpha as he charged out of the room at me, all I had to do was move out of the way slightly and before he could blink my turret was helping me deal with him; this of course made everything a whole lot easier.

"Um...sorry friend." I said apologetically as the Alpha fell to the ground.

Still feeling slightly bad I stepped around the dead Alpha and went into the office, I found it very odd that at the back of the room there was a large golden bear statue and wondered if it had been Fontaine's or if Alexander had put it there when he'd taken over. To the left of the room where two painting, both had their faces torn off and both had writing on them, on one the words LIAR and on the other the words WHORE.

"I wonder who these paintings were of." I said to myself not seeing any names on the bottom of the painting and not being able to tell who they were because the faces were gone.

Seeing a very small set of stairs nearby I went them and was intrigued by the sight of a boar head, knowing somehow that this was very special I touched slightly only to realize that I could turn it if I wanted. Curious to see what would happen I turned the head and instantly next to me a giant heavy curtain lifted reveling four safes, a lot of alcohol, and a diary.

"Wow...I hit the jackpot." I said feeling shocked at what I was seeing.

With no one in the room and knowing I had plenty of time I choose to listen to the diary first, eager to hear what secrets it held.

**"_Everytime Ryan turns up the heat, I know I'm a little bit closer to beatin' him at his own game. But now the game's changin' - Ryan's boys are comin' in heavy - lookin' to knock down my door and take what's mine. Like this is the first time I had to dodge a bullet. They're comin' to my house expectin' a show, but they're gonna get a disappearin' act. Say goodbye to Fontaine...and hello to Atlas._" the voice of Fontaine said going from a New York accent to a thick Irish accent.

"Wow...you were a scary man." I said stunned by how easily Fontaine had been able to change his voice.

Still a bit stunned I decided that it was best to use auto hack dart to hack the safe, once I had got them all open I was quick to scoop up everything in them all,once done with this I took all quick look around the room to see if there was anything else to pick up. Much to my surprise I noticed a large painting in the background of two adults and a child, the man in the painting looked a bit like the pictures of Fontaine I'd seen but as for the woman and child in the painting I had no idea. I was unable to stand around thinking about this long however as I heard a familiar noise and turned to see another signal relay device on a bot shut down switch.

"Huh no comment from Alexander, how strange." I said feeling surprised that Alexander didnt chime in.

With nothing else in the room to see I knew that I had to leave, somehow I knew that there weren't many more signal relay devices for me to find and I was eager to get done with this nonsense.

**"Each new tyrant ventured here in search of conquest, Delta. Fontaine, Ryan, and now you. But every aspiring Caesar must learn to fear the knives of his fellows. Ask yourself, what does Sinclair stand to gain in guiding you here?" lamb said suddenly over my radio as I made my way back to the stairs.

"I am not a tyrant and...wait what are you trying to say." I said angrily at first before becoming confused by her comment.

Feeling very confused still I made my way back down the stairs and following some sort of instinct as I got to the main floor I went to my left back toward where the hole in the wall with the view of the Plasmid was. As I was walking the curtain opened and there was a shower of confetti, feeling very confused I decided to go in and instantly I recognized the place.

"Oh god...not this place." I said to myself with a shiver as I entered the Plasmid Theater.

With no way to get into the theater itself I headed through the Employees Only door, immediately I saw a door that required a code before entering the code I had found I saw a Splicer standing in the water on a path going a different way and was unable to resist. With them dealt with I went over to the door and entered the code 5254 into the lock.

"Wow this place is trashed." I said to myself as I ducked so I could get through better.

Immediately I knew the Plasmisd was nearby and after looking around the corner I was pleased to find it, after taking it i turned around only to discover a diary laying near a crate and played it while taking a better look around me.

**"_Our hope was to bond a Little Sister to a single Protector, so she had to be expendable in case of error. As we were fabricating a Father-bond, we couldn't really afford to have the girl's parents asking around. So, Fontaine's orphanages provided, and the procedure was an unprecedented success. If I had only known who the child was... Eleanor... I'm so sorry._" Alexander's precrazy voice said sounding very sad and ashamed.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that you used little girls, orphans or not; also how could you not have noticed that it was Eleanor...she's very unique looking." I said to myself with a shake of myself.

"Now that I think about it the girls I've seen so far all kinda look alike, they all have brown hair and the slug inside them must change their features or something...at least their dresses are all different colors." I added having not really noticed this before.

"Still when I was originally alive the girls at least looked a bit more different, their uniforms and hair was all different." I continued to myself feeling very confused by all this.

Knowing that standing here and thinking about this fascinating subject wasnt going to help me any I decided to until the poor dead woman and then leave, once out the only way I could go was down the other path and for some reason I wasnt looking forward to it. As I waded though the water and discovered a door I knew what would be on the other side, though I tried to ignore them there was no denying the memories that flashed through my head. Stepping out to the back of the stage was by far one of the weirdest things I had to do, it had changed slightly with the addition of a Vita chamber and an apparently broken Ammo machine, which pit out a grenade at a Splicer and caused him to explode, but otherwise it was all as I remembered.

**"ADAM, Delta! One little jab in the arm, and even a hopeless under performer can be an employee of the month! And you should know. Look around...is any of this familiar?" Alexander asked tauntingly as the screen blocking the back stage from the main one opened.

"You better believe it does." I said unable to stop myself from shaking at the memories that filled my head at the sight of the seats from this point of few.

**"The Rapture consumer is indebted to you , my boy! We ironed kink after kink out of our domestic Plasmid line on you, right here...Let's see if you're staying competitive. Step on up and take the spotlight" Alexander continued to taunt with he bot hiding on the other side of the glass.

Before I could even try to comment I was blinded for a second by the spot light coming on, when my eyes finally adjusted Alexander's bot was moving to quickly for me to try to aim.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Fontaine Futuristics invites you to shed your skepticism. Evolve your expectations and dissolve your doubt, as we unveil the evolutionary power of our home defense Plasmid series." Alexander started ranting off.

"This isn't funny damn it!" I yelled angrily wishing the bot would hold still so I could shoot at it.

**May I have a volunteer from the audience?" Alexander asked continuing to rant and ignoring me.

**"Come now, don't be shy." Alexander said with a chuckle as a prerecorded drum roll went off.

**"How about you sir? No, he's positively rigid!" Alexander taunted flying over to a dead body sitting in the seats and electrocuting it which caused prerecorded laughter to go off.

**"You ma'am, at the back! Come on down! Let's give her a hand, folks!" Alexander continued talking to a living Splicer this time as prerecorded clapping and cheering went off.

With the door being locked the only reason I wasnt leaving, I knew that this Splicer was a Houdini, sure enough she appeared on stage out of thin air but thankfully I was prepared.

**"Only a single volunteer, oh come now gentelmen...she'll be awfully nervous up here all alone." Alexander said suddenly from his bot in a taunting way.

**"Come on down, all of you!" Alexander yelled cheerfully.

"Really...oh for goodness sake." I sighed in an annoyed way as more Houdini Splicers appeared.

Consintratining on the Houdini Splicers I was unable to hear most of what Alexander ranted off, eventually I took down all of the Splicers down but knew somehow that I wasn't done.

**"A round of applause, please, for Subject Delta and the power of Plasmids!" Alexander said cheerfully as prerecorder whistling and cheering went off.

Once again I felt my heart drop in my chest at the sound of a loud roar and when Alexander's bot flew over to a door and I saw and Alpha series I knew I'd be fighting again soon.

**"Oh dear, Subject Delta! It looks like you've upstaged a fellow demonstrator, and he's here to steal the show! What will Delta do now, folks?" Alexander said all dramatically zapping the door so it would open and the Alpha could get in.

Though i should have been annoyed I was actually the slightest bit relieved as the Alpha charged at me, the glass shattered and I knew that if I could beat the Alpha I might be able to get out. Again it wasnt all that hard that to take the Alpha down but I still found I was tired and annoyed as he dropped, this was not helped by the fact Alexander decided to start talking.

*^"Still a winner, Delta! The tour was never the same without you! And to think you were so Spliced you couldn't stand up when we put you in that getup, the Fontaine retirement plan suits you to a T my boy." Alexander ranted excitedly

"Will you please shut up!" I yelled feeling angry and tried at the same time.

To tired to care I didn't look around the stage for things that been dropped, I wanted out of this stupid theater and I wasnt going to stop until I'd gotten what I wanted. Unfortunately I couldn't leave as quickly as I wanted to because had to deal with another signal relay on a bot shutdown switch but became quickly very pleased at the sight of Alexander's bot going buggy.

**"Insubordination! Severance package canceled! Benifits...benifits rescinded...I...I..." Alexander yelled angrily when to my great delight the bot exploded. Feeling very pleased I strutted out of the theater, yes I knew that I was still going to have to deal with Alexander but the fact that I no longer had to deal with his bot made me very happy. I became even happier when as i walked out the Teleport bottle appeared again on a counter, eager to see it I went over and touched only to have it Teleport over to a couch by the stairs.

"Okay this stupid Plasmid is starting to annoy me." I said starting to feel grumpy as I walked over to it.

"This is the last time darn it, if you teleport again I quit." I added talking to the bottle as though it could understand me before touching it.

This time was very different, I felt very strange and veins started to appear in my vision as the bottle somehow started floating in the air. Suddenly my vision when red and before I could blink I found myself somewhere else, I knew that I was somewhere in the Marketing department, there was a poster advertise Teleport hanging on the wall and a Splicer in the room; he turned round and looked scared but as my vision go all weird then red again I felt myself disappear before he could do anything.

Next I found myself back in the room where the woman had been tied up but again I was teleported before I could do anything, I was somewhere in the Fontaine Futuristics building next and after getting the chance to watch the Teleport Plasmid bottle float by screaming Splicers I was teleported yet again.

"Oh thank god I have this suit." i said to myself with a gasp as I was teleported out into the ocean right outside of the Fontaine building behind some plants.

My body didnt have time to adjust to the pressure before again i found myself being teleported yet again, this time though I had no idea whatsoever where I was.

"What is this place?" I asked to myself out as I looked around the area.

For the most part the 'room' was very dark though in the center of the room there was a Plasmid sitting on an odd-looking sculpture, around this sculpture were really life-like looking sculpture; two that were kneeling with cameras and two others in odd positions right by the sculpture.

"Oh my god, these aren't sculptures; they're actually people that were..." I said with a shiver as i got closer and realized that these were in fact people that been turned into art with plaster.

Feeling shocked and a little bit sick I carefull picked up the Plasmid, as I had bearly lifted it up when suddenly somehow the cameras went off and as the flash blinded me I found myself once again teleporting away.

"Oh thank god, I've never been so relieved to be back in Rapture...I've also never been happier to not have a Plasmid" I said as I found myself back in the lobby of Fontaine Futuristics.

Though still shaken up I no longer felt as tired, the only plus side to what had just happened to me was that I was now awake; of course my relief instantly ended as Lamb came on the P.A.

**"The Tyrant has no family, no friends, no country-only slaves, chained in his wake. To his fellows he asks: 'of what use are you to me?' Those that love him are his subjects-for the Tyrant accepts only worship...or fear." Lamb explained blandly.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a tyrant or I'd be offended." I said making my way up the stairs slowly despite knowing that there were plenty more things to do.


	40. The Sad Truth, Flipping the Switch, The

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

I want you all to now that my description of what Alexander looks like sucks, there's no way for me to described to you what he looks like, all I can say is that he is hideous. Even the game doesn't really do that great showing you what he looks like, you can tell he's deformed and has turned into to some sort of giant creature but if you really want to see what he looks like you'll have to go on Wiki. I had a picture but because I don't own it and because I don't want to get in trouble I took the link out. If you really want want to see it pm me and I'll try to send you a link.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review Would You Kindly( also if you can find the picture I tried to show you tell what you though of it.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: The Sad Truth, Flipping the Switch, The Monster in the Light, ADAM Plants<p>

It only took a few short steps before I was back at the security office and this time I was pleased to know that Alexander wouldn't be able to interfere with his bot.

**"Agnus Dei" Alexander's precrazy voice said as I once again pressed the play button on the diary.

**"Access granted. Welcome, Gil Alexander." the security scanner greeted me as the door to the security office was finally open.

"It's about time." I grumbled as I went in only to be greeted by a television monitor coming on with another prerecorded message from precrazy Alexander.

**"Hello again. I must assume by now that you're willing to help end my life. In exchange, I have prepared a friendly security escort for you. Ah, now… there's a switch in here which will allow you access to the real laboratories where… where what's left of me awaits you. Please, use it." Alexander's prerecorded voice said sounding sad as a security bot, who I decided to call Nancy, popped out from behind a grate and glass that had been covering a button lifted so I'd be able to press it.

"Well okay but I'm not sure I like behing told that I'm going to have to see what you look like now." I said out loud knowing somehow that this wasnt going to be fun as I gathered the variety of ammo and other things lying around in the room.

Not feeling very eager I decided to take a little more time by upgrading one of my weapons, once that was done however and seeing that there was nothing else to pick up I knew I had no choice but to press the button. With the switch pressed and no reason to stay in the office any longer I decided to head back toward the stairs, as i made my way past them to the left I knew somehow that I was going the right way. Of course nothing was ever easy for me and as I made my way over to the left agin toward a door I hadn't been through yet I had to deal with an Alpha that burst through the door.

"I'll never find Alexander at this rate." i groaned as I fought the Alpha.

Thankfully as usually it didn't take long to finish the Alpha off, in fact with Nancy's help it was very quick, still with Splicers showing up the Alpha wasnt the only one I had to fight. was just starting to feel relieved as the Splicers started to stop coming but then my hopes were dashed as yet another Alpha showed up.

"There's just no end to this." I said with a tired sigh as I fought this new Alpha and more Splicers decided to show up.

Finally though to my great relief the fights ended, still I hesitated for a second not sure if more Splicers would decide to show up. Eventually I realized that for the moment at least I didnt have to fight and went back to the door I hadn't through yet, next to this door was an Ammo machine and bathroom area but not needing to use the machine I quickly hacked it before going over to the bathrooms.

Wanting to at least seem like a gentleman I went into the men's bathroom first as was the slightest bit confused to see a first aid station on a wall, not knowing if I'd need or not I decided to hack it just because and took a quick around the room to see if there was anything else. Not seeing anything I made my way over to the women's bathroom only to be surprised at the sight of another first aid station.

"What's the point of these." I said with a roll of my eyes deciding to break this station just to get a free health kit.

Once again there was nothing else for me to gather so I left the women's bathroom and finally made my way through the door, immediately as I went through the door I could tell that I was headed for an airlock and thus was surprised, as I made my way down a small staircase, to see a locker room. As I took my first step into the locker room I happened to notice an audio diary laying on a table nearby, curious I decided to play it before moving on.

**"_I was to be Sofia Lamb's greatest achievement - a living composite of all Rapture's genius in the body of a single man... unfettered by self-interest. Now, I am nothing more to her than a failed experiment. My scores on tests of intelligence and moral reasoning are still noteworthy... but declining sharply. She has abandoned me... and I do not have long before psychosis takes me._" Alexander's voice said sadly on the diary.

"Oh my god, Lamb tried to make you into a Utopian first...you poor man." I said actually feeling slightly bad now that I knew the reason Alexander had gone insane.

Disturbed by what I had learned I decided to move on and to try not think of the fact that Alexander had been the first test subject, hoping that the ocean would wash away these horrible thoughts I eagerly entered the airlock and flipped the switch.

"Ah the ocean, at least it's calm out here." I said in a very relieved way once the airlock had flooded and the door opened up into the ocean.

Making my way along the path ahead of me I quickly discovered a hole, not seeing anyway else to go I jumped through and floated down until I reached the bottom.

"Oh wow, I don't think I've ever found the body of a Big Daddy out here before." I said to myself as to my shock I landed right by a dead Alpha series whose helmet had a crack in the screen and dried blood inside.

Feeling bad for the Alpha but not being able to do anything about it I left without gathering anything from him, carefully making my way around him I noticed some stairs behind a beam and after ducking around it I started making my way up them.

"I never thought I'd hate stairs so much." I grumbled to myself as I headed up the seemingly never-ending staircase.

Finally to my relief I made to the top of the stairs only to the slightest bit annoyed by the fact that this was not the way I was supposed to go, on the plus side however there was an ADAM slug on the top of the stairs and I also had a nice view of the Fontaine Futuristics building.

"Well what do you know, I'm right back where I started." I sighed after looking down and seeing the hole I'd originally jumped down

Not looking forward to walking all the way down the stairs I decided just to leap off the balcony and go down through the hole again. Once I was back down by the dead Alpha I headed in the other direction knowing that this way was likely to lead me to where I was supposed to go, to my relief it wasnt long before I saw another air lock but I was also surprised to see an oxygen filling station.

**"As I recall from my time doing business with the owners… that Oxy-Fill station out there's just a front for a kinda hidden passage leadin' down below. If Lamb's hidin' Eleanor from ya… that's where she'll be." Sinclair said suddenly said over my radio as i approached it.

"Damn it, it looks like I need a key to get in...I'll bet anythiing Alexander has it which means I'm going to have to get it from him." I grumbled angrily wishing more than anything that I could just avoided having to see what had become of Alexander.

With no other choice I walked into the air lock and flipped the switch and waited with the slightest nervous feeling as the water drained. As the door opened to the Fontaine's Plasmid Research and Development Build, which had been what the sign outside of the air lock dubbed this place, I was shocked to discover everything was pitch black and was very glad my light came on. I was also surprised, as I slowly started walking that the hallway I was currently in was covered in sea plants, eventually my to relief I found my way to a door and eagerly went through it.

When a television monitor, attached to what looked like a control panel, with a strange plant sitting by it, came on I knew that I was about to get another message and hoped that the precrazy Alexander would explain what was going on.

**"I'm afraid the lights in here sting my eyes terribly now. Until you arrive to deal with me, they will remain off. Please, locate the breakers and flip them, and then return here to restore power."

"Oh well that explains it, I suppose I should get looking then." I said glad to have an explanation for the darkness before I started looking for the breakers.

Though not sure exactly where to go I decided to take a right first , not knowing why I choose to do this I past the first set of stairs I saw only to shiver as I reached another set of stairs and a sign by them reading Holding Cells.

"Doesn't that bring up old memories." I said to myself with a shiver before hesitantly walking down the stairs.

My hesitation went away slightly when I saw a switch on a wall, knowing that this was one of the circuit breakers i eagerly flipped it. I was very pleased when some a few lights came on but when they all didnt come on I knew that there was at least one more circuit breaker I had to find. With this in mind I ignored a first aid station I now saw and mad my way to the right around the wall where the first breaker had been, I found myself feeling a little nervous as I started to walk past what looked like a giant tank filled with reddish water but knowing that I had to get the rest of the lights on I did my best to ignore it. As I made my way to the other side of the room it started to get dark again but I was still able to see sparks and went around a small wall because I knew that's where the circuit breaker was.

"Odd place to put a diary." I said raising my eyebrow as I saw I diary laying under the switch

which I picked and played after flipping the switch.

**"_Sofia believes the perfect human altruist is 'just a formula, waiting on us to solve for X.' Intelligence and consciousness are not the same, she argued. Awareness of self naturally becomes obsession with it. So if we could suppress my sense of self, but imbue me with cognitive capacity to serve the common welfare... we could thereby generate the first Utopian. And then, Sofia said... at long last... Utopia would follow._" Alexander's precrazy voice stated scientifically.

"I can't believe you agreed to let her test on you, I know you were trying to make amends for what you did to Eleanor but...my god man what were you thinking." I said with a shake of my head as I made my way back in the direction I came only to notice stairs nearby and going up them.

When I got back up to the control panel, which with my light i discovered was the Master Control panel, I noticed that a button had appeared.

"I bet this button will turn on the rest of the lights." I mumbled to myself feeling glad that I'd finally be out of the dark as I flipped the switch.

When the monitor came back on I instantly turned toward it wondering what Alexander's precrazy voice had to say, feeling a bit frustrated that the area was still almost all in darkness.

**"Sofia and I knew that to create the first true Utopian would come at a high cost, my friend. We needed someone to be host to all that ADAM… Rapture's finest minds. A willing subject. That is to say… myself." Alexander's precrazy voice said sounding very sad as suddenly the lights all came on and I was finally able to see that in the middle of the room there was in fact a giant ADAM Bottle shaped tank.

I had been planning to comment on what Alexander's recording had said but as the lights came on fully I was instantly rendered speechless at the sight of something large, deformed and completely grotesque inside the tank...the only thing that stopped me from staring was what the creature did next.

**"AHHHH!" the thing scream in a very familiar way that made my heart drop as IT swim off somewhere.

**"Whatever you may have seen inside the tank, that was indeed me. I fear the fate of Eleanor Lamb will be less… physical, but no less grotesque. This tank for deep sea life is the ideal way to… dispose of me. But first, you must retrieve enough ADAM-infused plant life to lure me out. The slugs feed on the stuff, and it's… all I seem to want now. I have left a sample here so you know what to look for." Alexander's precrazy voice said suddenly from the monitor causing me to look over at it in horror and to see the strange plant by the monitor again.

"Oh my god, Alexander...what have you become." I said unable to stop the shivers that filled my body after what I'd seen in the tank and feeling horrified that Alexander had implied that mentally at least Eleanor would become something similar.

Still disgusted and horrified it was all I could do to pick the plant up, knowing I had to lure the creature Alexander become out though I did so and tried to calm myself down all the while.

**"I see you out there, Delta! You want to be top man? You want to sit in the big chair? Well, come on and take it!" The creature Alexander yelled from somewhere when suddenly not one but two Alpha series dropped down from nowhere.

Pleased to have someway to distract myself from what I had seen I equiped my grenade launcher first and was about to start firing when to my confusion the Alpha I'd been aiming at rused over to the other Alpha.

"Apparently my fellow Alphas have gone insane and even attack each other." I said as the two started attacking each other.

Despite the urge to sit back and watch I knew that this fight would go by even faster if I fired my launcher over at both of them.

**"Well listen son, those override keys you've been huntin' are genetically encoded. And to get to Eleanor, you're gonna need one from "Alex the Great" in there. First things first – we gotta pin him down. Find those plants he mentioned and lure him back out." Sinclair said suddenly over my radio once both Alphas were down.

"Right, don't worry Sinclair I'll get it done." I said noticing that behind me there was a Gatherer's Garden machine with a diary laying on a crate nearby.

Deciding that no harm would come from playing it I did so before I started moving on, I didn't have enough to get anything so the diary was all I could get at the moment.

**"_Dr. Alexander has agreed to accept both measures of the New Utopian project. He will become a kind of genetic chimera, host to all the minds of Rapture, accessing their talents and memories via the ADAM we have gathered. And, deriving in part from project W-Y-K, I have developed a new set of behavioral constraints; Dr. Alexander will live to promote the common good... his love and loyalty shall be spread evenly across the entire human race. For me, that is discipline, at great personal cost. For him, at last... it will be instinct_." Lamb's voice said on the diary making me feel very angry.

"You monster, you obviously had no idea what was done to Ryan's son and whatever you did to Alexander made into...into that thing...there's no way I'm going to let you continue whatever you're doing to Eleanor!" I yelled furiously knowing that if I wanted to get to Eleanor I HAD to find ADAM plants.


	41. The Alpha's Sad Story,The Special Sister

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

When You really think about it Sinclair is right, the left over Alpha Series' circumstances are particularly sad. The later models of Big Daddies weren't bounded to their Sisters like the Alpha's were so if something happened to the one they had they could just get another one...the Alphas only had one Sister, Delta's situation is different, he doesn't really feel anything for the other girls he either Saves Or Harvest.

And so you finally know what happened to Mark Meltzer and Cindy, it's really sad and only makes feel very depressed when I have to kill Meltzer. Funnily enough in the game Cindy actually has brownish hair like the other Sisters do, on Wiki there's a picture of her and she has blonde hair. According to the game designers she was originally supposed to be blonde in the game too to make her unique form the other sister but for whatever reason the game designers didn't add it in and thus she looks the same in the game; I only put she was Blonde because she was supposed to be.

Let it be know that if you want the bad ending you have to kill Cindy too, I made up the bad part because for one thing Cindy is special and now I have and added art for something that is going to happen to at the end.

It's never said who Eleanor's real father is, there are some theories that Jonny Topside(Delta) could have been her father and I'm one of those people who think that could be the case but for the sake of those that disagree with I made the timeline so that this was impossible and thus Delta(at least in this fanfiction) is not Eleanor's real father.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: The Alpha's Sad Story,The Special Sister, Tired and Weary<p>

Eager to get as far away from Alexander's holding tank I made my way over to a nearby health station and hacked into it so I could get a free health kit, once I'd done this I continued to make my way to the left knowing somehow that this was the way I had to go first. As I started walking I saw a vent near a stairs but not needing it at the moment I ignored it, instead before going getting closer to the stairs I raided a crate nearby and then finally tried to decide whether to go up the stair to my left or down the stairs to my right. Somehow I knew that going up the stairs on my left wouldn't do me any good and decided to go down the stairs to my right instead, to my surprise as I went down there was another first aid station but this time instead having the needle land on blue so I would get a free health kit I just landed the needle on green because I didn't need one. With that done I made my way over to a door nearly not knowing what I'd find when I went through but hoping that I'd find an ADAM plant soon, as I went through the door the first thing I saw was two Splicers bent over a strange plant with red orbs in them. Foolishly one of the Splicers poked at the orb and suddenly the plant spit it into the air and the orb burst causing both Splicers to become covered in red goo, then before I could move to attack the Splicers started fighting each other.

"Well what do you know, so that's where at the Hypnotize plasmid came from." I said once the Splicers had finished each other off, feeling very intrigued as I got closer to the two dead Splicers.

Much to my disappointment I was unable to stand around for long in fascination because I heard a camera nearby, not wanting to get caught by it I quickly located it and took care of it. Once it was safe I took a quick right into a small control room and saw a diary lying inside on the panel, seeing a room on the other side of the glass I pressed play wondering if the diary would say anything about it.

**"_Well, that's the end of the Alpha Series. The Pair Bond simply worked too well. That madwoman Tenenbaum bit the company hand, turning some of the bonded Sisters human again. Others were... lost to Splicers. Either way, the trauma proved too much for the bonded Protectors, resulting in unreasoning rage, or coma. We can harness their suicidal aggression as foot soldiers... but no more, I'm afraid. Today I saw one kneeling near a Gatherer's Garden and... crying."_ Alexander said on the diary sounding actually very sad.

"So that's why they started making other Big Daddy models...I'd always wondered." I mumbled to myself having been alive still when the Rosie and Bouncers were first being made and having not understood why they had been made at the time.

Looking through the window on the side I was on I could see dead Alphas and couldn't help but feel very sad as I looked down at them, knowing I couldn't stand in this room forever and stare at them I left still feeling a pang of sympathy in my heart as I left.

Out of the observation room now I made my way over to some stairs and went through a small waterfall so I could go down them, as I got to the bottom there was a door and though slightly hesitant to do so because I knew I'd be going into the room where the dead Alphas were. Sure enough I saw that ahead of me was the Test Subject Pacification Room, according to a sign on the wall, and though I didn't want to I went in hoping there would be an ADAM plant in the room. Taking a quick look around I was very pleased to see that there was in fact a plant in the room at the back, wanting to get it and leave this room as quickly as possible I made a beeline toward it. After I had picked the plant and stored it away where it was safe I started making my way out, I had gotten past the first doorway but as I approached the door leading out of the room I found to my surprise that it was locked.

**"We can't have you running around the laboratories in your condition!" the crazy creature Alexander's voice said from somewhere with a taunting chuckle.

With no other choice I made my way back into the room though quickly found myself wishing that I hadn't as strange smoke started to appear, suddenly feeling light-headed I hastily made my way over to where the ADAM plant had been and turned around not knowing what to expect. Suddenly through the smoke two Alpha Series appeared, one was on fire and the other was electrocuted or something. Before I could do anything about either one of theses though I was blinded by a large gust of smoke and then before I could blink an Alpha was charging at me. Of course despite the fact that i could barely see anything i knew I could keep standing in this spot and let the Alpha attack me and moved to a better angle where I could fight the Alpha. Somehow I made my way back over to the door locked door and was surprised to see that there was also a Splicer in the room withe the other Alpha and myself. Of course seeing as he was right by me it was easy to take care of the Splicer but the Alpha was currently being smart and hiding in the smoke somewhere, eventually though I was unlucky enough to have him charge me yet again and knocked me back.

"Oh come on, give me a break will you." I grumbled as I just bearily made out a Splicer breaking the glass in the observation room so he get in.

Quickly finishing off the Alpha I quickly turned back to the Splicer and shot him before he could get in, to my relief once both the Alpha and the Splicer were dead the smoke cleared and I was able to see again.

**"Poor things… what a life. Marchin' around playin' Daddy until some Splicer manages to kill off their Sister… and then if the coma doesn't take 'em they turn maniac… nothin' left to do but scream. Uh, no offense intended son. We better get you to Eleanor on the double." Sinclair said suddenly once they were both dead, sounding sad and apologetic.**"Your body begins to tear itself apart; the compulsion to find Eleanor will drive you to madness or coma. You have no claim on her – your design was among Rapture's greatest sins – and yet you persist. Why?" Lamb said suddenly on my radio to my surprise also sounding said...and almost apologetic.

"Well firstly no offense taken Sinclair, second...because I'm still bounded to her Lamb, I have to find her." I groaned feeling very weak all of a sudden as I staggered through the now opened door and out of the room.

Feeling tired and week it was all I could do to stagger out back the way I came, as I got back into the area where Alexander's tank was I eagerly broke the first aid station to get a health kit in the hopes that it would make me feel better.

**"No time to play Mr. B." I suddenly hear the voice of a little one say as I used the kit to heal myself.

"Oh god not now, of all the times for one to show up why now." I groaned feeling a little bit better but knowing that this fight I was about to go through was going to change it.

Still tired and still feeling very weak I wanted to ignore this Sister but knew that i couldnt do that, so with a groan I made my way up the stairs and wasnt very happy when right away I saw a Rumbler and his Sister walking by Alexander's tank. Despite the urge to stay as far away from that tank as possible I knew that I'd do better against the Rumbler if I got closer to him, unfortunately before I could get close enough I had to deal with a Splicer with her own security bot. Though once I'd dealt with her I had a new security bot, which I named Lucy, I was annoyed that I'd had to dealt with her in the first place. Finally I was able to get close to the Rumbler, who hadn't moved because his Sister was gathering ADAM from one of the Alphas I'd killed earlier, and immediately equipped my machine gun and put in Armor Piercing Ammo knowing this would help me tremendously.

As was usually the case I had a bit of a harder time with the Rumbler even with my bot helping me, eventually though to my great relief he went down. Still very tired i made my way over to the girl and prepared to deal with her as I had withe the others before her.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Daddy you look so tired." the girl said sweetly as I approached her.

"I am tired sweet heart." I said with the slightest groan.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the girl asked looking worried about me.

"That's very sweet dear but no you cant...I'll be okay really." I said feeling happy that she was so concerned for me but knowing that there was nothing she could do.

"Well okay but you try to get better if you can." the girl said sternly looking worried still.

"Dont worry I'll try...for now though let's focus on getting you better." I said with a weak chuckle as I picked her up."

"Thank you Daddy, I really hope you get better." the girl said as I took her over to the nearest vent and cured her.

"Me too dear me too." I said with a soft smile as I watched the now cured little girl scamper into the safety of the vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

I was surprised as I approached to see that the girl wasnt crying as much as they usually did, she did look worried but it wasnt almost as though...as though she was worried about me. Surprised by this I almost hesitated but needing the ADAM I did what I did with the other girls and ended her before she stopped worrying about me long enough to realize she should run.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

With the girl taken care of, I wearily moved on in the direction of the holding cells, on my way there I had to deal with another Splicer with a security bot but despite its help he easily went down and Rob the security bot came to be on my side. Before going through the door that lead into the holding cells I made my way up the stairs toward a Circus of Values I'd hacked into before and eagerly bought as many health kits as I could, quickly using them up I was relieved to feel a lot better though I still didn't feel completely better. With this done I made my way back to the door that lead into the holding cells and with a sigh made my way through the door, on the balcony I was on I saw a vent and knew that I'd probably have to deal with another Sister soon. Trying to ignore this fact I slowly went down the stairs only to have to dodge out of the way a Splicer and a turret both firing at me, it was harder than normal to hack the turret as it was under the balcony and because a Splicer was shooting at me but somehow I managed it. With that done I was able to finish off the Splicer only to have another show up, annoyed by this I was glad that my turret was there to help me. Once the other Splicers were both dead I finally made my way all the way down the stairs and made a beeline to a door, leading into the Test Subject Surgery wing according to the sing, not caring that there was things I could get at the moment, unfortunately as I went through the door the first thing I saw was a Rumbler and when I heard a small voice I knew his little one was nearby. Funnily enough I was not the only one in the room, as I stood in the door way there were three Splicers getting ready to attack the Rumbler, one of these Splicers was a Houdini Splicer and as she appeared the others started firing on the Rumbler. Not wanting any part in this fight at the moment I ducked behind the wall and let the three Splicers fight the Rumbler, built to take care of large crowds the Rumbler had no problems dealing with them all but nonetheless the Splicers had done some damage to his health. With them all gone now it was my turn and with my security bots Robert and Nancy I knew that it his weakened state the Rumbler would be easier to take down.

"Let's get this over with." I said with a sigh giving the Rumbler no time to recover as I fired my launcher at him.

Though I shouldnt have been because his health had been low I was nonetheless shocked by how quickly the Rumbler went down, as I approached both him and the girl however there were two more surprises I was in store for.

The less important surprise was the fact that this Rumbler's suit looked almost brand new as though he hadn't been in it long, the second surprise was far more fascinated though; unlike all the other girls I'd seen thus far this Rumbler's little sister...was blonde. Fascinated by this i found myself unable to decide what to do with the girl right away and instead raided the Rumbler's body only to be surprised yet again to discover that this Big Daddy was carrying a an audio diary.

"Well this is something new, I suppose I might as well play it." I said intriuged to see the diary and feeling like I really should press play.

**"Sofia Lamb: _Ask yourself, Mr. Meltzer... is it better to be summarily executed as an outsider caught within these grounds, or to be united not just with your daughter Cindy, but with the Rapture Family as well? The choice is yours... I urge you to accept the Protector program. You will live by her side, and remember nothing beyond your love for her._

Mark Meltzer: _...I wasn't the first to find Rapture, you crazy bitch. And I won't be the last. You do ... whatever you want to me... as long as I'm with Cindy... I'm ... I'm a happy man_." Lamb said first in a persuading way only to have the voice of the man that had been looking for his daughter respond back in a defiant sad way.

"Oh my god no, you were...oh my god that means that this girl standing here was really..." I said unable to prevent my eyes widening in shock as I looked from the dead Rumbler to the girl knowing that this time it would be so much harder to make this decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

"Daddy, you came." Cindy cooed happily instantly forgetting that her real father was lying dead in front of her.

"I'm going to take you to a vent now." I said not responding to her joy.

"Daddy what's wrong, pick me up...please." Cindy said pleadingly following me as I started walking out of the area back to the vent nearby

"I'm sorry but I can't." I tell Cindy as we get to the vent.

"Why?" Cindy asked sniffling and looking at me with her glowing yellow eyes in a confused way.

"Because in a few seconds you wont want me to." I said sadly curing Cindy before she can comment.

As her eyes returned to her normal color I can tell that this time things will be different, when Cindy looks up at me and despite the fact that her mental conditioning hasnt faded all the way I can tell she knows what I've done.  
>"Da...no...no you're not my daddy...where's my Daddy?" she ask gripping her head as she fought through the mental conditioning<p>

Knowing what it feels like to have to fight through mental conditioning I go to out my hand on her shoulder in a comforting way, I'm not at all surprised when she slaps it away though.

"No leave me alone, I don't know you and you...just leafe me alone!" Cindy screamed in a scared way before running off and into the vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

For the first time I hesitated, I'd admired Mr. Meltzar; as Lamb's diary revealed his name was, for his effort to find his daughter and now...

"Follow me." I say to Cindy who like every other sister is shaking but doesnt run.

She didn't say a word and though clearly terrified she obediently followed me out of the area, when she saw the vent at the top of the stairs her eyes widened and she hesitantly looked at me then back at the vent.

"You have until I reach zero to get to that vent, if you make it get as far away from me as possible but if you dont...I'll make it quick." I tell Cindy whose eyes widen again as she looks at me.

Cindy hesitated for a moment but with the vent so close I can tell she's thinking about it, I wonder what she will do as I start counting.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six..." I started counting down hopping that the girl would start running soon.

To my surprise Cindy actually does start running, she's a quick little thing and makes it to the vent right as I get to zero. Just to show her that I'm serious about letting her go I leave just as she peeks her head out of the vent to stare me questioningly, just before going back through the door I seeing her retreating back into the vent all the way.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

With Cindy gone I try to forget her as I started to take a better look around the Surgery Wing, when I approached a fimiliar chair and a seat attached to round device however where a plant is I feel my heart drop and suddenly I'm having another vision from Eleanor.

**This is where they bound us together, Father...playing God...you were the only good thing that Rapture ever gave me..." Eleanor's voice said sadly in the vision showing me as the put my helmet on as well as the rest of my suit being put on before suddenly the vision stopped.

"I dont know if I was a good thing for you Eleanor but the time I spent with you was one of the only times was happy here in Rapture." I said to myself feeling sad as I picked the plant up.

**"She was not meant to have a father, Delta. She was to be an heir to my life's work! And this where they chained her, bounding her to you. The child she was...died in this room." Lamb said suddenly sounding close to tears as she spoke.

"That's not my fault...I didnt ask for this or do that to her." I said feeling badly for a second at the fact that Lamb seemed close to tears.

Wanting to get as far from this spot as I could I continued on knowing somehow that there was at least one more plant for me to find, I didnt know where it was but I prayed that I would find it soon as I was once again feeling very tired and weary.


	42. The Last ADAM Plant, Feeding and Dealing

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

Firstly I would like to apologize, once again I left out a message from Eleanor, there are two sisters in Fontaine Futuristic and if you rescue Cindy(the second sister you find) she'll tell you that there is a gift for you at the Gatherer's Garden. Also I accidentally left out a Big Sister fight, she comes no matter what, after you're done with Cindy.

It's weird seeing Big Daddies walk by after all the sister are gon but they will still be there and they will go back and bang on the vents because they're unable to understand that the girls are gone...it's really quite sad.

So you can actually get the good ending if you kill Gil but there is something sort of special you'll miss out on if you do kill him( I usually either do the good ending but usually kill Gil simply because he tells you to... I have spared him a few times though)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly

* * *

><p>Chapter 42:The Last ADAM Plant, Feeding and Dealing With the <em>Fish<em>, Getting Closer

Making my off the platform where the chairs were I took a right ignoring the stairs to my left for a moment because I had seen a room at the back with a lot of useful supplies, as I did this I was saddened slight by the sight of a Rumbler banging on a vent; when no sister came out he started walking away and went past me as though I wasnt there. As he did this I noticed a hole in the floor and knew that I'd probably have to go down there eventually, first though I wanted to into the small room on my right but I had to hack a camera before I could do that. I was about to step into the room when suddenly I noticed a diary laying at the bottom of the vent, unable to stop my curiosity I decided to play it as took a step to the right and started gathering the things inside it.

**"_Mother__ has destroyed Doctor __Alexander... she tried to splice him into some kind living saint who would calculate the common good and adhere to it tirelessly. But now he's become... something unspeakable. Mother's philosophy is just as corrupt as Ryan's. By her standards, it would be better to have the entire world equally miserable than to allow us to strive in our own behalf. I have to get out of here._" Eleanor's voice said on the diary sounding upset and scared on the diary.

"Eleanor, you poor girl...I'm gettng closer sweetheart and I **will** save you." I said feeling badly for Eleanor as the diary finished.

Not wanting to linger on this long I distracted myself with the sight of a security pad through the glass and realizing that this room was the one I had wanted to get in before jumping down into the hole I shoot a dart at the pad and hack it so I'll be able to get in.

"Oh great, this'll be fun." I said to my self as I see and Alpha rush by once the door to room opens out where my turret is.

"I'll just deal with him later...I have more important things to do at the moment anyway." I said making an excuse not to have to deal with the Alpha and jumping down the hole I'd been planning to jump down later.

It becomes clear where I am very quickly as I land inside of a cell with a dead Alpha in, I'm in the Test Subject Holding Cells where, before I was bounded to Eleanor, I had originally been put while still going through conditioning. Of course I'm definitely not happy about being back in this place but knowing that standing in this cell worrying about it I took a breath and prepared to leave the cell.

**"Hello? I know you're in there." a voice suddenly says as I was about to leave.

"Oh great...I'm about to be attacked right as I leave this cell." I said grumpily with a sigh before approaching the door which opened revealing a Splicer standing right there in front of me.

I had just equipped my rivet gun when to my great annoyance the Splicer, a Houdini, disappeared into thin air, I look to my left first and then to the right where the Splicer reappeared right in front of a locked door. Not about to let him get away again I started firing at him as quickly as I could with my rivet gun, thankfully with heavy rivets equipped just because I was annoyed the Houdini Splicer went down quickly.

"I suppose I should explore this place before I leave...there might be something important." I sighed wanting since the door and the switch to open it was right there but knowing that I should keep looking around just so I didn't miss anything.

With a sigh I turned around and made my way over to a first aid station so I could hack it, if I was going to have to go through this place I want to have as many health kits as possible before heading to the back of the cells toward the last two cells. Noticing that the rest of the cell block was blocked off by a fallen beam I knew that there was either had to way to get to that side, or that it wasnt important and turned back around taking a left toward a cell. Pressing the button next to the door to open the cell up I noticed that aside from a hole in the wall at the back of the cell, where the bars had been, there was nothing else in it, wondering where the hole led I decided that I might as well find out. It was odd being at the back of the cell block but I was able to get into another cell with a hole where the bars were and decided that since I couldn't get in from the other side I might as well go in from this one and see what was in it. There were a few things in the cell but nothing overly important that I **had** to take, gathering as much as I could carry I made my way back out to the back of the cells only to realize that the rest of the cells had their bars intact. With this in mind I made my way back into the cell I'd originally entered and back into the main hallway, this time I went to the cell on the right only to have to quickly dodge out of the way as the door opened and a turret started up.

"I really do have to be more carefull." I panted after I had hacked the turret and was safe to enter the cell.

Beside the turret there was a lot of other things in the room, including; to my slight amusement; a fully clothed dead Splicer sitting on the toilet.

"You'd think I'd be used to seeing strange things by now." I said raising my eyebrow at the sight as I carefully gathered the ammo lying around the dead Splicer's feet.

With that done I mad my way past the turret into the hole and found myself once again at the back of the cells, before I could explore I was distracted bu the sight of a safe and wasted no time hacking into it so I could get the things inside. Once that was done I made my way to the left all the way down to the last cell which for some reason was completely frozen over, knowing that the only way Id be able to get into the cell was to melt the ice I equipped my Incinerate Plasmid and did so.

"There sure is a lot of ammo and other things in this place...not sure how I should feel about that." I said to myself as I saw that there was a lot of ammo as well as a diary in this cell.

With no hole in the bars of the cell I knew I'd have to go in on the other side and made my way back out, once out I made a beeline toward the cell which was right by the door and was also still very cold inside. Before picking the diary up I hacked into a safe lying on the floor, as with the other one this one had a lot in it but unfourtantly I couldn't carry all of it. I decided that this wasn't really that big deal though and knew I could always come back and get the other stuff if I had to, in the meantime I wanted to play the diary in the room to hear what was on it.**"_I... visited Eve's garden today... it ended poorly. My seed... sold to the enemy. The motive of the whore, as yet, eludes me. But Atlas approaches... and come what may, I will not be made a slave. I wonder... in recording, do I confess? Just now, Sinclair saw me in the corridor, perhaps reading my face. The bastard looked me right in the eye... and suggested I make an appointment with Doctor Lamb._" the voice of Ryan said in a sad but annoyed sounding way.

"Hey now just because your son's mother sold him to Fontaine doesn't mean you had the right to call Sinclair a bastard, he was trying to help...lord knows you could have used." I said feeling oddly defensive of Sinclair having seen him change quite a bit from when I'd first met him.

With one more cell to explore I decided to exit this one and head to it, very quickly I was glad I had as the first thing I saw when entered wan an ADAM plant.

**"All right, sport, time to feed the fish. Head on back to Alexander's tank and put those plants in." Sinclair said as I picked the plant up.

"Fish? I don't know if that's what I'd call Alexander but okay Sinclair." I said with a raise of my eyebrow as I left the cell and prepared to leave.

As was usually the case though I was suddenly ambushed by Splicers and having the feeling that I was going to have to deal with something else when I opened the door I dealt with the Splicers first and then opened the door. I was surprised at first when I opened the door and nothing was waiting for me but hearing a roar nearby my surprise went away and I walked up the stairs in front of me knowing that I was going to be fighting another Alpha.

"Surprise!" I yelled firing him after having got to him right as he'd been about to jump down the hole.

Taking him down wasnt hard but I knew that this probably not the last Alpha I'd be fighting and kept my launcher equipped as I started heading back.

**"Poor Gilbert. It was his will to die, Delta, to serve the majority by protecting them from his lunacy. Your entire journey here is based on your refusal to do the same. Will you grant his request knowing that he served the family." Lamb said on my radio in a questioning way.

"If I do decide to kill him it'll because he asked me to not because he worked for you, as for me dieing...that's not happening anytime soon." I said grumbling grumpily as I was about to go back out to where my turret was.

**"Rebirth, huh? Sure, you live forever, but minus your body. I like my body, kid. I dont feature the idea of my memories an' personality bein' stored in the head of some saintly child...like one more ol' dusty book in the library." Sinclair said after Lamb had finished.

"I couldn't agree more Sinclair." I said with a nod in agreement before finally going out.

Needless to say I wasnt the least bit surprised to see an Alpha out waiting for me, oddly enough though he was already low on health and it took only one shot from my shot-gun to take him down, surprised by how easy that was I decided not to explain and instead went into the previous locked room to get everything in it. I was very pleased to see a Power to the People machine and having the feeling I wouldn't be seeing many more of these I eagerly upgraded my one of my weapons before getting a diary nearby and pressing play as I gathered the other things in the room.

**"We put our eldest Sister through a new regimen of physical and mental conditioning, and suited her up with modified Protector equipment to my design. The younger ones have dubbed her a "Big Sister". Sadly this is stopgap. Between the rogue splicers and the aging of the girls, we'll run out of viable Little Sisters soon. After that...the surface may be our only source..." Alexander's voice said sounding the slightest bit desperate.

"So that's why they started kidnapping girls from the surface...disgusting." I said with a shiver before quickly leaving because I knew I had to get back to Alexander.

I had just made my way up the stairs and was about to leave when suddenly an Alpha series burst through the door, though not overly surprised by this I was a bit startled to have he Alpha charge me so quickly; as before though this Alpha was already low on health and it didn't take that much to kill him.

Not sure what exactly to expect I hesitsntly made my way out back up into the area where Alexander's tank was and after setting the plants by the tank I made my way back up to te master control panel, to my surprise another button had been uncovered and knowing it was important I pushed the button.

**"Deep sea life catchment system online." the security scanner said suddenly.

**"NOTICE TO ALL EMPLOYEES! Subject Delta is hereby dismissed! Escort him from the premises!" the creature Alexander yelled from somewhere before I could wonder what the security system was doing.

**"No...I dont want it...I shall resist." Alexander said smelling the ADAM Plants that had apparently been put in his tank as I prepared for the fight I knew was coming.

Sure enough Splicers started coming from everywhere as well as Alphas, thankfully none of them were overly hard to deal with thanks to my upgraded weapons but nonetheless I knew more were coming. Like I'd expect as I finished one group off another came, not knowing how long this would take I was glad to have plenty of ammo on hand. Finally after a very long battle the Splicers and Alpha's stopped coming and I was able to get back to the Master Control Pannel without issue.

**"How dare you try to...buy me out with this bribe...this...pitiance, this...sublime...God damn you Delta..." Alexander yelled angrily as he was unable to resist the erge to come back into the tank where he was then apparently trapped by something.

**"Perfect son, you reeled him in-now use that console to take a gene sample. It should print up a genetic key automatically!" Sinclair said with a short laugh once Alexander was back in the tank.

**" Okay Sinclair." I said before obediently using the console in front of me.

Inside the tank a giant syringe attached to a sort of metal arm appeared and slowly approached Alexander until the syringe was sticking in Alexander, i tried to ignore his screams as the a gene sample was taken but found it hard to as he was very screaming and sobbing very loudly. To my relief the metal arm finally withdrew the syringe from Alexander and his sobbing seased, as Sinclair had said a key popped out from nowhere and I was quick to pick it up.

**"You got the key to Lamb's hideout, sport - Eleanor's down there! Now just head out to the Oxy-Fill station and use it." Sinclair said eagerly overy my radio.

Before I could stop to consider what Sinclair had just said I was interrupted bu the monitor next to me coming on, surprised that there was another message I listened carefully wanting to know what the old Alexander had to say.

**"It is done. The sample disposal button on the panel in front of you will administer a massive jolt of electricity to the tank, more than enough to kill me. Whatever I may say to dissuade you, do not listen. The man whose voice you hear now is long gone. As my mind fades, I find my thoughts turn to the suffering that Eleanor will be made to endure, and I am overcome with pity. But I can only offer my feeble prayers. Perhaps after my death, you can do more. Now please...I ask to grant you peace. Goodbye, my friend, and thank you." Alexander said giving one last goodbye before the monitor turned off.

**"You...you dont have to kill me, Delta...I'm SORRY! Pleaase...I will go outside...I wll live outside!" the creature Alexander had become begged pleadingly with a sob as i turned back toward the tank.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>:

It should have been an easy choice, I should have destroyed the creature Alexander had become but I found myself unable to do so. Despite the plea from the sane Alexander to kill him I found myself feeling sorry for this creature as he begged me to spare him.

"Alright Alexander I'll let you live...you better behave though or I'll come back and I will kill you." I said waging my finger at the tank not caring that the creature couldn't understand.

With on last sigh I turned away from the tank and made my way back to the to the air lock

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral GoodBad**:

Though the idea of granting a suicide request didn't thrill me it was only right, the begging I could no longer consider this creature Alexander and there was no way I was going to let him get outside. My decision made I quickly flip the switch trying desperately to tune the creature's screams as it was electrocuted as I made y was back to the air lock.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

The decision is an easy one, the last message Alexander left me just told me to kill him and that's what I intend to do. I stop to consider every thing monster has done to help make it easier to forget he was once human and that he's begging me to spare him. With all the trials I've been through thanks to him I ignored the pity creeping into my chest and flip the switch. I watch the tank fill with the electricity and try to cover my ears to block out the screams, eventually as the tank fills with blood the screaming stops and I know that it's okay to head back to the air lock.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

Inside the air lock I eager flip the switch and wait for it to fill up, I'm a bit more impatient the usual and thus am very relieved when the door opens out into the ocean. suddenly very feeling very excited i made a beeline toward the Oxy-Fill station and put in the key, not seconds after I've done so my mouth drops open at the sight of a fake rock wall dropping down revealing a hidden air lock. I take no time to consider where this leads and get inside, eagerly I flipped the switch and impatiently wait for the water to drain. Finally to my great relief I was able to get out and the first thing I saw was an elevator at the back of the room I'm now in, I also see a diary though and take some time, despite my eagerness, to listen to what it said.

**"_Eleanor's condition may be a blessing in disguise. Early splicing tests indicate zero genetic damage due to her condition as a Little Sister. It appears that she... is our new vessel. This will be no mere personality schism, though... Rapture's genius will be held within her DNA, able to shift into desired patterns at will. A Utopian cannot be confined to a single throw of the genetic dice. When needed, she is a composer. A dancer. An engineer. She truly will be the People's Daughter._" Lamb's voice said on the diary sounding very eager and excited by what she was saying.

"You miserable woman, taken advantage of the fact that you couldn't take the slug out of Eleanor just isnt right...I"m coming Eleanor I'm coming." I said out loud feeling absolutely furious after having heard what I had.

Not knowing, or for that matter; caring, where it led I got in the elevator. Pressing the button it took a moment before it started moving downwards, I didn't mind this however...the only thing that mattered to me now was the thought that Eleanor was somewhere in this building and that I was getting closer.


	43. Back in Hell, Found at Last, Double the

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

1. If you take to long to flip the switch(which I strongly suggest you do by the way) Sinclair will say this, he will also say another one if you take too long getting into the quarantine after dealing with the Big Sisters but I didn't put that one in

So you know, I BELIEVE (though I'm not completely sure because it's been a while since I've played and done the neutral endings) that the visions Delta sees are different depending on what the player has done throughout the game.

And so we finally learn who, and how, Delta was brought back to life; we also learned that we were being watched the entire time which lead to different results depending on what was done.

It's strange, I've played this game more times than I can count but I still find myself tear up at bit as Lamb does what she does. It's even harder having to type it word for word and to describe to you all how desperate she apparently was to get rid of Delta...no mater the cost.

Of course this isn't the end of this fanfic, what kind of game would it be if it was; there is more for you all to read...so hold on tight as we make through the last level of the game(there are two levels combined in this one)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or at least were able to read it without bursting into tears or getting very angry. Read and Review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: Back in Hell, Found at Last, Double the Trouble, The Horrible Deed Done<p>

**"Persephone ... we're finally here. Find Eleanor, son — and fast. Her momma's got all Rapture dyin' to keep you two apart." Sinclair said over my radio as the elevator slowly headed downward.

"Oh god, I never thought I'd ever have to come back to this horrible place." I said with a shiver as the elevator came to a stop and I found myself standing in front of the entrance to the worst possible place I could think of going in to.

Knowing I had no choice if I wanted to find Eleanor I took a breath, stepped off the elevator, and went through the door leading to Persephone. Heading past the first security check point right at the entrance I was glad that there was no one there to stop me from coming in though it was also odd at the same time, the last time I'd been in this place there had been guards everywhere but now the place seemed empty. Remembering that I was getting closer to finishing my mission though I made my way into the rectangular shaped tunnel just past the first checkpoint, had I not been heading into my least favorite place I would have enjoyed the fact that I could se a view of the ocean out the windows but as it was I just walked by as quickly as possible. Eventually as I made my way through the long tunnel I saw a door at the end of it, I was about to start walking even faster so I could get to it when a vision from Eleanor stopped me.

**"Father, come quickly, I'm trapped in a cage...something's wrong..." Eleanor said sounding very scared as she spoke.

"You're what, Eleanor I'm coming!" I said not bothering to look in some crates off to the side of the tunnel because now I was desperate to find Eleanor.

Unable to run very well I walked as quickly as I could through the door and tried to avoid coral and debree in the hall ahead me, as I made my way along Lamb suddenly decided to come on my radio.

**"I wonder, Delta, do you know why you are here? Have you any idea what my daughter has given you? As I watch you now, I envy your ignorance. You still believe." Lamb said in a sad oddly cryptic way causing me to slow down slightly.

"What are you talking about Lamb, look I have better things to do then to listen to you give me cryptic messages." I said feeling very confused for a moment before remembering that Eleanor needed me.

Still a little distracted by the comment Lamb as I walked by more debree I was able to see a Power to the People machine instead of passing by it like I might have if I was still rushing, with only a few upgrades left I figured that I might as well upgrade one of my weapons before moving on.

Once the weapon I'd chosen was upgraded I started walking and went under a badly damaged sign hanging above me and up a very small stair case, ahead of me were two paths and though the one on the right was blocked off it had both a Circus of Values machine and an Ammo machine. Somehow knowing that I would need as much supplies as possible I hacked into both machines and took as much as I could, once I had all I could carry I turned to my left and started to make way that way toward the Quarantine area according to the sign. noticing a room to my right I was confessed to see what looked like an operation table, also in the room was a vent which had a diary at the bottom of it. Though I still wanted to get to Eleanor as quickly as possible I decided that it wouldn't hurt go in the empty room and take a quick listen to what was on the diary.

**"_Persephone... secret home o' Sinclair Solutions. I bet against Ryan's vision o' harmony in Rapture- offered him a quiet place to send anybody who wasn't workin' out. And now I'm sittin' on my own private think tank. Technically, Utopia shouldn't have much use for a detention facility... but if you do business as long as I have... well, you learn to pick a brand name from the writin' on the wall._" Sinclair's voice said on the diary.

"Wait so you created this awful place Sinclair...I'm not sure how to feel about that now." I said feeling stunned at what I'd heard.

Despite my shock at the fact that Sinclair owned this place I knew I couldn't stand here and linger on it, there would be plenty of time for Sinclair to explain himself later but for now what was more important was finding Eleanor. With this in mind I left the room and went back into the hall, I had just taken a few steps when I saw a security bot and having lost my other two some time ago I eagerly hacked into this one knowing somehow that I was going to need it. Once the bot, Melody, was hacked into I started walking again and quickly approached a door that according to the sign lead into the control room. As the door opened was greeted by the sight of a strange-looking room in the background and as my heart started beating normally instead of slowly as had been for most of my journey I knew that Eleanor was near, with this in mind I made my way toward the strange-looking room.

**"That's her, son: Eleanor Lamb. No matter what you may be feelin' right now — this is business. Get that cage open — she's comin' with us!" Sinclair said as started getting closer and saw Eleanor through the glass.

Despite knowing Sinclair was right I couldn't help but stare at Eleanor for a moment as I finally got up close to the class door, she was wearing a white nightgown and was lying on bed in the middle of the strange room she was in. Though I wanted nothing more than to get her out I sensed somehow that it wasnt going to be as easy as Sinclair thought, with that in mind I equipped my grenade launcher and set down som proximity mines as well as mini turrets. When I had used most of these up I decided to be even more careful and equipped my rivet gun and fired off some trap rivets.

*^"That tank she's in - use the controls to break the quarantine seal!" Sinclair said suddenly over my radio as I fired off more traps.

"I'm planning on it Sinclair, I have a bad feeling is all." I said as I equipped my spear gun now and fired off some electrified spears.

"Alright Eleanor...time to get you out." I said finally felling like I had enough traps and going back toward the glass door and flipping the switch that was on the left side of the first quarantine door.

**"Warning, Quarantine seal disengaging. Please stand by..." a male automated voice said suddenly as lights started flashing for a minute.

**"How will she remember us, after this moment? I have placed my pieces on the board, as expected — as have you. Is this what she hoped for? Mother and father, locking eyes, yet still we are blind. Goodbye, Subject Delta — and take heart, for you at least have escaped your legacy." Lamb said suddenly over my radio causing a feeling of dread to fill me all of a sudden.

Needless to say as had expected things weren't as easy as Sinclair hoped they would be, even I couldn't have expected what I saw next though. To my horror not one but **two** Big Sisters appeared from thin air, thankfully though they were unable to control where they landed and immediately caused an explosion from one of the mines I'd set up. Even with all my traps however I knew it would take long for the two Big Sisters to get through at least some of them and get to me, with this in mind I equipped my shot-gun which was one of my weapons that was already fully upgraded. As I had anticipated it didn't take long for at least one of the Big Sisters to get over to me, the other was still having issues but this one was currently trying to hurl fire balls at me. Prepared for her though I caught as many of her fireballs as I could and hurled them back at her, when that didn't work I would shoot at her with my shot-gun while meanwhile my bot shot at the other Big Sister.

Sadly for my dear bot Melody the Big Sister that she was fighting was faster than she was and thus my bot ended up being destroyed, with Melody no longer helping me the other Big Sister started making her way through my traps as safely as she could to try to get to me.

Not wanting both of the Big Sisters fighting me at once I tried my best to deal with the one I was currently fighting, having no luck however I was unable to do this as the other Sister approached.

"Oh no you dont, you miserable bitch!" I yelled as the second sister tried to hurl a fire-ball at me while the first one hurled stuff at me with Telekinesis

Somehow without getting seriously injured I was able to make my way over to a part of the room that still had mini turrets and a few traps, not bothering or maby not able to think about this the Sisters both followed me and both ended up stepping on a trap. Before they could recover my mini turrets started firing on them both, this distracting them for a minute I quickly equipped my machine gone and made sure to put in some armor-piercing ammo before I too started firing.

"Come on, go down already!" I yelled angrily knowing that both Big Sisters had to be low on health but still having to fire because the refused to die.

Needless to say I was beyond thrilled as one of the Big Sisters went down, unfortunately the other still apparently had some health left but I knew that she also wouldnt be able to take much more. Sure enough it only took a few more hits from both myself and my last mini turret before the second sister fell to the ground and I was unable to prevent myself from cheering joyfully.

**"Internal scan complete. Please step into the decontamination chamber." the male automated voice said suddenly stopping my celebration short.

**"Hurry now — quarantine chamber's waitin' on you! Get in there!" Sinclair said loudly over my radio after the announcement had finished

"Right, Eleanor I'm coming!" I said quickly gathering the thing from both Big Sisters before heading over into the quarantine room and going through the first door.

**"Your signal's breaking up ... I can't see or hear a thing — something about that room is blocking me." Sinclair started to say over the radio as the first door closed behind me and mist started to appear when suddenly his transmission cut out.

"What, Sinclair I can't hear you...Sinclair are you there." I yelled wincing as the mist prevented me from seeing anything.

I was about to try to get Sinclair back on the radio when suddenly I stopped as the mist cleared at I was greeted my the sight of Sofia Lamb who was suddenly sitting in a chair next to Eleanor's bed

**"Look at her, Delta. Ten years, and she still dreams of you." Lamb started off saying in a sad way as she took a drag off a cigarette in her hand.

**"50 seconds remaining." the automated voice said in the background before Lamb continued speaking.

**"Do you know why Eleanor brought you here? She wanted a Father. So she found a way to restore you in body and mind." Lamb said still in a sad tone.

Before my shock can set in from hearing that it was Eleanor who brought me back I suddenly go through a flash back, first I see Eleanor as a child staring at me in honor as I put the gun ton my head. Next I see a vision of Eleanor as she is now talking to one of the girls who is holding the trade mark Little Sister Syringe in her hand, then a vision of the same little one approaching a Vita chamber which she sticks the point of her syringe in, after she does this she runs off and the chamber starts glowing. Apparently the contents of her syringe had my DNA in it and I see a vision of myself stumbling out of the chamber and falling to the floor, this is the last memory I see however before I'm jolted back into reality

**And she has been watching you ever since, exalting your every act as gospel." Lamb continues as this time brief flashes off all those I've encountered and dealt with flash through my head before again I can even try to be shocked.

**"The girl lying on that bed is no longer my child, nor my life's work. She is a monster, shaped by you alone. Just as she always wanted." Lamb said taking another drag from her cigarette before suddenly tossing it away.

**"20 seconds remaining" the male automated voice says in the background annoying me to death.

**" But there is one detail of your mutual bond she failed to account for." Lamb said standing up and approaching her daughter slowly all the while looking at me sadly.

**" Your body was designed to lapse into a coma when her heart cease to beat." Lamb added cryptically before to my horror she removed the pillow Eleanor's head had been on.

**"Eleanor...forgive me." Lamb continued sadly before suddenly putting the pillow over Eleanor's nose and mouth which she held there as Eleanor started to struggle.

"NO! Lamb stop please stop, I'll leave and never come back...please dont do this!" I said pounding on the glass in front me as hard as I could, wishing more then ever that she could understand me as Eleanor screamed under the pillow.

Struggling to stand and eventually to breath as my heart started slowing rapidly I collapsed to my knee for a second, as I gasped for air I reached for Eleanor desperately before falling over to my side. As I fell Eleanor tumbled off the bed collapsing right in front of where I lay, tears formed into my eyes as I started to black out and I found that despite the fact that I was dying as well I was in shock at the horrible deed that had just been done.


	44. Still Alive but Changed,Through a Sister

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

1. If you take to long to use the vent Eleanor will say this.

So I know this is a rather long chapter but I had a lot I wanted to put in so that's why. Depending on which ending you choose the statues you see will be the different ways I described, remember Eleanor's words...your decisions throughout the game have shaped her into who she will become later

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Still Alive but Changed,Through a Sister's eyes, Gathering the Pieces, Result of Decisions Made.<p>

Deja vu, that was all I could think of as I found myself drifting in darkness and I found that I was a little sad that I had yet to see the bright white light that signaled I was dead.

"Did I do something wrong, maybe..."I started to think to myself in a sad way when suddenly I stopped because I heard a familiar noise.

"My heart, that's my heartbeat I'm hearing but...how can that be." I said to myself in surprise as the distinct sound of my heart beat got faster.

Before I could even try to go into to shock at the realization that I was alive I started hearing other noises, these noises sounded like voices so I quieted my thoughts in order to hear what the voices were saying.

**"Watch him. His body is shutting down now, naturally...but if he dies of trauma, he will return elsewhere. Full restraints at all times. No one enters this room until he expires." I heard Lamb's voice say as I continued to float int the darkness for a minute when suddenly the darkness gave way and as my eyes opened and I had to reclose my eyes for a second as I was nearly blinded by bright television monitor lights above me.

**"Father...it's me Eleanor. I'm so sorry...Mother stopped my heart, long enough to sever our bond. Staying near me wont stop you from dying now...or worse. But I can still help you escape! This Little Sister's brought you something that will allow you to take control of her." Eleanor's voice said in my head as I tried to get up only to realized that I was heavily restrained to the bed.

"Wait we're not bonded anymore, now that you mention it I do feel different...and what do you mean I'll be able to take control of a Little Sister." I said in a shocked way no longer feeling the warm happy feeling, though I was still happy that she was okay,when I heard Eleanor's voice and wondering what she had meant about the Sister as one crawled down from the vent and came toward me holding her trademark syringe.

**"Shh!" the Little Sister said once she was on my chest, putting a finger to her lips before suddenly jabbing my in the chest with her syringe.

"Ow god damn it, I have a spot on my arm you could have..." I started to say flinching in pain before suddenly the room started to spin.

Thinking that I was about to pass out and go back into the darkness I was very shocked that this did not happen, instead of getting darker everything was suddenly much brighter, as my vision cleared and I looked down I saw what I realized was my body only it looked so much different. The way I was seeing myself now my diving suit looked more like armor then a suit, my helmet was golden and had strange designs on it, a few other places on my suit were also gold and the rest was white and pristine.

"What on earth is...oh my god...I'm in a Little Sister." I said out loud going to scratch my head in confusion only to realize that I'd actually spoken and that my arms were small ant that in one of my hands I was holding a syringe.

Totally in shock but not knowing what else to do I leapt off of my real body, which was just lying on the table, and landed wobbly on the ground trying to take in the world that this girl was seeing.

**"I know this feels a bit strange, Father, but now you can see through her eyes and tell her where to go. This is how I brought you back without Mother catching on. Now...first, let's you out of here." Eleanor's voice said in my head.

"You better believe it feels strange...is this how you saw Rapture when you were a Little Sister." I said looking around and feeling very odd about seeing it how the Little Sister was conditioned to see it.

Everything was covered in white frilly lace like blankets or maybe they were curtains...it was hard to tell which. From the Little One's perspective it looked like I was just laying down on a laced covered table, through a window I saw two seemingly normal people talking but knew that they were likely Splicer's that had been told to watch me.

*^"Crawl through the vent there." Eleanor's voice said in my head as I looked continued to look around in shock.

"Oh okay, I suppose you're right." I said out loud grabbing my throat because I was still in shock to be able to speak words others would be able to hear and understand.

Despite my shock I knew I had to get out of this room, with this in mind I made my way over to a vent and crawled into it despite it being very dark. Somehow despite the darkness the Little One I was in control of was able to get through the vent and eventually I found another vent and exited out of it.

**Good. Now. Inside mother's office, there's a way to unlock these chambers she's holding us in. Find a way to slip in there." Eleanor instructed me as I got back out into the brighter, frilly part of the Little Sister's world.

Heading up a nearby stair case, which had its rail covered it the white frilly curtain thing, I saw to my shock a giant statue of a Lancer Big Daddy; a module of Big Daddy I had thankfully not seen; standing in the center of a pool.

"This is the quarantine chamber, it must be...my god it looks so different in here" I said shocked at the realization that I knew where I was but it looked so much different then it did in reality.

Inside the chamber I could see Eleanor once again lying on the bed but this time her room was brighter and much less gloomy looking, seeing a vent on the left side of the room however I knew I couldn't stand here gawking at Eleanor and mad my way toward it.

Like before I crawled into the dark vent and somehow made my way through it to another side where I was able to get out.

**You're in. There should be a lever in her office somewhere. Pull it, and it will unlock our cells." Eleanor's voice said in my head as I arrived in an area just outside of Lamb's office.

"Okay Eleanor, I'll find it I promise." I said out loud clamping my tiny hands around my throat again because I still wasnt used to having a voice that others would be to understand.

Trying to convince myself to enjoy being able to talk again I made my way down the hall, I was confused to see rose petals on the floor and wondered what they were in real life. Figuring that I'd probably found later I continued to make my way down the hall, I made my way past a desk and a large bookcase not knowing or caring what they were in reality as I saw Lamb sitting on a chair in front of large window with the P.A Mic in front of her.

**"Attention, Augustus Sinclair has been sighted in the facility. He will attempt to reach Subject Delta, all family duties are hereby suspended until he is found." Lamb announced as I quietly approached from behind.

"Oh god Sinclair,what are you thinking coming here...Lamb will find you...I have to hurry." I thought to myself not daring to speak out loud because I knew if I did Lamb would hear and understand me.

As quietly as i could I snuck over to a switch i saw on a wall nearby, too distracted to see me Lamb thankfully didnt notice as I flipped it and was very glad that it made no noise as I did so.

**"What mother did to me left me very weak, or I would do this myself. To save your life, I'm going to have to change...to be like you. From here, you should be able to locate the pieces of a Big Sister suit. Please, bring them to me." Eleanor said in my head sounding indeed very tired as she spoke.

"Really, you really want to become one of those awful things...isnt there another way." I thought to myself still in Lamb's office and not wanting to hear me, despite the fact that I was very unhappy I was to have to do this.

Now that I wasnt bonded to Eleanor I had no reason to want to help her but for some reason despite the lost bond I wanted to help the girl and thus eagerly left the office down a new hallway despite not wanting to have to touch the pieces of a Big Sister suit. Walking past two book shelves and toward a desk I was about to take a left around a corner but saw a diary and picked up first.

"I think I'm far enough away that Lamb wont hear this...hopefully I'm right." I said quietly to myself in a whisper still slightly unused to having a tiny female voice as I pressed play on the diary.

**"_Eleanor__ is changing as Delta draws closer. In her sleep, she mutters about having witnessed... moments from his journey here. She is beginning to resist the moral conditioning. Eleanor's bond with Delta is turning her from the Daughter of the People back into a rebellious child, whose voice I do not recognize. Worse, I suspect Eleanor of... direct involvement in his return. I fear that to separate them... I may have to... to take measures for which I will be... unable to forgive myself._" Lamb's voice said on the diary sound very sad.

"I may not be bound to Eleanor anymore but I still cant help but care for her, I will never forgive you for what you did to her and I bet she's the same way...what you did to your daughter was disgusting Lamb." I said in angry whisper knowing that despite my currently tiny voice Lamb might still hear because I was still close.

Knowing that being angry wouldn't change what had happened I sighed and moved onward, heading up a nearby staircase that had toys lying all over the place. As I reached the top of the stairs the I noticed a statue at the back of the room, gathered around were normal looking people but I knew that they had to be Splicers. There were also normal looking people standing in front of an advertisement poster of a cartoon version of a Big Daddy, oddly despite knowing what they were I felt calm and realized it was because at least for the moment the Sister I was in controling of didn't see them as threats. Unable to hold in my curiosity to see what would happen I carefully approached the Splicers by the statue, as I approached on the floor for brief second the words Daddy Meets Dr. Gilbert.

"So this statue represents what I did when I met Alxender...how odd." I said to myself quietly so the Splicers wouldn't hear and pushing past them to get a better look at the statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What the statue looks like if you DIDNT kill Alexander)

There was a statue of myself in my real body pulling a man out of what looked like a Sea Serphant, as I looked up at it I suddenly felt very proud of the fact that; despite his request to do otherwise; I had spared Alexander

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What the statue looks like if you DID kill Alexander)

Before me was the statue of a Giant Sea Serpent, the statue of myself appeared to be in the midst of a battle with it and I realized that this was a representation of the fact that I had chosen to kill Alexander.

"Hey he asked me to do it, I was just doing what he asked...besides he wasnt human anymore and caused me a lot of trouble." I whispered to myself trying not to feel guilty but unable to shake the feeling all the way.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

Knowing that I had to get started looking for the pieces of the Big Sister suit I started to leave heading to my left, seeing a diary however i picked it up and quickly pressed play as I headed toward a door nearby.

**"_Mother says that my condition is a blessing in disguise; she constantly reminds me that I was born for the express purpose of promoting her ideals. And now she's trying to convince me to begin splicing with the same cocktail that drove Dr. Alexander mad! She thinks that my condition makes me immune to the damage... The surface is my only chance at freedom. But mother took the one person I knew from above and murdered him in front of my eyes... Father. If I could only find a way to bring him back..._" Eleanor's voice said on the diary sounding sad and determined.

"And you did find a way, we may not be bonded anymore but I made a promise to you once that I'd take you to the surface and darn it I'm going to keep that promise." I said to myself with a determined nod before heading through the door.

As I did so the first thing I saw was what I knew to be a dead Splicer but looked so much different in the Little Sister's world, the rose petals I quickly realized was in actuality blood that had come from the body. The dead woman was not deformed in this world and was dressed in a beautiful dress, drawn above her head was a halo and right below her shoulder blades were drawn angel wings.

"So that's why the Sisters call them angels." I said finally able to understand now that I could see it myself.

"Well, I have a syringe...I might as well take the ADAM from her." I added with a shrug not seeing any harm in using the syringe to my advantage.

As I approached the woman with my syringe however the world around me suddenly flashed and reality came slamming back, no longer was everything pretty and bright but as I stuck my syringe in the now very ugly dead female Splicer everything was back to the reality i knew.

"Oh...that's going to make me dizzy if I have to keep doing it." I said suddenly flashing back into the Sister's fantasy world as I finished taking the ADAM from the body.

Once I no longer felt dizzy I stood up and made my way down some stairs nearby which were once again covered in frilly stuff, making my way past some cartoonish posters hanging on the wall I suddenly saw a man pacing behind bared off doors and despite knowing somehow that I shouldn't, I got closer to him. Again I was flashed back into reality and could help but gasp as the man turned into a Splicer and reached out angrily trying to grab me.

Unable to stop myself I backed up feeling, thanks to the girl I was controlling, very scared; funnily enough as backed up once again I was back in the calm pretty conditioned world of a Little Sister.

Thankfully this time I didn't feel dizzy as i went back into fantasy and was able to walk away from the cell and make my way down the hall. As I made my way up yet another flight of a stairs I saw another statue of myself, this one with words on the stairs reading Daddy meets Aunt Gracie.

"So this statue is of my encounter with Grace is it." I said looking up from the words to the statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Good:<strong> (What the statue looks like if you DIDNT kill Grace)

As I looked at the statue I cant help but think it that it actually looks nice, in my arms I'm holding a statue modeled after Grace and from what I can see there's a small smile on the statue's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What the statue looks like if you DID kill Grace)

I feel a pang of guilt as I look up at the statue in front of me, the statue representing Grace is on the ground holding her cane up toward me a flinching away. Meanwhile the statue representing me is holding my drill up in the air and is looking up at the sky as though about to bring down the drill and crush Grace. This statue makes me feel very guilty and I am unable to look at it for much longer.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

Deciding that I've looked at the statue long enough i leave and continue up the rest of the stairs before taking a right into a nearby room, at the back I see a beautiful dress but as I started walking closer toward it Eleanor's voice is in my head.

**"There's a piece of the suit in here, Father. Find the rest and bring them back to me..." Eleanor said as suddenly I'm slammed back into reality and see that the dress I'd see in the Sister's fantasy world is actually the main part of the Big Sister's suit.

Though I try to ignore it there's no tuning out the loud scream I hear as I pick up the suit, I am very grateful to be forced back into the fantasy world as there are no more screams. With this part of the suit gathered I leave the room knowing that I had more pieces to find, taking a right I made my way through a door into yet another room.

**"Ten years, Father, stuck in this...fever dream. Mother kept me sedated in order 'perfect' my mind with ADAM. To her the ideal child is a genius, serving the common good without questioning it. You have saved me from that" Eleanor said suddenly in my head as I noticed a vent around the corner and decided to see where it led.

"I'm sorry to hear that you had to live in this fantasy world Eleanor...but I don't know if I'd say that I saved you." I said out loud in my tiny voice as I entered into a room with another dead 'angel' in it, though this one was male.

Again I was unable to resist the urge to gather the ADAM from the body, prepared this time though I wasnt shocked as I was thrown from the fantasy world and into reality as I started to gather. Once done back into the fantasy world I went, noticing a switch i flipped it instead of using the vent to get out and was pleased to have the door open so I could leave. Out of the room and back in the had I walked by two fancy dressed mad and wondered why they didn't attack me, counting my blessings I made my way around some fish toys, which I realized were actually dead fish in reality, and continued down the hallway. Heading down a small set of stairs I made my way past a poster into, according to the sign, the repair shop. At the back of the room was another statue but this time I had a feeling I knew who this statue was of besides me, sure enough as I approached the letters on the floor said Daddy Meets Stanley.

"I shouldnt be surprised, still it is odd to see statue of Stanley and I." I said to myself out loud as I look at the statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What the statue looks like if you DIDNT kill Stanley)

The statue Stanley was on one knee apparently bowing or kneeling in fear, the statue of me meanwhile is mercifully lending Stanley a hand and is helping him up.

"This is a good one too, I like these statues." I said to myself out loud feeling very happy as I tried to get a little closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What the statue looks like if you DID kill Stanely)

I feel a very small twinge of pity for Stanley as I looked at this statue, it makes me look like a monster and I sort of feel like it as I look. The statue of myself is holding the statue of Stanley by the back of the shirt, in my other hand is my drill which is raised and ready to drill through Stanley. Still I don't feel completely bad for Stanley as I remember what he'd done and what he had caused because of it.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

As I took a few steps forward I'm forced back into reality for some reason and the giant sculpture disappear, as I looked around to see why I'd been brought back into reality I suddenly saw the helmet of a Big Sister lying on a table and knew that was why. After picking it up I noticed that there was also a diary and picked up so I could hear what was on it.

**"_I've been quarantined, but Mother's unaware of the extent of my connections to the new Little Sisters. I don't just empathize with them, I can control them directly. They are my hands and eyes, now. Better yet: we have found Father's body, and took a gene sample. The girls are hiding the samples inside the dolls we used to make. It's only a matter of time before i work out a way to rig one of those Vita-Chambers to seek his genetic signiture...and then...I cant wait to see Mother's face..._" Eleanor's voice said on the diary.

"Such a clever girl Eleanor, and soon I'll have you free." I said sensing that I had one more piece of the suit to get and heading up the stairs next to me eager to go find it.

**The other Sisters are made from me, in part. As they grow up in Rapture, I feel it all. When you were with the little ones, they trusted you as their Father, because of me." Eleanor said in my head as I made my way past a small crowd of 'people' toward a body.

"So that's why, I had been wondering about that." I said feeling amazed by what Eleanor had told me as I gathered from the body in front of me.

To my surprise the Splicers that had been gathered around in a circle didn't try to attack me, in fact they acted as though I wasnt there and before I knew it I was back in the fantasy world. Continuing down the hallway past a lot of posters hanging on the wall I discovered what at first looked like a normal pair of gloves but then turned into a pair of Big Sister gloves which even had the syringe attached to one of them. Having a feeling that this was the last thing I need I eagerly picked them up, as I did I couldn't help but shiver at the sound of a Big Sister's scream.

"Alright...time to give all this stuff to Eleanor." I said determinedly making my way out of this room through a gated door.

**"Mother was right about one thing. I have been watching you, Father...studying the way you have treated others. And I know who I am..." Eleanor said suddenly as I started making my way back to her.

"Somehow I'm not sure if I like the sound of that." I mumbled to myself quietly as I slowly made my way back not knowing how to feel about the idea that whatever Eleanor did when I gave her this suit was as result of decisions I'd made.


	45. Angels and Demons, The Very Useful Plasm

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

So I know that there are a lot of Good/Bad parts but at this point that's how it's going to be...not a lot I can do about it to be honest. Also so you are all aware: In order to get the either of the neutral(the choice of which one you get is up to you at the very end) you have to kill some people but also save them, for example in my neutral parts I saved Grace but Killed Stanley, you can also save some sisters and harvest others but I left that part up to you all.

When you use the Summon Eleanor Plasmid(Which is what it's really called) Eleanor will fight Splicers(among other things) for you, depending on what ending you went for she will shout random things at them...I did not put these things in as that would add even more good/bad parts to the chapter.

This chapter is a bit short and I apologize for that but I didn't feel all that well when I typed it so just be gratefully I posted at all

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, read and review Would You Kindly

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: Angels and Demons, The Very Useful Plasmid, Where is Sinclair<p>

Making my way a set of stairs nearby I found myself back by the statue of myself and Alexander, having looked at this already however I decided to ignore it and continued to make my way back to Lamb's office. Going down more stairs I was back in the hall that led to Lamb's office, I was halfway back through the hall when suddenly the fantasy world suddenly faded to reality but before I could question this Eleanor's voice was in my head forcing me to stop and listen to what she had to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Eleanor says if you Saved all the sisters)

**"I am free-after everything Mother has done to me-I am alive and sane enough to be curious about the sun. When you rescued my new Sisters, I felt every one. And it gave me hope for the first time in years." Eleanor said sound very happy and relieved as she spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor says is you Harvested all the sisters)

**"I survive...no matter the cost. Just as you have. My new sister's trusted you, but you took what you needed and disposed of them...and I felt every one. It wasnt personal...it was the law of nature." Eleanor's voice said darkly in my head.

"Oh Eleanor...what have I done." I whispered shivering at what Eleanor had just said knowing it wasnt going to be good when I eventually brought her the suit.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

Not knowing what to say to what Eleanor had said I moved on knowing I had to meet up with her, I had to get her out of Rapture no matter what would happen as a result. Able to walk again I took a step forward and was thrusted back into the fantasy world, not really caring though I made my way through Lamb's office feeling the slightest bit worried that she wasnt there. Knowing I didn't have far to go before I could rescue Eleanor though I didn't dwell on the fact that lamb wasnt in her office, instead I made my way through the other hallway and exited out into where the quarantine chamber was.

"Well at least this time I don't have to wait." I said gratefully as the first door to the quarantine chamber opened and the second one did the same as I approached it.

As before Eleanor was laying in the middle of the room on her bed, only this time the room was prettier and brighter, hesitantly I made my way over to Eleanor's bed but she didn't seem to notice me at first so I picked up a diary I saw lying under the bed and played it first.**"Eleanor Lamb: _We've done it. Father is back... right under Mother's nose. I've contacted a woman named Tenenbaum through my Sisters. We worked out a way to free his mind inside that suit... to awaken the man inside the monster. Mother's entire belief structure is corrupt - and if I know one thing about Father, it's that he will believe in escape._

Sofia Lamb: _Eleanor. It is time for you to accept your duty to the people. When you awake... you'll understand..._

Eleanor: _No! Get away from me!_" Eleanor's voice said sounding happy for a moment when suddenly her mother's voice came on the diary and she screamed defiantly.

"Oh Eleanor...I can only hope that I **can** help you escape." I said with a nervous sigh before carefully I nudged her which awakened her.

She did say anything as she took the pieces of the Big Sister suit from me and put it on in front of me, finally though she sat up fully dressed in the dreaded suit before suddenly she stood in front of me and spoke almost to quietly for me to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Eleanor says if you Save all the sisters)

**"Now, I will do the same for all the others-starting with this one." Eleanor said calmly before gently picking me up and bring her left hand towared me as a bright red light started to appear from it.

Unable to stop myself i smiled, I was very proud of Eleanor and despite the fact that it had made things a bit harder I was more happy then ever that I had saved all the girls...because now my sweet angel Eleanor as going to the same with the ones I hadn't managed to find this far.

**"We've done it Father. I'll be there soon." Eleanor said in my head as I suddenly started to black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor will say if you Harvest all the sisters)

**"So this...what I'm about to do...is perfectly natural." Eleanor said darkly picking me up roughly before I could even try to move.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what she was going to do this girl but having done so the whole time myself I knew that nothing I could say would stop her and with that knowledge I let the girl I was controlling speak for herself and beg for mercy despite knowing she wouldn't get any.

**"Ah...that is much better. Ready now." Eleanor said darkly as the room around me suddenly went dark

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

It didn't take long for me to wake again after Eleanor had dealt with the girl and I found that I was back in my normal body, still unable to move I looked over to the windows only to see that the two Splicers watching me had turned to face something and suddenly were having fireballs tossed at them.

"Eleanor...that didnt take you long." I smiled feeling glad that I was going to be rescued as Eleanor killed the Splicers then calmly strolled into my room as though nothing had happened

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Eleanor says if you Saved all the Sisters)

**"These suits always did make me think of you, Father-I guess I still remember you in shining armor. But now it's my turn to fight for you." Eleanor said calmly as she approached me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor says if you Harvested all the sisters)

**"These suits always did remind me of you, Father-the skin of a born survivor. And now I'm ready to fight by your side. Mother doesn't stand a chance." Eleanor said darkly as she approached me.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Though I was grateful as Eleanor freed me of my restraints I was still a bit hesitant, it was odd seeing her in that suit and I knew it would take a while before I was used to it. Still I was glad to be able to stand again and was quick to hope off the table before turning toward the door where Eleanor was waiting.

**"Take this Plasmid- you can use it to call me to your side in a fight." Eleanor said as I looked in her direction before suddenly she was holding out an ADAM Jar in her hands.

"Seriously, this is going to let me summon you whenever I want; and you'll help me fight...why couldnt you have given me this earlier." I said out loud in surprise only to remember I was back in my body as the whale like noises came out instead of regular words.

If Eleanor understood me she didn't respond, instead she continued to hold out the plasmid until I eagerly took it from her. Before I could thank her Eleanor vanished in thin air, unable to Teleport like she could I resigned myself to the fact that I had to get around the old fashion way as I equipped my new, glowing purple orb, Summon Eleanor Plasmid.

Once I had it equipped the new Plasmid I made my way out of the room, eager to get as far away from it as possible I made my way down the hall in which Eleanor had come from knowing somehow that this was the way I needed to go. After quickly taking all the things that the Splicer's who had been watching over me had been carrying I continued on my way going back into where the quarantine chamber room was. I had just started to head up into the room more when suddenly Splicers started appearing, glad to have and excuse to use my newest Plasmid I did so and was very pleased when Eleanor appeared. Immediately though she started to attack the Splicers, yelling a variety of things at them as she attacked, and I was able to equipped and reloaded my weapons in plenty of time to join her. With Eleanor's help the Splicers when down quicker then they ever had, even some Brutes that appeared were no match at all for Eleanor.

**"Subject Delta...I know you can hear me. You have stolen my life's work, and with it-my only daughter. But Rapture is the house of monsters. The surface will not have us. Tonight, we will be buried as a family. Side by side." Lamb said suddenly over my radio in a cryptic way.

**"Oh god! She's going to drop this building into the trench...it's miles deep! We have to find Sinclair." Eleanor said, before I could comment on what her mother had said, sounding horrified as she spoke.

"She what! Oh my God, I don't know how finding Sinclair will save us but heck if it does I'm not questioning it." i said feeling horrified by what Eleanor had just said.

Eager to get out of this place as quickly as possible I went through a door that had previously been locked, I no idea where i was going but after what Eleanor had said anywhere was better than just standing here. Heading through a door toward another that sort of looked like a door to a safe I spun the handle and couldn't help but suddenly wonder about something that hadn't occurred to me until now...where _was_ Sinclair?


	46. Subject Omega the last Alpha Series, An

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

1. If you don't find the security pad right away Eleanor will say this 2. if you choose to look for the code, Sinclair will say this when you find the first part chapter. 3. If you choose to use the tunnel to get to Sinclair he'll say this when you find the map. 4. When you find the rest of the code Sinclair will say this. 5. When you're in the tunnel Sinclair will say this.

In case you didn't know: All the Alpha series are named after the Greek alphabet, Alpha is actually the first letter I believe(Can't remember what letter Delta is in the Alphabet) and Omega is the last letter.

The only reason this chapter is so long is because I wanted to get it all over with, I won't lie I hate this part of the game...hate it hate it hate it! There is no way to Sinclair, the game designers were apparently going to have it be optional like with the other N. but for whatever stupid reason they decided not to give the player a choice on this one.

A s you can probably tell by reading this chapter, there are many different ways to deal with Sinclair, I explained them all but ultimately picked to do the code way.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter more than I did typing it. Read and review Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46: Subject Omega the last Alpha Series, Another Loss, Silence On the Radio<p>

**"Upstairs, Father! Quickly!" Eleanor said over my radio, despite being right in front of me and in regular talking range, as the door finally opened and we were able to go in.

Obediently I followed Eleanor past giant stone pillars toward and empty hall, heading down it slowly I took a right toward a staircase and quickly headed up it. Waiting for me at the top of the stairs by a large circular window with a sign above it reading Main Docking Platform, was Eleanor who appeared to be looking at something, from where I was standing I could also see something but what exactly it was hard to tell as I was further away from it the Eleanor was.

**"This is Sinclair's lifeboat, out the window here. It's our only chance of escape. From what I know of Sinclair, he wouldn't just abandon it." Eleanor said as I got closer to her.

"So this is how Sinclair planed to leave Rapture, you're right Eleanor he wouldn't have just..."I started to say to her when suddenly I was interrupted by my radio coming on.

**"Yes, Delta, and what of Sinclair — the man who would sell paradise? And where is he now?" Lamb suddenly asked in a dark cryptic way that caused a shiver to run down my spine.

**"Warning. A security curfew is now in effect. All cells and bunkheads are sealed until further notice." an automated voice suddenly said before I could comment on what Lamb had said.

To both my an Eleanor's horror the door leading to under Sinclair's lifeboat was suddenly being blocked by a giant shell shaped door, Eleanor teleported away but I was stuck having to watch as we were blocked off from the life boat.

**"This facility hangs over an ocean trench, Delta. The Family has activated timed charges within its foundations. Surrender before detonation, or we shall fall and be crushed in the abyss below." Lamb explained over the radio in an angry sounding way.

"I will never surrender to you, not after what you did to your own daughter!" I yelled angrily not caring one bit that een if Lamb could hear me she couldnt understand.

**"Mother has locked all of Persephone down, including the gangway leading up to the lifeboat. We can reverse it from the holding wing if we hurry. Come on." Eleanor said over my radio shortly after her mother had finished, sounding a bit worried as she spoke.

"As soon as I can find a way out of this place I'll go, right now I'm stuck...and probably in for a fight." I said as I walked around the large area but was unable to find a way out and knew that Splicers would likely be coming soon.

**"Use the Plasmid if you need me, Father... I'm going to have a look around." Eleanor said over my radio apparently understanding me after all.

"Okay but be careful, I know you can handle yourself but..." I started to say when suddenly a Splicer popped out of nowhere and I became distracted.

Knowing that this couldn't possibly be the only Splicer I was going to have to face I prepared my weapons and Plasmids, with this done I waited for a second not feeling at all surprise when Lamb's voice suddenly came on the P.A.

**"This is an emergency. Subject Delta has escaped. Eleanor Lamb has turned her back on her own people. Stand and fight...or the Rapture Family falls together." Lamb ordered over the P.A as I made my way up some stairs and quickly hacked a turret sitting in the middle of a walkway, knowing I was in for a fight. I had just finished withe the turret when a Brute Splicer came charging at me, thankfully my turret got him but I still had to brace for impact. With my turret's help the Brute went down quickly, once he was gone I hacked into an ammo machine behind a wall I had ducked behind and go as much ammon as I could. Once again I had just finished when I was charged, this was just a regular Splicer though and it wasnt hard to deal with him. With him gone I made my way onto the walkway where my turret was, I was happy to see that I was heading towards the holding cells like I was supposed to but knew it wouldn't be that easy. In front of the entrance to the holding cells was a Gatherer's Garden and having a lot of ADAM on me I quickly bought a few things from it before I moved on, one of the Plasmids I upgraded was my Hypnosis and I was very pleased that my now fully upgraded Plasmid would allow me to control Big Daddies.

"Well this will be useful...at least now that I've dealt with most of the Sisters I'll be able to use the other Big Daddies for something." I said also upgrading some of my other Plasmids.

Once I was no longer able to get anything from the machine I left it and took a left through an open door, though I was feeling a lot more powerful thanks to the Plasmids I'd upgraded I knew I shouldnt get too cocky and was careful as I went through the door.

*^"You can hack that door open, Father. Give it a go!" Eleanor said as I wondered around the room feeling lost and not seeing a way to get the door open at first.

"Oh there we go, a security pad...thank you Eleanor." I said feeling grateful yet at the same time embarrassed as I spotted a security pad through a window with a small broken part in it.

With that done I was very happy to hear the sound of the door opening and made through it into the tunnel, that according to the sign hanging above the door, led to the Cell Block South Quad. I had gotten halfway through the tunnel when suddenly the whole thing started to shake, as it did this my vision was filled with red veins and I found myself shaking weakly for a moment until things settled.

**"We have to get you out of Rapture, Father. It's the only way I can save you now." Eleanor said over my radio sounding very worried.

"We'll get out of here soon Eleanor, try not to worry about me." I said felling happy that Eleanor still cared about me despite out bond being gone.

Once I had fully settled I made my way through the rest of the tunnel and went through the door at the end into the entrance of the cell block. Suddenly a familiar sound in the slight distance greeted my ears, it was the sound of an Alpha and as I had taken care of few I was surprised to hear one having thought that I was finally the only one left. With the door to my right locked I knew that I was going to have to find another way in, seeing another door behind the cell block check in desk I decided to go through despite the feeling that I had to go through the locked the door. Despite knowing this somehow there was no way to get through the door that I could see, with this in mind I headed through the door behind the counter and the desk in the hopes I'd find a way to unlock the door. Making my way through a small tunnel I found myself in a small room, immediately the first things I noticed were a diary on a desk and a security pad in the corner of the room at the back. Before hacking the security pad I decided to play the diary to see what was on it, I knew that I really should hack the security pad but I was unable to help being curious.

**"_Looks like Sinclair's been ousted. He wasn't slick enough to avoid the boot this time, but at least it wasn't a firing squad. Lamb proved she's got the ear of the general population down here, so it would probably be prudent to play along for a while, see where this goes. She says she'll let me keep my little fiefdom here in holding, as long as I agree to supply her "therapy sessions." No qualms there. These sorry buggers could use some rehabilitation_." a male voice said on the diary quietly.

"Sinclair, that's right I still have to find you...dont worry I'm coming." I said suddenly becoming worried about Sinclair again.

Despite the fact that I was worried again I was distracted by the sight of a safe in the room, once I was done hacking into that I gathered the things inside it and was ready to hack the security pad. When I couldn't see anything happen I groaned and started making my way back, I knew I had missed something and I was going to look around more carefully. As I got back I groaned again at the sight of two buttons hidden behind a pillar by a window, going into that room had been all but pointless but now I was going to redeem myself and press these buttons so I could go the way I was supposed to.

**"Beginning Admission Sequence." a female automated voice said suddenly as I pushed the buttons.

I was about to rejoice when suddenly out of nowhere a very new looking Alpha Series wobbly wandered over to the window, before I could be shocked by how new this Alpha looked however Lamb came on my radio.

**"Don't you recognize Sinclair, Delta? Now, he is what you should have been: One final Alpha Series, ready to die for the Family. As Persephone's former owner, he is the ideal man to put you back in your cage." Lamb said darkly as the Alpha wobbled over and weakly fell against the window holding a strange key it his hand.

"Oh my god Lamb you didn't, this can't be...oh my god, Sinclair...I'm so sorry." I said unable to look at Subject Omega once it hit met that it was...that it was Sinclair inside that suit.*

*"Mother's controlling Sinclair, Father — and he's got the master key! Catch him!" Eleanor said over my radio sounding sad at first before apparently

seeing the key and become a panic sort of excited as Sinclair ran off.

"Okay Eleanor...I'll find it and get it from him." not knowing what to say to relieve my self of my shock.

**"Kid ... Lamb's in my head ... I can't help myself ... have to fight just to talk ... left me my goddamn tongue to torture the bomb codes out of me ... she wants me to stop you leaving. I ... I'm sorry." Sinclair said suddenly over my radio in strained way as he spoke.

"Oh my god you can still talk, Sinclair I know this isn't your fault...I'll help if I can." I said shocked to hear Sinclair's voice and wondering if now that he'd been turned into an Alpha series if he could understand me.

Slowly I made my way through the door, hanging on the ceiling was a giant blue butterfly and I knew that I was heading the right way and seeing a set of stairs I made my way toward them. Heading down the first set of stairs I quickly raided a crate before heading down the second one, once on the bottom floor I took a right and made my way through a small hall into a small cafeteria. Before I could get in all the way I was forced to deal with two Splicers, one a regular Splicer and the other a Brute, both of which were hard to deal with because of the shock I was in. Deciding that I wanted to see what my newly upgraded Hypnotize Plasmid could do I threw it at the Brute and was thrilled to see that it worked on him, with his help it ws so much easier to deal with the other Splicer. With him dealing with her I took time to hack into a security camera to avoid that being an issue, once it was hacked I leapt off the table I'd used to get up to it and made my way over to my hypnotized Brute Splicer. Deciding that it would be best to take a quick a look around, as I did so I notice a dead Splicer dressed in a prison uniform lying on the table with a diary next to him; unable to stop myself I picked it up out of curiosity and pressed play.

**"_This place is the absolute definition of despair. Here we are, locked away from the outside world, suspended over a pit with no hope of release. And what's our charge!? Ryan has no room for differences of opinion in his precious Rapture? I hope the whole place comes crashing down around his ears._" a male voice, who I assumed was the dead man on the table, said sounding beyond depressed as he spoke.

"I couldn't agree with you more buddy...on the plus side your wish that this place falls apart is coming true." I said feeling bad for the dead man because i knew how he had felt.

Despite feeling sorry for this Splicer I knew I couldn't linger here forever, I had to find Sinclair and get that key from him as soon as possible. With that in mind I made my way into the kitchen knowing there had to be a way to get where I needed to go, heading through the door at the back of the kitchen I made my way toward some stairs I saw hopping they'd lead me somewhere important. Once I was all the way down in another part of the kitchen I was greeted by the sight of another Brute Splicer, after setting him on fire with Incinerate so my hypnotized Brute would notice him I stepped out of the way and allowed the two Brutes to fight. I was very pleased when my Brute came out to be the winner but I knew he was low on health and that if I didn't help him he would die soon. With no health machine in sight I knew that I had to continue and hopping that my Brute wasnt too close to death, carefully I made my way into a hole at the back of the room and found myself in a dark small hallway. I was a bit surprised when both myself and my Brute fit into the small confined place but couldn't stay surprised long because I had to deal with an electrified spear blocking my way.

**"Eleanor, I know you can hear me. I am inside Sinclair's lifeboat now. Delta cannot reach me here — but you can. You need not die with him. We ... we shall return to the surface together, if you will only step inside and accept your duty. Remember, Eleanor, mommy loves you." Lamb said suddenly over my radio speaking to Eleanor as though she was still a little girl.

**"Ah, yes ... mother's testing me. One last game. Fortunately, by now I'm the world's foremost expert at breaking her rules. I've made my choice, Father ... and if needs be — I'll die for it." Eleanor said in a determined way as I quietly approached a female Splicer sitting on the floor in the fetal position.

"There's a smart girl Eleanor...you're not dumb enough to listen to your mother." I said feeling pleased as I tried to decided what to do with this Splicer.

She didnt even acknowledge that I was standing there, finally seeing as she hadn't acknowledged or attacked me I decided to just leave her alone. Carefully I made my way past her and watched as my hypnotized Brute did the same, once past the woman I continued along the small hallway. Eventually to my relief I discovered another hole, before going through it I saw another female Splicer and knowing that this one was likely to attack I equipped my rivet gun a fired at her before she ever knew I was there. With that done I made my way through the hole into what I realized was the laundry room. Seeing stairs I started heading for them only to notice a Splicer start running up them, still using my rivet gun I tried firing at it when suddenly from behind me I felt something smacking me at the back of the head.

"Ow darn it...i guess that's what's I get for not paying better attention to you." I groaned whipping around to deal with my former alii before going back to trying to hit the Splicer at the top of the stairs.

Once both of them were dead I made my way up the stairs ands headed through the door into another hallway that according to the signs on the wall led to the Showers and Cell Block North Quad. Heading toward the showers first despite the feeling that I should head into the cells I discovered a Splicer sitting in a flooded part of the showers in the fetal position like the female in the small hall had been. Seeing nothing else of interest and having no reason to kill this Splicer because he hadn't attacked I left the showers and headed the way I assumed I was suppose too.

"There you are Sinclair, darn it how am I supposed to get to you." I said looking around to see if I could find Sinclair and seeing him in what looked like a security office at the top of the stairs and knowing he'd been forced to lock himself in there.

**"Kid ... I'm sorry ... I've ... I've locked you in here. Lamb's making me dance on her goddamn strings ... I can't stop ... you're going to have to break in here an' ... an' put me down. Wish there was ... another way ... but I'd rather die a man than live like this..." Sinclair said straining to speak as he apologized and the door I'd come through was blocked off by a gate.

I wanted to tell Sinclair that I wasnt angry at him despite not knowing if he could understand, before I could though Eleanor came on my radio

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Eleanor will say about Sinclair's comment if you SAVED the sisters)

**"God ... he's right, Father. Mother's betting you'll die in here, or that I'll abandon you before the bombs detonate. We can't save Sinclair now — we need that key from him! Find the code to the watchtower, or work out a way to draw him out." Eleanor said sounding sad but at the same time determined as she spoke.

"I know Eleanor, but I don't think that I can get it without..." I started to say with a sigh before stopping because I didn't want to admit what I was going to have to do to get the key from Sinclair.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor will say about Sinclair's comment if you HARVESTED all sisters)**"Sinclair's correct, Father. Mother's betting you'll die in here, or that I'll abandon you before the bombs detonate. We'll simply have to go through him. Find the code to the watchtower, or draw him out. When he is dead we will take the key." Eleanor said as though the fact that we had to kill Sinclair didn't bother her...which it probably didn't.

"Thank's Eleanor, you could at least _pretend_ that killing the man that's been helping me get to you this for most of my journey is hard for you." I said feeling the slightest bit annoyed with the girl despite knowing that in the end it was my fault she was acting the way she was.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

With what Eleanor said fresh in my mind I turned around and headed into the Solitary Confinement Wing which wasnt blocked off, I didn't know if I would find a code to open the office or if I would find a way to draw Sinclair out but I didn't care...I wanted to look anyway if only to distract myself from what I was eventually going to have to do. As I went in I felt a bit nervous because it was so dark inside, seeing strange holes in the floor I looked down one only to see that it dropped down into a lower room which had it's floor flooded and had dead Splicers in it. Seeing some stairs I made my way down wondering if I'd find a way down to the dead Splicers, still in the dark I was glad to have my light as I looked around down below. I was about to leave when suddenly I noticed a strange glow, unable to stop my curiosity as usual I made over to the glow and was pleased to see a Plasmid bottle laying below in a hole. Carefully I reached for it and took it, as I turned around to leave however I briefly saw a Splicer dressed in a blood soaked doctor's uniform before suddenly to my horror my light went off and I was left in absolute darkness.

"Oh god it's dark, come stupid light come back..." I started to say nearly having a heart attack as my light went off only to have it come on and not feeling very happy as it did because what I saw in front of me.

In front of me were a bunch of Splicers dressed in doctor uniforms, before I could try to defend myself though my light went off yet again then came back on before I could back. The only issue I could see was that the Splicer were all gone, not wanting be in this place any longer I headed up the first set of stairs only to be greeted by a doctor's uniform wearing Houdini Splicer. Having equipped my shot-gun as quickly as possible after my light had gon off the first time I fired at the Houdini Splicer and brought him down only to have another Houdini Splicer appear right after the first one.

"Will you die already!" I yelled angrily before firing at him and thankfully bringing him down.**"Son ... I built this place, an' I did rent you out to those Plasmid Trials at Fontaine ... an' now I'm paying for it. Wish I had time to make amends ... I — take the lifeboat, it's all yours, just don't leave me like this ..." Sinclair said suddenly over my radio sounding sad as he strained to speak.

"None of that matters to me now Sinclair, you've changed for the better since I first met you but now I..." I started to say not caring that Sinclair was admitting what he'd done but wishing there was some other way to deal with him.

With no desire to stay in this wing I made my way back into the main cell block, I could help but look up at Sinclair sadly for a minute before I made my way into another cell block that hadn't been gated off. As I went in I saw a camera as well a Splicer, quietly I snuck over to the camera and quickly hacked into it before the Splicer could notice me. With that done I quickly turned to deal with the Splicer, this thankfully didn't take long and I was able to look around the cell block. As I did this I noticed that one of the cells was had a Splicer in it who didn't move despite the fact that his cell was unlocked and the fact that there was a hole in the cell wall. Not knowing if he would acknowledge me I went into the cell slowly, thankfully I didn't have to worry about the Splicer as he also was in the fetal position and didn't acknowledge me as I went into the hole. I was saddened by the sight of a dead splicer lying in the hole, next to him was a diary and hoping that there was usful information on it I pushed play.

**"_I caught a glimpse of the warden entering the code to the tower today. Last two digits were seven and three. Didn't catch the rest... maybe I can just figure it out, trial and error. Wonder how long that'd take._" a male voice on the diary said sounding both excited but disappointed at the same time.

*^"Good ... good, son ... that's half the code ... now, find the rest." Sinclair said suddenly over my radio sounding pleased through his straining.

"Okay Sinclair, I'll look for it." I said feeling pleased that I had found the code but at the same time sad that my fight with Sinclair was getting closer.

Pushing that thought out of my head I explored the cell next to the one I'd found the first part of the code in, when I didn't find anything it expect an odd map in that one I knew I had to go looking somewhere else as there was nowhere else for me to look here.

*^"Maintenance tunnel, yes... I remember. That could get you near enough to lure me out... Try it kid, hurry

"I suppose I could go look for the tunnel too, I don't see what harm it would do looking for both it and the rest of the code.

Having no other place to go as I left the cell block I made my way up the stairs to the second floor, once up there I made my way to the bathroom and had to pay five dollars to get in but very quickly decided that I didn't mind when I saw a frozen over vent. Quickly I unfroze it but before going in I decided to take a look around the bathroom, above one of the tanks I found the rest of the code for the office's door but before I could be excited Lamb ruined the moment by coming on my radio.

**"Free will, Delta — Eleanor's gift to you, and with each decision, you twisted her into your own image. Sinclair has no such choice — yet in its absence, he serves the world unerringly. _He_ is the better man." Lamb said in an annoyed way.

"He was already a better man you Bitch, now you ruined him and now I have too..." I started to say angrily before cutting my self off because I still couldn't say the words.

*^"You did it, kid ... now, come find me — I'm sorry we gotta say our ... our fare-thee-wells like this ..." Sinclair said straining more than ever to speak.

Unable to bring myself to go out and do what I knew needed to be done quiet yet I decided to take a quick look in the tunnel to see where it went and postpone the down I went into the tunnel and started making my way down it, as I did so Sinclair came on my radio again.

*^"You're ... in the tunnel ... that should let you get the jump on me ... I hope ..." he said as I continued down the tunnel which I could stand in.

"I don't want to to get a jump on you...I don't want to do this at all." I said sadly continuing down the tunnel when finally I found myself at a window leading into the office.

Though it would have been much easier to hack into the turrets I saw in the room I was unable to bring myself to hacking them and starting the fight that way. Wanting to face Sinclair head on I left the tunnel and made my way back out into the main cell block and went toward the office.

Seeing a turret in a cell block behind me however I became temporarily distracted and hacked into it. Curious I decided it wouldn't hurt to explore the cell block, as I looked in one of the cells I picked up an audio diary I found but didn't play it because I didn't want to postpone this for too long. In the last cell in the block I found another diary but again I didn't play it because I knew becoming distracted wasnt a good idea.

**"When you ... when you do me in, kid ... don't blame yourself ... I won't be able to stop from tryin' to gun you down ... but it helps to know that you'll stick it to Lamb after ... an' ... an' let young Eleanor see the sun ..."Sinclair said suddenly in a sad way as spoke.

"Sinclair don't talk like that, I hate this...at least with the others I met I had a choice." I said angrily as I headed out of this cell block and into another because I didn't want to do this.

As I explored the cells in this block I was ambushed by a female Splicer who'd been in her cell pretending to be harmless, she quickly became so as I dealt with her. Once she was dead I headed over to the cell next to hers and was surprised to see a large hole in the wall that lead to another cell block. Waiting me in the dark blocked off cell block was a Splicer but he was also easy to deal with and once dead I started to explore this cell block as well. In one of the cells I was saddened by the sight of a dead Splicer who'd hanged himself, he was carrying a diary on him an unable to stop myself I pressed play.

**"_It's time to leave this place. I held out hope for months that I'd see my family again, but it seems like this rope is my only ticket to freedom. I'm sure Ryan has seized the bookstore, no telling where Gloria and Billy will have to... live... Can't seem to form a complete thought anymore. Can't sleep with that glow coming in the windows. Things out there watching us. Maybe I'll get to sleep now..._" the voice of a very depressed man with an accent I couldn't place said on the diary.

"Poor man, to think that you were so desperate to get out of this place that you..." I started to say before stopping and gently bringing the Splicer down before moving on.

**"Do you not see, Delta? You were a thing of beauty when first we met — non-conscious, yet utterly vital to your city. The flaw was only in your masters' intent. It is an error we have corrected in Sinclair. He is bonded to the entire Family." Lamb said suddenly for no reason that I could think of.

"Shut up Lamb, if you remembered when we really first met I don't think you be saying that." I said angrily as I walked past a cell filled with bright blue living butterflies and went into another cell that had writing scribble all over the walls as well as a Plasmid in the sink.

Unable to stand being in this dark cell block any longer I made my way back out through the hole I'd come through and was grateful to be back out it the light. Leaving the cell block but still wanting to postpone the inedible I made my way through a nearby door and was pleased to find an ammo machine, after hacking into it and taking what I needed I saw another cell block and made my way toward it. As I got closer though I saw a Brute that had managed to get out of his cell somehow, it took only a few seconds before I recognized him. His hair wad tinted grey now and his clothes were more in tatters now but there was no mistaking it as I looked at him...this was Terrance who had his back toward me.

"They must have moved him to this block shortly after what happened with me, if only you could see me under this suit...youn might still be able to recognize me." I said not really knowing what I looked like anymore under my helmet but knowing that no matter what Terrance would attack if he saw me...which I didn't want.

Not wanting to hurt the old Brute but knowing he'd hear me leaving I was left with only one choice, and so despite it making me feel awful I threw a green Hypnotize orb at him and waited until it took effect. Thankfully it was only seconds before my old friend was loyally at my side but I was unable to look at him because I felt guilty, knowing that at this rated I'd probably never feel better I made my way back to the office and prepared to finally face Sinclair. Making my way over to the door I finally entered the code I'd found after making absolutely sure I was ready

**"Sinclair is moving, Father. Track him down, we need that key!" Eleanor said as the door to the office opened and Sinclair charged toward me with a grenade launcher in his hands.

"Well no shit he's moving, Eleanor I'm not stupid." I said a little grumpily as I ducked out of the way as Sinclair fired the launcher at me.

**"Please kid, make it quick." Sinclair begged as he was forced to fire at me again.

Unable to stand the thought of having a long battle with Sinclair I got out my machine gun and put in armor-piercing ammo knowing that these would be especially affective against Sinclair seeing as suit was brand new. It didn't take long, but then I hadn't expected it to, and my heart wrenched as Sinclair fell to the ground.

**"So long, kid _(cough)_ ... an' thank you." Sinclair said with a horrible cough as he collapsed before suddenly the light in his helmet went out and I knew that the deed had been done.

I didn't have the chance to speak right away like I wanted to, I was; to my slight annoyance; interrupted by Eleanor before I had the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Eleanor will say if you SAVED all the Sisters)

**"Sinclair is dead, Father. I'm so sorry, I don't know if you were close. When you're ready ... take the key." Eleanor said in a sweet sympathetic way as she spoke.

"Thank you Eleanor, I wouldn't say we were that close but...I'll still miss him." I said unable to stop the tears that formed as I gave Sinclair's hand a quick apologetic squeeze before taking the key.

**"Now, Father, I'm afraid that ending the lockdown means releasing all the prisoners. So please, be ready before you use that key on the override switch." Eleanor said still in a sweet way once I had the key in my hand.

"Yes Eleanor I know...I'll just be a second." I said with a sigh as I looked at Sinclair's body for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor will say if you HARVESTED all the Sisters)

**"Well, that's sorted. We have little time. Now, Father, take the key from Sinclair's body." Eleanor said coldly as though Sinclair's death meant nothing.

"I'll take the key when I'm damn well ready to and you'll just have to deal with it!" I said furiously before looking back at Sinclair.

"I'm sorry Sinclair I really am, had I been able to I would have tried to save you." I said in a sad apologetic way before gently I took the key from Sinclair's hand.

**"Ending the lockdown will release all the prisoners, Father. Be ready before you use that key on the override switch." Eleanor said in a still cold way as I took the key.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be ready in a moment." I said still feeling very angry and hoping she _could_ still understand me so she'd hear my angry tone

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

With my goodbyes to Sinclair said I sighed and looked around the office, I was only a little pleased when I saw a turret and a Power to the People machine but despite the lack of enthusiasm I made my way over to both. First I took care of the turret then used the Power to the People machine, I couldn't even summon the joy that I didn't have many upgrades left to get before all my weapons were fully upgraded. The only thing I could find myself thinking about as I prepared for the next fight to come was the fact that though I had Eleanor and Lamb to bother me on the radio for the most part I was going to have to get use to having nothing but silence on the radio.


	47. The Quiet Prison Riot, The Unusual Code,

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

Only a few more chapters left, if you don't count the chapter I'm going to add then only two more chapters of actual game play...the other chapter is stuff I'm going to be making up so I don't know if you'd count it( I would think you would though since almost all of the stuff in the first few chapters is stuff I made up)

Depending on the difficulty level you're playing on more Splicers will appear after the security curfew is lifted, I didn't put very many in because to be honest I was being lazy.

I probably mentioned this before but: All of the Public Address messages Lamb gives ARE in the game(hence the **) but sometimes it is hard to hear what she says because there's so much noise in the background, thus I cant bee sure if I put it down word for word and sometimes(like when I put that Delta/Johhny tuned her out) I cant put down all of the message because I cant hear what the woman is saying...and the P.A announcement don't have subtitles like the audio diaries and radio messages do so that doesn't help any.

So that code I put is one of the hardest codes in the game to figure out, it took forever before I realized that you have to look at the paintings on the wall to even try to start to figure it out and then you have to listen to the dairy closely before you realize each painting has something mentioned on the diary...at least it all was difficult for me when I first had to do it( if you've played the game it might have been obvious for you)

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read and Review Would You Kindly

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: The Quiet Prison Riot, The Unusual Code, More Children to See.<p>

Once I was sure that I had taken care of everything in the office I turned around to face the switch, with a sigh I carefully stepped over Sinclair's body and made sure that my still hypnotized friend Terrance did the same. Finally with a sigh I pulled the switch as I was supposed to and waited for the fight I knew was coming to begin.

**"override engaged. Ending security curfew. Sealing security office temporarily ." an automated voice said over the loud speakers when suddenly Eleanor appeared out of thin air.

**"Sinclair died a hero of the Rapture Family, Delta. Was he a friend to you, or just a tool? Can you even grasp the difference? And Eleanor ... you have chosen Subject Delta over your mother, your people, and the duty of your birth. So be it. You believe this craft will carry Delta to safety, like a spoiled child with a new toy. I have no choice but to take it away." Lamb said first to me and then to Eleanor in a stern way as outside the windows in the office I saw all sorts of Splicers starting to appear .

"You keep Sinclair out of this you miserable bitch...let the man rest in peace." I managed to say angrily before the automated voice came back on.

**"Curfew lifted. All cell block open. All bulkhead seals released." the automated voice said as the doors opened and Eleanor disappeared again.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: ( What Eleanor says if you SAVED all the Sisters)

**"Oh, no — Mother's turned her attention to the lifeboat — we must go there, now!" Eleanor said sounding very worried as she spoke.

"Okay Eleanor we will, first we have Splicers to deal with." I said as wondering why a Splicer hadn't attacked yet since the office door was open,

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor Says if you HARVESTED all the Sisters)

**"Mother's turned her attention to the lifeboat, Father. We must return there, now!" Eleanor said in angry yet worried way.

"Yeah I know, I kinda have to take care of the Splicers first though." I said grumpy, wondering why i'd yet to be attacked since the office door was wide open.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Of course it didn't take long before the Splicer apparently realized that the door was wide open and before I knew it a Brute Splicer was charging at me, with the help of my security bot, mini turrets, and Terrance he went down quickly but there were more Splicers and I didn't know how long any of my help would last. Knowing I had to get back to the life boat as quickly as possible I left the office despite the urge to stay there until the fight was over, to my surprise as I went down the stairs and started to make my way back no Splicers attacked at first but not willing to question this I continued to make my way back. Eventually I reached the tunnel that had led me into the laundry room, knowing I had to use it to get back in I ducked down and went inside it; I was about halfway through and had a sense of déjà vu as Lamb came on my radio.

**"Every moment tears Eleanor further from me, Delta. Soon, this father obsession will end her. You have left me without want ... before you die, I will take all that you hold dear. Sinclair is just another body in your wake." Lamb said sadly over the radio.

"Stop talking about Sinclair, you have no right to talk about the poor man...also I only killed him because you left me no choice.

Feeling angry once again I made my way through the rest of the tunnel and was once agin in the back of the kitchen, before heading up the stairs I was quick to rehypnotize Terrance and give my old friend a health kit...if he was going to die it wouldn't be my hand like it had been with poor Sinclair. With that done I made my way up the stairs and was back into the main part of the kitchen, I wasnt really that surprised when there were a Splicer waiting for me but couldnt help flinching at the sight of an Alpha Series because I'd Sinclair was the last one I'd see and the memory of his death was so fresh in my mind. Thankfully the Splicer and the Alpha didnt notice me because they were too busy fighting each other, I wasnt all that surprised when the other Alpha ended up the winner but I did have to try to stop Terrance from attacking him as I didn't want the Alpha to kill my friend. Once I'd taken care of the Alpha I continued along into the room where the giant butterfly was, knowing that I wasnt far now from the life boat."

**"Father, use the Plasmid. I can help." Eleanor said suddenly over my radio as I want up the stairs.

"Thank you for the offer Eleanor, but at the moment I don't need our help." I said felling confused that Eleanor had offered.

Seeing a sign at the back of the small hallway that read Docking Platform I couldnt help but be excited, I was close now and eager went down the hall and entered into the tunnel.

Quickly i made my way through the glass tunnel not taking time to admire the ocean view as I had the first time I gone through, I had just entered the room that the docking platform was in when suddenly there was a large loud explosion in the room.

**"I was afraid of this. Mother has bombed out the ballast compressors, Father. The lifeboat will be too heavy to launch. Unless ... let me think ..." Eleanor said over my radio with a groan.

"Um okay then, you go ahead and think." I said as my radio went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Eleanor will say if you SAVED all the Sisters)

**"I think I can boil away the water and get the lifeboat to rise, but I can't generate that much heat alone. It's time to recruit the rest of Mother's Little Sisters. We're taking them with us. Head to the Pediatric Wards. " Eleanor said coming back on the radio very quickly and sounding determined.

"You're darn right we are, okay Eleanor I'll go look for the girls." I said nodding in a determined way despite knowing Eleanor could

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor will say if you HARVESTED all the Sisters.)

**"I... could boil away the water myself and get the lifeboat to rise, but I will need a great deal of ADAM to generate that much heat. The rest of the Little Sisters will have to be sacrificed. Head to the Pediatric Wards." Eleanor said darkly as she quickly came over my radio.

"Eleanor you dont have, oh never mind...I doubt you'd listen to me." I sighed not really wanting to have to deal with anymore girls but knowing there was no way to change Eleanor's mind.

* * *

><p>(Main story)<p>

Knowing that I had to find the girls as quickly as possible I started to make my way into the Therapy Wing knowing that the Pediatric Wards were somewhere in it. With this knowledge in mind I entered into the glass tunnel that lead to the Therapy Wing, I had barely taken a few steps when suddenly my body went through another spasm and red veins temporarily clouded my vision.

**"I won't let her take you from me again, Father. Hold on." Eleanor said over my radio as the spasm thankfully stopped.

"If you say so Eleanor, God I wish those would stop." I said with a groan as I was able to stand straight again.

Able to walk again I quickly made my way down the rest of the tunnel and into the Therapy Wing, taken a quick look around the lobby I gathered up things I could find before I started making my way along the hallway. As I walked down the hall a ball suddenly rolled by at the end of the hall, despite knowing that this meant that someone else was in here I decided that it was best to look around in case there were any girls around that I might miss. By a door of a room I took a quick look inside, when I didn't see anything I continued along the hallway knowing that there would be plenty more places to look.

**"This is not a sermon. I will offer no insight. Every word I speak, you already know." Lamb said suddenly over the P.A system as I made my way past another vent shrine and noticed that in the slight distance a Splicer dressed in prison clothes was apparently trapped in the room he was in and was holding his head and pacing.

Before I could try to get a better look the whole area around me started to shake and the lights went out for a second before they flickered back on.

**"Mother's people are starting to detonate the charges. We don't have long." Eleanor said over my radio worriedly.

"I know Eleanor, I'm looking I promise." I said trying to figure out which way I should go.

Despite knowing somehow that it wasnt the right way I took a right into the Intensive Therapy room, as the doors opened I was greeted b the sight of a Splicer dressed in doctor's clothing but thankfully he wasnt difficult to deal with. With him had been a security bot as I hacked int Lisa I was glad to have another on my side and also took time to rehypnotize Terrance before going into the room to explore. The room i was in now was a bit disturbing, to my left were chairs that if I had to guess were used for electro therapy, also in the room were operation tables and a camera which I hacked into. Once that was done I noticed a diary and picked up, having found it by one of the electric chairs I decided not to play it knowing that something horrible had happened to whoever had made it.

**"My Father was a physician. He raised me not echo him, but to model the world as it ought to be. I was to teach a simple moral compass, each choice as though the world must bear it; life or death" Lamb said as I quickly made my way out of the Intensive Therapy room ignoring the poor trapped Splicer in the room behind some glass I saw.

"Um okay then, are you running out of things to say Lamb?" I asked as I entered the Recreational Therapy room this time.

Immediately I ran into a Splicer in the room and noticed a locked room with a code bar next to it, not knowing the code I decided to look around to see if I could find it. As I made my way to the back of the room were strange paintings were on the wall a female Splicer that had been painting peaked her head around and saw me, before she move I electrocuted her feeling a bit bad when she went down quickly. Once she was gon though I was able to look around better and seeing that a dead Splicer sitting on the couch in the room had a diary under his arm I decided to play it in hopes that clues to the code would be on it.

**"_With this damn faulty memory of mine, I need to record a clue so I don't forget the keycode. Brown legs, red mouths, blue arms, green eyes. Now to secure this log somewhere. Argh!_" a male voice on the diary said grumpily before suddenly there was a banging noise and the male voice gasped in pain.

"Um okay then, wait...maybe these paintings are the key to getting the code." I said feeling very confused at first before looking at the paintings on the wall and noticing that some of the paintings had things that corresponded to the code.

"Okay so this painting of the door has four brown legs, that painting with the red background his of a man with one mouth, that blue painting is of two people drowning in the ocean and they both have two arms each so that's four, finally there this painting of three doctors dressed in green and altogether they have six eyes...hey I think I've figured the code out!" I added as looked at the paintings and figured out all the clues on the diary.

I couldn't help but feel very proud of myself as I entered the cod 4146 and sure enough the locked door opened, I was even more thrilled when I saw all the great stuff behind the door. After making sure to get everything in the room I left this Therapy room as there was nothing else to see, I still had to find the girls and I still didn't know where exactly they were.

**"Utopia, said aloud it evokes Heaven on Earth-yet the word means both good place and no place. An ideal, unreachable. Even in the naming of it we refuse to believe, and yet...we will forever seek Utopia-drawn always to want and more no matter how much we have. It is among the grandest of human ironies that our very drive to find Utopia..." Lamb started to say over the said P.A randomly as I made my way out of the room and started to make my way down the hall and into a room where I was distracted by the sight of the trapped Splicer.

Tuning her out as best as I could I noticed a button on the side of the wall next to an observation window into the room and not knowing what it did I pushed it only to be horrified at the sight of the poor Splicer being jolted by electricity.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said drawing back as the poor man's spasming eventually stopped and he went back to pacing the small room he as in as though nothing had happened.

With no visible way to help the man I had no choice but to leave, this was were I needed to be and as I started to continue down the hall again Eleanor came on my radio.**"We're near the Pediatric Ward. I expect we'll be fighting our way inside."she warned sounding worried.

"You're probably right Eleanor, I wouldnt be surprised if we did have a fight coming." I said before heading into a slightly flooded area of the hallway.

Seeing a patient sitting on the floor behind the counter I knew I couldnt take any chances this time, after quickly rehypnotizing Terrance I took care of the patient as gently as I could. With that done I hacked into a Circus of Values machine behind the counter sitting by a Vita machine, once I got what I needed I took a right into a darkened room and immediately found a diary.

"I might as well take a quick listen this, gives me a reason to avoid the fight I know is coming." I said with a shrug of my shoulders before pressing play.

**"_Hello, mother. As you've always said, I shouldn't be allowed to wander the city in my condition, but without going outside, it's harder to hear much about the world - so I'm learning at home! This, I think, is a ... porcelain tea service, in the style of Louis the 15th, isn't that right? (sound of a crash) Now that's a fascinating sound! And this is called a 'stained glass window,' hand-crafted by your adoring flock ... they've gone to a lot of trouble to capture your likeness, haven't they?_" Eleanor's voice said on the diary sounding very bitter when suddenly the on the diary there was a crash and then the sound of glass breaking.

"Wow, I can understand you hating your mother Eleanor but wow." I said in shock from what I'd just heard.

Still it shock but not seeing anything else of interest in the room i left it, seeing some signs on the wall that showed that both the Pediatric Ward and Administrative Offices were to my right I started in that direction. As I headed down the hall to my right I noticed a an ammo machine and another room, after taking care of the ammo machine I decided to take a look in this room as well only to find that tis was Pediatric ward.

Unable to get into the room where the girls were laying sleepily on their beds I started to make my way to the back where the door was, as I did so though I heard footsteps on the roof that blocked the girl's room off. I wasnt surprised when an Alpha jumped down but before he could start shooting at me I quickly blasted him with my shot-gun and Terrance immediately attacked the Alpha without question. At first I was overjoyed to have a little extra help aside from my security bots but suddenly my heart dropped at the sound of turrets starting nearby, quickly I looked out into the area where the entrance of the Ward was and saw a turret.

**"When you've cleared them out, I'll need a signal — push the call button on the window there, and then I'll proceed." Eleanor said as I tried to hack the turret right as Splicers started to appear from the balcony.

"I'm trying Eleanor, here help me wont you." I said in a panic as I used her Plasmid and tried to keep Terrance from being killed.

To my relief Eleanor appeared after I'd used the Plasmid and while she was distracting the Splicers I helpped Terrance, once I was sure he was okay I started to help with the fight. Even with all the help I had I wasnt at all surprised as the flow of Splicers coming and attacking didn't stop right away, this was a different situation than normal and the Splicers were going to try to stop us no matter what they had to do. Finally after what had been a rather hectic battle I was relieved to see that it was over, as I mad my way back into the main office where the call button was however my relief faded when I didn't see Terrance.

"No, no not you too." I said sadly looking around for my old friend but not seeing him at first.

Taking a quick look around at all the bodies I eventually found him, trying not to cry I made my way over to him and closed his eyes for him; with that done I went back into the office knowing that there was nothing else that could be done for my friend. Despite being upset that my old friend was gone I pushed the button and Eleanor, who had been waiting inside for me as I'd looked suddenly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Eleanor will say and do if you SAVED all the Sisters)

**"I'll wake the children up — they're stronger than they know. With their help, I should be able to boil off the water and get us all out of here." Eleanor said over my radio sounding a bit happy as she spoke.

**"Go on ahead, Father. I'll free them as quickly as I can, just as you showed me." Eleanor added before I could comment, reappearing on the bed of one of the girls and then teleporting away with them one by one to somewhere where she could be safe to save them

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor will say and do if you HARVESTED all the Sisters)

**"I will harvest ADAM from Mother's other... "children". They're just dead weight now, really-and you'll get a share of course. After we visit both wards I should be strong enough to boil away the water and launch the lifeboat" Eleanor said over my radio in a dark uncaring way.

**"Go on ahead. I'll deal with Mother's pets, just as you showed me." Eleanor added before I could say anything, reappearing on one of the girl's bed and starting to harvest each girl on her bed.

* * *

><p>(Main Story.)<p>

Despite my hesitance to leave I knew I had no choice, if we wanted to get out of Rapture then I had to get a move on. Still as I looked to my right I saw a door that, according to the sign, led into the Administrative office and couldn't resist the urge to take a quick look inside. Going through the door I entered into a short tunnel that led into the actual office, as i went in I noticed stairs leading down but didn't head down them right away. Instead I took another right toward a door, seeing a prisoner sitting on the floor rocking back in forth I choose to ignore him and carefull take everything in the room including a diary which I couldn't resist playing but very quickly wished I had.

**"_Things aren't so rosy for Lamb's little collective farm down here, no matter how much influence she's got with the inmates. She keeps feedin' Ryan more an' more o' her people for the Big Daddy program in order to keep the rest of her flock alive... I think she's gettin' desperate. I oughta have Weir double the orderlies on all the major junctions._" Sinclair's voice said on the dairy said haunting me with the memory.

"Oh Sinclair, I'm glad you started to change into a better man before you died." I sighed sadly before quickly leaving the office because I didnt see anything else of interest.

Seeing a security pad I was quick to hack into it and go into a previously locked room, I was instantly awestruck at the sight of a desk with all sorts of ammo on top of it and gathered it all before leaving the room. Once i had it all I left the room and made my way toward the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder what I'd find as I went down them. As i went down to the floor I took a quick look around before seeing another diary next to a bunch of pneumo tubes, not wanting another reminder of Sinclair's recent death I decided not to play it fearing what I'd hear if I did. After taking the thins inside the pneumo tubes I took a quick glance around the room, not seeing anything I made my way back up the stairs and started to make my way back to the next pediatric ward knowing that I had more children to see.


	48. The Long Trek,The Second Pediatric Ward,

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

So I know I told you all that after chapter 47(last chapter) there'd only be two more chapters(this one and chapter 49) but I was off a bit I think, after I post this chapter there will be chapter 49, chapter 50, and then the last chapter which will be all made up...which makes three chapters...sorry I didn't mean to be off by one.

Anyway the first part of the chapter is filler mostly, it just all the places you can look at before going into the pediatric ward. The last part and a few other parts of the chapter are important though so I'm not to worried about people not liking this chapter because of too much filler.

Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm working on 49 as we speak. Read and review Would You Kindly

* * *

><p>Chapter 48:The Long Trek,The Second Pediatric Ward, Back to the Life Boat<p>

Once I was up the stairs I knew that there was nothing left in this office for me to see and started to make my way through the door and into the tunnel, following the signs along the wall I made away slowly along the hallway hoping that I would find the second pediatric ward soon. I had just made my way back into the hallway where the Intensive Therapy and Recreational Therapy where and was trying to find the next pediatric ward when suddenly Lamb came on my radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Lamb will say if you SAVED all the Sisters)

**"You are not saving them, Delta, no matter how pure your intent. The surface is not paradise, but perdition. I would sooner see them drown." Lamb said angrily over the radio

**"Lamb the surface may not be the best place but anywhere is better then here, Rapture is falling apart and who knows how much longer it'll last." I said with a sigh wishing that Lamb could understand me and that if she could she'd listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Lamb will say if you HARVESTED all the Sisters)

**"This is what you're teaching her, Subject Delta-survival of the most perfect monster. I die gladly to spare her that." Lamb said over the radio in a furious way.

"I did what I had to Lamb and yes I regret that Eleanor choose to follow my path but what's done is done...I can't change it." I said in a sad regretful way.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

With that radio message from Lamb over I continued down the hallway past all the rooms I'd already looked in, once again I was half way down the hall when my radio came on though this time it was Eleanor and not her mother that came on.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Eleanor will say if you SAVED all the Sisters)

**"Look, Father, I know you may not have wanted a daughter. But love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice. I will be damned if I let Mother take you from me again." Eleanor said in a sweet yet at the same time determined way.

"Thank you Eleanor, I wouldn't know if I wanted a daughter...I never got to meet my child." I said felling touched by what Eleanor had said and for the first time in a long time thinking about Lizzie and the child I'd never gotten to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Eleanor will say if you HARVESTED all the Sisters)

**"Look, Father, I know you may not have wanted a daughter. But love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice, and I choose to honor you over her." Eleanor said in an actually kind sort of way instead of her usual darkened tone.

"Thank you Eleanor that makes me happy, I suppose I am happy to have you...you were the closest thing to getting to raise a child that I ever had thanks to this place." I sighed in a touched sort of way as I suddenly remembered that I had never gotten the chance to meet my biological child.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Though what Eleanor had said to me had made feel a bit better I knew I could stand here forever and enjoy the moment, with that in mind I started walking down the hall again in the hopes that I'd find the next pediatric ward soon. Making my way into the tunnel that led to the docking platform I couldn't help but wonder why the people that had built this place had put the two wards so far apart, normally I didn't mind walking but on the one hand I wasnt feeling that well and on the other I was in a bit of a hurry; still as I made my way to the end of the tunnel I knew that there was no use complaining about it.**"The Plasmid, Father ... just point the way and I'll help you fight." Eleanor said suddenly over my radio as I exited the tunnel.

"Oh why not, I suppose I could use a little help." I said ducking out of the way as a Splicer threw a grenade at me, and then using the Plasmid.

I almost felt bad for the Splicers as Eleanor popped out of thin air and started attacking, of course I didn't feel bad for to long and was quick to navigate my away around all the Splicers Eleanor had killed so I could get to the infirmary where I knew the other Pediatric Ward had to be. Heading through the door I found myself in another tunnel, this was pretty short though so I didn't mind going down it so much. Immediately as I entered I was greeted by the sight of a Houdini Splicer using Incinerate to light another Splicer on fire before vanishing into thin air. With no way to follow the Houdini Splicer at the moment and take care of him I decided to see what the dead female Splicer had been carrying, as I did so though the building started shaking.

**"That's another charge gone. We have to keep moving — if the building falls, we're all dead." Eleanor said over the radio in a very worried way.

"I know Eleanor I'm trying, I can only walk so fast." I said trying to sound worried but unable to help it.

Knowing that my time was dwindling I made my way around to the door that led further into the infirmary, I wasnt sure where the Pediatric Ward was and knew that my habit of exploring would actually come in handy.

"Oh come on really, how am I supposed to get to that Power to the People machine through the glass of a window but seeing a bared door nearby in the only direction I could think of going to get to it.

With a sigh I decided to look through the bars to see if I could see a security pad, not seeing one I turned around only to see a camera and not wanting to have to deal with i quickly hacked into it. Once the camera was dealt with i noticed a First Aid Station nearby and went to hack it as well, I had learned very well by now that the more things I had on my side the better off I'd be. Done with the station I turned around and was pleased to see a door, I didn't know where it led but I had a feeling that it would help take me where I needed to go. Immediately as I made my way through the door I saw another door to my left and though I knew somehow that this wasnt the way I needed to go I decided to take a look, as I entered I had to very quickly hack into turret that was just sitting in wait but somehow managed to get it hacked before it could fire. With that done I took a quick look around the room, when I only found a few grenades for my launcher I was a very disappointed and could help but sulk out of the room. Back in the hall I slowly started making my way down, see a door that was damaged or locked I decided to take a peek inside only to have Lamb come on my radio as I went in.

**"Eleanor was to be a composite of all Rapture's genius. The first living Utopian, serving the world at large with no regard to herself. To force consciousness on such a being ... is to tear its wings away. That was your gift to her, Delta ... just as she hoped. You must be very proud." Lamb said in annoyed way sounding bitter as she said the last part.

"Actually, I am a bit proud, glad you can see that." I said just to annoy Lamb despite knowing she couldn't understand me.

Despite the fact the room I looked in didn't really have anything in it I didn't feel all that disappointed as I went back into the hall, there were other places I was going to be able to look and the fact that Lamb was annoyed greatly amused me. Taking a peek into two other rooms I didn't really find anything in either but still I couldnt be overly disappointed as there was one last room to look in before I finally went through the door to my right that I was actually supposed to go through. In the last room laying on a bed was a diary, unable to help my curiosity I decided to see what was on it and pressed play.

**"_Delta was in top form today! The guards tried to make him take another dose of whatever the hell it is they're pumping into him, and he managed to take on all 4 of 'em at once. Snappin' legs and arms, blood everywhere. They say one of the guys might not even wake up. I wish I could be that free..._" a male voice on the diary said in a impressed sort of way.

"Um okay, I don't remember this but I suppose that is good to have an admirer." I said with a raise of my eyebrow as I left the room and finally made my way through the door I was supposed to go through.

As I entered in the room I couldn't help but feel suddenly hesitant, I was in a hospital wing and wasnt sure what to do as I saw Splicers lying or sitting on beds. Eventually I decided that since these Splicers weren't doing anything to me I could leave them alone, carefully I made my way past them until I reached another door that led into a tunnel and further into the infirmary. I had barely taken a few steps into the tunnel when suddenly the whole thing started to shake, once again I found myself spasming and could help but groan as the red veins returned.

**"Steady, Father. Don't let go now." Eleanor said worriedly as my spasming finally stopped.

"I'm trying Eleanor." I said with a groan feeling very glad when the tunnel stopped spinning.

Able to walk straight again I quickly made my way through the rest of the tunnel, the floor of the new area was flooded but I was more concerned my the fact I heard a Splicer yelling in the distance.

**"Wake up! Why wont you wake up!" he yelled before suddenly vanishing in thin air.

Cautiously I approached the bed the Splicer had been by but seeing that the woman he'd been screaming at was dead I decided to move seeing as there was nothing I could do for her. As I continued ny trek through the area however the Splicer reappeared in front of another bed and started screaming yet again.

**"I WILL NOT lose another patient!" He yelled angrily before vanishing again only to instantly appear in front of me.

**"I need help in here, quickly! Where is that damn nurse?!" he yelled furiously as he disappered before I could even try to attack

"You probably killed her too you crazy quack, hold still would you." I yelled looking around for the Splicer.

**"Dont you dare expire, don't you dare!" he yelled briefly appearing behind me but again vanishing before I could attack.

Feeling really sick of this I turned back around in the direction I'd originally been going only to see the Houdini Splicer had appeared close to the door I was going to have to use to get out of this room.

"I got you this time you annoying bugger!" I yelled shooting at the Splicer before he could teleport again.

Needless to say I was very pleased when he went down and not wanting anything more to do with him I passed over his body and went through the door, as I when through I noticed that by one of the gated off doorways there was a switch and decided to go over and push it.

I didn't have time to be happy as the gate opened because as it did a Splicer came out of nowhere and started to firing at me, i was quick to electrocute him and the drill through him but once he was dead I couldn't help but wonder where he's come from. Thankfully before I could become too distracted I remembered the mission at hand and when back through the gate and started to make my way toward the pediatric ward again. Unfortunately as I started walking an Alpha Series appeared from behind a corner and was firing at a Splicer, knowing that the Splicer wouldn't last long I prepared myself and sure enough it wasnt long before the Alpha's attention turned to me. Though I didn't know if it would work on the crazy Alpha I decided to test if my Hypnotize Plasmid would work on the Alpha and was very pleased indeed when it did, it was a bit odd to have another Alpha following me but I knew he'd be helpful. With that done I decided to take a look around despite a sign near the stairs the Alpha had been hiding behind saying that I'd have to go up them to get to where I needed to go. As I explored the hallway I didn't really need to go down I had to duck out of the was as a Rocket Launcher Turret fired at me, before I had to chance to hack it though my hypnotized Alpha started firing at the turret and indelibly destroyed it.

"I could have use that you great palooka!" I said grumpily knowing that the Alpha could actually understanding but not caring that I wouldn't get a response.

"Oh well I suppose there's no use wining about it now, come on let's hurry up and explore so I don't have any excuse not to go to the Pediatric Ward." I added with a sigh before I started to walk again.

As I walked toward a First Aid Station I saw on the wall the lights suddenly went out, not knowing if this was because Lamb had set off another charge or because the lights were just bad I decided to not worry about it and get the first aid station hack. Once that was done I noticed that on a brick pillar in front of the first aid station there was a sort of switch and despite the fact that there was a quarantine cell right nearby for whatever reason I didn't put two and two together and pushed the button. Of course thanks to my stupidity the quarantine door opened and before I knew it there was not one but two Alpha's charging out, thankfully I still had my hypnotized Alpha which I knew would help a lot.

Eventually the two Alphas went down and I found myself feeling very tired, I could tell that my Alpha friend was on his last legs as well and didn't know how much longer he'd be helping me. Deciding to look in the quarantine cell later I took a look around a found another gated off door which opened when I pushed the button, once opened I turned around toward a door I saw and went in.

"There you are, I've been wondering when I'd find you." I said happily as I went in the room and the first thing that caught my eye was the Power to the People machine that I'd seen early.

Though I wanted nothing more to upgrade one of my weapons I noticed a diary and picked up, not wanting to waste too much more time though I didn't play it but instead went to upgrade my weapon.

"Darn it, only two more upgrades after this one and I cant get another one right now." I said grumpily as I upgraded my weapon but could just go ahead and use the last two upgrades.

Knowing that standing here and being bitter about not being able to get the upgrades wouldn't help me I decided that it was time to leave the room and start making my way back to the stairs, before leaving the area for good I took a look into the cells I had opened but not seeing anything any of interest I decided to finally make my way to the stairs and go up them.

"Oh thank the lord, nothing to distract me from going through the door." I said as I reached the top of the stairs and the only things up there besides the door were a vent shrine and filing cabinets in the corner that clearly had nothing in them.

With no excuse not to I went through the door but had to act quickly as there was a camera at the back of the room pointing directly at the door which of course caused it to go off as I entered. Knowing I'd never get the camera hacked by the time security bots showed up i had no choice but to shoot the camera, once it was destroyed I was able to go into the room more without worrying that I'd be attacked. To my annoyance as I made my way through the first room and into the second there was another camera, frustrated I decided to deal with it as quickly as I could as my Alpha meanwhile had to deal with a Houdini Splicer that appeared. On a table near the camera that had x-rays hanging above it there was a diary, hoping to be a little less frustrated I decided to play this one.

**"_Now, one of the girls managed to dart past the nurse today and throw herself over the railing in the lobby. Not certain if she was trying to end her own life or... or merely escape. But either way, her legs had healed by the time I managed to get down to the first floor where she lay. Now, without proper setting, the rapid healing process had fused her bones back together at odd angles. We had to re-break and set them almost a dozen times each due to the small window of viability. Now, those children may be immortal, but I can verify, they feel pain. Advising Doctor Lamb on higher doses of sedatives to keep this from happening again._" the voice of a doctor said sounding almost sad as he spoke.

"Well no shit they can feel pain, I'm sure some of these Splicers could have told you that." I said not feeling any less frustrated as I had hoped I would.

Though more frustrated now I made my way through the doorway into a third room and was thrilled to see another door because I was hoping that I'd get out of this area, of course as i went through I was greeted by the sight of a Splicer, more specifically a Brute, and was grateful when my Alpha charged at him. Unfortunately, low on health my Alpha friend was killed as he took down the Brute, wanting to honor his sacrifice I didn't loot the body like I would normally but instead stepped over body and made my way over to an ammo machine which I eagerly hacked. With that done I couldn't help but go into the Autopsy room despite the door to the Pediatric ward being on my right.

"God I hate it when the areas I go in are dark." I said as I entered the Autopsy room only to find that it was pitch black in the room.

Not wanting to stay in this place long, despite the fact that my light had come on, I took a quick look around ad saw a diary; quickly I picked it up and pressed the play button before quickly leaving the autopsy room.

**"_My first inclination when Lamb gave me my mandate to alleviate pain was to block its neural pathways. Now, the preliminary results were promising too, until some of the children started chewing their own tongues off out of ignorance. Need to sequester them away from the others so as not to cause undue stress on the remaining subjects._" the same voice of the doctor from earlier said again not sounding thrilled as he spoke.

"Oh my god, that is so gross." I said with a shiver as I went through the door that led to the pediatric ward.

**"We're nearing another Pediatric Ward. It will be guarded, Father. Get ready!" Eleanor said suddenly as I went through the door.

"Thank goodness, the sooner we find the rest of the girls the better." I said feeling very relieved that I was finally going to be able get done with this.

Not really caring at this point what was in them I made my way past all of the rooms and made a beeline toward the door at the end of the hall that led into the Pediatric Ward, finally I reached the door and went in as quickly as possible.

**"When you've cleared them out, I'll need a signal like before — push the call button and I'll proceed." Eleanor said over my radio not allowing me to be awestruck at how different this ward looked from the first one.

The roof of the Pediatric Ward itself was sunk into the floor and the roof was accessible, there were stairs leading down to the Ward's door and others that led up to the roof. Knowing I had a battle ahead of me I made my way up to the roof first and sure enough as I did Splicers and an Alpha started to attacked. Taking time to hypnotize the Alpha first I was able to deal with the first few Splicers easily, as Brutes started to appear though I had to switch weapons so it would be easier to get rid of them as well.

"I feel almost cruel for doing this but well...why not." I said to myself before using Eleanor's Plasmid.

Had I been having any trouble before, which I actually hadn't been, Eleanor made it all go away instantly; what was left of the Splicer wave was very quickly dealt with as she appeared. With everyone gone I looted as many bodies as I could as I made my way down to the ward's entrance, right by the door was the call button and wasted no time pressing the button.**"I think ... yes, we're ready for the ballast tank. I can boil off the water and get us out of here. We must return to the Docking Platform, Father. Now." Eleanor instructed as the door shed been waiting closed as she teleported to the one of the girl's beds and started dealing with the girls.

"Okay Eleanor, I'll be happy to get out of this stupid place." I said started to head back as I'd been instructed and feeling very glad indeed that I could finally head back to the life boat.


	49. The Last Journey, The Last Task, Consequ

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

Please remember that in order to get the bad ending you have to harvest ALL the sisters, including Cindy, the fact that she's alive is only because it's going to add something to my made up chapter(chapter 51)

Since this is a relatively short chapter I will probably be posting another one today, there are only two more chapters(well one if you don't count the one I made up) left. The next chapter is going to be a long one I can tell but it's got all the endings in as much detail as I can give you so that's to be expected, if you don't want to read the chapter I made up(when I eventually post it) then by all means just read chapter 50, still if you've been here this long I would strongly suggest you read chapter 51(when it's posted) as well.

Anywho I hop you all enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be up soon and the last chapter will probably be up tomorrow sometime. Read and Review Would you Kindly

* * *

><p>Chapter 49: The Last Journey, The Last Task, Consequences of the Rough Escape<p>

I had barely taken a step out of the Pediatric ward when suddenly to my great annoyance Lamb, for reasons beyond my comprehension, decided to come on my radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What Lamb will say if you SAVED all the Sisters)

**"You granted Eleanor the will to choose. And now, like a plague, she spreads it to those innocents. To be self-aware is a curse, Delta ... you are damning them!" Lamb said sounding the most angry that she had thus far

"Wow Lamb, you really are messed up...I'm glad that I wont have to deal with you soon." I said feeling very relived indeed that soon I'd be away from Lamb.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What Lamb will say if you HARVESTED all the Sisters)

**"In restoring your will, Eleanor was asking you how to behave, and how did you use it? To prey upon the innocent. Now look at her. You have fathered a killer." Lamb said angrily over my radio.

"Like I've said before I did what I had to do, I'm not..." I started to say in a protesting way before stopping as suddenly a blonde haired girl suddenly rushed by.

"Cindy, was that Cindy I...it was Cindy...I don't know how she got away from Eleanor but I'm almost glad that she did." I said feeling shocked to see Cindy run by but not trying to stop the girl despite knowing that Eleanor had wanted to finish off the rest of the sisters.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

Not really caring about what Lamb had said I continued to make my way back to the life boat, feeling lazy instead of taking the stairs I jumped down from the balcony but as I started to walk I could hear the voices of Splicers in the distant and suddenly the lights all went out for a second. In too much of a hurry I started walking for the door not even noticing as the light came back on or caring that Splicers were probably about to attack me, all I wanted was to get to the life boat as quickly as possible and dealing with Splicers was only going to be a priority for me if they were right next to me. With this strategy in mind I walked by as many Splicers as I could manage without fighting, most seemed stunned that I was ignoring them and left me alone while the more determined ones met quick deaths as I rushed along. Eventually I made my way to the door that led into the small tunnel that led back into the Docking Platform, feeling very excited at this point I made my way down the stairs and made a beeline toward the Main Docking Platform.

**"I'm stepping inside the ballast tank, Father. Come up to the glass when you're ready for me to begin. There's no going back once we start." Eleanor said as she suddenly appear on the other side of the glass below the life boat.

"I'm ready Eleanor...let's do this." I said taking a deep breath before approaching the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (What you'll see if you SAVED all the Sisters)

Out of nowhere a large group of Little Sisters appeared all glowing a bright yellow, slowly they all followed Eleanor into the water until they were completely submerged in the water; having been confused until now as to why Eleanor had yet to cure them all I suddenly understood that she need the girls to be Little Sisters at least for a little while longer so she could boil the water. Knowing that there was nothing I could do I decided that it was best to sit back and watch as Eleanor and the girls boiled the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: (What you'll see if you HARVESTED all the Sisters)

All alone Eleanor waded into the water underneath the life boat until she was fully submerged in the water, with the ADAM she'd harvest from all the Sisters except for Cindy she started to boil the water and knowing that there wasn't really a way I could help I decided to sit back and watch.

* * *

><p>(Main Story)<p>

**"You would rip my only daughter from her home and family and feed her to a world without hope. Though Utopia may die with her, I would sooner see us fall.

Goodbye, Eleanor. Mother will be waiting for you." Lamb said suddenly over the radio in a furious way as I was watching the water start to bubble until the steam fogged the window.

"I dont like the sound of..." I started to say to myself in a nervous way equipping my launcher cautiously as I lost sight of Eleanor when suddenly she interrupted me.

**"Here they come, Father! Hold them off until I can bring it to a boil!" she screamed from behind the fogged glass.

Before I could comment two Alphas burst into the room from the second floor, they didn't stay there long though and before I knew it not only were they charging at me but Splicers were starting to come filing in as well. Blasting the two Alphas with a barrage of grenades I lowered their health tremendously, knowing that Eleanor was two busy to help me at the moment though I decided to hypnotize one of the Alphas so I'd have some help with the Splicers that kept pouring in.

**"Nearly boiling..." Eleanor said suddenly over my radio as my hypnotized Alpha and I continued to fight.

"Good that's good to hear, keep it up Eleanor keep it up." I said trying to be relieved but to focused on fighting and defending myself to be overly excited at the moment.

Almost as thought they had heard her too more Splicers started pouring into the room and knowing that my Alpha was starting to get low on health I couldn't help but pray that Eleanor would be finishing soon.

**"It's boiling! I can help you now. Use the Plasmid!" Eleanor said right when I thought the Splicers would overwhelm my Alpha and I.

"Oh thank god, you better believe I'm going to use the Plasmid." I said in a very relieved way before eagerly using the Plasmid.

Though she had just been behind the glass I was extremely relieved to see Eleanor appear in front of me, she didn't say anything about the Alpha I'd hypnotized but was nonetheless careful not to hit him as she started to help me deal with the Splicers.

With the three of us fighting at once it wasnt that surprise that we were doing very well, Splicers were falling left and right but there were still a lot for us all to fight. Wanting to keep my long distance advantage I stayed by the docking platform window and fired at them as best as I could with my launcher. Eventually I ran out of grenades to fire and switched over to my drill, when a Brute Splicer came into my line of vision I charged at him with my Drill Dash attack.

**"I've done it, Father! The ballast water is gone! Release the docking mechanism!" Eleanor said suddenly over my radio as she continued to attack Splicers.

"Okay Eleanor I'll do that, I'm sure you and our hypnotized friend will be able to handle yourselves." I said hoping that since we had made a dent in the Splicers numbers that Eleanor and my Alpha, who I couldn't see at the moment, would be able to face the Splicers by themselves as I made my way up to the second floor to the control panel.

Making my way past as many Splicers as possible and fighting the ones I couldn't get past I made my way up the nearest staircase I could find and made a beeline toward the control panel. Wasting no time I went to flip the switch when suddenly the large pipes in the room started to burst and water began pouring in the room.

**"The elevator to the lifeboat is flooded, Father! We have to equalize the pressure in here, or the door won't open. Destroy those glass tubes to flood the room! " Eleanor said over my radio in a panic before suddenly appearing next to me.

"Dont panic Eleanor, well be alright." I said trying to sound reassuring as I looked up toward the tubes Eleanor had mentioned and started to fire at one with my rivet gun.

Once the first one had been destroyed I quickly turned toward the second and started rapidly firing at it which caused it to break and a wave of water to hit me.

**"... We ... we've done it, Father — we're launching! Get to the elevator!" Eleanor yelled in a relieved way as my vision when white for a second.

"Okay I will, let me get my vision back first though." I said shaking my head and feeling relived when my vision returned to normal.

It was odd to see the room completely flooded and to see all the dead bodies floating around, still knowing I that I was so close to getting out of Rapture for good I didn't stand around to enjoy the view.

Eagerly I made my way through a door toward the elevator and was happy to see Eleanor waiting in it for me, without any hesitation I stepped into the elevator and as the door closed behind me I almost allowed myself to enjoy the view of the of the life boat through the glass...until there was a loud boom and the elevator started shaking.

**"The bombs, Father! We're falling! Run!" Eleanor screamed bursting into a sprint as soon as the elevator door opened.

"No fair, I can't run as fast as you!" I yelled in a panic as I tried desperately to move faster. Despite knowing I'd never be able to run as fast as Eleanor I tried nonetheless to move as quickly as I could through the tunnel, to my surprise right before reaching the life boat's entrance Eleanor suddenly skidded to a halt but before I could question this I also reached the entrance and quickly realized why she'd stopped. Sitting in front of the door that led into the life boat was a cluster of bombs and as Eleanor looked back at me sadly I knew that there was no way I'd be avoiding the blast.

"It's okay Eleanor go...just go." I said sadly with a knowing nod which gave Eleanor the signal to teleport away.

Not seconds after she had teleported away the bombs went off and the area around my began to spin and my vision began to blur, to my surprise instead seeing darkness yet again my vision cleared and I actually saw the life boat. Somehow I manged to grab on to a railing on the life boat as it rapidly started to move upward, though I knew I should keep trying to pull myself up I could help but watch as Persephone fell into the trench and the rest of Rapture started rapidly disappearing in front of me. Though I wanted to keep looking as the view shrunk away it was hard to focus as my vision kept blinking in and out, knowing that I'd never make it up to the life boat if I didn't hurry I lurched myself onto the life boat and started to pull myself toward the chamber where Eleanor and her mother were knowing int the back of my head that I wasnt going to be able to pull through the consequences of such a rough escape.


	50. The Good, Neutral, and Very Ugly

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

**(double star)= actual Audio Diaries/ Radio messages found in the game.

*^= Special Radio message(that only happens when you take to long to do something you're supposed to do.)

Depending upon Delta's choices in dealing with the Little Sisters and NPCs (Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole, Gilbert Alexander) good, neutral, and bad endings are possible.

If you saved all of the Little Sisters and been merciful towards at least one of the NPCs, then Sofia Lamb will be saved from drowning by her daughter. If you have harvested at least one Little Sister but spared all the NPCs Eleanor will also let her mother live. Depending on how the Little Sisters have been treated Eleanor says different things during this sequence. If you have saved all of the Little Sisters and killed every NPC then Eleanor will drown her mother. Sofia also drowns if you have harvested at least one Little Sister and killed at least one NPC. Depending on how the Little Sisters have been treated Eleanor says different things during this sequence

So there you go everyone that's the last OFFICIAL chapter, there is one more coming tomorrow before I call this fanfiction completed but you are not REQUIRED to read it, I would recommend doing so however if you've been reading thus far.

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: The Good, Neutral, and Very Ugly<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (Best Ending, All N. and all Sisters SAVED)

**"And then father, the Rapture dream was over. You taught me that 'evil' is just a word. Under the skin, it's simple pain. For you, mercy was victory. You sacrificed, you endured, and when given the chance, you forgave. Always. Mother believed this world was irredeemable, but she was wrong, Father. We are Utopia, you and I, and in forgiving, we left the door open for her." I heard Eleanor's voice saying in my head as I reached the window that showed the inside of the chamber where Eleanor and Lamb were.

As Eleanor spoke I watched as Lamb tried to make it up to the part of the chamber that had a small air pocket, unfortunately she was having trouble and looked like she might drown. Though I couldn't get in to help I watched and listened to Eleanor's words proudly as she swam toward her mother with a small oxygen tank which she quickly gave to Lamb who gulped the air from it as Eleanor swam over to me.

"You see Sofia...shes still a good girl." I said weakly gasping for breath as Eleanor came up to the window placing her hand against it and looking at me for a second before suddenly looking up at the ceiling.

Wondering what she was looking at I also looked up and though so very tired a brief burst of energy filled me as I saw that we were about to arrive on the surface. Wincing for a moment as the bright light of the sky I was temporarily unable to enjoy the fact that we were on the surface, once I was able to open my eyes though I was very happy to see Eleanor leaning down by my with a soft look in her eyes.

**"The Rapture dream is over, but in waking I am reborn. This world is not ready for me, yet here I am. It would be so easy to misjudge them. You are my conscience father, and I need you to guide me. You will always be with me now, father, your memories, your drives. And when I need you, you'll be there on my shoulder whispering. If Utopia is not a place, but a people, then we must choose carefully, for the world is about to change, and in our story, Rapture was just the beginning_._" Eleanor said sweetly in my head placing a hand lovingly on my helmet for a minute before slowly reaching for her syringe.

(From Eleanor's P.O.V)

I stared down a Father sadly, I've folded his hands over his chest and it almost looks like he's sleeping. Calmly I bring up the arm that had the device holding the syringe in place up to where I can see it and turned one of the nobs which caused the ADAM I respectively took from Father to flow into my veins. No longer needing the syringe I put it off to the side a look at my hand briefly as Father's essence flowed into me, after looking a Father's body for a brief second I wonder over to the side of the life boat and looked out onto the horizion. Not far from the life boat is the light house that Rapturians once used to get into to Rapture and the same one that Ryan's son had used to get in after his plane crash. I enjoyed the gorgeous view for a moment before sitting getting on my knees for a moment and staring, with a smile, at a reflection of myself I see in the calm ocean waters; as I stare the girls I rescued appear safely all cured now and having been waiting in a part of the life boat that wasnt flooded. After a few minutes of staring at our reflections one of the girls tapped me on the shoulder gently, seeing that she's holding something oddly familiar I looked up from the water to see what it is she has. She smiled sweetly as she showed me a doll of Father that I made so long ago and as I hold the ragged doll in my hand I too cant help but smile as I make a decision. Without a word I show the doll to the girls on my other side, they stared at it in wonder but then they give me a confused look as I turned toward the water again; I take a calming breath before letting the doll slip out of my hand and fall gently into the water.

As we watched it sink into the water one of the girls taps me, I can tell that she's excited as she pointed off into the distance; looking to see what is she sees I look up only to be stunned as for the very first time in my life...I see the sun starting to rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Neutreal GoodBad**:

**"And then father, the Rapture dream was over. You taught me that innocence is chrysalis, a phase designed to end. Only when we are free from it, do we know ourselves. You showed me that my survival, my joy, are all that matter. I Indulge, nothing else exists_._" Eleanor's voice said in my head as I made my way up to a window that had a good view of the chamber Eleanor and Lamb were in.

As I looked through the window and watched as Lamb tried desperately to make her way up to the small air pocket at the to of the chamber, though I wanted to I couldnt bring myself to look away as Eleanor grabbed her mother by the ankle and held just far enough away from the air pocket. Eventually the outcome of Eleanor keeping her mother from reach the air pocket is inedible and I cant help but flinch as Lamb gasped for breath while under water, in act of desperation she reached for me pleadingly but unable to go in there's nothing I can do as finally the she drowns and the light leaves her eyes. Though her mother's body is floating just behind her Eleanor paid her no mind and instead came over to the window looking at me for a minute before suddenly turning her helmeted head skyward. Curious as what she was looking at and looking for any excuse to look away from Lamb's body I also look up and cant help but allow a burst of energy to fill me as I realize we're about to reach the surface. As the life boat breached the surface I was temporarily blinded by bright light of arriving, when my vision cleared I was surprised to see that it was actually very dark and was also surprised to see Eleanor sitting next to me. Eventually I was able to focus my vision on Eleanor and listened as Eleanor's voice came back into my head.

**"You made a monster of me, father, but I wondered why you saved the others. You left me in doubt. Didn't you want me to be like you? I knew I could save you; but if you felt regret, if you wanted me to choose for myself I would have to let you go, to let you die." Eleanor said in my head calmly making me realize that she wasnt sur what to do with me and that I had a choice.

(Sacrifice Choice)

As Eleanor held the syringe above my chest I know that I must decide, the memory of what all I have done fills me and though I did do some good while in Rapture I cant help but regret the things that I've done. My decision made I decide that I don't want to be saved as I didn't save everyone, I choose to sacrifice myself. When Eleanor went to take my ADAM from me I blocked her hand and pushed her hand away, instantly her eyes widened and she gave me a knowing look as tears filled her eyes and again her voice filled my head.

**"The Rapture dream is over, and in waking I'm alone. Mother, I left behind and you chose to die rather than have me follow you. But you gave me the greatest gift of all, something I have never had. My freedom. There is no name for what I am, but the world is about to change. I thought we would seize it together, yet as I sat there with you I wondered if even I could be redeemed. Your sacrifice gave me hope. But father, wherever you are...I miss you." Eleanor said in my head as she stood up and allowed my arm to fall limply to my side.

Continuing to speak to me in my head Eleanor dropped her syringe to the side and gently grabbed one of my giant hands with both of her tiny ones, with every once of strength she could managed she tugged my limp body of to the edge of the life boat and managed to get me laying on my stomach so I could look at my reflection in the water. Her voice continued into my head as the hand with my Delta symbol dropped into the water and as she carefully sat beside me, I feel badly for the poor girl as in her reflection I see her rubbing my back for a moment then burying her head in her hands crying and I weakly turned my head toward her to try to reassure her. Seeing that I'm looking at her Eleanor, with tears running down her cheeks looked at me her eyes widening sadly as I fall over on my back and manage to catch the last of her words as well as the sight of the storm clouds clearing and the odd light house in the distance before finally my vision faded to black.

************************************************** ************************************************** ****************************(Selfish Choice)

**"And then father, the Rapture dream was over. You taught me that right and wrong were tidal forces, ever shifting. To survive in Rapture, Father, you took what you needed from the innocent. But... when the guilty posed no further threat, you simply walked away. I wanted Mother dead, but broken as she was, how could she hurt me? Now, she will grow old and die, knowing that I rejected her_._" Eleanor said saving her mother who was struggling to get up to an air pocket by giving her and oxygen mask and then swimming over to me.

Placing her hand against the window sadly Eleanor stared a me for a moment before looking skyward, curious to see what she did I also looked and was blinded by a bright light as the life boat breached to the surface.

**"You made a monster of me, father, but I wondered why you saved the others. You left me in doubt. Didn't you want me to be like you? I knew I could save you; but if you felt regret, if you wanted me to choose for myself I would have to let you go, to let you die." Eleanor's voice said in a dark but calm way as my vision cleared and I was greeted by the sight of dark clouds and Eleanor sitting on me with her syringe hovering over my chest.

Though there is some regret for some of the more evil things I did, I remember the good things that I did do and I'm not ready to die; though I know it's a ver selfish choice I choose it anyway...I want to live to see another day.

**"You may not have wanted me father, but you defined me. You chose to survive, no matter the cost, and I will not let your instincts go to waste. The Rapture dream is over, and in waking I am reborn. You'll always be with me father, your memories, your drives. When I need you, you'll be there; whispering over my shoulder. There is no name for what I am, but the world is about to change. And with your help, they will never see me coming." Eleanor started to say in my head jamming her syringe into me when I didn't stop her and watching for a moment as the ADAM from my body fills her syringe.

Eleanor gave me one last dark smile as she continued and before I know it my vision went dark and my essence went inside her syringe.

(From Eleanor's P.O.V)

I stared for a minute at my reflection in Father's empty helmet and I'm quite pleased, I pushed my self off of the empty shell and stood up. I took a brief look onto the tossing waves as storm clouds gathered around before looking at the arm that had the syringe on it, after turning the dial I looked at my other hand watching as Father's essence flowed into my veins. With the process completed I stare back out as the oncoming storm causes the waves to toss around me, for a moment I stared out in the distance seeing the light house before I walked over to one of the rails. Unable to help myself I looked down at the tossing water and watch as it distorts my reflection, not caring much that I look quite scary I push a hair out of my face when suddenly a dead Splicer from Persephone floats to the surface. Instead of being disturbed by this though I look up into the horizon, seeing more Splicers as I did so, and wonder what those on land will do when I eventually get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>:

**"And then father, the Rapture dream was over. You taught me that innocence is chrysalis, a phase designed to end. Only when we are free from it, do we know ourselves. You showed me that my survival, my joy, are all that matter. I Indulge, nothing else exist." Eleanor's voice said in my head as i reached a window with a view inside the room Eleanor and Lamb were in.

All I could do was watch as Lamb tried desperately to swim up to the part of the chamber that had an air pocket and Eleanor roughly grabbed her ankle and held her cruelly just out of reach of it. It didn't take long for Lamb to die and once she had Eleanor swam right over her corpse to the window placing her hand sadly against it as she looked at me for a minute, suddenly she looked upward and eager to look way from what had just been done I did so as well only to be temporary blinded by a flash of light as the life boat breached the surface.

As my vision returned to normal I was greeted by the sight of dark clouds in the sky and the sight of Eleanor sitting over me and snapping her head toward me upon realizing I was looking at her. With a dark look in her eyes Eleanor slowly brought her head toward me giving me and odd look before pulling away.

**"The Rapture dream is over, and in waking I am reborn. You may not have wanted me father, but you defined me. You chose to survive, no matter the cost, and I will not let your instincts go to waste. You'll always be with me father, your memories, your drives; when I need you, you'll be there whispering from my shoulder. There is no name for what I am, but the world is about to change. And with your help they will never see me coming." Eleanor said darkly in my head batting my hand away as I reached for her and giving me the same pleased dark look as she held my hand down and with her free hand raised the syringe above my chest.

Without a warning she plunged the syringe into my chest and watched as ADAM containing my essence flowed into it, before the world around me faded into darkness she gave me one last dark smile knowing that soon I would be apart of her

(Eleanor's P.O.V)

Only once I am sure that I have all of Father's essence in my syringe do I pull it out, after all I don't want to waste any of his wisdom. After this is done I pushed myself away from the useless empty shell that Father would no longer be needing, I stood up and look at the dials on my syringe which I turn to allow myself and Father to finally become one. Once all of it has flowed into my veins I looked toward the ocean and slowly walked over to one of the rails, my curiosity got the best of me and I look into the dark tossing ocean at me distorted reflection...there's something so beautiful about how it looks but the moment is ruined as the body of a Splicer from Persephone floats up to the surface. Slightly angry that the stupid dead Splicer ruined my moment I looked out at the horizon admire the storm clouds that set the mood so perfectly as more bodies float up. Though I wanted to see the sun when I arrived at the surface I cant help but think, as I stared over at the light house that Rapturians once used to get in and where Ryan's son had come in and eventually killed the bastard, that the storm clouds really are perfect for the plans I have once I get on dry land


	51. The End

Author's Note: I do not own the Bioshock Series or anything that Pertains to it.

I want all those that read this to please keep in mind that this chapter is all made up, none of this actually happens in the game.

Read the title in order for the very bottom of the page to make sense, if you still don't get it P.M me or something and I'll tell you what you're suppose to get.

Well that's it for this fanfiction, it's over, it's done(hopefully someone gets the hint I left)and I'm sad that that it's done. I don't know exactly what I'll be doing next but I even if I were to decide in the next few days I wont be starting up my next fic for a while...I know it might sound lazy but after this long fanfiction I need at least a few days of R&R.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this series in general, I'm going to miss writing it but at the same time I'm slightly glad that I'll be able to take a break. Read and Review one last time Would You Kindly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51: The End <strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>: (From Eleanor's P.O.V)

It was night-time down and the girls had gone had fallen asleep on the life boat deck after a long day of sitting with me and watching the sky, with a chuckle and a sigh I stood up preparing to take them down into their part of the life boat only to be surprised to turn around and see mother standing behind me.

"Hello Mother, I didn't hear you come out." I said trying to be friendly despite everything she'd done while we were in Rapture.

"So you still think of me as your mother do you, well that's good I suppose." she said in a tired way.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have saved you now would I, please Mother can we at least try to be friendly while we're stuck here on Sinclair's life boat...if only for the children." I said gesturing to all the girls lying around me with a soft sigh.

"Very well Eleanor I suppose I can manage that since you spared me my life." Mother said with a sigh.

"Would you like me to help you take the children to their quarters?" Mother added quietly as she looked at all the girls.

"Yes Mother, I'd like your help very much." I said in a very appreciative way as I managed to pick up two of the girls.

Also picking up two girls mother began helping me carry them in twos to the room they were all staying in, when we were finally done we both went back up to the deck and started to head back to the now water free control room.

"Eleanor not to start a fight but...what do you plan to do with _him_." Mother suddenly asked as we were about to go in and gesturing to Father's body.

"Father is with me now, I took his essence from him...he no longer need his body." I said suddenly feeling a slight pain as I looked at Father's body.

"Again not to start a fight but don't you think...dont you think you should get rid of it then, after all his body will start to smell after a while." Mother said trying to be as respectful as possible despite still being angry about everything Father had done.

"Yes you have a point, perhaps tomorrow we can have a sort of memorial service for his body and then push it into the sea." I said with a sad sigh causing Mother to flinch because I knew she saw how sad I was.

"If you like Eleanor I could do the service, you and the girls could say a few words before we send him off." Mother said kindly not sounding overly eager about the idea but nonetheless offering.

"Oh mother would you, yes...I would greatly appreciate that." I said hugging her in a very eager way.

"Very well then...we'll do it tomorrow, for now let's rest." Mother said smiling ever so slightly as she returned my hug.

/

The next day I awoke early and after making breakfast from the food I found in the storage room I first woke mother and while she was waking up I went to wake the girls.

"Good morning girls, time to wake up...today is special day." I said as they grogily started wake.

"So it wasnt a dream, we really are here." one of the girls said suddenly snapping awake when outside her window she saw the sun starting to rise.

"Yes that's right it was real and today is another special day." I said with a chuckle as the rest of the girls made a beeline to their windows.

"Why is today special Big Sister?" on of the girls asked in a still mentally conditioned way that made me flinch slightly.

"Because today we are going to have a memorial service for Daddy, his essence may be part of me now but his body is still out there...and it'll start getting stinky if we dont do something with it soon." I explained calmly reminded myself to have mother help me de-condition the girls as they giggled at my statement.

"Do we have to go?" one of the girls asked suddenly causing me to look over to see which one had asked this as the other girls turned and glared in the direction the question had come from.

Immediately I recognized that it was Cindy that spoke and knew that since she had been turned into a little sister not long before Father had awakened that her mental conditioning had yet to set it fully when he'd cured her...in short she knew that it was her own father she'd been paired with and knew that mine had to kill hers in order to save her.

"No Cindy of course not, no one HAS to go." I said to her in a kind understanding way which caused the other girls, who hadn't actually known their Big Daddies and thus were glad to be recused from them, to stop glaring at her and look at me in surprise.

"Still if helps you feel better Father was a good man, I know after you discovered what he did it doesn't seem like but...anyway if you change your mind you're welcome to come up." I added reassuringly as the other girls, still in their night gowns started to follow me up to the deck.

Waiting for us was Mother who had somehow managed to pull Father's body over to the edge of the life boat, she had refolded his hands over his chest and once again he looked almost as though he was sleeping.

"Ah there you are Eleanor, is everyone ready." Mother asked calmly holding a Bible in her hands as we all approached.

"Yes Mother we're ready and thank you again for doing this for Father's body, I know that..." I started to say in a grateful way before being calmly interrupted.

"What has been done is done Eleanor, let's not reopen wounds that have just started to heal...if I do this I will do it because you want it...not because I wanted to get it over with." Mother sad calmly.

"Right sorry, you may start mother." I said understanding what she was saying and wanting to keep the peace between us...especially because the girls were around.

Mother nodded and began to recite the usual funeral verses at first, once these were done she looked at us all waiting to see if we had anything to say in Father's behalf. I wasnt that surprised when all the girls said a few kind words, I was however surprised when mother suddenly spoke up.

"Subject Delta though your body is empty now I know that as a part of Eleanor you can hear my words, I want you to know that I hope you, as well as my daughter Eleanor, can forgive me for all I've done...there are things that now as I look back on I regret and I humbly apologize to the both of you." she said quietly leaning down and gently patting Father's helmet.

"Oh Mother that was beautiful and I..."I started to say when suddenly a small voice interrupted.

"May I say something?" Cindy asked looking nervous as we all turned toward her.

"Of course you can dear, please...go ahead." I said sweetly stepping out of the way so she could get to Father.

"Mr. Delta sir I'm sorry I was so angry before, see my mother was already gone before I was taken to Rapture and now..."Cindy started to say sadly before suddenly stopping and sniffing sadly.

"Anyway I see now that Miss Eleanor is right, you're a good man and you only did what you had to in order to save us, if my Daddy were here he'd say that he was glad you saved me and I want you to know that I...that I forgive you." Cindy continued before I could try to comfort her and actually bringing tears to my eyes despite the fact that I'd been holding them in.

"Thank you Cindy, thank you from both Father and..." I started to say when suddenly I stopped because to my slight confusion she started patting a certain spot of Father's chest.

"Cindy what are you doing?" I asked curiously wondering if I'd been wrong about the fact that Cindy wasnt as mentally conditioned still as the other girls.

"There's a lump right here Miss Eleanor, it's almost like Mr. Delta had something hanging around his neck at some point but it's buried under his skin or something." Cindy explained as she continued to pat.

"Something hanging around his neck, I'm afraid that you might be..." I started to say in a confused way when suddenly to my surprise mother interrupted with a gasp.

"Eleanor wait a moment the girl might be right but if she is...oh god could it possibly be him?" Mother said sounding and looking horrified as she stared at Father.

"Mother what is it, what's going on?" I asked curiously in a very confused way.

"Quickly Eleanor remove Delta's helmet, see if you can see anything silver glistening on his skin.

Despite the great confusion I felt I saw that mother was serious and though hesitant I carefully started to remove Father's helmet, it had been ages since I'd last seen Father with his helmet removed and I had been still a sister at the time so any deformities he had were, at the time, blocked out. To my surprise it was quite as bad as I had thought it was, yes Father's face and entire head was deformed beyond all recognition but he still looked the tiniest bit human still.

"There I see something Miss Eleanor, right here look." Cindy said suddenly not looking at all disgusted dispute seeing what I saw and not whatever the other girls, in their still conditioned world, saw as she pointed.

"Yes I see it as well, Mother what is it?" I asked looking up at mother who if disgusted was hiding it well as she looked at Father.

"That depends if I'm right or not, Eleanor I know this sound horrible but I want you to try grabbing the part you see and on it as hard as ou can...hopefully it's not buried to deeply." Mother instructed calmly.

Though I wanted to protest I knew that Mother was asking me to do this for a reason, with that my I pinched a small piece of the faint silver object that i could see between my fingers and started to pull all the while hoping that as mother had said that what ever it was wasnt buried to deep. Thankfully I was relieved to discover that the object wasnt burried that far in Father's skin but quickly became confused as I started at what had once, but was now covered in rust and some blood, been a lovely locket

"It's a locket, why would Father have..." I started to ask when suddenly mother gasped again and interrupted.

"May I see it Eleanor, please dear let me see it." Mother said pleadingly reaching for the locket and looking almost desperate.

"Of course, here mother." I said giving her a confused look as I hand her the locket and then carefully started to put Father's helmet back on out of respect.

"My god, it is him...how could I not have realized." Mother said suddenly as I stood up.

"Mother what are you talking about, did you actually know Father?" I asked in shock as myself and all the girls stared at her.

"Yes I did...well sort of, I briefly visited him before he was taken from Persephone; his name was Johnathan Thomson and this locket contains a picture of the woman he held dear." Mother explained sounding sad.

"That's not all though Eleanor, you see before he was taken away he told me something...he told me he met a girl with black hair in pigtails and blue eyes but that she had disspeard before he could follow.

"Oh my god, Mother; Father was...Father was the man I met in Adonis and ran away from when I anciently told him I wasnt supposed to be out by myself and before I went to confront Stanley." I said gasping at shock when the memory hit me after what mother had said.

"We both met him before he was Delta...and neithe of us could remember it." Mother said sounding oddly ashamed all of a sudden.

"True and there's one more thing that you should know Mother." I said suddenly chuckling as I remembered.

"What's so funny Eleanor, what is it?" Mother asked in a confused way.

"Before I ran away I made Mr. Thomson promise me something...I made him promise that no matter how long it took that he had to take me to the surface." I said chuckling more now at the expression on Mother's face.

"Well than...I'd say he kept his promise then don't you." Mother said trying not to but not managing to hide smile.

"Yes he did, and now there's something we can do for him" I said calmly making a decision as I looked at the oddly perfectly intact picture in Father's locket.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Mother asked curiously

"When we eventually get rescued I'm going to New York and I don't care how long it takes...I'm going to find this woman and tell her Father saved me.

"Even if you do managed to find her you can't tell her about Rapture Eleanor, for one she'd probably never believe you but if she did by chance it could..." mother started to explain before I politely interrupted.

"I don't plan on telling her about Rapture mother, I'll just have to make something up...at least I have time to think about what I want to say...after all who knows when we'll be rescued." I said in and understanding way remembering Fathering mentioning a child he never got to meet in his thought, and earing a nod from mother who then led the girls back into the life boat for breakfast.

Knowing that I would have chances to think of what it was I'd say when I found Father's old love and his biological child i followed along hoping that we would all be rescued soon so i could start my search.

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral GoodBad**:

Sacrifice choice: Mother is gone and now that Father is too I have no company with me as I wait to be rescued...at least that's what I thought at first, as I went below to look around the rest of the life boat and to avoid draining the control room where Mother's corpse was I heard noise coming from a large empty room.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" I asked loudly as I looked around the room but didn't see anything.

"I know someone or something is in here, I can hear you and if you don't come out..." I started to add in a warning as I raised my syringe and prepared to attack when suddenly a little blonde hair girl in a Little Sister uniform appeared out from behind the bed.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry Miss Eleanor I didn't mean to sneak...my name is Cindy Meltzer and I had nowhere else to go." the blonde haired girl said sniffling as she spoke.

"Yes I remember you, you're one of the girls Father saved...you ran off afterwords though when you realized Father killed your Father...your REAL father." I said as I remembered and looked at the girl sadly.

"Yes that's right, both my parents are gone now...I have nowhere else to go miss." Cindy said sniffling more as she looked up at me.

"I understand your pain Cindy, you may stay with me...as long as you're willing to do as I say without question." I said calmly to the girl who suddenly looked up at me eagerly.

"Oh thank you Miss Eleanor, I will do as you say I will...as long as you let me stay with you." Cindy said hugging me in a pleased way.

"Oh by the way I found this on Mr. Delta, I saw it shining under his helmet and..." Cindy started to add eagerly when I interrupted.

"You took Father's helmet off and took something from him?!" I asked feeling very upset and not sure whether I'd let the girl stay with me after all.

"Well yes but only because I thought you'd want this." Cindy said seeing my anger and quickly showing me a locket she had in her hands.

"You found this on Father you say?" I asked forgetting my anger for a moment and giving her a confused look.

"Yes ma'am I didn't." Cindy said quietly as I took it.

"Well what do you know, there's a picture in here and its in very good shape." I said in a surprised as I look on the inside and found that unlike the outside of the locket in was in good shape and so was the picture.

"She's pretty, I wonder who she is." Cindy said quietly as she looked at the picture of the indeed very pretty woman.

"I'm not sure but I remember reading Father's thoughts at one point or another and hearing something about a child he never got to meet and I bet this woman is the mother of his child." I said as I stared at the picture.

"So you're not mad that I took the locket now...right Miss Eleanor." Cindy asked in a sweet questioning way.

"No of course not...no you're a very good girl for giving me this." I said patting the girl on the head in a reassuring way.

"Than you Miss Eleanor." Cindy said in a relieved way.

"Now what though?" Cindy added quickly in a questioning way.

"Now we wait to be rescued but before that though there things we must deal with, once we are rescued we look for the Mother of Father's child...what we do when we find her I'll decide later.

/

Selfish Choice: The day after we had arrived on the surface Mother refused to come anywhere near me despite the fact that I saved her from drowning but ai can't bring myself to care. Instead of worrying about her I busy myself with making sure the life boat is as noticeable as possible, once that was done I started to clean in order to distract myself further. As I did this however I couldn't help but notice that in a large room there was a mess of blonde hair underneath a bed.

"I see you under there Cindy, there's no point hiding now...come out please." I said calmly as i saw her and recognized her from Father's memories.

"How do you know my name Miss Eleanor, I never told it to you." Cindy asked as she crawled out from under the bed holding something in one of her hands.

"I have access to all of Father's thoughts and memories while he was in Rapture and some beyond that, he refers to you as Cindy in some of them...by the way what is that in your hand?" I explained before looking at her questioningly.

"Dont be mad but while you were sleeping I went out to look at Mr. Delta's body, I something shiny through his helmet laying just under hs skin and decided to take it as payment for what he did to my father." Cindy explained quietly sounding ashamed of herself as she spoke.

"I understand your anger at father for killing yours but taking whatever you did from him wast right...i think you know that Cindy." I said in a quiet understanding way as I gave a calm but stern look.

"Yes I know, here...it's a locket." Cindy said in ashamed way before handing me what she'd taken.

"Thank you Cindy, sis you look inside it by chance." I asked in a grateful way as I took the locket from her.

"Yes I did, it's got a surprisingly intact picture of a very pretty woman in it...Mr. Delta must have known her at some point."Cindy said as I opened the locket.

"Yes you're probably right, Lizzie...Father is telling me her name is Lizzie...he also says that she had his child." I said first speaking to Cindy and then mostly to myself.

"So what'll you do with that information Miss Eleanor?" Cindy asked curiously as we both looked at the picture.

"I think that once we're rescued and get to land I'll go to New York, Father says that he lived there once and that if I go I might find this woman and his child...you could come with if you like." I said to Cindy earning a suddenly very eager look.

"Really, you'd let me go with you?" Cindy asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not, after all Mother will likely abandon me as soon as she can and it'll be nice to have company." I said with a shrug.

"Oh thank you Miss Eleanor thank you, I would be honored to go with you."Cindy said eagerly hugging me.

"Very well then, first though you must promise me that you'll never take anything without asking me first though."I said as sternly as I could without being to strict.

"I promise Miss Eleanor I promise." Cindy nodded eagerly

"Good, in that case let's get started doing some things...there's lots to do before we're rescued and get to land." I said earning another eager nod from Cindy as we went off while in the back of my head I couldn't help but wonder what it was we would do when we found Father's Lizzie and his child.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad<strong>: Shortly after taking Father's essence from him I returned to the control room to drain it, seeing mother's corpse floating inside however I grabbed it and took it back outside; without a second thought I hurled the woman's body over the life boat railing no longer thinking of her as my mother. I was about to go back into the control room when suddenly I noticed that the door to leading further into the life boat was opened and also noticed that Father's helmet had been at some point been removed the hastily put back on. Furious at the sight of this I made a beeline toward the door leading into further into the life boat and through the door open, immediately I was greeted by the smell of ADAM floating through the air and followed it into a large room full of empty beds.

"I know you're in here thief...if you don't want a painful death you'll come out where I can see you." I warned knowing exactly where the theif was because of the ADAM trail but wanting to play with whoever it was before I ruthlessly killed him or her.

When a little blonde haired little girl crawled out from under one of the beds I became even more angry than before, this was the same girl who had somehow managed to escape me and the only reason I didn't kill her was because of a sudden vision from Father's essence showing me that he spared her.

"Father spared you little thief, how dare you steal from him...LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" I hissed calmly at first before yelling furiously because the stupid girl wouldn't look at me.

"I'm sorry Big Sister I'm sorry, I just wanted to..." the girl said flinching in fear after I'd scream but quickly stopping as I interrupted.

"No I am not your Big Sister you stupid girl, if you want to live as Father intend you too_ Cindy_ then you will refer to me as ma'am or even more prefered would be Lady Eleanor...DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I said firmly referring to her by a name Father had called her in one of his memories and saying the last part as loudly as possible to get the message across.

"Yes Lady Eleanor of course Lady Eleanor." Cindy said shaking in fear and curtseying politely.

"Good, now give me what you stole from Father." I said sternly trying to calm down now that the girl knew I was in charge.

"Yes ma'am, here you go ma'am." the girl said curtsying again and handing me the object.

Upon closer inspection I saw that it was a locket, I also could see that despite her best efforts to hide the fact the girl had neglected hide the fact she had looked inside.

"Tell the truth _Cindy_ you looked in this locket didn't you...tell the truth and I'll keep letting you live." I told the girl in a dark stern way.

"Yes ma'am i did, there's a picture of a pretty lady in there...of course she's not as pretty as you are." Cindy said truthfully and also clearly sucking up to please me.

"You're right she's not as pretty as I am, you're a smart girl for saying so...do have you any guesses who this woman might be.

"Daddy must have known her Lady Eleanor...he wouldnt have her picture if he hadn't." Cindy said wisely though still shaking because she was scared of me.'

"Yes good girl, such a smart...perhasp I will keep you...teach you my ways..yes I think I will." I said picking up the girl and petting her hair in a reassuring way.

"Thank you Lady Eleanor, I'm honored." the girl said stopping her shaking when I had picked her up and as I continued to pet her.

"Do you think the lady is an angle Lady Eleanor?" Cindy added suddenly as I continued to rock her in my arms and pet her head.

"I'll have to get rid of your mental conditioning...cant have you saying odd things like that...we want to seem as innocent as possible we get to land...also we should keep Rapture a secret in case we ever need to go back for some reason." I said not answering Cindy's question.

"What about the lady, Ma'am, what do we do about her?" Cindy asked not really understanding my ranting.

"We'll find her when we get to land, hopefully she still lives in the same place from Father's memory but she doesn't we'll find her...we'll look all over if we must." I said determinedly.

"And when we find her...what will we do with her ma'am?" Cindy asked curiously

"That depends on her, she has Father's biological child and its only right that my dear brother or sister comes with us but as for her well...that all depends on what she decides when I take Father's child." I said with a wicked smile.

"Do you think she'll except the fact that you're taking her child, ma'am?" Cindy asked curiously innocent way**.**

"Ah innocence...I dont miss it and neither will you when you're older and I've taught you all I know, you see Cindy it doesn't _matter_ if she** excepts** the fact that I'm taking her child...becuase I'm doing it no matter what it takes." I said determinedly before cackling at the thought that Father's old lover would ever be able to stop me and enjoying a great deal when my little pupil started to laugh with me despite not knowing why I was laughing in the first place.

* * *

><p>Or is it?<p> 


End file.
